Counting Stars
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: There are some boundaries that should never be crossed. Some things best left leashed. Forced to choose between certain death or the slim possibility of success, a lone shinobi catapaults himself to a distant era...in the middle of the Sekirei Plan! Now, with his worries and loves more numerous than the stars themselves and MBI on his tail, what's a shinobi to do! NarutoxHarem!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to WORK to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't updated in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest...**

**Well...here ya go! =D**

_"I have inflicted Horrors unkown, ended Lives untold..._

_~?_

**Counting Stars**

The full moon shone solemnly down upon a lone stranger. Its heavenly radiance illuminated the park in which he found himself, slinging silver streams over his slim shoulders. The stranger was, for the most part, quite content to count all the stars in the sky, for they numbered his troubles on this evening.

And what an evening it would prove to be.

Physically, he was not much to look at, just a plain fellow in an even plainer suit, briefcase in one hand, phone in another, pressed to his right ear. On his way home from the office, no doubt. Nothing to see, nothing to take interest in. His progress was all but unimpeded by any and all passerby; no one took notice of another civilian on his way. Just the way he liked it. Simple though he might appear-were one to make the mistake of accosting this man on this night, they would find themselves little more than bloody chunks on the ground.

Because this man was not a man.

Indeed, were one to look closely at him, were their eyes to peel away the carefully coated layers of genjutsu, they would bear witness to a most curious sight. This was no mere mortal with dull eyes and brown hair, his eyes dark and clouded with the stress brought on by a long week's work. Were one to look at him, truly look at him, they would see bright blue eyes, whiskered cheeks and blond hair. A grin as bedeviling as it was foxy in every sense of the word, his gait containing an almost sinister skip to it.

"No, no," He was speaking into the cell phone, his dulcet voice ringing merrily. "I'll be home late, Miya-chan. Ah? We've got new tenants? Interesting..." A pause. "Nah, I'll make myself something when I get back, don't worry about it." Another pause, this one longer than the last as he listened to the woman's voice. "C'mon, what're you worried about?! Its not like I'm gonna kill anybody...unless they do something stupid. But what are the chances of that, eh?"

_"That's funny; I seem to recall you saying something about being reformed..._

**_"Guh!"_**

If it was possible to experience dread through a phone, this man certainly felt it. "A-Alright, alright! Just don't bring out the damn hanya! Sheesh! Ja ne!" That smile, seemingly so bright and cheerful, abruptly collapsed in on itself the moment he snapped the phone shut. His gaze turned contemplative, realizing where his feet had carried him this evening. Here again. The park. Had it really been a year already? He could see the crater where he'd landed, glossed over now with moss and grass, a phenoment dismissed by the citzens of this cruel city.

With an almost imperceptible sigh, he dropped the _henge. _To the untrained eye his body seemed to shoot up like a sprout, blue eyes repacing brown, whiskers appearing where there had been none before, healthy tan complexion overwhelming the pasty white skin he'd worn only moments before_. _That loose blue suit fit him like a glove now; snug, yet comfortable. He was himself once more, no longer wrapped in layer upon layer of deceit and deception. It felt...good...to be back in his old body again.

"Well, guess I'd better be going...

The slightest prickling of dread plucked at his senses; something warning him to turn back. Did the air feel colder on a sudden? He didn't know. He hadn't tried to utilize his sixth sense for ages now. Whatever was lying it wait, it didn't _seem _to have bad intentions...but as he knew, appearances could be deceiving.

"Maybe I should head back...nah!"

Naruto scoffed at the idea of going home just yet; the night was still young! This city was still bustling with life, even, if this park wasn't. Besides, he felt restless.

Ordinarily he wasn't the sort to take leisurely evening strolls, but this was a special occasion. Today marked the anniversary of an ill-fated experiment, a jutsu that violated both the boundaries of space and time, a technique so powerful it had essentially ripped him from one time and flung him into another. It had not been without cosequences however, though he existed in this realm, he had utterly erased any trace of his existence in the other. He couldn't very well exist in the past _and_ the present now, could he?

Today was that anniversary of that death.

_Don't play with that kuani Naruto-kun, _Iruka had once told him when he was a young boy. _You'll poke your eye out. _Naruto hadn't listened and of course, he nearly poked his eye out. _Be careful with that jutsu,_ Kakashi-sensei had said him when he was a little older. _You'll end up injuring yourself._ Only after he'd nearly scorched all of the chakra out of his arm with the Rasenshuriken that he'd taken heed of those words. _Make sure you wear protection from now on,_ Jiraiya once admonished him shortly after he'd starting dating a certain Hyuuga._ Don't want anymore kids running around after what happened in Demon Country, now, do we? _Nearly four week after that discussion, Hinata discovered that she was pregnant.

His early life had been full of such warnings and wisdom, most of which he hadn't heeded. Did Uzumaki Naruto regret any of them? Not one bit. By nearly gouging his eye out he'd learned to appreciate just how deadly a kunai could be. In ignoring Kakashi's advice, he'd learned to improve the Rasenshuriken until it was truly a work of art. And when he'd refused to accept Jiraiya's possibility of protection, he'd found himself the father of a bouncing, pale-eyed baby girl who would swiftly become the light of his life.

Well there _had_ been that one jockstrap incident, but putting that aside...

Looking back, he'd done a lot of things his teachers -and probably his parents- would have disproved of. He'd learned to live life through trial and error, for him there had been no other way. It was simply how he'd had his fate handed to him; he was the sort to take action first and damn the consequences later. Some might call him stupid for that. Didn't matter. Things such as tact were wasted on him, yet left to his own devices he'd managed to learn a forbidden jutsu, create his own techinique, master the power of the Kyuubi...and get flung foward several centuries in time.

Now in his ardent defense, none had ever told Naruto _not_ to play with seals. Or had they? He didn't remember. The incident had occurred nearly a year ago, so his memory still wasn't at its best. But, it had been that or death at the time so he supposed he'd chosen wisely rather than losing his life. Some life.

_Ha!_

By the time he'd even thought to experiment with ways to seal away the supposedly immortal Madara nearly everyone else was already dead. Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, his beloved daughter -Hoshi- and Hinata all long since consigned to their graves. Sasuke was still around of course but even then there was only so much one Uzumaki and Uchiha-even with their newfound powers-could hope to do against against the shinobi-turned god. Needless to say, they'd been decimated.

He'd flung himself into researching seals only after the fact. There had to be a way, he had thought. Maybe if he mixd One thing led to another and well...

He'd swifty come to the conclusion. This was not his home. Not his time. But what did that matter? Most of his friends-and his family-were long dead and gone, and in experimenting with that seal he'd denied the inane Uchiha the final piece he'd needed for his Moon's Eye Plan. Really, he should've been proud of himself.

There was just one problem.

The last thing he'd expected was to be flung forward several centuries in time. And if this was the future that meant Uchiha Madara's plan had failed. Someone had stopped him. Was it Sasuke? However unlikely though it might be, he hoped that was the case and oftened wondered about that. Perhaps his best friend had somehow managed to actually _kill_ the madman sometime after he'd flung himself forward in time. But did it matter in the end who had ended him? He supposed not. If the world had been saved, did it really matter who was the saviour?

No, it didn't matter. Not to him, at least.

Shinto Teito, the capital of Japan, was his home now for better or worse. The city hadn't always been called by that name, although. Once, it had been known as the Land of Fire, and in this day and age Tokyo, but ever since MBI had come onto the scene as a major power in the corporate world nearly a year prior, its name had been changed. In this day and age, anything-even names-are easily interexchanged for the right price. And when a company as massive as MBI bought out just over eighty percent of the city, well that was apparently more than enough to facilitate a name change. But though its name had changed hands countless times, the wayward shinobi took comfort in the knowledge that his current place of his residence would not be swayed so easily.

Maison Izumo was his _true _home. Miya, one of the few people he could call both friend/enemy. Kami that landlady could be downright _scaaaary_ sometimes! She made Orochimaru look like green genin! It was no lie that he himself had become a great deal deadlier-and unstable-since gaining this power, but the moment he'd become one of her tenants he'd learned the hard way that his powers had limitations. Miya, was strong. Perhaps even stronger than him. Whatever the reason, she didn't approve of violence under her roof, and she was not above scaring the crap out of her tenants to enforce order.

Yeah, scary indeed.

In any case, he'd had nearly a year now to mourn what he'd lost, to re-adjust to this strange, wonderous world in which he found himself flung. It hadn't been easy mind you-when you knew a thousand ways to kill had possessed chakra of several biju trapped inside them, living a normal life was, well...difficult, to say the least. He could count the number of times he'd lost control on his fingers and toes before he'd become a tenant of Maison Izumo...aha, she'd been a lifesaver when it came to reigning his impulsive urges in-

...don't be like that, nee-chan. We just wanna have a little fun."

_Until now._

Naruto slowed his stride and raised his gaze, cerulean eyes coldly regarding the one who had just spoken. Or rather, several someones. His eyes took them in at a glance, his brain swiftly switching from calm civilian to a cold shinobi. In that instant, his emotions as he knew them simply ceased to be. He turned them off. It was just like flicking a switch, something he'd been able to do ever since finding himself in Shinto Teito. And one he used now, contemplating the sordid scene unfolding before him with a ruthless dispassion.

Five people. Four male and one female. Three yards out. Unaware of his prescence. Standing semicircle around the girl, the latter sitting quietly upon a bench. Crowding her. Touching her. Intentions less than pleasant, crass, even. Hostile. Scruffy. Ruffians. Robbers? No, the woman was barely clothed. Personal wealth unlikely. Only one answer, then. And that answer was...

_...unpleasant._

Naruto's visage creased in a slight frown.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?"

"Wha?" One of them, japanese, whirled at the sound of his voice. "What the hell do you want?!"

In the time it took for the rest to notice him...he'd already contemplated their deaths. _Jugular. Lungs. Heart. Skull. Spine. Stomach._ So many ways to kill thes imbeciles -human bodies were oh _soo_ very fragile- it was almost enough to make his blood boil in its vein. In meandering around his old stomping grounds he'd sensed some form of ill intent but had been too lost in his own thoughts to realized it hadn't been directed at him. Their target was the girl. Now, just how to deal with whatever aggressors were lurking abouts...

"I think the lady would prefer it if you left her alone."

"..." whomever the woman was, she didn't exactly strike him as the talkative type. She offered no voice or opinion; nay, she didn't even turn to glance at him. But the men surrounding her did, their lecherous stares turning to glares of open apprehnsion when they saw the well built stranger staring them down.

"What's in the briefcase, pops?" one of them asked.

_Pops?!_ A muscle jumped in Naruto's jaw. _I'm only twenty-five, thank-you-very-much!_

"Papers, pens." he replied amicably, refusing to let his anger show. There would be time for that later. "Office supplies. That sort of thing."

"Then you won't mind if we just take that off your hands, then." Clearly they didn't believe him, because a knife flicked open in the man's hand. "C'mon now, hand it over." For a moment, Naruto actually considered the option; but only for a moment. Was it really worth getting riled up just for the sake of a single girl? A year ago, he would've said no. But now...At length he sighed and shook his head, the imperceptible motion sending his chin-length bangs sweeping from side to side.

"That's not a knife, kid." he muttered, reaching up to loosen his tie with a hand. _"This_ is a knife."

"What're you_-urk!"_

Those words ended in a strangled grunt as a kunai flew forth from the blonde's sleeve and slammed into his skull, embedding itself to the hilt. He was dead before he'd even hit the ground, lifeblood pooling fruitlessly at his feet, wasted so much like his life. The former shinobi said nothing, offered no words as the fool's corpse struck the ground. The muffled thud, being the only sound to indicate his passing. One of his comrades-if they could even be called such, roared in rage and drew a bead on him with his pistol, hands trembling with barely controlled rage.

"Bastard...!"

For the jinchuuriki, it was like watching one of those an old movie reel, events unfolding panel by panel. He heard the thug squeeze the trigger, saw the bullet leave the chamber, stood by stoically as it crawling through the air towards him, moving as though it were mired in quicksand. There were any number of ways he could've dodged it, wreaked havoc upon the buffoon's body, and moved back into place before the shot so much as neared him. But that wouldn't have been any fun. Call it saddistic, but he liked it when his foes realized they were outmatched. It was one of the few pleasures he enjoyed in life. That and these goons had been about to rape a helpless woman for the sheer pleasure of it.

For that they would suffer.

Naruto's head snapped back from the sheer velocity behind the handgun, teeth locking down firmly against the shot that would've-should've pierced clean through his jaw. A thin line of smoke snaked between his teeth, making those glowing red eyes all the more disconcerting, that shit-eating grin thrice as intimidating.

"Fwha?" he lisped around the bullet, his mouth still curling into the mad rictus of a smile. "'S dat ith?" Twisting his head aside, he spat the casing out onto the ground and chuckled; it was a deep, throaty sound. "See, I just don't understand what's wrong with this generation. No skill, no talent whatsoever. Yet, when you put a pistol in their hands, they suddenly think they're the big man on campus. Stick them in a large enough group and they'll think they can do whatever they want and get away with it." Suddenly, his scarlet sight narrowed.

_"They cannot."_

"Wha-

The blonde's briefcase, forgotten until this very moment, descended mercilessly. One strike. That was all it took and the gunman's head...simply ceased to exist. One moment it had been there; the next it vanished in a spray of red as the _titanium_ case crushed his skull into a bloody mist. His partner didn't even have tiime to blink before the demonized blond was upons him, twisting him around to drag a hand across his throat. Naruto flicked his hand and willed a touch of demonic chakra into his fingers, sharpening them into deadly claws as they passed by mankind's second most vulnerable area in a brutal swipe. The fool went down with a gurgle of surprise and blood, nothing more, nothing less.

"Next."

"Oh, s-shit!" the last of them tried to scramble away, but to no avail. Naruto reached down, fingers closring around his face in a brutal vice, hauling the larger man off his feet, then hoisting him into the air. Despite the inescapable hold the shinobi had on him, he still had the gall to speak, to struggle at the "C'mon, man! You can have the bitch! I'll give you whatever you want! J-Just let me live! Please! PLEASE!" Already he could feel those fingers beginning to sear into his face, his skin beginning to bristle and crack as the moisture evaporated beneath. Had he the strength to move his eyes, he would've realized his body literally mummifying while he still drew breath. The burning only drove him into further panic, his legs thrashing feebly at the chest of his killer.

"Please!" He was screaming now, wailing as those fingers burned into his flesh. "STOP!"

Naruto wasn't listening. _'Let's burn him a little, Son-kun.'_

There was something to be said about the scent of burning flesh; it wasn't a smell you could forget. Yet Naruto did not relent, he charred the man until nothing but bones remained. Once finished, he did the same with the man's comrades, incinerating them until not even the bones lingered, reducing their bodies to bloody ash on the winds. It wasn't a fitting end for them, but it was one that removed any and all chance of him being linked to this "crime" if it could even be called such. Obliterating scum such as these should be called a service to the public!

...Ah."

The eternal shinobi turned, drawn from his dark musings by the voice of the woman on the bench. She was staring at him.

"Ara?"

Now, Uzumaki Naruto was no virgin. He wasn't afraid of a pair of tits-nor did he splutter at the sight of a half-naked woman. If anything, the sight of such a creature made him curious. Roused his attention. Surely, she wasn't out here of her own volition. No one wearing a bloody labcoat would be...wait a second. Blood? Naruto _frowned_ peering at her matted brown tresses, at the strange crest covering her forehead. She met his gaze back a bit before lowering her own gaze, either unwilling, or unable to meet the fiery heat of his gaze.

"Arararara," he blinked slowly, willing his eyes to return to their true blue-and failing when he realized how angry he truly was at the men who'd tried to have their way with her. He could still feel it coursing through his veins, the chakra of nine different biju refusing to be quelled so easily. Grimacing, he pursed his lips into a thin line and fought to compose himself.

"What're you doing out here so late, miss?" he asked kindly, regaining her attention. You're going to catch cold. This is not a place for someone like you to be at night." Her glazed eyes passed over the slaughter before her-absorbing the grisly carnage without so much as a word. Finally, a single pair of syllables pushed between her lips.

...broken."

Naruto cocked his head aside, baffled. How?

"Broken?"

"I'm broken." she repeated, her words little more than a frosty whisper. "I don't have anywhere to go home to." she tucked her head into her legs, burying it there in the silence. Something about those words stirred a side of him he hadn't known in a very long time-unbidden he was reminded of another "broken tool" during his early days as a shinobi. Haku. Why did this woman remind him of her? He couldn't quite put his finger on it, just as he couldn't explain what had made him react like that against the thugs and all but eviscerate them. He usually wasn't that violent unless provoked...

...and this woman was definitely provoking somehting other than white-hot rage in him.

"Well, that won't do now, will it?" He wasn't quite sure what made him do what he did next; only that he reached down, placed two fingers beneath her chin, and pushed her gaze up to meet his. She stared at him for a long moment, her dark eyes reflecting his own crimson. Unbidden, Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. _What the hell am I doing? _his face felt unsually hot, his mind suddenly awash with thoughts of the "broken" girl sitting here before him, looking up at him with such pain and loneliness that he felt his soul wrench. Who was she, to evoke such a reaction in him?

"What's your name?" his voice sounded strangely out of breath to his ears.

"Akitsu..." her face was likewise flushed, her breaths coming in short, ragged gasps. "A...Ashi...

_Ashi...?_ Naruto blinked, baffled.

"Ashikabi...

Before he could think to ask what she meant by that, the woman scooted closer and gently caged his lips with hers. They were like ice to the touch, though not neccessarily unpleasant. Cool and cold yes, but so terribly fragile, as though any action on his part would shatter her forever. A torrent of emotions not his own tore through him, loneliness, despair, and a longing so intense it made him tremble. Unbidden, his hand rose to cup her cheek and deepen the kiss, a trickle of his chakra worming from those fingers, flowing up into the mark upon her forehead.

Well, a lot of things happened at once after that. First, the crest on her forehead pulsed blindingly bright, threatening to outright blind him all of a instant before it shattered. Ice blue wings spread wide across her back, a tiny mewl of surprise leaping from her lips as they spread to encompass the length of her body, sending flakes of snow skittering about them both. Just as swiftly as it had begun the light show ended, the icy feathers disolving into her back with a silent sigh. Her thoughts bombarded him like a Rasenshuriken:

_Winged. Shouldn't be possible. Happened. Happiness. Joy. Ashikabi-sama. Found you. Finally found you..._

Naruto nearly recoiled, shaking his head for clarity. He could feel his chakra within her now, a veritable malestrom of energy that hadn't been there before. What the hell was going on here?! Part of him wanted nothing more than to sweep this girl back into his arms and kiss her breathless; he stubbornly fought off this new feeling until he could be certain it was his own.

...found you." she said, the faintest of pink hues burnished those pales cheeks, lingering for only an instant as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "Ashikabi-sama." Despite himself, Naruto colored. Truly he had no idea what was going on here, what had even prompted him to kiss this woman. And yet now that he had...there were questions. So many questions, but first and foremost:

"Just what are you?"

...Sekirei." she answered; it seemed to be her way to speak like that.

"And just what is a-hey!"

Abruptly Akitsu's eyes rolled back and she slumped, going limp in his arms, hence the reason for his exclamation.

"Oi!

Naruto tsked softly as he caught her, the very beginnings of a frown marring his face. Oddly enough that strange crest on her forehead was gone. Had he been of a mind to look, he might've realized that it had taken up residence upon her back. But he wasn't of that mind-rather, he was wondering where in the hell those wings had come, and what the devil was going on here. Insteads, he was left to gawp at the-former-scrapped number in his arms, and wonder to himself...

_...the fuck is a Sekirei?"_

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! This Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is a great deal darker than most. The focus was on almost entirely on him this chapter, although Akitsu stole the spotlight towards the ened. She's such a tragic character; I can't help but enjoy writing her out sometimes. I just really get into it. That aside, Naruto can be a saddistic bastard when he wants to be, but at least we see a serious side of him in this chapter, alongside his motivations, as well as his resolve to protect those dear to him. He'll be quite active in this story...almost makes you feel sorry for his enemies, don't it?**

**Next chapter we get right down to the nitty gritty! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**Anywho, I**** worked extremely hard on this one, so I hope to hear what you think! Pairing is up in the air! YOU DECIDE! I have no idea who will be a part of Naruto's flock in this, so its entirely up to ya'll! ****And on a final note, thank you to everyone offering emotional support in regard to my health woes. Its greatly appreciated! An awful lot is going to change in this story soon! Look forward to an epic prank next chapter...provided my health holds out.**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Hopefully it will tide you over until Die Another Day comes out later this week!**

_(Preivew)_

_"Ara," Miya concealed her smile behind a sleeve as she saw Akitsu bundled in his arms, "Don't tell me you took advantage of this poor girl, Naruto-kun?" An aura of subtle malice seemed to creep around the edges of her body, a masked creature wriggling its way out behind the woman's slight frame. Hanya!_

_Naruto shuddered._

_"E-Easy, Miya! Don't bring that thing out! I can explain!_

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R! =D**


	2. Black and White

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to WORK to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER?!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter was meant to be a . With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. And lets address something, Naruto's nervousness around Miya? Its an ACT. He's stronger, better, and faster than she is, he merely defers to her out of laziness, the fact that he doesn't want to lose his home, and that he's desperately trying to stay true to his roots. But its difficult when you've got the bloodlust of nine biju locked up inside you. **

**On another note, there will be somes changes here in regards to some Sekirei and their Ashikabi! Hope ya enjoy it! Oh! And Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it!**

**Well...here ya go! =D**

_"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about things that we could be..._

_~?_

**Black and White**

_"HE DID WHAT?!"_

Benitsubasa's shrill shriek split the halls of the penthouse in twine, a sour note in everyone's ears.

"Loud." Haihane groaned in monotone, flopping onto a couch. "You're noisy."

"Baka! That's not the point!" she growled, chewing on her thumb in distress as she gazed at the screen. "This is _important!_ A scrapped number was just winged!"

"Hehehe, scrapped number. Not as scrappy as you-GAH!" Blood spurted out as a clawed hand poked into her own temple. "I'm bleeding!"

The Red Sekirei sweatdropped slightly, a silent testament to how many times this had happened. Then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Just who the hell is this guy?!"

"Who is who, now?"

The redhead froze, her spine turning to ice, cold fingers of dread plucking at the back of her brain. Dread. Terror. Fear. All these thoughts and more ricocheted around in her brain as she laid eyes upon number four, a terrible dread draping itself over her in ghostly pallor. Number four. The Dog of MBI. The untameable sekirei. Karasuba. This woman would kill her without so much a second thought if she _looked _at her the wrong way, let alone spoke out against her. Gasping, the poor girl wheeled away from her superior and desperately thrust a finger at the large monitor.

"S-See for yourself, Karasuba-senpai!"

"Hmm?"

The silver-haired Sekirei, also known as "Black" to her comrades, cocked her head aside and frowned, peering at the monitor with a frightening level of passion. Data scrolled past her vision, identiffying the perpetrator as one Uzumaki Naruto, famous novelist and recent college graduate. Author of the Icha Icha series. Suspected of a dozen murders in the past twelve months. All charges acquitted. Six feet tall. Well built. Nothing less than one hundred and ninety pounds of sheer muscle. Such facts didn't concern her-save perhaps the last-rather, the flash of crimson caught her eye.

She watched, enraptured, as he filleted the four fools with ease, before impossibly winging that scrapped number. A small shudder wracked her body, though not neccessarily a bad one. Now, it could be said that Karasuba wasn't the curious sort; she rarely took interest in anything beyond what MBI ordered her to do. Even then, she didn't neccessarily enjoy it; all her opponents were so weak, their blood was barely worth staining her blade. But this...this...THIS!

"When was this recorded?" she inquired, her deceptive smile only slightly masking the killer intent behind it.

"J-Just a few hours ago...

Benitsubasa all but skittered away from the more powerful sekirei, hurriedly averting her gaze once she realized the older woman was more interested in the monitor than her. Thank kami!

There was a good reason after all, that no one had _dared_ to wing the so-called Black Sekirei. Not even Natsuo. Approaching her was akin to a rabbit sticking its head in the lion's mouth and kindly asking the lion not to bite down. But this man wasn't a helpless rabit, he likely wasn't even human. Humans didn't have reflexes like that. Humans couldn't burn bodies with just a snap of their fingers. Just like that-she knew. This man was a hunter. A killer. Just like her, cold and ruthless to the bone. An equal. Interesting. Perhaps...perhaps he might even be...the one she'd been searching for?

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh...

Unbidden, her tongue flitted its way between her lips.

...I'll have to pay him a little visit."

* * *

"Achoo~!"

Naruto sniffed harshly, scrubbing at his nose with the back of a hand. Odd? Was someone talking about him? He hoped it was anything bad. Otherwise he'd have to hunt them down and kill them. He could still feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins; his chakra so recently released, almost unwilling to go back into the cage that was his body. It wasn't easy having the chakra of nine biju trapped in your body; because that was exactly what this was, pure chakra, with no mind but his own to govern over it.

_Hey, they had it coming._

The eternal shinobi grumbled softly to himself, choosing to ignore both that opinion and the voice in his head. _Ashura._ As if he hadn't had enough voice beforehand! Having the son of the _Rikudō Sennin_, in his head was a small-if annoying-price to pay for the power of the nine biju made manifest in him. Besides, most of the time he had the right of things. He wasn't the sort to quail at violence, though he did often champion that most people could understand each other. Ha! He'd seen enough of this world in the last year to disagree. Whatever peace had been achieved in the past, it obviously hadn't transitioned into the future. The little killing spree back in the park was a prime example of that.

Just the thought of them was enough to make his features tighten in rage. He wouldn't have been able to talk those fools down from their crass ambitions. Scaring them off, wouldn't have sufficed, either. They'd simply try take advantage of the next girl they happened upon. No, the only way to be certain with scum like that was...

...to make _certain _they couldn't do it again.

"Gah, I'm so gonna get bitched at for this." he swore silently. "Using my powers in public like that...

Still nestled securely in his arms, Akitsu stirred ever so slightly in her sleep at those words, her hooded eyes fluttering open for but a moment. In that instant Naruto was suddenly struck by her beauty, despite the fact that she was only wearing a bloodied labcoat. He'd never seen a more perfect sight in his life-whoa there! Where had that thought come from?!

"Ashikaba-sama...where...?"

"Its alright." his first instinct was to comfort her, and he seized upon that. "I'm taking you somewhere safe. No one will be able to hurt you again."

The snow woman flushed lightly.

"Oh...kay...

And, just like that, she was under again.

Unbidden, the former shinobi and infamous author felt his cheeks color. Just who was this girl to stir these old feelings in him? He'd long since considered himself empty-hollow-since Hinata and Hoshi's deaths-playing it off as nothing was one of the only ways he could bring himself to cope short of killing something. And yet this girl, this woman whom he'd only just met, already had his heart racing.

_What the hell is a Sekirei? More importantly, what's an Ashikabi?_

These thoughts hung heavy over his mind as he half walked half trudged his way up the path to Maison Izumo. Despite his mental weariness, he'd never felt more alive. A silent thrill coursed through him as he recalled the deaths of those four thug. But it was never enough, was it?

The door swung open just before he could grasp the handle, revealing a heartshaped face from which ruby eyes shone, and hair the perfect shade of lavender tied neatly with a pure white ribbon. She was wearing the traditional attire of a miko that consisted out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt and wooden sandals. _Miya. _As always, he was struck by her beauty; even after spending nearly year under her roof, he still had difficulty believing someone could be so beautiful. She made the kunoichi of his age look like little girls by comparison!

"Oh my." she gasped, a hand flying to her full lips to mask her own shock. "Whatever happened to you? You're covered in blood, Naruto-kun! Are you hurt?"

"Ah." The blond blinked, just now realizing the fact that he was still coated with the red of his victims. "Its not mine, Miya-chan, I just ran into some trouble in the park." His regeneration did miracles for the flesh, but it couldn't do a damned thing for the sordid state of his clothes, nor the fact that they'd been savaged from shirt to sternum. The poor outfit had ben badly torn from his rapid movements; fabric in this day and age simply wasn't up to his body's standards.

"And this is...

"Oh!" Naruto blinked, remember the woman he was holding. "This is Akitsu. She's the reason I'm covered in blood."

In hindsight, _proooooobably_ not the best choice of words.

"Ara," The lavenderette concealed a smile behind her sleeve as she saw Akitsu bundled up in his arms, "Don't tell me you finally gave into those beastly urges and took advantage of this poor girl, Naruto-kun?" An aura of subtle malice seemed to creep and crawl over the edges of her slight form, a masked creature wriggling its way out behind the woman's slight frame. Hanya! Up close the thing didn't terrify so much as it did unnerve any unlucky soul who laid eyes on it, enough to make them capitulate in even the moss disagreeable matters.

"Oi oi, there's no need to_-ah, fuck it."_ Naruto sighed aggresively, a puff of air sneaking between his clenched teeth. For some reason, he **really** wasn't in the mood to put up the act right now. He didn't know whether it was the Bond he'd formed with Akitsu or not, but whatever the case he just wanted to get the young woman inside and out of harms way as soon as possible.

"First of all, Miya put that damned thing away. You know it doesn't do anything to me. Secondly, did you just accuse me of _rape?_ Think car**efully about your answer."** He finished his sentence with a smile of his own, an a devilish creature bearing ten tails seemingly whispered into existence beyond his shoulder-its lone eye swirling madly in response to her hanya. **"It would be such a** **shame if we came to blows over a simple misunderstanding, wouldn't you agree?"** Sparks skittered their way between those gazes, demon and hanya leering at each other over their counterparts backs.

_Staaaaaaaaare._

"You're going to be stubborn about this, aren't you?" Just like that the Hanya was gone, as though it had never been.

"Would you have it any other way?" Naruto smiled, shackling his own killing intent with a snicker. Honestly, Miya might worry him at the worst of times, but even then she was nothing compared to Uchiha Madara. That was capable of crushing the _Gokage_ and of destroying entire _mountains _with a single swing of his sword. Compared to that, the lanlady wasn't scary at all. Ohhh, he might act like it at times, but the act was really more her benefit than anything else. They both knew that were they ever to go at it for real, half the capital would be destroyed.

...see that you don't trek blood into my house." It might've been the fact that he'd let a bit of his own killer intent leak out, but, the Landlady didn't challenge him any further than that. Naruto chuckled, almost tempted to give her a kiss on the cheek in passing as he often did when arriving/leaving the inn, but, he somehow doubted that was a very good idea right now. Miya just might try to cut him up if he sassed her any further, and as appealing as the idea of a spar normally was, he really wasn't in the mood for a workout right now.

"Hai hai hai." he chortled lightly, stepping inside, shrugging the jacket off onto a nearby hook. He didn't even have to release his hold on Akitsu in the slightest the poor garment was so badly shorn that it all but slipped from his shoulders the moment it was free. Naruto frowned at the battered jacket, then seemed to think better of it. Taking one arm away from Akitsu, he raised his hand into a seal and muttered under his breath. Just as a certain blond bomber was often wont to do...only with less of a boom.

_"Katsu!"_

The battered jacket immediately imploded in on itself as the tiny explosive tags woven into its stiching chose that moment to activate; rendering the garment no more than dust on on the wind. He'd have to dispose of the rest of his clothes later just to be safe. With that, and the incapacitated Akitsu in mind, he discreetly created a shadow clone and handed the prone woman over to it, sending both off to his room. It was times such as these that he was immensely grateful that Miya knew of his "abilities" as did Kagarki-san and Uzuma-chan; otherwise he'd have some serious explaining to do. And if this new tenant saw anything...well, it would be such a _shame_ if he/she were to mysteriously disappear now, wouldn't it? Kukuku...

Honestly, he scared himself sometimes!

With that task completed, he waited a handful of seconds before making a beeline for his room. Rather, he tried. Scarce had he rounded the corner than he nearly ran smack dab into those very tenants-a pair of bodies roughly jarring him from the side, jostling him and nearly causing him to stumble altogether.

"Gomen!

"S-Sumimasen!"

"Oi, watch where you're-

Hmm? This was a new face.

The newcomer was surprisingly slight in his stature-slim while lacking any real sort of muscle. Dark eyes, and darker hair, with a round sort of face that didn't look very reliable. Frail. Hesitant. Not a fighter. Not even a man. Just a boy, really. Probably a prospective college student, or something. A year and a half ago, Naruto would've tried to befriend this boy. Encourage him perhaps, maybe inspire some confidence in him. But after all he'd seen and done in the last three hundred and sixty-five days, he couldn't quite keep his lip from curling in disdain at the thought. He wanted nothing to do with this person.

_Weak._

He didn't even need to enter Sage Mode to know that.

The girl-woman!-on the other hand was another matter entirely. It took everything he had to keep his jaw from droping at her, this beauty wrapped in that scarlet kimono. And did he mention the rack? They were even bigger than Hinata's! He promptly smacked himself for thinking such things-may his wife and child forever rest in pace-but still, it was difficult not to gawp at this young woman standing here before him. Hardly anyone in this day and age had a body like that anymore, and one of them lived here at Maizon Izumo. Were these two related, somehow?

"Um...pardon me, but could you please not stare at her?"

_Oho!_ So the boy had a spine after all-

_"Give the poor kid a break. You're scaring him.'_

"My bad." Naruto apologized to Asura as much at him, but to the latter it came across as more of a scowl. "You guys the new tenants?"

"Y-Yes. I'm Sahashi Minato." His eyes widened slightly as he took in the blonde's blood-stained clothes. "I-Is that-

"And who might you be?" the eternal shinobi deflected, turning his attention to Minato's girl-from the way she seemed to be sticking by his side, he could only assume as much. She certainly didn't share enough of any resemblance with him to be a sibling!

"I'm No. 88, Musubi!" the young woman chirruped in reply. "I'm a fist type Sekirei-mmph!"

"Musubi-chan, confidentiality!" the blackette hissed.

The girl giggled and stuck out her tongue in embarssment. "Sorry, Minato-san!"

Naruto frowned. Sekirei? Too many questions. Not enough answers. Something told him

"Anyway," he frowned, fighting to keep the sigh from his voice. "Nice to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He didn't extend his hand. That gesture, once so freely given, was now reserved only for the handpicked few he genuinely trusted. Something told him that Minato would never be one of those people.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto-san!" Musubi smiled brightly. Energetic one, that.

"M-Me as well." Minato replied nervously.

Under normal circumstances Naruto considered himself to be a patient man. He'd put up with all kinds of crap during the Fourth Shinobi War, perhaps even moreso, upon being flung into the future. But if there was one thing he could not-would not-tolerate, it was indecisiveness. Disorder and indecision had prevailed more than once when they

"For crying out loud, if you're a man, stand up straight and talk like one! Have some confidence, godamnit!"

"H-Hai!"

"Gods, all we need now is Uzume and we'll have a full set of misfits-

Just then the sound of footsteps came from down the hall and a voice whined, "ah, I'm so tired. Miya, is Naruto back yet-_aha!"_ Said blond grunted in surprise as he came face with the devil herself, violently glommed by yet another well-endowed young woman, this one with long, dark brown hair framing a hearshaped face and radiant caramel-colored eyes. As always she kept that hair in a pony tail on the left side and let the rest fall down behind her back. And as always, she was strutting around in her underwear.

"Hello...Uzume-chan."

"Don't you 'hello Uzume-chan' me, bro!" The jincuuuriki felt a hot flush crawl up the back of his neck as her breast mashed up against his chest, her finger poking him pointedly in the collarbone to emphasize each and every syllable. "You're! Late! Dinner was hours ago!"

"I called." he defended himself staunchly.

"Yeah, but I missed yoooooouuuu~!" she feigned a pout, accentuating the syllables with a teasing thrust of her hips. "You _neeeed_ to come home more often." He knew she was deliberately messing with him just to see what he would do, but it still took a considerable amount of willpower not to spin and around and kiss her breathless sometimes. Uzume was beautiful in every sense of the word, if he hadn't known her for the last year and if it weren't for Akitsu waiting for him upstairs, he'd probably be screwing her silly by now. Not that Minator or Musubi knew that, new to Maison Izumo as they were. The poor boy looked as though he were about to suffer an anneurism out of sheer sexiness.

Musubi just looked...confused?

"Yuck!" Uzume sniffed suddeny, frowning at him, words drawing him back to the present as she clutched her nose. "You stink. Did you get into another fight again?" She eyed his tattered clothes once over, frowning at the torn seams and the blood stains there. She didn't flinch as Minato and Musubi had-knowing enough about issues and not being one to pry. What did it matter if she assumed he'd gotten into a fight instead of killing four armed men tonight? He was content to allow her the ignorance, so long as it preserved their strange little friendship.

"Hey, they started it." he feigned a pout

"Aw, poor baby. Want me to wash your back?" she grinned, cooing softly. Naruto's left eye twitched. Two could play that game!

"Want me to wash _yours,_ darling?" he purred silkily, using the same voice that once made Hinata weak in the knees when they were young. He might not be a master of women, but he knew enough of their triggers to mess with all but the foulest of female minds. Granted, Uzume was normally immune to such things of course, but it was always fun to mess with her.

Surprisingly, the brunette smiled. The look in her eyes was very real; it reminded him of the hooded gaze Hinata would often give him when they put Hoshi to sleep only different. Yes-this was different, the lust in those eyes was very real far too fresh, as though someone had simply flicked a switch in her mind and let the floodgates flow free. Abruptly, the buxom brunette flushed.

"M-Maybe later!" she spluttered, jerking back as if she'd been _burned._ "G-Goodnight!"

Naruto wasn't listening, his eyes stayed glued to her perfectly toned ass as she swiftly sashayed her way out of the room and bolted up the stairs.

"Godamn...

He needed to cool his head. Right now. He wasn't in the right mind for any of this.

Instead, he climbed the stairwell after her.

Musubi blinked.

"Are they going to wash each other's backs, Minato-san?"

"N-No, I don't think so...

* * *

Uzume slammed the door as hard as she could, as though the sound might somehow dissuade the blond behind her from entering. She slammed her back against it and stayed there, hoping to god he didn't come after her, and yet praying that he would. Thankfully he didn't hear anything more than the man's muffled footfalls as the novelist continued past her door and on his way to his own. Even then, she couldn't completely purge her pounding pulse her heart hammering in her ears like the drums of a great hunt out for her blood.

_Crap!_ was her first thought. _Shit!_ Was the second._ What the hell was that?! Was I really thinking of...I almost ended up emerging! Bad! Bad Uzume! Reacting like that all of a sudden!_

Even now she could still feel the heat warming her cheeks, a terrible heat welling up from her very core. Her face felt hot. Her breath coming in ragged gasps. She was reacting. Reacting to Naruto! The closest thing to this she'd experienced had been been nearly a year ago at the hospital, when she'd encountered that frail-looking girl...but she hadn't emerged then. Was it because he'd been with her? Was she reacting now because he'd winged that other Sekirei, the one she'd seen his doppleganger carrying? Or had he not winged, and was merely looking after her? She didn't know. _Damn but, she cared!_

Maybe if she had been winged back then, she wouldn't feel this way? Well, that was neither here nore there-the fact stood that she wasn't winged, and she was _reacting _to the drop dead gorgeous novelist next door. A perverted novelist. One who wrought naughty novels. Surely he wouldn't mind thin line of blood trickled down her nose at the thought.

_Stooooop!_ She wanted to wail and tear at her hair. _Stupid body! You stop it right now! Oh god, w__hat am I going to do..._

She'd known the enigmatic blond for nearly a year now; the blonde's strange fascination for all things ramen was borderline pyschotic, something she often teased him on. He gave as good as got; more than once she had been on the receiving end of perverted prank or worse. But that was just it. This shouldn't be happening. They'd teased and flirted like this for some time, but it hadn't really gone anywhere. Until five seconds ago, when he spoken those fateful words.

_"Want me to wash yours, darling?"_

The second-moment-he'd said those last words to her, she'd nearly jumped him right then and there! It had taken every ounce of her not inconsiderable willpower to resist all those urges. But even here, in the sanctity of her room, they were still there, thinly leashed, ready to break free a moments notice.

"Ohdearsweetkami!" Uzume choked on her own spit, realizing she was in the proccess of opening her door. What was she thinking?! She couldn't just barge into his room and demand that he wing her? Couldn't she. He was faster than her, she knew that much, but if she could surprise him...

_'Moh, I hope I don't regret this..._

After what felt like an eternity, she turned the handle.

* * *

"So...that's what's going on, huh?"

Akitsu nodded in silent accord, those glacial eyes never leaving his for so much as an instance. Shy. Nervous. Afraid. He could feel her emotions roiling through the bond, and sensed that she was waiting for his answer now that she'd told him everything. Naruto was suddenly intensely glad his clone had given her one of his overly large shirts to wear, though orange shirt was at least one size too large for her, it was a sore sight better than walking in on her naked. Now...he had his answers. Problem was, he wasn't entirely sure he liked them

Slowly but surely, in her own halting tones, she'd told him of the Sekirei Plan and all that it entailed. Needless to say, Naruto was left feeling quite conflicted. Intrigue warred with disgust deep inside him, and, for a time it seemed neither would emerge victorious. On one hand, the idea of a battle royale with the Capital as their playground was enough to get his blood pumping. He hadn't had any real fun since coming to this world after all and some of these Sekirei sounded as though they would make admirable opponents. But on the other he was furious; irate, that someone would allow people to form such strong bonds only to have them torn apart again in battled

He'd had enough of that during the Fourth Shinobi War. All those bonds he'd formed with his friends, senselessly torn to pieces by Madara's mad machinations. Whatever strange connection he'd formed with Akitsu...he didn't want to see that lost. It was so strange, but he valued their connection. The idea of losing her suddenly too painful to think about. If someone tried to take her from him...

"Ashikabi-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"You're...bleeding." Akitsu's eyes traveled down to his palm where his fingernails had bit into flesh. Indeed, he could see tiny red droplets trickling out of his palm. Worry suffused his thoughts, and the shinobi needed to forcibly remind himself that those weren't his thoughts. They were Akitsu's.

"Its nothing." he reassured her, seeking to diver the topic. "By the way, you never told me what your number was...?"

"Number Seven...Akitsu."

Naruto frowned, perplexed by that one. He vaguely recalled Musubi being number eighty-eight. So Akitsu was seventh, then. Did that mean something? She hadn't exactly been a wellspring of information after all, only telling him the threadbare details she knew of the Sekirei plan. It was enough to satiate his curiosity somewhat but it still left him too many unsanswered questions. He needed answers! Spending a lifetime as a civilian in this age hadn't dulled his curiosity any, if anything, it had only made him more knowledgeable. And the idea of lacking knowledge in a city-wide battle made where your next opponents could be stalking right around the next corner made him very nervous indeed.

"Is your number important?"

"Ah...yes." she blinked, a lone tear falling from her eye. "I was to be the...seventh...released...until..."

"Wha-hey?!" He choked in surprise. "Why're ya crying?!"

"Because I'm...happy." despite the tears gathering in her her eyes, the monotone of her voice hardly wavered. "Before...I was broken. Couldn't...have an Ashikabi. Now...I have you. I'm not broken anymore." Unbidden the tinieist of sobs fled from her lips, her great emotions finally getting the better of her. "Y-You...You're not going to abandon me too, are you?" Naruto bristled, suddenly overcome with the muderous desire to find the scum who had made her think this way _and end him_. Painfully. Cast her aside, bah! As if were capable of such a thing! He'd become utterly incapable of doing anything to hurt her the moment he'd first laid eyes on her long before the bond had been formed.

Strong arms wrapped around her, enfolding her both with warmth. His lips were suddenly on hers, once more he laid eyes on those beautiful icy wings emerging from her back. The temprature seemed to plummet right before his very eyes, a fine icy mist coating the walls of his room and eliciting a short shiver from the Ashikabi. Just as swiftly as the kiss had begun however-so to did it end. Naruto could've sworn he heard a tiny mewl of protest from his Sekirei as he broke away. That was just fine. More than anything else, Naruto wanted Akitsu to understand that she was not a tool. Not broke.

That she was _wanted._

"Of course I won't abandon you, silly girl." he whispered quietly, tracing small circles on her back with his hands. "I'd never do that to you. You don't have to worry about that anymore. But just call me Naruto, alright? Ashikabi-sama, just sounds kind weird, ya know?"

"Na-Naruto-sama...

Before Akitsu could say anything else the door to their rooom slammed open with such force that it nearly leapt from its hinge. Despite his honed senses Naruto started in surprise. He'd been so engrossed in Akitsu that he'd failed to notice the prescence outside his room until this very instant. Now he noticed. Recognized the busty body of a formerly star-wearing woman. Just barely. Uzume? What was up with that outfit? Not that he'd minded but all that white cloth, the way it accentuated every line of her body...hot damn! Was she into bondage or something?

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" there was a glazed look in her eyes, one that screamed danger and wanton lust. "Naruto! YOU'RE MINE!"

_"Hah?!"_

Scarce had she spoken than those strange tethers of cloth shot forward. Had he been expecting such an assault, he might've escaped. In his defense his instincts did kick in; but just a shade too slow. Even as he tossed himself off the bed and out of harms way, she had him. Too late he found himself held fast ,his arms and legs ruthlessly bound at his sides in an iron vice. It would've been child's play to break free but in that instant he was too shell-shocked to do anything more than blink at his snug shackles. It was a serious slip, one he'd be chastising himself for later. But for now his mind was right in the gutter.

"Uzume...chan?!"

Akitsu lacked any such temptations of the flesh.

No sooner had she seen her Ashikabi been bound than the yuki-onna sprang into action, the room temperature plummeting as she called upon the power of her element. Even as Uzume started forward she found a wall of ice there to greet her trespass, forcing her to vault out into the hall just to escape an frigid end. _Shit!_ Too late, she realized she still had Naruto bound up in her clothe. The poor blond was immediately hauled out into the hallway after her, smacking his head on the ceiling as she shot backwards in retreat.

"Ow!" the blond hissed.

"Sorry!"

"So," he started amiacably, "There a particular reason why you're kidnapping me?"

Uzume flushed; how the hell was he so calm?!

"W-Well, that is to say-

"Oi! On your right!"

Uzume squeaked as a large icicle embedded itself into the wall mere millimeters from her head. _Akitsu!_ The single digit rounded the corner at a much more sedated pace than Uzume but her eyes bespoke pure death, only slighty offset by the fact that she was clad in little more than the blonde's oversized tee shirt.

"Put him...down."

"Ah." Naruto blinked. "You might want to listen to her...I think she's serious."

"Tch!"

The veil-wielding Sekirei silently swore to herself. Her cloth was all but useless in such close confines; had she been in a more open space she might've stood a decent chance against this icy terror. Perhaps, if she were more focused on her surroundings she might have been able to avoid what came next. As it were she was far too focused on the danger ahead to realize what-who-was approaching from behind. It was only when a dull aura of death swarmed over her that she realized whom she'd forgotten.

"Uzume-san...

_"Geh!"_

A sheathed sword shouldn't be able to hit so hard! But hit hard _Miya_ did, effectively flattening the buxom brunette in one swift swat of her longsword. That was all the time Akitsu needed to pounce, several spikes of ice swiftly slamming into the deceptively fast tethers of the cloth-wielding Sekirei, pinning her in place. Naruto grunted once, effortlessly managing to right himself a split second before he slammed into the floor. With her Ashikabi out of harms way Akitsu might've moved in for the kill..only for Miya to swat her as well, knocking the ice-wielder to the ground in quick succession directly next to Uzume. Certainly, it made for quite the sight; one bound blond and two half-naked women sprawled out in the hallway.

Yup, the sword-wielding landlady was definitely going to jump to assumptions here.

"Ara, Ara," she giggled darkly, a shroud of darkness seeming to drape itself across the room. "Uzume-san, you know violence is strictly prohibited here at Maison Izumo. I may have to kick you out for attacking Naruto-kun like that...

"W-W-W-Wait just a m-minute!" The beaten brunette sputtered, drawing back in the face of the landlady's overwhelming aura. "I'm wasn't going to hurt him, Miya! Really! I swear! I just wanted to kiss him!" It was the wrong thing to say and she realized it only after the fact. "I CAN EXPLAIN! It's just that...I...he...oh crap!" She paled visibly when the landady's menacing energy didn't abate in the _slightest_ if anything, that evil-looking Hanya hanging over shoulder seemed to grow even larger.

"C'mon, bro!" Her entire body shook and quivered in terror. It oddly reminded Naruto of when he had watched a single leaf hold on with all its might to a tree branch as a storm tried to rip it from its perch. "Call her off before she kills me!"

Naruto pretended to consider it for a moment.

"Well, you _did_ attack me...

"NARUTO!"

"Alright, alright." the blond sighed. "Miya! Stop! I can vouch for her; she didn't have any killing intent."

Her reaction was spot on.

"Very well...but no breakfast for either of you."

"Eh, I can live with that."

A slight tick mark appeared over her delicate brow.

"No lunch, either!"

_**"Miya**/Miya!" _Naruto and Uzume could've been siblings with the way they whined in unison.

"Ah...does that include me?"

All eyes turned toward poor Akitsu, almost forgotten in the chaos.

"Of course you do Akitsu-chan." Miyra smiled motherly, choosing not to deny the recently-winged Sekirei a meal. "You're a good girl."

"Ah." she blinked, flushing at the praise. "I'm a good girl."

"Of course you are." that smile was nothing short of serene, almost -almost!- masking the subtle killing intent behind it. "Just make sure to resist your partner's beastly desires or I'll have to throw both of you out." Yet again a sleeve rose to mask her mirth. "Ufufufufu...

Naruto's eyes shot open. Partner? How did she know about that?!

"Well, I must be getting to bed. I trust the three of you will pay for the damages, hmm?" Without another word she turned primly and strod back the way from whence she'd come. There was no question about it there, not in the slightest. That was a statement. They'd be fixing this out of their own pocket! Now, while Naruto might be physically stronger than Miya, even he wasn't willing to argue the matter after everything that'd just happened. Besides, this fiasco was technically his fault.

Despite her mastery over ice, Akitsu shivered.

"Miya-sama...is scary."

"You'll get used to it, Akitsu."

The ice user fervently shook her head; she didn't understand how Ashikabi could look into that horrifying darkness and remain unrankled.

"Well, now that we've settled that...

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh of his own. Now that the shock of being tied up had worn off, suffice it to say he was a bit...baffled. Most men would've started to freak the fuck out; the blond simply shrugged his shoulders and shredded the steel-tight tethers of cloth bogging him down before turning his attention to Uzume. The brunette wilted beneath his glare.

"You," he began pointedly, "Have some explainin' to do...

* * *

Nestled safely in her secret room, a buxom redhead watched over those proceedings with great amusement, grinning as her screen lit up with light. She had eyes everywhere in Maison Izumo; in places not even Naruto knew of. Oh, he knew she was here of course, but he'd never been curious enough to seek her out directly. For that, she was grateful. Given the blonde's..._aggressive tendencies,_ she was almost certain any face to face meeting wouldn't end in her favor should she make an attempt on his supposed chastity.

Yes, after what she'd just seen, surprise attacks were definitely no good. No good at all. It was no good going after him unless he was vulnerable, she decided. Especially after this. But she'd been watching him for quite some now, and after nearly a year of observation she believed she knew the perfect place and opportunity to pounce upon the unsuspecting shinobi.

Chuckling, she adjusted her glasses and began typing rapidly at the keyboard, fingers flying a mile a minute.

"Uhuhuhu...Naruto-tan, I can't wait to experiment on you!"

* * *

Naruto suddenly felt a cold chill come over him in his room, as though someone were thinking of doing all manner of perverted things to him. Strange. It hadn't come from Akitsu, so where...ah, nevermind. He'd figure it out sooner or later once things settled down. Summarily, Uzume's explanation proved rather short when compared to Akitsu's. She didn't have nearly as much to answer for... save the destruction of his door and her reaction to him, then the attempted smooch of his person. Beyond that...hey, that was alot!

"So lets get this straight." The Eternal Shinobi began to count off on his fingers. "First, you're a Sekirei." At the latter's nod, he relentlessly pressed on." Second, you're reacting to me. Third, in your infinite wisdom, you thought it would be a _good idea_ to try and kidnap me, force yourself on me, and ignore the consequences."

Uzume blanched.

"W-Well, when you put it that way...

"Baka!" the brunnete yelped as he lightly swatted her on the back of the head. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've talked about this!"

"I thought you _knew!_ You mean to tell me you've been here for a _year_ now and you didn't realize I wasn't normal?!"

"Oi oi...I just found out about the Sekirei Plan today!" he snapped back, his forehead pressed against hers.

"You're doing it again!" she gasped out, cheeks flushed. "C'mere!"

"Hey?!" Naruto yelped, narrowly dodging backwards when she tried to make a grabs at him. "Get a hold of yourself!" There was such need in her voice that it actually _hurt_ to resist let alone listen. This close, he could physically _feel_ her emotions washing over him; a searing tide that made a volcano, look like it was lukewarm._ I want you. I need you. Please be mine. Please. Please! Pleeeeaaaase!_ There was no hesitation in them, a yearning so strong it made his skin tingle with desire that wasn't quite his own. This was no game to Uzume. Her feelings weren't fake. They were real. As real as anything else in this world.

"What part about me wanting to kiss your brains out did you not understand?!"

"That much is obvious!"

"I didn't choose this, alright?!" she hissed, exasperated. "I'm just reacting to you for some reason!" Hot tears swam in her eyes as she saw his confusion. "I can't just switch this off, Naruto no baka! Its you! There's no one else! It has to be you, or nothing at all!" Another wave swept over him, forcing him to grip the floor for restraint. He'd known Uzume for a year, but to hear her begging him like this_...aargh!_ He didn't know if it was her or him or what was causing this! After locking his heart away, to suddenly open it to not one, but two different women...

"Akitsu?" he cast about for his first Sekirei, seeking her opinion. He'd sworn never to betray her, and he wasn't about to start now. If she didn't want him to do this then he would honor his promise.

"Ah." she blinked as his gaze fell upon her. There was nothing in her voice to suggest she was at all against such a thing. "I don't mind. If Uzume-san...is...reacting to you...you shouldn't leave her alone."

"Would you rather I be winged by some asshole?" the busty brunette challenged haughtily.

Naruto thought back to the four men who'd nearly accosted Akitsu, what would've happened if he hadn't been there. The idea of a Sekirei being winged by anyone other than her destined one was a concept as sick as it was repulsive. For feelings so strong as this to be forced upon someone against their will...

That decided it.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." there was no plea in her voice, just complete and utter surety. "As stupid as it sounds...you're the one I want, baka."

_"Baka, huh?"_ Naruto laughed at that. "Well when you put it like that, who am I to refuse?" It was like lifting a great and terrible weight from his shoulders; he was left feeling ligther than he'd ever before. Ironically, the second he'd spoken another one settled against him. Uzume crawled her way up into his lap, tenderly forcing him to the floor. This time, Naruto didn't resist. He let her stradle him-the weight of her body gently nestling against his hips with only a slight discomfort.

"I'm yours," Uzume whispered, cupping his cheek in hand, "Many years to come."

With that, she lowered her mouth to his.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be hearing that alo-_mmph!"_

All thought ceased to be as her lips pressed against his. Warm. There was a gentleness to her kiss that bespoke of an infinite dedication. Kindness. A little silliness. But she meant well. He felt his strength flow into hers and hers into his as another bond was born, no less iron-clad than the one he shared with Akitsu._ I'm yours. Forever._ All this and more was conveyed in that single kiss as he winged her. Wings. He watched them, pure streamers of white cloth erupting out of her back in glorious fashion. And then it was done.

"Oh god," Uzume sighed heavenly, dropping herself into the crook of his right arm. "That...feels so much better."

"Ah." Akitsu was suddenly there, claiming the left. "Me too."

"Oi, I can't move...

"Congratulations!"

Everyone startled as the television blared to life, revealing a strange man with white hair.

"The hell?" Naruto frowned, reaching for the remote. "Must've turned on by accident...

"No!" the man wailed! "Don't turn it off!"

The blond hesistated, just for a second. Long enough for the strange man to peer forwards.

"Oho!" He cackled. "I was about to congratulate on winging Akitsu earlier, but it seems you've already winged another when I wasn't looking! As expected of you, Naruto-kun! Hello, Uzume-chan! How have you been?!"

"Bleh!" The brunette stuck out her tongue in mockery. Naruto didn't share the sentiment. How did this man know him? How much did he know? Was his identity compromised? Would he have to leave Shinto Teito? The thought wouldn't have troubled him before, but now that he had Akitsu and Uzume, he was strangely reluctant to leave the capital.

Naruto frowned, blue eyes narrow and angry.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Minaka Hiroto the CEO of MBI!" came the nonsensical reply.

"Aaaaaand you know my name, how?"

"My dear boy I know everything about you! Including that nasty little incident in the park this evening. Quite a bit of work, that! However did you burn that one man? I'd love to have my researchers study you...ah but I digress! Setting all that aside you are now part of the Sekirei Plan!" Minaka said with glee as he crossed his hands in front of him. "That's the name of the game of which you are now a proud participant! I trust Akitsu-chan has already told you as much?"

"Wait, you burned someone?!" Uzume gawped. "Damn, that's hardcore.

"He did it to...save me." Akitsu supplied.

"Wow, seriously?"

At the latter's nod, Minaka merrily continued.

"Anyhow, since you now know about my Sekirei Plan you are contractually obliged to keep it a secret from anyone else that doesn't already know. In the case that you leak any information our MBI will retaliate with all our force and ability and bully you into oblivion!"

"No need for that." Naruto drawled, quietly boiling on the inside. "See, I've already decided to play this little game of yours."

"Ara? You have?"

"But of course I have." In spite of his intense ire the last living Uzumaki couldn't quite keep the smile from his face. Nor did he bother to restrain his killing intent as he drew Uzume and Akitsu deeper into his embrace, despite the weak protest that the former offered. "And, Minaka, _when _I win, for making everyone suffer through your shitty little plans...

"Oh?"

The shinobi's grin as he slashed a thumb across his throat made Miya look comparitively _tame_ by comparison.

_...I'm going to kill you!"_

There was a silence. And then.

_And then._

"I look forward to pitting my wits against you, Naruto-kun." For the first time since they'd met, the CEO sounded genuinely serious. Just like that, his goofy persona remerged. "It shall be a battle of the ages!"

"Count on it." Naruto merrifly flipped him the bird and, before the whitehead could get another word in edgewise, shut down the television .

Uzume gulped.

"Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Declare war on a major company that controls the capital?" Naruto blinked, utterly unconcerned. "Yeah, I've done worse in my lifetime."

Another silence as he awaited the inevitable rebuke. Her grin caught him totally unprepared.

_...that was hot."_

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! This Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is a great deal darker than most. The focus was on almost entirely on him this chapter, although Uzume stole the spotlight towards the ened. Now BEFORE anyone gets angry, I want to say this; I have nothing against Chiho! Also, I ask you to remember this. Naruto has been at Maison Izumo for more than a year-it was only natural that his prescence would change things story-wise. Furthermore, I couldn't STAND the way Higa used our little number ten to do his dirty work. It pissed me the hell off! **

**Naruto's flung down that old gauntlet, and declared war, folks! ****Now! To answer your qustions!**

**Minato, yes, he _is _in this story, but his role will be greatly reduced compared to the events of canon. Naruto's the star here, not him. He does have Musubi, then _possibly_ Kusano as events progress but let me be quite clear when I say that he isn't going to be getting a major flock in this story. Putting t****hat aside I'm not going to bash him either, Naruto's ire at meeting him simply reflected the fact that he HATES indecisiveness. **

**I'm also sure ya'll noticed that Karasuba bit in the beginning. Yes, she will be in this and YES it will cause all sorts of hell for our protagonist. Hehehe, that is going to be FUN to write! Naruto does not tolerate any enemies-as you see he has a nasty habit of ERADICATING anyone who stands against him-and that attitude, alongside his strength, attracts Karasuba greatly. There may be other less powerful Sekirei involved in this tale as well (i.e. Yashima, Taki, etc) but Naruto's flock won't grow too big. Saying anymore would spoil the story!**

**Next chapter we get right down to the nitty gritty! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**Anywho, I**** worked extremely hard on this one, so I hope to hear what you think! Pairing is up in the air! YOU DECIDE! As said before, I have a vauge idea who will be a part of Naruto's flock in this, but the rest its entirely up to ya'll! ****And on a final note, thank you to everyone offering emotional support in regard to my health woes. Its greatly appreciated! An awful lot is going to change in this story soon! Look forward to an epic prank next chapter...provided my health holds out.**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Its a massive, action-pakced one! Hopefully it will tide you over until the next chapter comes out later this week!**

**_(Preivew)_**

_"So MBI's after me, huh?" Naruto cocked his head aside, curious. "And they sent their strongest dogs. Whatever for?"_

_"That's none of your godamn business!" Benitsubasa snapped, grinding her knuckles together. "You may have killed those punks, but you're nothing without your Sekirei. So you'd better come quietly or-_

**_"Or what?"_**

_She barely had time to register those words before Naruto did something with his hand and sent Haihane sprawling. Then he was upon her._

_Urk!_

_"See, I don't think you understand the position you're in, bitch!" Naruto growled, his voice low and throaty, eyes pulsating a dangerous red. "You think you're pretty tough. But you know what? You? Compared to me, you're nothing!" he squeezed down on her throat, his fingers digging angry red lines into the soft flesh of her jugular. He could feel it; her pulse hammering heavily as she struggled to escape the ever tightening vice. It was like being contricted by a boa, the harder she struggled, the tighter that noose drew around her throat._

_"Huh?!"_

_Benitsubasa gagged, the words refusing to leave her throat as she scrabbled for purchase on those heavy hands. Away! She had to ger away from this man! Just looking into those eyes reminded her of how small she was compared to him, made her want to gibber like a madwoman. Those eyes! Those damned eyes! They told her he was enjoying this, every second that she suffered was pure rapture to him._

_"L-Let go..._

_"Oh, I don't think so." Naruto purred, his voice, his tone, eerily reminding her of Karasuba when she was in one of her bloody moods. "You see, I've learned something in my travels. When someone tried to kill ya, you can't let them live. You have to put 'em down. Hard. No second chances. It just gives them a chance to come back and haunt you. And you, my dear-_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Her fist smashed into his face with all the force of a piledriver. Naruto didn't so much as bat an eyelash, even as a thin trickle of blood ran down his forehead and spilled onto his cheeks._

_"Wow." he blinked, pausing to lick the red liquid away from his lips. "I take back what I said, earlier. You're fucking **weak."**_

_In that instant, Benitsubasa realized something. She wasn't afraid of this man..._

_...she was fucking terrified!_

_"Still, what should I do with you?" Oblivous to her terror Naruto hoisted her still higher, as though preparing to physically cast her off the bridge itself. She realized why he'd come out here alone now; this far out, there was no one to get in his way, certainly not this late in the evening. Damnit, he'd lured her here to kill her!_

_"I'm terribly sory, but would you please let go of that little one?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_Benitsubasa craned her head toward the voice and nearly wept with relief when she saw a flash of silver hair, the swirling fabric of a cloak, the clicking of thigh-high boots making their way towards her position in slow and steady steps. Karasuba! Thank Kami! She'd never been so happy to see the Black Sekirei in all of her life! Now that she was here, this fucker was going to learn his place and why they hell were her arms hurting-_

_Snick._

_The harrowing crack of bone signalled the end of both her limbs, her shoulders violently broken with such force that her muscles were reduced to fine powder. Beni didn't even have a chance to scream as her aggressor tossed her aside, discarding her broken body as though she were a hapless rag doll. But even then she didn't die. She struck the ground with a rough impact, her head jarring painfully to the side just in time to see the blond one draw that obscenely large, bandaged blade from his back, a giant weapon as large as he was tall._

_"What do we have here?" his voice was suddenly different, an almost respectable drawl to it, one of addressing an equal enemy-a worthy opponent. "You here to save your friend?" Benitsubasa whimpered helplessly as the dread steel of the __**Samehada** __touched her throat, shivering as her life flashed before her eyes. Not like this! She hadn't won Natsuo over yet! She couldn't die here!_

_"Not really."_

_The Red Sekirei felt her blood run cold._

_"What?!"_

_"Oh?" Naruto's lips curled in a surprised smile. "Then you won't mind if I kill her. Nothing personal of course. Have to make sure she doesn't come after me for revenge, or anything." In a movement faster than the light haird lass could comprehend, he raised his blade and swung the deadly edge down-_

**_Clang!_**

_Steel struck steel as Karasuba's blade intercepted his own, the smaller katana holding the greatsword back without so much as the slightest tremor. Naruto blinked, briefly baffled by the sight of Benitsubasa's head still on her shoulders. Granted, he'd only put half his strength into the swing, but for someone to stand up to him at half power was a feat in and of itself. And then she managed another feat, actually swatting his blade asides with a flick of her wrist, proudcing a shower of sparks as they twirled away from another._

_"What's your name?" Naruto inquired, physically fighting to keep the bloodlust from his voice. __Not good. He could feel himself starting to slip again..._

_"Number four, Karasuba." She introduced herself with savage smile of her own. "I'm here for you, Uzumaki Naruto. Won't you give me a good time before you die?!" She was suddenly gone; to the normal eye, it looked as though she'd vanished fromt he face of the earth. Thankfully, Naruto's eyes were anything but normal. That, and he wasn't limited to wielding only one weapon. A swift touch to his wrist activated the storage seal he had planted on his sleeve, releasing another weapon more signifciant to him since time immemorial._

_'And...there!'_

Kubikiribōchō_stoically intercepted her assault before it could even begin, the larger blade slamming her smaller sword to the ground in an explosion of asphalt and debris in a bid to force her to release her hold on that deceptivey power weapon. Karasuba did no such thing. __Naruto cocked his head aside, mildly amused as she held fast, refusing to flinch in the wake of his superior stregnth. Then he began to press down. Impossibly he found that she was able to resist him to some degree, actually producing a stalemate between the two of them. _

_"You're stong."_

_Karasuba's smile only grew._

_"Why, thank you."_

_"You should probably stop holding back, though." his warning caused her to frown. "You're liable to lose a limb or two if I stop going easy on you!" She didn't have time for a witty retort of her own; because in that odd instant, Naruto moved. There could be no other word for it. One moment theri blades were tangled up in one another, the next the massive ____Kubikiribōchō was free and screaming down at her head. The lithe Sekirei did not so much as bat an eyelash, nay; in an equally impossible movement of her own her sword flashed up to collide with the crushing cleaver._

_The ensuing explosion of blade against blade promptly cleaved the bridge in twine and nearly sent poor Benitsubasa tumbling into the drink! Haihane wasn't quite so fortunate as her comrade, the Blue Sekire's battered body plunging into the dark, debris-filled waters bellow. __In that instant she didn't know who was more terrifying; Naruto or Karasuba! In the end, it was the former who snickered, riposting away with a mad laugh of his own._

_"I'm starting to enjoy this, Karasuba-chan!"_

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R! =D**


	3. Wings of the Lost

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to WORK to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER?!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter was meant to be a . With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. And lets address something, Naruto's nervousness around Miya? Its an ACT. He's stronger, better, and faster than she is, he merely defers to her out of laziness, the fact that he doesn't want to lose his home, and that he's desperately trying to stay true to his roots. But its difficult when you've got the bloodlust of nine biju locked up inside you. **

**On another note, there will be somes changes here in regards to some Sekirei and their Ashikabi! Hope ya enjoy it! On another note, this story might end up being rated M soon...and something MONUMENTAL HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Hope ya've brought your popcorn! =D**

_"Won't you entertain me for a little while?"_

_~?_

**Wings of the Lost**

_Blood._

_That was Naruto's first thought when he opened his eyes. It was everywhere. Slicking the sky, staining skyscrapers, slithering over his skin...everywhere. The city stank of the stuff, a sickly sweet odor that bespoke of a recent slaughter, short and swift. He realized in short order that this was simply a dream; after all this wasn't Maison Izumo but the streets of Shinto Teito in which he found himself. But even so, he couldn't help but be riveted by the sight before him, not of the blood of course-he wasn't that violent-but rather, of the woman standing across from him._

_She cut an imposing figure against the sunset, her black uniform seeming to stem from shadow itself. And then, as though sensing his attention she turned to face him. It was like staring into the face of death itself-her hazel orbs pinnioning him from across the street. His mind analyzed her dispassionately; slender and lithe. Tall. Silver hair. Dead eyes, cold and unfeeling._

_She smiled at him then, licking the crimson stain from her blade, her words the most naked of whispers._

_"Do you want to play?"_

* * *

"Sonuva-

Blue eyes snapped open as Naruto's mind forciblly tore itself free from whatever the _hell _that had been, squinting as sharp shards of sunlight slashed at his eyes. What a weird dream. Or was it a nightmare? He couldn't be entirely certain after seeing that blood-stained spectre. What he did know, however, was that his head felt as though the Juubi had just stomped over it. _That was no godamn dream,_ he decided. It had been too real, even now, he could still feel his skin pricking with excitement at the prospect of staking out such a powerful opponent.

_Vision, then?_ Ashura chimed helpfully.

_'Probably.'_ Naruto agreed, rubbing the back of his sore head with a hand. _'You wanna work on this headache for me? I can't think straight like this.'_

_Allow me._ Though he was little more than a disembodied voice in the back of his head the son of the sage could still aid him in such things as regeneration and the easing of mental aches. He could even possess Naruto at times to give his inhumae reserves an even more substantial boost. But for all his prowess. Ashura simply couldn't help him when it came to controlling their chakra. With no minds to control them the chakra was all but nine wild beasts, each struggling to assert itself over one another unless actively suppressed by Naruto.

Hence his anger problem.

Even now he could feel their chakra writhing within him, demanding action.

Frowning, and with minimal effort, he willed his hammering heart to slow. He wasn't that fresh-faced boy anymore, so easily frightened by a bad dream. Or even a vision. It was still a touch unnerving, though. Slowly, he allowed himself to take stock of what he'd experienced. He'd felt an overwhelming sense of bloodlust emanating, followed by a touch of loneliness and coupled by...arousal? How was that possible? Had that woman actually gotten _off _on the idea of fighting him? And why was he suddenly so excited at the prospect of seeing her again?

Whatever the case, it was morning. Probably best just to rise and go about his business, if the vision was that important, he'd probably see her later tonight-

_Ah?_

Naruto blinked, realizing his head was still resting firmly agains this pillow, as was the rest of him. He hadn't been able to move; not in the slightest. The hell was this?! Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ashura heaved a small sighed. His ancestor was too good-natured to be so cruel as to laugh as his predicament. He did, however, see fit to give Naruto a nudge to the left. What he saw there nearly took his breath away.

"Naruto-sama...

Nestled securely against his arm in nothing short of a vice grip, _Akitsu_ stirred ever so slightly in her sleep, her hooded eyes fluttering as she nestled herself deeper into his chest. In that instant Naruto was suddenly struck by her beauty, despite the fact that she was clad in little more than his oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties. He'd never seen a more flawless sight in his life-odd, the thought didn't trouble him at all, unlike yesterday. Nay, she was a welcome thought, just the sight of that adorable porcelain-skinned beauty made him want to reach out with his other arm and stroke her-

That was when he became aware of another weight taking up residence on his other arm, this one slightly heavier than the other. He turned his head and got a faceful of brown hair, the chesnut-colored locks tickling at his nose in silent teasing despite her relative lack of concsiousness. _Wow._ Was his first thought. _You look good with your hair down..._

_...Uzume._

At some point during the night she had apparently laid claim to his other arm, and discarded most of her clothes. He knew this because it looked as though the brunette had all but kicked her jeans and star-shirt across the room, and her previous outift was nowhere to be seen. He was almost dissapointed to see that she'd kept the underwear-_Godamnit shit! _That was when the rest of last night's events came crashing down around his ears in a torrent, reminding him of what'd happened. What he had said and done. He'd winged Uzume. Her and Akitsu. Both of them. The three of them must've fallen asleep in his room at some point, though he wasn't entirely sure when they'd made it into his bed.

As if to add insult to injury, both his arms were also _asleep._

"Damn," he murmurred, trying to wriggle free, with little luck. "Wherever he is, Ero-senin's probably laughing his ass off right now."

"Huwah...?"

Naruto froze, realizing he'd spoken overloud.

Uzume's doe-like eyes fluttered open almost immediately; it appeared the brunette was a light sleeper indeed. She looked so godamn cute in that moment, taking one hand away from his arm to knuckle at her eye and yawn utterly oblivious to the blond in which she had tangle herself. Then her hand landed on his chest, those glassy orbs widening as she realized upon whom she was laying. Uzume peered at him for but a moment her expression carefully blank as she too recalled what had happened last night, thousands of thoughts ricocheting inside her skull as the star-wearing-sekirei put two and two together. Despite all his power, the blond gave a small gulp.

"Ah...Uzume-chan?"

Suddenly that neutral look vanished; olbiterated by a smoldering smile so instense Naruto was certain he could feel himself melting. The bond told him what his Sekirei was about to do, but before he could get his other arm free and escape she kissed him; pushing her lips up into his, thrusting her mouth against him with a passion he'd never before experienced, even in his days as a Konoha Shinobi. Once more he saw her wings take flight, but his focus was decidedly elswhere, such as the things she was doing to him with her tongue...kami!

Desire swamped him in a flood, drowning out common sense.

It was pure bliss, as those smooth fingers glided over the hardened plane that was his chest, stirring a side of him he hadn't felt for nearly four years. _Aaargh,_ if only his other arm wasn't held captive! He would've done-well, _things_, to say the least, but as it were he still had his other arm...

_"Eeep!"_

The bombshell brunette squeaked as that lone limb snaked around the curve of her waist, decidedly drawing her closer when she tried to break the kiss and pull away. Her skin was warm to the touch, smooth like satin under the rough callouses of his palm, prickling now in gooseflesh as he dared to trace his hand across the base of her spine and stroke the small of her back. His poor victim shot ramrod straight, eyes wide as she saw that her victim wasn't entirely bedridden as she'd first thought.

"Mornin'...?"

"Good morning yourself, missy." his voice was surprisingly husky even to his own ears. "Tell me, do you think I'd just let you sneak away after that?"

"Maybe?"

"Try no."

"Ehehehe," Uzume purred like a contented kitten and nuzzled her nose against his, grinning from ear to ear. "Guess you caught me redhanded then-_ah!"_ a tiny mewl of shocked suprise leaped between her lips as that mouth claimed a particularly sweet spot just between the groove of her neck and shoulder. "O-Okay, that's n-not _fair."_ she hissed out as his fingers found with the strap of her nightie, back arching slightly as his palm took up residence upon her left breast and squeezed. Uzume_ moaned._

"Naruto...

"Hmm?" the blonde paused in the act of pulling her down to the bed, delicately plucking the nightie from her body. But only for a moment. With a slight smile, he gently tugged his other arm free from Akitsu's embrace, reached down, and tugged it the rest of the way free. Just like that, her ample chest was exposed to the morning light. Unbidden, he licked his lips. She looked good enough t

In that instant, Uzume couldn't decide whether she wanted to smack her Ashikabi or kiss him. She'd always known Naruto was a bit of a pervert, as was she, but that look in his eyes went beyond mere hunger. It was a look of a man who'd forgone the fairer sex for too long and only just rediscovered it, like a thirsty man happening upon an oasis in a deser.

Naruto was shaking as he cupped her breasts, marveling, that they could be so heavy and yet so soft. He was struck by the sudden urge to kiss them. He acted upon that urge. Uzume arched her back with a another surprised gasp and his mind fogged with more of the glorious pleasure as he dipped down and kissed one side of her, then the other. In response she lifted her knees and grabbed him, dragging him to the bed-to her-and settled against him, then her lips were clashing against his yet again. The exquisite pleasure-pain of the sensation had him sucking in a breath.

"Naruto." She gasped his name between kisses; gone was the teasing brunette he'd always known, in her place was a young woman begging for affection. Affection he would gladly give. He would give her whatever she wanted, her and Akitsu both, but for now-snared in the throes of passion as he was, he had eyes only for Uzume.

He cupped her breast, paused, waiting for her reaction. She moaned at the pleasure, thrilling him. His hand began to burn, burn so deliciously hotter than the rest of him as he kneaded her. Deep within him, he felt his chakra flare in response, the power of the Yonbi-among others-fighting to get free in his emotional state. _Easy,_ he cautioned himself, _Don't lose it..._

"Ya c-can't get me all hot and bothered, like this!" The brunette was beginning to visibly _writhe_ beneath his ministrations, uncertain whether she wanted to lean into that hand doing these incredible things to her or pull away for fear of being discovered by a certain ladle-wielding landlady. "You know Miya's rule...

"Fuck the rule."

Naruto wasn't listening, nay his head was descending...

"B-Baka!" Uzume protested and tried to grab him, but the word was without rancour, her limbs lacking strength. "Don't you dare!"

Too late. She felt his teeth take hold of her panties, a savage yank and they joined the rest of her cothing on the floor. Her mouth opened in silent protest when she realized what he was about to do, her hands gripping at his hair as the first knife of pleasure sank into her groin. Then his tongue was attacking, stabbing, swirling, razor blades of pleasure cutting her to pieces in swifts succession. Uzume wasn't entirely certain when she'd started screaming his name, only that her throat was suddenly raw and she could barely speak.

"You...glorious bastard." she gasped out.

"You know you love me." he snicked.

"Hmm." Their lips collided again in another tangle of passion that left her panting and mewling for more. "Did...I...ever say that?"

"Never hurts to hear it again." the blonde shrugged.

Her cheeks lit up scarlet. Oh, Kami. He was really going to make her say it. "Then I'll say it again."

_"I love you, Naruto."_

There was a certainty-a happinesss-in her voice that made Naruto shiver. Even now, he could feel their bond between them, in a steady stream of warm almost _playful_ thoughts suffusing his bones. She was utterly delighted to see him, relieved that it hadn't been a dream. So was he. The whole idea of Sekirei had been nothing short of astounding. So fantastic that he'd been half-convinced it was all a dream conjured up by a mind deprived of intimacy for far too long. After all, he hadn't touched a woman since Hinata and Hoshi had died. The idea of being with someone-after losing his wife and daughter had been contrived as impossible until he'd first met Uzume last year and even then, the most they'd done was mess with one another, two sad souls taking whatever moments of amusement they could.

Never in his wildest dreams had he ever considered this possibility; the idea of having such a beautiful woman in his arms, gasping his name in utter ecstasy. For the longest times he'd kept his heart firmly locked and armored away. Uzume had produced a chink in that armor when they'd fitst met, and Akitsu had unknowingly hammered it home, shattering it entirely. Now that he'd finally let someone-several someones-back in, he felt...good. Better than good, actually, it could be said. He felt healed.

_Whole._

"Ah." As if they'd been waiting all this time for that very moment a second pair of arms encircled Naruto's waist as Akitsu embraced him from behind. The silent ice Sekirei said nothing at first. She simply held tightly to the now-baffled shinobi and gave him what support and comfort she could. "I love Naruto-sama, too." She nuzzled her head into hs neck for emphasis, to which the blond opened his mouth to reply, but then he noticed something. He could feel the woman's bare thigh rubbing up against his bare back, which should've been impossible. Unless...

"Akitsu."

"Yes?"

"Where are your panties?"

"Ah. A blink. "I forgot to wear them."

_She's joking, right?_ Ashura deadpanned. _She had them on last night!_

Naruto agreed with him. One did have to look far to see that they'd been flung halfway across the room at some point.

"...is that so?" There was a silence as both blond and brunette realized Akitsu had somehow kicked the underwear off during the middle of the night. That broke the moment into a thousand pieces. Uzume was suddenly laughing, hooting loudly despite her own nakedness, practically weeping from merriment. Akitsu cocked her head asides, confused. Naruto couldn't help but snicker as well; he didn't know if the lack of underwear was a deliberate act on her part or an unconscious one. He just felt light laughing. How long had it been since he'd really laughed? Really smiled? Not since he'd lost everything back in the past. To do so now was cleansing, in more ways than one. He chuckled, silently consigning himself to the strange fate that kami had decided to saddle him with.

"Oh Akitsu," he sighed as his warm lips claimed hers, "Promise me you'll never change."

"Hai?"

Unfortunately, their amusement was short-lived however, as the naked edge of a sword found Naruto's throat.

"Ara," a familiar voice crooned from beyond the doorway, "It looks like you're going to lose much more than dinner tonight, Naruto-kun."

_Ah,_ Ashura chuckled. _I do so love it when she's angry._

The last Uzumaki froze, but for just an instant. Then he smiled. Anyone who'd been a resident of Maison Izumo for more than a year knew that smile. It spelled trouble.

"Are we really going to play that game again, Miya?" he dipped a hand into his pocket, the movement faster than the naked eye could see. "You know what happened last time."

Her only response was to tighten the blade across his throat-

_Poof!_

A lot of things happened once Naruto threw down that smoke bomb. Simultaneously Miya's brow tightened as the sudden explosion of smoke blinded her, a flicker of motion in her peripheals serving to show her where the blond had gone. In that same instant she was almost certain she felt a hand grab her ass. Eye atwitch she swung down mercilessly into the smog, only to find the sheathed edge of her sword buried into a harmless log, complete with asmiley-face and all the trappings to make it resemble the blond. And there, written across it in bold black marker, for all eyes to see:

_Miya no baka!_

"Uh-oh." Uzume gulped. "Here it comes...

There was a terrible, _awful _silence as Uzume and Akitsu watched a sudden change come over their landlady, her eyes glowing a sinister scarlet in the shadow of those lavender locks. Slowly and painstakingly, she drew her katana, its steel slithering out the hilt with an almost papable hiss as she stalked out of the room. There was another silence, their dread becoming almost stifling as only her footsteps could be heard, receding back towards the veranda. Then...nothing. Had he somehow escaped Miya's wrath?

A deafening crash swiftly disabused them of that notion. And if that wasn't enough, Miya's shriek certainly did the trick!

"NA-RU-TO!"

The sage cackled madly as he dove back into the room and flung himself out the window.

_"You'll never take me alive!"_

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

In the strees of Shinto Teito, a young woman paused.

_Just now...what was that feeling?_

She blinked, touching a hand to her breast, wondering at her hammering heart beneath. For a moment there, it had skipped a beat. Even now, it was still racing. She was getting close. Just now, she had been reacting to someone. To her Ashikabi. Of that much...she was certain. It was so strange. She'd had this fleeting sensation for some time now, but it seemed to be growing stronger the further North she went. North. That...that was where she needed to go. That was where he was. Her Ashibaki-sama. She'd seen him in her dreams time and time again, a young man with a broad back and blond hair, standing away from her as though from all but a great distance. His face was still a mystery to her, but his voice_-kami, his voice-_was not.

_Find me!_

Even now she could hear those words in her head-

"Watch where you're going!"

"HEY!"

Yashima frowned as a body jostled hers, suddenly painfully aware of the attention she was drawing to herself. Everyone was staring at her. It wasn't that she was ugly, far from it. She considered herself to be relatively average when it came to looks. Unfortunately, that didn't help her any. Because they kept staring!

They were everywhere, even here in this bad part of town, with so few people to se. They stared at her, leering. But she kept walking. And they kept staring.

Not that she blamed them. Alright, maybe she did. But just a little! She could feel their eyes wherever she went, drawn not to her, but the massive weapon she dragged in her wake. A small part of her grumbled about that, anger lurking beneath the facade of her calm persona. Whilst most of her sisters were at least granted _some_ vestige of appearing normal to the average bystander, it was notoriously difficult for her to do so while hauling a giant hammer after her. She could always make use of her agility, but a girl running at full tilt with a freaking _hammer_ in hand was just as liable to draw attention as one walking.

So she walked on, steadily making her way north.

"Hey bitch, what's up with the hammer?" a voice asked. "You some kind of cosplayer or something?"

Yashimi half-turned her head at the sound of the voice-but no, it wasn't him. Thug. That was what she labeled this man the moment she laid eyes on him. He struck her as the brutish type, what with his cocksure sneer and those beady little eyes. There was something about those eyes...she didn't like it.

"You're kinda hot." he said, touching her face. "You should be my girl."

_"...what?"_

"I wasn't asking." he tried to pull her closer then.

Yashima froze, her blood turning to ice in her veins. She took one step back. Then another. No. This wasn't the man. Something snapped inside of her the moment he cupped her chin, eyes widening as he tried to force his lips on hers against her will. anger, the other half of her psyche that she worked so terribly hard to suppress, came surging forth and her hammer swung upwards with speeds no human could possibly hope to match in this life or the next, descending mercilessly on the hapless human.

_"Its not you, bastard!"_

Junichi Tanigawa would never understand why the hammer-wielding Sekirei killed him that day, but regardless...

...all of Shinto Teito was a better place for it.

* * *

_(With Naruto)_

By the time the chaos finally died down, half of Maison Izumo had been laid to waste.

Naruto had proved damn near impossible to catch and although Miya had tried her darnedest at it and by the time she finally did...she simply wasn't up to the task. An peerless warrior the first sekirei might be, but she was far and away no match for the Sage when fighting at full strength. That didn't mean she hadn't gotten a few good shots in, though. She was fairly certain she'd managed to get in at least one good _smack_ before he took her down...

Poor Minato would forever be traumatized by the sight of those twin titans waging war on one another; it-it had been like watching two demons fight! The most terrifying battle he'd ever seen! Even Akitsu, stoic as they came, was left aghast by the path of destruction her Ashikabi had carved into the in. Only Uzume and Kagari remained unfazed by the choas-apparently Naruto's and Miya's "spar's" as they called them, were something of a regular occurrence at the inn.

Try telling that to Musubi! The moment she'd seen them fighting she'd all but begged to spar with them. That was part of the reason they weren't going at it right now.

In the end, an uneasy truce was finally called later that morning; Miya wouldn't try to carve his balls off again so long as the blond kept his "beastly urges" out of Maison Izumo. So here they were, gathered around the table, three Sekirei and two Ashikabi, whilst Miya quietly tended to breakfast in the kitchen. Which Naruto _still _wasn't getting, despite their earlier battle and Musubi's attempt to jump into it. Regardless, reintroductions had been made, in Uzume's case, and now Akitsu.

"You have _two Sekirei?!"_ Minato spluttered, morose, suddenly fearful upon his senpai's admission. "W-When did that happen?!"

"Oh, places." Naruto shrugged, not one to espouse. When the blond didn't eludicate him, the poor student looked positively pale.

"Ah." Akitsu inclinded her head politely, thankfully now clan in one of Uzume's old outfits, a snug pair of blue jeans and a frost-colored shirt. "Pleased to meet you." It would do until Naruto could take her out shopping for new clothes later. He had burned through an outfit fighting Miya too...

"Surprise." Uzume teased, sticking out her tongue. "Better be careful, we just might sneak up on you." she'd meant it as joke, but now the kid looked crestfallen. As though someone had just told him that his mother'd died or something. Damn, talk about your lack of confidence.

"No way...

"Mah, relax." the shinobi soothed, biting back irritation of his own. "I'm not one to fight unless provoked. So long as you stay on my good side, you should be fine. Just a gentle reminder there. You might get killed if ya try something, ya know?" Naruto said this as though they were discussing something as simple as the weather, not a matter of life and death.

The fear rushed back into Minato, "Don't say that, don't say that. Please don't say that."

"Relax, kid! It was a joke!"

Naruto sighed, his shoulders drooping with the exhalation. He didn't feel animosity for the poor boy. Just pity. He had to be scared out of his mind, what with this battle royale business and only one slightly ditzy Sekirei between him and certain doom. Honestly, he felt sorry for the poor kid now that he knew he was part of Minaka's little game. Perhaps that pity was why he almost didn't notice the gleam in Musubi's eyes. Almost, but a shinobi was always aware, always watching his surroundings.

And when Musubi leapt up he was ready.

Looking back, the fist type Sekirei didn't truly understand what had happened, not at first. One moment, she was launching foward to give her number and challenge Uzume and Akitsu to an honourable battle. The next she was intercepted, Naruto's palm placing itself firmly in the path of her punch. Musubi was already in motion, her fist hyper-extended. She couldn't have held back even if she tried. Oddly enough, she didn't send the man flying. She didn't even budge him. He simply caught the blow in hand and held there, making it impossible for her to pull it back.

"Now, now, Mu-chan" he smiled benignly as he addresssed her, much in the way Karasuba-sama often did...only worse. "You know violence is not permitted here at Maison Izumo. Still, it would be such a sh**ame were I to terminate you for attacking one of my girls, don't you agree?" **Before her very eyes his voice seemed to change, a strange, pale, ten-tailed creature roiling into existence over his shoulders, lone eye locking on her with frightening intent and murderous disparity. _**"Neh?"**_

Musubi squeaked and nodded an affirmative. Naruto-san was scarier than the landlady!

"H-Hai!"

"Good girl. Now out you go! _Time out!"_ With that he wrenched her aside with the other, bodily flinging her out of the room and into the yard at their backs. He didn't have to worry about hurting a Sekirei of her calibre, it was just a gentle lesson to the naive young woman.

_One does not fuck with Uzumaki Naruto._

"Sorry, Musubi!" Uzume shouted at her back. "We really don't feel like fighting right now!"

"Ah." Akitsu blinked, realizing something. "Musubi's being punished."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up into the sky and watched the clouds float gently away. This was nice, he thought. Life at Maison Izumo had been too quiet as of late until yesterday, and he welcomed the change in scenery with relish.

Sometimes, change was good. Sometimes, it was needed. Now that he had Uzume and Akitsu with him, his life was bound to be interesting, even with Miya cock-blocking him at the worst of times. He swore that they would come to no harm, come hell or high water. And with Minato and Musubi as new tenants he seriously doubted that karma was going to leave him alone-no his peaceful life was officially extinct for better or worse and he was content with him. There were already three Sekirei living under Miya's roof. The Sage had the strangest feeling there would be more, soon. It promised to be entertaining, no less.

"A-Ano...

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked, realizing that Minato was trying with little success, to speak. "Something you wanted?"

"I was just wondering," the boy falted a moment under his gaze, "Have you been having any, um, dreams, lately?"

"Dreams?"

"H-Hai,"

"What kinda dreams?"

Unbidden his mind flashed back to that bloody woman. He considered admitting it, then thought better of it. Wouldn't do for Uzume and Akitsu to think their Ashikabi was crazy now, would it? It was probably nothing in any case, maybe not even a vision as he suspected...

"I had a dream about a little girl." the boy confessed. "She was trapped in a forest and I-

"Geh! What're you a lolicon or something?!" Naruto feigned a cringe.

"Wow," Uzume murmurred. "And here I thought _you _were bad, bro."

"Naughty." Akitsu chorused, staring pointedly at Minato.

"N-No!" the boy protested, rightfully ruffled by their accusations. "That's not it at all! It was just a dream!"

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't make sense." Naruto raised his shoulder in a helpless shrug. "Why would you be dreaming about a little girl," And here his eyes did turn to Musubi's sulking form in the yard, "When ya've got aaaaaalll that. That's all woman, right there! How could you want a little chibi over that, huh?!"

"Oi!" Uzume sniffed, miffed. "I'm right here, baka!"

"Aw, you know I love you." Naruto planted a peck on her cheek. "You too, Akitsu." he was swift to reciproate with his other sekirei, earning a slight flush from his second mate.

"Ah." the ice-user blinked. "More, please?"

Everyone in the room-bar Miya-simultaneously sweatdropped at that.

_"Hah?"_

Naruto sighed blissfully. "Godamn, she's adorable...

"Ara, ara," a gentle voice chided. "Whatever are you doing, Naruto-kun?"

The Sage bristled as a ladle bopped him on the back of the head, preventing from delivering another kiss. Damn Miya was sneaky! Vindictive, too! She just haaaaad to get the last hit in!

"Oi, it was just a peck!"

"And how do I know you weren't going to take it further?" A dark aura seemed to sizzle from her shoulders. "You simply cannot be trusted with your beastly urges...

"Oh? You do**n't** **say?" **Just like that the miniature Juubi was back again, leaning over his head. **"Why don't I show you some of my urges right now?!"**

"Surely you're not implying violence...

Akitsu whimpered and hid behind Uzume.

"Scary...!"

"Here we go again." the brunette groaned. "These two just don't know when to quit!"

Back on the veranda Minato had mercifully blacked out early and had been spared the more extreme pressure of being caught between Naruto's killing intent and Miya's battle presence. None of them noticed that their resident blond had just swapped himself with a clone. None of them noticed that the _original _was planted firmly atop the roof. No one realized he was looking at his phone...

...and frowning.

* * *

_(Later that evening...)_

"I'm going out, Miya."

The lavenderette turned toward the sound of that voice, a perfunctory farewell already on her lips as she heard Naruto's voice. She was no stranger to the blonde's evening strolls, and while she thought it reprehensible of him to leave his Sekirei so late in the evening. Sighing she turned to face him, even as his soundless footsteps descended the stairs.

"Ara, do you want me to put dinner...

...on?"

She paused, blinked at the sight of the hitiate wrapped firmly around his forehead. There was a steely gleam in his eyes and stoic set to his jaw. No longer were they the gentle blue skies she'd grown to know-and quite possibly love in spite of all his antics-for in their place stood a severe, swirling violet. Anyone else would've gibbered softly to themself at the sight of those evil-looking orbs. But not Miya. She had seen -done- too much in her lifetime to be unnerved by a strange pair of eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

"You could say that."

"I'm afraid I don't-

Naruto did say anything more. He simply showed her his phone; the text within.

_"Come to the southern bridge tonight, Naruto-kun! I have a special priiiiize waiting for you! It would such a SHAME if you didn't make it..._

_~Minaka._

Miya felt a muscle jump in her jaw, a cold knot of anger tightening deep in her stomach. _Minaka._ If there was one being whom she loathed more than anyone else in the world-with Karasuba being a close second-it was the eccentric CEO of MBI. He was responsible for the death of Takehito. And now someone who was equally precious-if not more-to her was about to go and meet that madman face to face. The thought sent a tiny chill of worry shooting down her spine.

"So you're going to go?"

"Yeah." his voice had a rough edge to it, the keen tip of a sword about to be drawn. "I've got a bad feeling about this." This close she could _feel_ his power, so often held in check, straining at its leash. That worried her more than anything else. Naruto was usually very good at keeping his urges in check unless driven to the absolute limit. She'd sensed as much during his fight today. Usually, he would at least humour her during their occassional spar, but today...he'd been rougher than usual. There had been a severity to his fighting style that pounded her into the ground far more swiftly than usual.

Suddenly it all made sense.

Regardless of whatever Minaka had planned tonight, Naruto had plans of his own. He was going to cut loose, she realized.

"It could be a trap, you know."

A smile. "That's what I'm counting on."

He hadn't sounded like that-hadn't looked like this-since they'd first met. Since...

...since he'd first found his way to Maison Izumo.

Once more the blond was garbed in the signature orange and black attire, though admittedly some changes had been made since he'd worn them last. That sunset-colored jacket resembled more of a flowing cloak now embroidered with onyx flames, platted pauldrons and vambraces strapped beneath the cloak and above his sleeves. Likewises, he had donned a pair of greaves and poleyne over his newly tailored slacks and in place of his favored sandals, reminding her almost of a modern day knight-no. A knight was always armored from head to toe. Naruto's armor was minimal. Light, yet functional. This wasn't a knight.

_This was a shinobi._

He looked every inch the warrior she remembered, and then some. But the changes didn't end there. There-strapped to his back-was a mighty blade its features ecplipsed in wicked wrappings, a tiny skull sticking out of it hilt. Was it just her imagination, or did those bandages ripple under her gaze? Almost as if the sword were alive. But...that wasn't possible. Even in this day and age, the idea of a living weapon was seen as little more than an idle fantasy to most, not even MBI or Sekirei had access to such advanced technology. Still, this was Naruto-kun. Whatever that weapon was, she had to trust that he wouldn't use it for nefarious purposes after all.

"Shall I set dinner out for you?" she asked quietly. They both knew the unspoken question.

_Are you coming back?_

Those rippling violet eyes regarded her for a long moment, his mouth pused in a thin line. He didn't know what to say, she realized. There was a very strong possibility he _wouldn't_ be coming back. Why did that thought make her heart skip a beat? Yes, the blonde was often one of her more troublesome tenants, and _yes, _he did give her a bit more difficulty than most, but she liked to think that they understood one another. The idea of him simply walking out the door and not coming home was...

...painful.

"Hey," At length, he smiled cupping her chin in hand. "I'm too stubborn to die, remember?" Those had been Takehito's last words to her. Why did she suddenly want to weep? When had he taken hold of her shoulders, she wondered? Why was he looking at her so? Ba-dump. What was going on? Miya struggled to bring her emotions back under control and found that she could not. Her face felt flush and her skin atingle. She'd never felt like this before, not in all her years. Not even with Takehito. She didn't understand it. Something was wrong. Something was terribly, horribly wrong here and his face was so close now, she could feel the warmth of his breath his face...

"Naruto-kun...

"Miya...

Oh. Oh dear. He was going to kiss her, wasn't he? She didn't think she could handle that. And yet...

Slowly, her eyes drifted shut as she mentally braced herself. Nothing happened. Instead, she felt warm lips press against her forehead. Miya blinked, too dazed to respond.

"...be sure and save me a plate." Naruto winked and pulled up his mask, obliterating the lower features of his face from view. Without another word, he turned and strode out the door. But not before Miya, as she was often wont, got the last word in.

_"Take care."_

* * *

_Take care._

Naruto fought to drive those very words from his mind as he strode out into the brisk night. What had that been back there? He'd come _this _close to kissing her! Miya! Uzume was one thing, but his relationship with the landlady had always been a shifting one from the start; they could be at one another's throats one moment, then thick as thieves the next. Kami, the way she had looked at him back in the inn...it had made him shiver, and not in a bad way. It had taken every fiber of his being not to kiss her, and for a moment there, it looked as though she'd wanted him to...

Miya...she couldn't be a Sekirei, could she? Nah. That just wasn't possible. Or was it?

_You're overthinking things. _Ashura prodded him.

_'Maybe.'_

Naruto kept walking, pulse pounding in his ears, threatening to deafen him completely. As much as he might dread the idea of playing to Minaka's whims, some small part of him was _excited. _Looking forward to this. By know he could sense that something was waiting for him. He wondered whether he should've told Uzume and Akitsu were he was going-no. If they knew they'd only worry. He couldn't have that. In this case, ignorance was bliss. What they didn't know couldn't hurt him.

So he kept walking, past the city limits. Past the residential area. Right out of Shinto Teito, marching to the bridge like it was nobody's business. Samehada stiffened in anticipation, it could taste the tension in the air, a potential feast waiting for it. Any of the seven blades would've done, but he carried Bee's old blade with him tonight more out of camraderie than anything else. It served as a reminder; he wasn't unstoppable, he could be beaten, just as his fellow jinchuuriki had been.

"Hold it, pal."

Two blurs descended from a nearby beam, flanking him on either side.

Naruto craned his head over one shoulder, his emotions switching off at a glance. Sekirei. Two. Red. Blue. Close combat types. Not a negotiation then. A trap? No, Minaka wasn't that foolish. A test? To see what he was capable of in a fight? Pointless. A vein pulsed in his forehead. He decided then and there that they would die. He didn't care if they were winged or not-if he was denying them the chance to find their Ashikabi, or if they already had one. None of that mattered in this instant.

"Where's Minaka?" Naruto asked.

"President...not coming." the pale-haired sekirei replied, brandishing her claws.

"You actually fell for that shit?" the red one shook her head. "Wow, you really ARE stupid...what was your name again?"

"Its customary for youngsters to introduce themself first."

"Young...oi! You're not that much older than us!"

The look in those eyes said otherwise.

"I'm No. 105 Benitsubasa. Remember it, because I'm the one who's gonna take you down!"

"No. 104...Haihane. Pleased to meet you."

"Well," Naruto snifffed. "Its nice to see that at least one of you has manners."

"So MBI's after me, huh?" Naruto cocked his head aside, curious. "And they sent two of their strongest dogs. Whatever for?"

"That's none of your godamn business!" Benitsubasa snapped, grinding her knuckles together menacingly, producing a jerking popping sound. "You may have killed those punks, but you're nothing without your Sekirei. So you'd better come quietly or-

WHOOSH!

A sudden breeze tore through the bridge, blowing back the blonde's cloak. Benitusaba had a fleeting glimpse of all the weapons arrayed beneath that garment before the wind died down. Some of them looked...deadly, downright lethal even. Naruto grinned. He'd come here prepared for a fight and by god he was going to give them one.

"You know," he began amiacably, cutting her off before she could hope to continue her threat. "There's a reason I decided to come alone. It wasn't out of pride or honor or anything, it wasn't even because I was curious about MBI's ultimatum." Raising a fist, he allowed the fingers of his hand to unfold. Odd. They seemed sharper than before, fingernails poking through the gloves. "I don't want my girls to see me like this, they probably don't even know about this side of me, really." His eyes were horribly bright now, almost blinding to look out.

"Like what? What side?" Stupid human. He wasn't making any...

_"This."_

...sense?!

Naruto was suddenly in motion, his hands a blur as he moved to draw Samehada.

"Haihane!"

They rushed him but to no avail, the blond was already moving, his body a blur of inhumane motion._ "Konoha Senpu!"_ A heel slammed into her jaw, sending her skittering backwards just in time to see that massive blade slam down into her partner's crossed arms. Haihane grunted, buckling a bit beneath its weight, but she held her ground, buying Beni just enough time to leap back into the fray. She lunged at him and her fist found itself embedded in his-

_Sand?!_

Indeed, a wave of grit and gravel rose from nowhere to intercept her, the grains not blocking the blow-that would've been pointless with her strength-instead flinging them into her eyes. Blinding her. Benitsubasa gave a snarl and scrubbed at her stung eyes with the back of her eyes, trying to clear them but to no avail. Somewhere in the black, she heard Haihane's shout:

_"Claws of Execution!"_

_"Senpō: Jiton Rasengan!"_ **(Sage Art: Magnet Release Spiralling Sphere!)**

Benisubasa barely had time to blink away the battering blindness before Naruto did something with a sphere in hand and sent Haihane sprawling. Despite blocking it successfully her steel gauntlets were sent shattering like so much glass, her fragile hands clutching at her ribs in obvious pain. She gawped at him in disbelief.

"How...did you...

Naruto didn't answer, he simply opened his mouth and spat; slamming Haihane down with a wall of cutting wind. She did not rise again. He raised his gaze to the girders overhead and made a clenching motion with his fist, those eerie rimmed eyes flashing dangerously. Second later, they were shorn free. With a deafening shriek, the steel beams plummeted to the earth, pinning her ally in place. Despite herself, Benitsubasa felt a true touch of fear trail its icy fingers down her spine as Naruto turned, those eerie swirling eyes locking upon her with unerring accuracy.

Haihane was down. Even if she wasn't deactivated, she wouldn't be helping her anytime soon. That left her alone. With him...!

"Next." Then he was upon _her_ and Beni had no time to think for her friend; because _she_ was fighting for her very life. _Fast!_ She swore as his fist grazed her cheek; an unacceptable slip on her part. Then another as his knee brushed her heel. And then _another_ as he took her counter in hand and swung her around, gracefully shoving her aside as though she were a rank amateur.

"ORAH!"

She swung around to strike at him but he was suddenly gone again, whispering into existence behind her, his leg an electric blue blur. _Impossible! No human...should be this fast!_ But fast Naruto was, his heel exploding into her ribs with a deafening bang. Her body screamed as it took the brunt of his blow; even though she'd tensed up she could feel her muscles strain in pain. A blow like that, would've shattered her ribs, had she been human. As it were, she could already feel her skin beginning to bruise. From a human's punch! _Godamn him! _A small snarl tore over The Red Sekirei's features, her temper overtaking her.

"Alright bastard, you asked for it!" she lunged backwards, prepared to slam her fist into the concrete and send him plummeting into the waters below.

_"GREAT QU-_

Naruto's form, as if omnipresent, appeared directly before her, stopping her assault short as he took hold of her slim wrist. Benitsubasa's jaw dropped, completely aghast at the blonde's speed. She quickly tore her arm free and took off in the opposite direction as fast as she could, her body blurring as she pushed to the utmost limits of her agility. Effortlessly it seemed-Naruto made another jump and intercepted her. A swift backhand sent he sprawling, her cheek stinging from the perfunctory slap.

"Aargh! Stop mocking me!"

A hellish aura erupted around The Red Sekire's body and she charged, smashing into Naruto with a barrage of powerful kicks and punches. Back in the captial a few civilians suddenly experienced a deep rumble; unable to properly perceive the grand battle raging only a few miles away.

But to Naruto, they were coming in slow motion. His hands whizzed and whirred through the air, effortlessly blocking each strike with blurs of orange and black. He was toying with her! Every punch was parried, each of her kicks harmlessly deflected by the brutal blond towering over her.

"What's wrong?" he chided, his voice warping over the insane motions blurring between them. "I thought you were a little stronger than this?"

It was with a sinking feeling of dread that Benitsubasa realized she'd been played; this man was a good deal stronger than Minaka had let on. Oh well. She'd have to break him, into little pieces then if he was proving to be difficult. The researchers had explicity stated that they not injure him too much but if this was to be her fate, she was going to come at him with everything she had!

_"Blood Festival!"_

His hands were seemingly in ten different places at once, an inhumane blur that took her to task. After a few moments of this, he simply dropped his hands and let the blows make might as well have been a little girl smashing her powerless fists against the side of a building. A very _solid_ building made of the hardest metal in the world, sneering down at her as she failed to make a dent in him. Enraged, she stepped back to strike him again, fist crackling with sparks.

Naruto frowned, a familair scene coming to mind. '_Is that...?_

Ashura shared his trepidtaiton._ Looks like it..._

_"PULVERIZER!"_

A series of scaly wings-almost insectile in appearance-erupted from the blonde's back and he was gone, soaring into the air before she could land the punch. Just like that he was airborne and out of her reach, hovering a few feet in the air with ease.

"Wha-get back down here and fight me like a man!" Benitusbasa raged, stamping her foot in frustation.

"I'm not a man, I'm a shonobi!" he called down merrily. "That aside, I really ought to thank you for this. You've given me the chance to field-test some of these new abilities I've been working on. So far I'm impressed with myself! Hehehe." He risked a glance back at the wings he'd grown, nodding appreciatively. "Looks like Chomei's chakra's just as potent as ever. So, let's give Isobu a try." Almost exactly on cue his skin seemed to harden, a healthy tan complexion becoming matte grey in appearance. "There we go." he smiled, the wings dissolving before her very eyes. "Now...

Blue eyes hardened.

**"Playtime's over."**

That was all she saw, all she heard; before he dropped to the ground like a sinking stone. The resounding impact was nothing short of terrific; the very bridge trembled beneath their feet.

_Urk!_

Benitusbasa froze as he snapped into existence before, choking as his fingers found flesh.

"See, I don't think you understand the position you're in, bitch!" Naruto growled, his voice low and throaty, eyes pulsating a dangerous red. "You think you're pretty tough. But you know what? You? Compared to me, you're nothing!" he squeezed down on her throat, his fingers digging angry red lines into the soft flesh of her jugular. He could feel it; her pulse hammering heavily as she struggled to escape the ever tightening vice. It was like being contricted by a boa, the harder she struggled, the tighter that noose drew around her throat.

"Huh?!"

Benitsubasa gagged, the words refusing to leave her throat as she scrabbled for purchase on those heavy hands. Away! She had to ger away from this man! Just looking into those eyes reminded her of how small she was compared to him, made her want to gibber like a madwoman. Those eyes! Those damned eyes! They told her he was enjoying this, every second that she suffered was pure rapture to him.

"L-Let go...

"Oh, I don't think so." Naruto purred, his voice, his tone, eerily reminding her of Karasuba when she was in one of her bloody moods. "You see, I've learned something in my travels. When someone tried to kill ya, you can't let them live. You have to put 'em down. Hard. No second chances. It just gives them a chance to come back and haunt you. And you, my dear-

"SHUT UP!"

Her fist smashed into his face with all the force of a piledriver. Naruto didn't so much as bat an eyelash, even as a thin trickle of blood ran down his forehead and spilled onto his cheeks.

"Wow." he blinked, pausing to lick the red liquid away from his lips. "I take back what I said, earlier. You're fucking _weak."_

In that instant, Benitsubasa realized something. She wasn't afraid of this man...

...she was fucking terrified!

"Still, what should I do with you?" Oblivous to her terror Naruto hoisted her still higher, as though preparing to physically cast her off the bridge itself. She realized why he'd come out here alone now; this far out, there was no one to get in his way, certainly not this late in the evening. Damnit, he'd lured her here to kill her!

"I'm terribly sory, but would you please let go of that little one?"

"Hmm?"

Benitsubasa craned her head toward the voice and nearly wept with relief when she saw a flash of silver hair, the swirling fabric of a cloak, the clicking of thigh-high boots making their way towards her position in slow and steady steps. Karasuba! Thank Kami! She'd never been so happy to see the Black Sekirei in all of her life! Now that she was here, this fucker was going to learn his place and why they hell were her arms hurting-

_Snick._

The harrowing crack of bone signalled the end of both her limbs, her shoulders violently broken with such force that her muscles were reduced to fine powder. Beni didn't even have a chance to scream as her aggressor tossed her aside, discarding her broken body as though she were a hapless rag doll. But even then she didn't die. She struck the ground with a rough impact, her head jarring painfully to the side just in time to see the blond one draw that obscenely large, bandaged blade from his back, a giant weapon as large as he was tall.

"What do we have here?" his voice was suddenly different, an almost respectable drawl to it, one of addressing an equal enemy-a worthy opponent. "You here to save your friend?" Benitsubasa whimpered helplessly as the dread steel of the _Samehada _touched her throat, shivering as her life flashed before her eyes. Not like this! She hadn't won Natsuo over yet! She couldn't die here!

"Not really."

The Red Sekirei felt her blood run cold.

"What?!"

"Oh?" Naruto's lips curled in a surprised smile. "Then you won't mind if I kill her. Nothing personal of course. Have to make sure she doesn't come after me for revenge, or anything." In a movement faster than the light haird lass could comprehend, he raised his blade and swung the deadly edge down-

_Clang!_

Steel struck steel as Karasuba's blade intercepted his own, the smaller katana holding the greatsword back without so much as the slightest tremor. Naruto blinked, briefly baffled by the sight of Benitsubasa's head still on her shoulders. Granted, he'd only put half his strength into the swing, but for someone to stand up to him at half power was a feat in and of itself. And then she managed another feat, actually swatting his blade asides with a flick of her wrist, proudcing a shower of sparks as they twirled away from another.

"What's your name?" Naruto inquired, physically fighting to keep the bloodlust from his voice. Not good. He could feel himself starting to slip again...

"Number four, Karasuba." She introduced herself with savage smile of her own. "I'm here for you, Uzumaki Naruto. Won't you give me a good time before you die?!" She was suddenly gone; to the normal eye, it looked as though she'd vanished fromt he face of the earth. Thankfully, Naruto's eyes were anything but normal. That, and he wasn't limited to wielding only one weapon. A swift touch to his wrist activated the storage seal he had planted on his sleeve, releasing another weapon more signifciant to him since time immemorial.

_'And...there!'_

Karasuba blinked at the plume of smoke, alarmed to find her advanced stalled by a massive cleaver.

Kubikiribōchō stoically intercepted her assault before it could even begin, the larger blade slamming her smaller sword to the ground in an explosion of asphalt and debris in a bid to force her to release her hold on that deceptivey power weapon. Karasuba did no such thing. Naruto cocked his head aside, mildly amused as she held fast, refusing to flinch in the wake of his superior stregnth. Then he began to press down. Impossibly he found that she was able to resist him to some degree, actually producing a stalemate between the two of them.

"You're stong."

Karasuba's smile only grew.

"Why, thank you."

"You should probably stop holding back, though." his warning caused her to frown. "You're liable to lose a limb or two if I stop going easy on you!" She didn't have time for a witty retort of her own; because in that odd instant, Naruto moved. There could be no other word for it. One moment theri blades were tangled up in one another, the next the massive Kubikiribōchō was free and screaming down at her head. The lithe Sekirei did not so much as bat an eyelash, nay; in an equally impossible movement of her own her sword flashed up to collide with the crushing cleaver.

The ensuing explosion of blade against blade promptly cleaved the bridge in twine and nearly sent poor Benitsubasa tumbling into the drink! Haihane wasn't quite so fortunate as her comrade, the Blue Sekire's battered body plunging into the dark, debris-filled waters bellow. In that instant she didn't know who was more terrifying; Naruto or Karasuba! In the end, it was the former who snickered, riposting away with a mad laugh of his own, his visage pulled taut in a wide grin.

"I'm starting to enjoy this, Karasuba-chan!"

He spun, opening another rent in the steel of the bridge...

...and then there was only blade and battle.

* * *

"Neh, Miya?"

The lavnderette jumped and whirled away from the window, startled slightly by the sound of Uzume's voice. Odd. Had her senses been so focused on the war raging in the distance that she'd failed to notice her junior's prescence? That wasn't like her. Unwinged though she might be, she was usually so attentitive to things like that...

"Have you seen Naruto?"

Something wrenched and her heart.

"He'll be back late."

"Oh." Uzume was slightly crestfallen at the thought of not being able to see her Ashikabi. "Well, when you see him could you let him know I was asking for him?"

"Of course." Miya willed herself not to speal as her junior walked back upstairs, sullen. Behind the buxom brunette's back Miya nervously chewed her lip, a rare outward sign of emotion that she told herself had nothing to do with Uzume's words...

"Naruto...

* * *

"HIYA!"

Blades and bodies collided in a blinding blur, brutally battering against on another with reckless abandon, uncaring for their surroundings. There was only the thrill of battle, bloody as it were. The eastern bridge lay in shambles around them; cut to steely ribbons by the swinging swords. Of Benitsubasa and poor Haihane there was no sign to be seen. Not that either cared. Either the Sekirei had drowned or they'd somehow managed to retreat to a safe enough distance during the outset of their clash. With Blue's broken ribs and Red's ravaged arms, the chance of that happening was slim. Again, neither gave a damn.

They did not care for each other nor themselves nor even the ruined landscape surrounding them. It was as if they didn't even exist anymore. There was only their will.

_There was only the fight._

Karasuba gloried in every minute of it; every stroke, every parry and riposte brought her closer to the climax she desired. She'd been right to come here. To challenge him. Her blood sang a song of brutality and battle, one look at her opponent's masked face told her he was enjoying this battle just as much as she. His eyes had a spark to them, the look of a man who had never come across a worthy opponent in all his life. Until now, this very moment in which they crossed swords. It was also the look of a man who was kind to his friends and an anathema to his enemies. Did he consider her an enemy, she wondered? It was painfully obvious to her that he was holding something back, but what?

She was determined to draw it out!

"More!" she demanded! "Give me more!"

Naruto said nothing, though inwardly his mind was awhirl. This was her. The woman from his vision, right down to her face. But what did that mean? What signifigance did it have? Part of him didn't care, it longed only to fight, to release this pent up energy he'd held back for so very long.

So release it he did.

Sparks scraped across steel as their weapons moved at impossible angles; the very air seeming to bend around the twin titans as they struggled for supremacy, striking without relent. Neither would yield. Neither could even consider giving in. And then it happened. Naruto did a slight spin as he batted aside another bone-jarring strike. Then he did the one thing no swordsman should ever do. He let go of Samehada. It was only for an instant, but it was enough to give Karasuba pause. That was all it took.

Calling upon the remnants of Gyuuki's power, he palmed a kunai, sharpening its edged to obscene proportions with the biju's natural _Raiton_ chakra until it veritably glowed blue with energy. Then he tossed it. Karasuba registered the flying projectile as little more than a blue-black blur as he flung it at her, an almost point blank throw guaranteed to hit home.

_She dodged it._

Naruto frowned as the woman's body inexplicably blurred, the deadly knife biting deep into her cheek instead of slamming into her forehead as he'd intended before passing on, severing a few strands of silver hair in its wake. Karasuba blinked, momentarily startled at the thin rent in her cheek, the sensation of blood trickling down her face. Then she smiled. It was not a pleasant thing, that smile.

"Ah...You're really good." she purred. "Just like number one...Miya, always so scary. It excites me!"

"Miya?" Naruto froze, his bloodlust momentarily running dry. "What...what're you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Karasuba replied darkly. "That Scary Hanya of the North...she's the first Sekirei. She's nothing like she used to be...soft...weak...not like you!"

_Shit!_

Naruto ducked as the silver-haired Sekirei shot forwards, her longsword severing a single strand of hair from his head before he managed to twirl away. She was on him almost before he made the second step, striking a dozen different places at once, filleting him like a fish. At least that had been her intention. But instead of drawing the blood she'd so badly desired, the Black Sekirei found only harmless sparks in turn, her longsword skittering harmlessly off what should have been supple flesh.

What sorcery was this?!

_"Doton: Domu." _the hardened soil fell from his flesh like arid ash, leaving his skin utterly unharmed beneath. He saw her expression and smiled, lips curling back to expose deadly canine teeth. "What, did you think you had me there?" he chuckled again, it was a soft, throaty sound that made her shiver deep inside. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to kill me, Karasuba-chan. _Much harder."_ He shook his head, a dissapointed frown marring his mouth behind the mask. "Man, and I had such high hopes for you, too. But that bit about Miya-chan aside, you're really starting to...

"Starting to...?"

_**"BORE ME!"**_

His fist snapped forwards, releasing his hold on Samehada once more. She barely got her blade up in time. Even thentThe ensuing concussive wave blasted her back into a girder; if she hadn't leveled her feet out under her in time, she was certain to lave last a limb. But she didn't lose anything, instead her heels absorbed the impact, the tension causing her body to coil as the steel beam bent explosively behind her. She stood there a moment, defying gravity itself...

...then she shot forward like an arrow loosed from a bow.

Blade met blade and shockwave was born once more as she slammed down on him from on high, only to be aborted as the blond distentangled his blades and headbutted her. Ordinarilly ,such a move wouldn't have phased Karasuba. But then she'd failed to take into account the man's hitiate. Steel versus flesh, even Sekirei flesh, was not a good matchup. Not by any means. In any case, Naruto's attack came as such a surprise that the poor sekirei stumbled backward, blinking the spots from her vision as she stumbled backwards.

"Well!" he grinned, holding up a hand. "This has been fun. But I think we're done here." A small sun appeared in his palm, swelling larger with each passing second.

Karasuba gawped at that lava-infused nucleus, wondering what he intended. It was incredibly large now, almost rivalling the sky itself.

_"Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken."_

Her blade withstood the rapidly expanding sphere for all of three seconds before she realized what he intended. _Behind!_ Too late she felt the searing sphere of a Rasengan slam into her unguarded back, bodily throwing her forward onto the slashing shuriken of death. If she hadn't been one of the higher numbers, she would've perished right there. A lesser Sekirei certainly would have. But not Karasuba. She swiftly shattered the latter with a swing of her sword, but by then the lavaesque Rasenshuriken had already done more damage, searing into her flesh like a burning brand against her supple skin, casting a coat of steam before it finally vanished under the trailing tip of her sword.

Karasuba staggered upright, her cloak smoldering from her shoulders alongside her sleeves and shoes. Her body wreathed in light burns, the Black Sekirei frowned into the mist, having lost all sight of her target.

"Where did he-?"

"Below!"

He was suddenly before her, his boot slamming into her stomach with all the force of a small nuclear warhead. For the first time since their battle had begun, her face lost its pleasured smile. _Pain. _Bile mixed with blood and burst out of her throat, coughed up involiuntarily as she gagged against the small inferno searing into her stomach. But...he was open! Her sword found then pierced the point of his shoulder in the very next instant skewering the limb without delay, finally drawing blood. Naruto didn't so much as bat an eyelash. Didn't even grunt as she twisted the weapon within the wound.

Instead he _laughed_, his mirth modulated to a darkened glee. Karasuba was baffled. She had never met an opponent who actually _enjoyed _being impaled! But if Naruto didn't enjoy being skewered then he must've been very amused, because he was still smiling.

"Finally!" his grin mirrored her own, possibly even moreso with that glint in his eyes. "I gave you an opening and managed to hit me! Maybe you're not so hopeless after all! I think I'll fight you at full strength now, you certainly proved yourself worthy of it!" He leaped backward, pulling himself off her sword with a slight snicker, skipping away in taciturn retreat. As she looked on his wound sizzled shut, a golden glow consuming it. An eerie chill came over her; no one should be able to heal that fast. The longer she looked, the more the glow brightened, engulfing him from had to toe in a thick miasma of golden mist.

When the light faded Naruto had changed dramatically. His entire body glowed with yellow-gold energy. Black markings covered his arms and face and a golden cloak made out of pure energy embraced his frame. Then there were those strange spheres hovering over his back. The most significant difference that Karasbua noticed was his eyes. The once cold, yet human, eyes now had crosses for an iris and glowed bright red. He really had been holding back after all, she realized. There was no restraint in his eyes, sanity or otherwise.

_Naruto had let go._

"Now then," he grinned. "Let's see who dies first!" With a golden flash he was gone again. Swords slamming down at her head! Karasuba daren't meet him in a contest of strength; instead she backpedalled and let him pass her by, the concrete shattering beneath his passage.

"My, aren't you a tricky one." she smiled.

Naruto's grin only grew.

"You have no idea!"

"Whaddya say we take things up a notch or two, then?" Before he could reply in kind, her blade snapped down, darkness trailing from its tip like a thing alive. It circled her menacingly, a dread aura trailing after the old edge, almost as if it were about to-

"OBLITERATION!"

Naruto's senses screamed a warning and Samehada moved of its own accord, wedging itself between him and the unseen attack, jaws opened wide to feast. He heard rather than saw the terrible technique-felt Bee's blade gorge itself on the eerie energies emanating from the tip of Karasuba's sword. And then, it was over. So was most of the bridge, debris and all. Samehada had successfully staved off most of the attack, but by doing so it had swelled to roughly three times its size, shearing free of its bandages to expose the beast within. The living blade offered a large belch, a tiny trail of miasma leaking from its lips as it savored the meal it had been offered; that attack, while not as rich as the feast its current owner fed it only a dail basis, was still a close second.

"Interesting weapon you have there." Karasuba frowned at the strange creature. It barely even resembled a blade anymore.

"Yeah, he's become a bit of a glutton over these years, though." One look at Samehada told him it wouldn't be of much use to him now unless he merged with it; it had become too large and unwieldly to serve as little more a shield against her attacks. Unless Karasuba would be willing to oblige him by falling into the water-unlikely-he had no further use for it. Sealing it away, he strapped the Head Cleaver to his back. This had been fun. She'd managed both to wound and impress him, a feat he'd only thought Miya capable of. But now...

_Now!_

"You said you wanted to take things up a notch." Naruto grinned, crossing his fingers together in a familiar seal. "I wonder, will you be able to survive this?" For a moment, Karasuba was almost certain that she had lost her mind. There were suddenly dozens upon duzons of Naruto's surrounding her; some standing on the ruined remnants of the bridge, others impossibly alighted upon the water itself. As one they did something with all their hands, and...what? Why were they spewing fireballs into the sky?! More importantly, how?!

"Is that all you're capable of now?" she frowned. "Spouting hot air?"

"Wait for it." Naruto pointed upwards. Karasuba followed his finger with her eyes, frowning.

"I don't see the point of...?"

That taunt fell away, replaced by dread as she saw the gathering clouds. The night sky, once so pristine and beautiful, suddenly turned blacker with the rumblings of an incoming storm. Then darker still, as though he'd called down the wrath of the very Heavens themselves. Lightning sheared through the clouds, crackling aroung them, striking dangerously close. The wrath of the gods seemed only a heartbeat away, and all the capital quivered helplessly before it.

"I learned this technique from an old friend back in my homeland," The blond continued amiacably. "Of course, I never had the reserves nor the affinity to ever pull it off...until now. Funny what a couple biju can do to that." As he spoke a massive beast burst from the clouds, rearing its ugly maw, red eyes leering balefully down at her. "You won't be able to dodge this one, but I do hope you survive. I've rather enjoyed fighting you." The original sneered, and flicked a finger downward, directing not the chakra, but the beast of lightning itself.

_"Kirin."_

And all the world was white.

* * *

Miya blinked as deafening crack of thunder shook the inn. For a moment, just a moment, she felt Naruto's prescence vanish.

"Naruto...

* * *

Karasuba struck the earth like a meteor from on high, fruitlessly smashing against hard concrete. The street cratered beneath her, concrete atomizing before her fall. She lay there for a long moment, blinking, realizing what had happened at the last instant. She'd tried to jump and slash the strange beast that Naruto had brought down on her. Tried to cut it, as she'd often done everything else with her blade. It simply hadn't occured to her that she might be unable to sever lightning. But still, she had tried.

This was the result.

Idly, she realized the explosion had flung her back into the capital; she could still see the thundercloud that had once housed the Kirin in the distance.

Gasping for breath, the woman tried, and failed to dragd herself to upright. Her body didn't want to respond; it was beyond battered, riddled with cuts and bruises, more than a few fractured ribs, the knot that bound up her hair having disintegrated utterly to leave her silver tresses sprawled out behind her battered back. And her clothes...unless one counted a scrap of cloth on her inner thigh, they were nonexistent after that last blast. Somehow she'd managed to hold onto her sword for whatever it was worth, though the Kirin had reduced her once mighty weapon to noting more than a shard of the blade at the base of its hilt.

Frankly it was a miracle she hadn't been deactivated outright.

There were a number of cuts on her skin, as well as numerous bruises. She was almost certain her left arm was broken and her collarbone fractured. Not to mention her clothes were pretty much gone, even her panties had been ripped apart, obliterated by the thunderclap. She felt no pain, as of yet, but perhaps that was the shock.

_Tap._

A sound in the night alerted her to the arrival of her conqueror. How had he crossed such a distance, so swiftly? It didn't matter she supposed, but she was still curious. When she looked up he was standing there, in all his golden glory. Cross-shaped irises regarded her quietly, his mouth pressed into a thin line. The madness was almost completely gone from his eyes, she realized, whatever black beast he'd unleashed upon her, it had been satisfied, or at least satiated enough to retreat for the moment.

"You survived." he actually sounded impressed.

Karasuba tried to offer a witty reply; all that emerged was a rasping cough as the cold steel of the Head Cleaver tocuhed her throat.

"I _should_ kill you." he mused aloud. "You're a threat."

"I have no regrets." Karasuba replied, grimacing slightly as the words caused the blade to cut into her neck, drawing forth a thin rivulet of blood. "You gave me a good fight. That was all I wanted. But...

"But...

_I'm lonely._

The emotion slammed into him like a freight train. Naruto frowned, almost lowering the blade. Almost. What was that just now? _Strong._ Aargh, not again!_ Equal. No. He, is more than an equal._ Emotions battered him from all angles, nearly causing his knees to buckle outright. _Stronger than me. Stronger than Yume. Too strong. _He could no longer maintain his hold on the weapon, it clattered to the floor beneath this sudden strike on his still the voice-her voice-came on_. My loss. I haven't lost since Yume..._

He wanted to shout at her to stop whatever it was that she was doing, but the words wouldn't come. What was this reaction?! It was as if he'd been given a glimpse into Karasuba's innermost thoughts, and try as he'd might, he couldn't shut them out. Gasping, he sank to his knees, a thin trickle of blood falling down his nose. His hands closed around her shoulders, pinning her. Karasuba noticed this, thought patterns changing ever so slightly, her mind warping with confusion

_Why is he hesitating? Why hasn't he killed me? Why am I afraid? Why?! I should be happy to die to someone so strong, but...there's something about him. _That was when he felt it, the slightest of shifts in her emotions the tiniest pitch in temperature. _He's just like me. We're the same...its him. Him! He's the one I want. Not alone. Together...! I want him!_

Naruto looked down, looking her in the eye. She looked different in that instant-helpless-sprawled out beneath him, her long silver hair a tangled curtain behind her back. She stared back at him, the slightest of flushes adjuourning her cheeks. Her face was incredibly close, he could almost feel her nose brushing his, her heavy breath, warm on him. Almost as if...oh dear. He bristled as those hazel eyes narrowed; there was a powerful hunger to them, almost carnal in nature, so primal that it put his own lustful urges to shame.

_I want you._

That was the last thing he heard before Karasuba swarmed up to meet him, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. Naruto started in surprise when her mouth inexplicably captured his, her arms shooting up to cage him, eyes abulge as he writhed beneath him, rolling him over until she was stradling him. Almost immediately he felt the bond spring forth between them, slightly different from that of Akitsu's or even Uzume. He felt respect and admiration, desire, and yet layered atop that very hunger, another desire. She saw him as a partner. A rival. Someone to surpass.

_One of these days...I'll be the one to kill you._

Had Naruto control of his lips, he would've groaned at that thought. As it were, his eyes simply drifted shut in resignation. Most men-and more than a few perverts-would've jumped at the chance to be slain by a silver-haired beauty such as this. The last Uzumaki didn't exactly relish the thought of another powerful adversary gunning for his head.

_Are you kidding me?! _

Once more her feelings merged with his for the final time as Karasuba became winged, a pair of silver wings-jagged and sharp like a blade-erutping from her bare back to stretching mournfully toward the sky as though to embrace the stars themselves. He felt rather than saw the crest bloom on her back, oddly enough he could feel that it was more a blackish-grey, as befitting of the Black Sekirei. That was when it hit him. He had just winged Karasuba. Uzume was never going to let him hear the end of this.

His heart hammered in his chest as she finally drew away and let him breath, her teeth dragging across his lip.

"I hope you're willing to take responsibility for this, partner." she murmurred breathlessly. Well, that cemented their relationship.

Naruto groaned as he finally beheld the destruction they had brought. Shinto Teito would need a new bridge. And a new city block. Probably a new road, too. They'd laid absolute waste to the South-he was only slightly grateful that MBI had seen fit to evacuate the civilians from this area. If they hadn't...well, he had enough innocent lives on his hands. The idea of staining his hands with more blood down the line wasn't a pleasant one but he knew in his heart that many of them-human and Sekirei-would be lost before Minaka's little game ended.

"I ain't paying for the damages-

"Not that." her voice was the most naked of whispers, thick with desire._ "Me."_

"Ah. Well, that I can do-mmph."

Her lips trapped his again, silencing him for another moment.

"I'm yours." she purred, kissing his nose. "Many years to come." her smile was only slightly tame-he could feel through the bond that she was _itching _for the chance to fight again. He held her close to him for a moment as he gathered his strength again. Fighting Miya _and _Karasuba back to back had drained his reserves a little. He'd be feeling this in the morning. But that bit about Miya being a Sekirei...it couldn't be true...could it. Just the idea of it was so absurd that he nearly rejected it out of hand. He'd have to spam the area with clones tomorrow and dig up some informaiton; his network was getting a bit rusty...

That was when the phone rang, jarring him from his idea of spying with its ringtone. Vibrations, really. A text? Frowning, he opened it. What he saw there turned his contemplative expression murderous.

_"Congratulations on winging your prize, Naruto-kun! I expect great things from you in the future! Perhaps you'll claim the Green Girl next..._

_~Minaka._

Naruto twitched so hard that his phone cracked in his grip. It took everything he had not to shatter it outright. Minaka! That...insuferable bastard! He had planned this whole thing, right down to this very moment! He'd known this would happen! Naruto didn't know how, but he knew!

"Hoh?" Karasuba peered over his shoulder her cheeek nuzzling his in passing, the scent of blood filling his nostrils. "That Minaka...he's a clever one, isn't he?" It was strange to see a woman so murderous so _possessive_ when to it came to matters of affection. Naruto would've laughed if he wasn't do damnably angry. Without thinking, he slipped off his jacket and wrapped her in it. Karasuba could still walk, but he didn't want anyone to see his woman striding around the city half naked_-god he was already getting attached!_

"Guess I should take you back to Maison Izumo." he muttered, rising.

"You live there?"

"Well, yeah...

Karasuba started laughing at that; it was a surprisingly soft sounded. He rather liked it, really.

"What? What's so funny?"

Her smile was telling.

"You'll see..."

Naruto groaned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?...

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! This Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is a great deal darker than most. I'm sure you were all looking forward to the fight between Naruto and Karasuba, and I hope I delivered well enough on it. Naruto has officially winged her! The fate of Benitsubasa and Haihane remains unknown! Additionally I thought it prudent to say this: The verdict on Kusano is not yet in! TELL ME if ya'll want her with Naruto or not! A LOT of shit is about to hit the fan, so I need to hear what you think! As a another minot note, a fan wondered what will become of Chiho now that Uzume is Naruto's. Don't worry. I have plans for her...**

**Next chapter we get right down to the Green Girl! Will she go to Minato or Naruto?! Who knows?! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**Anywho, I**** worked extremely hard on this one, so I hope to hear what you think! Pairing is up in the air! YOU DECIDE! As said before, I have a _vauge_ idea who will be a part of Naruto's flock in this, but the rest its entirely up to ya'll! ****And on a final note, thank you to everyone offering emotional support in regard to my health woes. Its greatly appreciated! An awful lot is going to change in this story soon! Look forward to an epic prank next chapter...provided my health holds out.**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Do try not to laugh too hard...!**

**_(Preivew)_**

_"Oi..._

_Naruto sighed, his bloody and cross-shaped pupils angrily surveying the scene before him. In one hand he held Miya by the scruff of the neck. In the other, Karsasuba. He had to give them credit, he'd actually had to enter Chakra Mode to grab a hold of them before they could kill each other. It was an almost comical sight; especially when one considered how monstrously powerful these two women were; how much they loathed one another. On the other, he had the feeling they'd both tear each other apart should he set them down again._

_"Now, if I put you down, do you promise not to fight again?"_

_Both women gulped at the murder in his eyes._

_"Hai..._

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R! =D**


	4. Winds of Change

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to WORK to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER?!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter was meant to be a . With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. And lets address something, Naruto's nervousness around Miya? Its an ACT. He's stronger, better, and faster than she is, he merely defers to her out of laziness, the fact that he doesn't want to lose his home, and that he's desperately trying to stay true to his roots. But its difficult when you've got the bloodlust of nine biju locked up inside you. **

**On another note, there will be somes changes here in regards to some Sekirei and their Ashikabi! Hope ya enjoy it! On another note, this story is now officially rated M! So...prepare to laugh in this chapter!**

**Hope ya've brought your popcorn! =D**

_"Ara, it seems you have some explaining to do..._

_~?_

**Winds of Change**

There were very few things in this world that could truly rouse Miya Asama to anger. Perverted relations irked her of course, indecent exposure and all that nonsense. Seo was another, moocher that he was. Those poor twins really were unfortunate to have an Ashikabi like him. Honestly, she only tolerated him because he'd been Takehito's best friend. It could be said that Naruto was another of the many things that sometimes irked a poor old widow like herself but the blond was an equal to her and despite all his antics, she just couldn't bring herself to hate him in the year that they'd known one another.

Yes. Uzumaki Naruto, the last Uzumaki, a living legend and Sage, merely _annoyed_ the first Sekirei. Although, after what had nearly occurred between them hours ago, Miya still wasn't entirely sure exactly _what_ she felt towards the baffling blond now.

No, there were only two things in this world that she hated. Minaka-and by definition his horrid MBI for what they'd done to Takehito and her precious Sekirei-alongside a rather insufferable woman. If it could be said that Miya was as merciful as she was vindictive, then she would never _ever _forgive that woman for what she had done. Not that she needed to worry anymore. That one was probably dead now thanks to her Naruto-kun. _Her?_ Odd. When had she started to consider Naruto-kun hers? He had Akitsu and Uzume-chan. The very idea that she considered him _hers _should have been ludicrous when he already had two women warming his bed.

And yet...

"Yo, Miya!"

The landlady started in violent surprise -she really was starting to slip in these peaceful times- and angrily gripped the hilt of her katana white-knuckled in silent distress. She wasn't quite sure what had made her bring the weapon out onto the porch in the first place. Perhaps it was this lingering sense of unease. Perhaps she just felt more comfortable having a weapon at hand, rather than her broom. Perhaps she was even worried _he_ hadn't made it back after all?

Whatever the case, her bright case fixed itself firmly on the gate.

At first she thought it was Seo again, come to beg more food off her. But no, the voice had a deeper timbre too it, almost exhausted. Could it be…?!

"I really hope you saved me that plate." the rough voice came again as he limped into view. "Because I'm fucking _starving."_

Sure enough Uzumako Naruto rounded the corner in the next instant. Miya almost yelped at the state of him; it took every bit of her considerable willpower not to rush down the path and check his wounds. Because he was more than wounded.

Naruto-kun was _hurt._

His clothes were tattered and torn, the mask that had sheltered the lower-half of his visage having been violently shredded at some point, his vambraces, practically nonexistent. The rest of him looked as though it had gotten into a brawl with a bear and lost the battle. Indeed the man's face was bloody, his own blood or that of his opponents she knew not, but those beauitful blue eyes looked so tired that she just wanted to take him into her arms and kiss all his worry away_-Bad!_ she ruthlessly slammed a lid on that train of thought._ Bad Miya! BAD! Thinking such beastly things of Naruto-kun! _If she could've punished herself right then and there she most certainly would have.

Mentally admonishing herself for the slip, she allowed a worn smile to pluck at her lips as he stumbled up the path.

"Welcome home." her relief wasn't entirely feigned.

"I'm back." he laughedin reply, continuing up the porch.

But who was this woman trailing behind him? Her long silver hair was gorgeous to behold, but she looked as though she too had just come out of hell. Her face-what little she could see of it-was scuffed and bruised, all over, from her visage to what could be seen of her neck. She had no doubt the enigmatic female was bruised beneath the cloak, too. Just who was she?

"And who might this young lady be, Naruto-kun?" she frowned, peering at the strange woman Naruto had brought home. In his jacket no less! How beastly. But who was she? Miya could clearly sense a great deal of all too familair power emanating from this woman but...who could_-bitch! _With her hair down -that abhorent uniform gone-and those bangs now framing her face she almost didn't recgonize the woman she so loathed and abhored almost as much as Minaka himself. But those eyes gave her away, no one else had dead orbs like that. The broken bladein her hand only confirmed it.

___Karasuba! _

The wooden hilt of her katana cracked and splintered as Miya's fingers dug into it. A flash of anger flickered across her eyes. The air seemed to literally vibrate and glow with murderous intent, her hair wafting upwards in an eerie, unseen breeze. What was she doing here?! How _dare_ she be here! The situation might've been different if she didn't have her sword at the ready-as it were she could feel her old self rearing its ugly head as she laid eyes on the detestable dog of MBI.

As sensing that very thought, the silver-haired Sekirei raised her head spoke a greeting, the smallest of smiles pulling at her pale face.

"Its been a long time, Miya." she chuckled. "Still scary as ever, I see."

Scary didn't even _begin _to define her in this instant.

"Na-ru-to-kun..." Miya was standing now and visibly _trembling_, her katana coming free with an almost sibilant hiss. A massive hanya mask appeared over her shoulder. "Care to explain to me what you were doing with that insufferable woman?" She cared for him dearly, but if he didn't explain this situation _right now _he'd find himself in the fight of his life.

"You know her?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes." She glowered at the silverette. "And unless you have a very good explanation, 'that' is not allowed into my home."

"Now Miya, I can explain-

Karasuba wasn't having any of it.

"He's my Ashikabi. Is that good enough for you?"

Miya's heart dropped into her stomach.

...oh my, I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you just now." she stifled a frown with her sleeve. "For a moment there I could've sworn you said something ridiculous. Whatever is an Ashikabi?" the way Naruto-kun looked right at her sent a cold spike of dread into her gut. Did he know? No. That was ridiculous. She'd gone to painstaking lengths to make certain he'd never realized she was a Sekirei. Who could have told_...Karasuba!_ She glared bloody red daggers at the woman, but she simply shrugged.

"So we're really doing this?" Naruto groaned, dragging a hand across his face. "We're really going to play this game?" Apparently they were; because Miya wasn't letting the weary woman inside. "Fine." he sighed, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Miya-chan, Kara told me a few things. I didn't want to believe them, but your reaction tells me she wasn't lying. You're a Sekirei, aren't you?" Her silence must've been telling, because he chose to continue, whiskered cheeks pinching in a stern frown. "Thought so. And she wasn't lying. After our battle...something happened. For the record I didn't initiate it, but for better or worse...

_No._ Miya wanted to cover her ears. _No! _She wanted to shout and scream. _NO! _She didn't understand what had overcome her, didn't _want_ to understand, because those next words ruined everything:

_...I really am her Ashikabi now."_

_**"NO!"**_

That was all it took to sever the tenuous and fraying leash of Miya's self-control. She snapped. There could be no other word for it. One moment she was standing upon the veranda calmly; the next she was screaming bloody murder, her sword unsheathed and screaming down toward The Black Sekirei's head. Miya had only one thing in mind. _Murder._ She would tear this bitch to pieces for setting foot in Maison Izumo once more, for daring to violate her Naruto-kun and soil him with that unsightly bond! She would sever it here and now!

"Oi!"

Naruto was suddenly there between them, his arm rising effortlessly to intercept the attack. Miya tried to stop, she really did. But there was so much _momentum_ behind her strike, too much fury to be so easily coralled. Perhaps, had he been wearing his gauntlet, he might've escaped without injury. But most of his armor had been blown off during his battle with the bloodthirsty Sekirei. It was flesh that her katana found, not steel. Too late she realized what she'd done, her weapon biting deep into his unarmored limb, cutting through it like butter and severing it neatly at the elbow. There wasn't so much as a drop of blood, the overwhelming heat and friction of her blade serving to cauterize the wound instantly as her blade passed through.

There was a silence, broken only by the wet thud of his arm striking the ground.

"Well." the elusive tenant blinked down at his now-severed limb, "That's gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning."

Miya dropped her sword as if she had just been _scalded._ She took a couple steps back and held her wrist with her other hand. She looked completely mortified. "Naruto-kun I-I…" That was the first time Naruto had ever seen Miya at a loss for words. It was also the first time she'd actually done something so drastic, as cutting off one of his limbs. It was easy enough to reattach it of course, but tihe poor landlady didn't know that. She'd probably though he was maimed for life now. Were those actual tears in her eyes?!

_Miya...crying?!_ Ashura gawped. _Is the world coming to an end?!_

_'If I get anymore Sekirei it just might!'_

"Whoa, its alright! Don't cry! See?! Good as new!" He reached down and retrieved the limb, seamlessly reattaching it, blood and flesh becoming whole once more. "Sheesh, don't get all teary-eyed on me. It doesn't suit ya." For an instant, just an instant, she smiled and all was well again. Then _someone _had to go and muck it up.

"My my, Miya." Karasuba chided teasingly. "You're awfully emotional today."

Just like that the landlady's apcoalyptic anger was back.

_"And you're the reason!"_

"Oh dear." The Black Sekirei smiled, demurely reaching behind Naruto's back for the Head Cleaver. "I'll be borrowing this, partner. Hope you don't mind." The blonde never had a chance to protest, instead swearing as they leapt away in a tangle of blades.

"Ah, balls!"

* * *

_"MWAHAHAHAHA!_ Yes! Yes, this is brilliant!"

Minaka saw the explosion of smoke rising from Maison Izumo and cackled merrily. Loudly, too. And why shouldn't he? He was in high spirits! Everything was proceeding according to his plans. Well, he hadn't _planned_ to lose a bridge and nearly an entire city block, but such concessions sometimes had to be made in the Era of the Gods. Naruto had given him quite a show tonight, it was only fitting that he be allowed a moment of peace or two before the gears of the Sekirei Plan ground onward. Indeed, Minaka had seen all he'd needed to see...for now.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't suspect a thing. For now, he was content to allow the time-traveling shinobi to wallow in quiet ignorance. Oh, the whiskered warrior probably realized he'd been played by now but he had no idea just how deep the deception went.

It had taken several weeks of careful planning to manipulate the beligerent blond into such a maddening mindset, many months of painful preparations to stir his emotion to the feverish pitch needed for such a climatic battle. He and Karasuba were alike in that way; dangerous elements that couldn't be controlled-only directed. Of course he'd known from the very beginning that they would fight someday. Naruto-kun would've winged her eventually in any case. He'd simply hurried things along a little by forcing their confrontation this evening. With that out of the way and the Black Sekirei winged, he could begin to introduce the major players in this grand little game.

Just thinking about it was enough to make him cackle again.

Karasuba's replacement was already in place; the so-called "Dog" of MBI would be nothing compared to _her_. And that wasn't even mentioning _him!_ Truly, it was a win-win situation. Naruto got a powerful Sekirei and, in return, MBI received valuable data on his skill and abilties, and a sample of his blood thanks to The Black Sekirei's valiant efforts against him. She didn't know of it of course, having only sought him out for the sake of a good fight, but the fact remained the woman had been key in their efforts to learn more about the man...and keep him contained.

With Red and Blue recovered from the wreckage and the new world of possibilites opened to them with Uzumaki's blood, the Discipline Squad would become even stronger than before. Even without its old leader at the reins, he would still be able to keep a firm grip on the capital, on the Sekirei Plan, and soon so much more.

"Kukukuku...the game's about to become even more interesting!"

_It would be glorious!_

* * *

_BA-DOOM!_

"W-What the hell was that?!" Uzume squalled in surprise, woken from her slumber when her room suddenly decided to shake from top to bottom-the entire inn trembling as though caught in the death throes of some dying deity. She jerked up out of her bed with a gasp, causing her breasts to bounce with the sudden movement. Were they under attack? Had MBI finally made a move? Not even pausing to dress herself she jumped up and out her window, cringing slightly as another explosion nearly tossed her back into her room. The tiles slid off the rooftop and fell to the ground with a terrible clatter, summoned forth by yet another shockwave from somewhere in the front yard.

"What's going on?" she muttered sleepily, scrubbing at her eyes. She didn't particularly care if anyone saw her in her underwear; she was more concered about the battle raging around Maison Izumo. This didn't have the feel of one of Naruto's pranks, the killing intent alone was almost enough to stifle the breath in her lungs.

"Would you two kindly knock it the hell off?!" Naruto's voice could barely be heard over the din. "As hot as this is right now its _midnight_ and I am _not_ in the mood!"

_'Bro?' _she blinked_. _Curiousity aside, what the hell was going on here? If Naruto wasn't the one riling Miya up here...then who?

"Trouble?"

Akitsu wasn't far behind, the ice-wielder alerted both by the sound of her Ashikabi's voice, as well as the calamity taking place outside. Uzume's eye twitched ever so slightly when she saw the fox plushie clutched under the single digit's arm. Where had she gotten that thing?!

"Dunno...

In fact, the explosion drew just about everyone's attention, Musubi and Minato, as well as Kagari himself. Even Matsu poked her head out of her hidey hole, curious to see what had destroyed one of her cameras in the front yard. With Naruto-tan exhausted this might be her one and only chance to be winged without suffering the landlady's wrath! Of course, she dove right back in the second she saw Karasuba _duking it out_ with Miya, immediately assuming that the dreaded Black Sekirei was here to apprehend her at long last.

"Geh! I'll be killed!" She wanted her wings yes, but not this badly!

Somehow the silverette had managed to steal Naruto's Kubikiribōchō, likely the only reason Miya hadn't sliced her into tiny pieces just yet. Even then the two swordswomen were laying waste to Maison Izumo despite a certain blonde's best attempts to stop them. Had he been at full strength, it would've been a trifle. But after using so much chakra and reattaching a severed arm, suffice it to say he was feeling more than a little weary at the moment, made even moreso by the fact that both women were exceptionally skilled and too busy trying to _kill each other _to even notice him.

"Ah!" Musubi blinked, yawning. "What is Karasuba-sama doing here...and why is she sparring with the landlady?"

Minato gulped, quietly terrified by their swordsmanship. "Musubi-chan...I don't think they're sparring...

Uzume sweatdropped. If Naruto had been in danger that would've been one thing. But this...how did one react to something like this? "I get the feeling we should do something."

"Like hell!" Kagari snapped from his perc beside her, still unable to believe his eyes. He wasn't going anywhere _near_ that mess!

"Want to watch." Akitsu sat down and tucked her knees into her chest, content to do just that.

"…" The look on Uzume's face was downright frosty.

"Hey, now…

**"THAT! IS! ENOUGH!"**

A deafening thunderclap split the air as Uzumaki Naruto finally made his anger known, an ocean of killing intent crashing down over their shoulders amidst a spear of blinding light. Just like that it was over. By the time everyone could see again the yellow flash had cleared, and both combatants were no longer in any shape to fight. He'd certainly seen to that, Uzume thought. Miya was missing most her hakama, exposing a slender leg and a rather shapely rear, but even she hadn't realized poor Karasuba was actually _naked_ under that cloak...!

"Oi...

Naruto sighed, his bloody and cross-shaped pupils angrily surveying the scene before him. In one hand he held Miya by the scruff of the neck. In the other, Karsasuba. Both were hoisted aloft as though they were no more than naughty children, and he the reproachful parent. He had to give them credit, he'd actually had to enter Chakra Mode to grab a hold of them before they could kill each other. It was an almost comical sight; especially when one considered how monstrously powerful these two women were; how much they loathed one another. He had the feeling they'd both tear each other apart should he release them. Still, he was a bit tired now; and in no mood for either of their antics.

"Now, if I put you down, do you promise not to fight aga**in?"** The Ten-Tails seemed to mysteriously materialize over his shoulder, its lone swirling madly upon them. **"It's terribly late and I'd just _hate_ to lose sleep over something so trifling, neh?"**

Both women gulped at the murder in his eyes. Miya nearly wet herself. Karasuba almost got off on it. But neither dared to question him.

"Hai...

Smiling, Naruto dropped them like a sack of potatoes.

**"Does anyone else want to throw down before we call it a night?" **he asked almost pleasantly, the demonic-overlay still tinging his voice. Everyone shook their heads in a fierce negative. No one wanted to tangle with that _thing_ lurking over his shoulder! To do so meant death!

Unsurprisingly Minato couldn't get out anything other than incoherent babble.

"Oni! This guy's an oni!"

"No, I'm a_ shinobi."_ Naruto corrected pointedly, the hellish aura vanishing back from whence it'd came almost as though it had never been. "Completely different. Now that we've gotten_ that _out of the way, lets get the introductions over with." Raising his right arm, he calmly took hold of Karasabua and turned her to face the assembled tenants and Sekirei. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kara-chan. She'll be staying with us from now on. Please try not to piss her off too much, ya know?" This close, it was impossible to miss the crest on her neck.

"Ah." Akitsu blinked, pointing. "Another one."

"HA?!" Uzume almost fell on her ass as she clamored off the roof and to his side. "You mean you actually _winged_ this crazy bitch, bro?! How the hell did you survive?!" This close she could see the signs of battle on his body, no wounds to make mention of, but he was covered in blood and his outfit looked as though it had gone through a shredder. It suddenly dawned on her that she could have lost her Ashikabi and never known the god awful truth until she deactivated upon his death. Just the thought of it was enough to fill her with dread. Uzume glowered at Karasuba. If looks could kill...

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" She wasn't teasing him about this, Naruto realized. Uzume was genuinely worried about him; he could feel her anxiety spilling over into the bond. Akitsu leapt down after her, following at a more sedate pace, but one glance at the oft silent sekirei told him she too was concerned by her Ashikabi's sordid state. Her eyes were pure ice as they fell upon Karasuba, but it was Uzume's frantic babbling that had him more worried than anything else.

"Why the hell were you two fighting anyway?" she demanded of the higher number.

Karasuba grinned. "We're alike, he and I. We both desire strong opponents." Impossibly, her grin only grew. "It was fun, right, Naruto-kun? We both threw everything we had against one another, holding nothing back, right up until the very end! The way you dominated me...I'll never forget it."

Uzume growled, her cheeks dusted with pink.

"I swear to god if you hurt him...

"I stabbed him, once." the silverette admitted, earning an alarmed gasp from the former.

"Huh?! Where?!" She jerked up Naruto's shirt, half-expecting to find a gaping hole in her destined one's stomach.

"It was in the _arm."_ Naruto ammended swiftly, stepping between them before the two could come to blows, tucking her up against his good arm. "And no, I'm not hurt. I heal fast, remember? Besides, she's learned her lesson. Miss crazy here couldn't kill me if she tried now."

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" Karasuba sniffed.

_Staaaaaaare._

There was a silence as all assembled parties stared, save for Musubi, who remained bafled by the silence.

"Wow. Tough crowd...

"Ano...Karasuba-sama?"

"Yo, Mu-chan." the silverette waved weakly as she spoke up. "You're looking well."

"Does this mean you're going to be staying with us?" the naive fist-type asked.

"Well...

It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't _have _to stay with them. Although she was now Naruto's Sekirei, she was technically free to return to MBI at anytime as a member of the Discipline Squad if she so saw fit. One word to Minaka and she could be on her way, free to return whenever Naruto had need for her. A singe glance at her Ashikabi swiftly disabused her of that notion, however. Naruto lived here. Why would she want to be anywhere else but next to him? Miya was here too, and, by definition so was Musubi, who housed Yume. So many powerful opponents! Although that proved a power incentive for the Black Sekirei, she knew the reason she would stay, the real reason. Naruto. The thought was strange and alien. She rather liked it.

"It would seem so...

Karasuba couldn't help herself at that, she closed her eyes and started to sigh, this time not lost in thought, but in emotion. She felt strange, warm, yes, she supposed that might be the word for it. There was a strange warmth in his chest, one that she couldn't readily identify. It felt odd, this warmth. The closest thing she could equate it to was her desire for battle. And yet it was different. Comforting. Pleasing, even. A genuine smile actually formed on her face. Whatever this warmth was, it was not coming from her bond with Naruto. At least not solely. It was...

...nice.

"Alrighty, then!" Naruto clapped his hands, jarring her from her reverie. "Its _waaaaay_ too late for my liking and I'm bone tired! Time for bed. You know what that means, ladies!" Before either Uzume or Akitsu could try to voice so much as a single syllable of protest he grabbed them up and leapt atop the roof, another bound carrying them inside the open window and out of sight. Miya watched them go with a small shudder, quashing that small part of herself that wished he'd do the same to her. She was loyal to Takehito, but after that almost-kiss her feelings were rapidly becoming a tangled knot. Oh, it would be so much easier if they hadn't spent that year together, then she'd be able to dismiss him out of hand. But this...this hurt. She didn't like it.

"You'll never get him if you keep pitching a fit like that." Karasuba sighed. "Either make a move or let us have him." Something about those words struck a chord in the lavenderette.

"Arara, what was that, _scum-san?"_ Miya feigned a smile, covering it with what little remained of her right sleeve. "I don't recall give you permission to speak." She'd decided. She wouldn't accept this woman. She would tolerate her for the sake of Naruto-kun _for now_ but nothing else, nothing in any way shape or form. One slip up and she'd carve this bitch into bloody chunks before she could blink. It was impossible for her to trust any dog of MBI; past, present, or future. Certainly not this wretched witch...

"Ahem!"

Poking his head out the window, Naruto looked down at them.

"Miya. Karasuba. ..._in."_ he said in a firm tone. "I want to talk with you two. Alone. Or do I have to bring th**at out again?"**

Both women blanched.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun!"

* * *

_Yashima was positively giddy._

She all but bounced on the soles of her feet with each leap-using her gravity prowess to lighten her load-no longer caring about such things as stealth or silence in the night. At this late hour in the evening, there was no one to question her, nor to wonder just how a girl wielding a giant hammer could flit so effortlessly amidst the skys-crapers as though her weapon weighed naught but a feather. Even if someone hapless bystander had stopped to peer out their window, they wouldn't have seen this fast moving valkyrie, this goddess of war.

Such was her speed.

Ever since she'd killed that thug she'd felt better about herself. Only marginally so, but even that was a marked improvement compared to her earlier insecurites. And! AND!

Now she knew who her Ashikabi was!

Her eyes sparkled with delight, an almost childlike emotion as she mentally reviewed her findings, realized how close she was to reaching her goal. To finding...her destined one. Her Ashikabi-sama. Only hours before, a massive explosion had rocked the South, diverting her attention from the North. At first she had thought nothing of it. Just another battle between Sekirei. But she'd sensed something off about it-one of the combatants was most certainly a Sekirei but the other...the other was _human._

Drawn by the sounds of battle she'd finally succumbed to her curiosity and gone to investigate, setting herself back nearly a day in the proccess. That didn't matter. Because she had seen. Because now she knew. She'd happened upon him purely by chance, catching a fleeting glimpse of him in midflight as he fought against that bloodthirsty woman. That was shen she had seen him. Heard his name for the first time. It had been only a passing glance, but she knew it in her heart. It was him. Just as she he'd heard Karasuba-dono angrily exclaim his name near the climax of their fight. Uzumaki Naruto.

_Naruto-sama._

Truly, her Ashikabi was a strange fellow. Yashima knew he was a human, and yet he did things that humans should not be able to do. Flinging fireballs-flying-throwing massive spheres of energy as though they were no more than baseballs. And when angered, he could fall down the wrath of heaven itself. She'd witnessed the destruction firsthand, watched that bold bolt of lightning wage from afar...but, she daren't approach for fear of being cut down. He was fighing Karasuba-dono and they were filled with bloodlust, any intrusion on her part would only result in her death. So she had watched. And she had waited-marvelling when the impossible took place as he winged the Black Sekirei for himself. The idea of not being his only Sekirei was slightly disheartening, but she didn't mind. Her only hope was that he would accept her in the same stead.

"Naruto-sama..." Just saying his name made her tingle in anticapation. She couldn't wait to fomally meet him.

Naruto-sama struck her as very loving individual, willing to spare the life of an adversary and wing her in the nest instant. Surely she reason, he would do the same for her? Yashima had chosen to watch and to wait, to remain patient listening intently from afar. By the time it had occurred to her that she might approach them, follow them, the duo were already gone with the wind. But that didn't matter. Because now she had a _name,_ and a name meant she could track him down. Better, now she knew where to look. Yes, she didn't quite know exactly where this Maison Izumo was, but she was certain she could find it, given time in the North.

What was he up to now, she wondered?

* * *

_"What were you thinking?!"_

Naruto sighed softly, shoulders heaving as he sipped at his tea at his place behind the table. If Miya thought shouting would rile him up she was sadly mistaken. Because there was nothing left to rile. For the time being he had expended most of his anger and bloodlust against Karasuba already. For the moment he was perfectly sane. More or less. Some might see fit to argue with him on that. Did a sane man slaughter those who dare to threaten him or his precious people. Probably not. But it was for the best, after all.

In this age, dead enemies _stayed_ dead.

"Like. I. Said. Miya." he returned, dragging out each word, "I had nothing to do with it at the time. She was the one who kissed me. I can't just toss her out. She'd be lonely."Just the thought of Karasuba was enough to draw a small smile to his face. With her around he'd not be feeling that restless for quite some time, he thought.

"Lonely?!" Most would've quailed at the killer intent rising from Miya in that instat. Naruto didn't bat so much as an eyelash.

"Yes, _lonely."_ the blond fixed her with a harrowing stare, one that immediately softened when he saw the hurt there. "She's like us in that aspect, I suppose. How long have we been alone, hmm?" he contemplated his tea for a long moment, staring at the lone stalk within. "Look, I don't know what your beef is with her Miya-chan, and I honestly don't care. I'm not going to pry into your personal life if you don't want me to." Just like that the heat was back in her chest, threatening to smother all words, his next words served only to fan the flames.

"You know I care about you, right?" he reached across the table, his hand touching hers as she made to take her own cup. "I'm not doing this just to spite you."

Miya froze.

_'What's...happening to me?'_ her anger, once so cold and frigid, melted beneath his gaze. Not even Takehito had made her feel this warm and fuzzy inside. In that instant Miya wanted nothing more than to toss him out on his ass for opening up old wounds like this, but she simply couldn't bring herself to follow through with the thought. Instead she was rendered helpless, paralyzed by the emotions wafting off the blond. _He cared._ He might be a complete ass at times, but he was no stranger to showing affection. Yet to inquire further would ruin her.

She daren't ask just what _kind _of feelings those were.

"But let me say this." Naruto was looking at her now, and those blue eyes seemed to cut her to ribbons all at once. "I'm not going to turn her away because of something that happened a long time ago. No matter how much you might want me to. Kara's just as much a part of me now as I am of her. The reverse applies to her. She's not going to hurt anyone unless provoked." In that instant Miya thought she heard a soft murmur of approval from a portion of the ceiling just above her head. So much for imagining it. A crackle of killer intent was more than enough to send that prescence fleeing.

_'That Matsu, always poking her nose into things..._

"Which brings me to the next item on my agenda." Naruto was suddenly beside her -when had he moved?- those bright blue orbs bording deep into her dull red, utterly unflinching at what they found there. "You really are a Sekirei, aren't you, Miya?"

She knew he would not take no for an answer. No dissasembling on her part would allow her to escape that penetrating gaze.

_"...hai._ I'm No. 01, Miya." she folded her hands in her lap and looked down, unable to meet his gaze. In that instant, was intensely grateful no one was present to overhear such talk between the two of them. After all if someone saw her like this-so vulnerable-she just might have to kill them. Thankfully Naruto had since ushered everyone out with a kage bunshin; although her senses told her Karasuba was still somewhere nearby just out of sight, lurking. Miya had her own suspicions as to why his newest Sekirei was sticking so close to him but that was another matter for another time. For now she had to deal with this, here and now.

"Does this change anything between us?"

"That depends." Surprisingly, he colored.

"Did your husband...ah...

"Wing me?" Miya blinked, schooling her face into a stoic mask of stone, refusing to let her feelings show. He wanted the truth? Then she would give him the truth. "No, he did not. Takehito-san was my husband, but he could never be my Ashikabi. I'm unwinged. Though I've chosne not to particpate in Minaka's wretched little game after seeing what he's done to my sisters. Nothing else could convince me otherwise."

_Maybe you could._

Naruto prayed he was hearing things. He desperately flung up what few mental barriers he had, trying to shut it out. But he couldn't erase the memory of what he'd just heard. It clung to him like a leech, sapping at his strength. No. No no no no. This was not happening. Not yet. Not now.

"And how was I to know that?" he gapwed at her, baffled, fighting himself for control. "I always thought you were a little strange-

-moh, Naruto!-

-but I never thought you were a Sekirei! It doesn't change anything! Honestly, it doesn't!" he finished hurriedly. He might not fear Miya's strength, but, the wrath of a righteous woman was something of which he would always be wary. Spending time with Sakura and Hinata-chan had taught him that much! And he wasn't even getting started on Tsunade...

"Really?"

"Really!"

"So long as you understand." Miya huffed, pouting. She looked so godamn cute in that instant, so kissable-_DOWN!_

Naruto ruthlessly bitch-slapped his libido into the ground. '_None of that!'_

_Aw, why not?_ Ashura whined. _I like her! She has just enough spunk to keep you on the straight and narrow-_

_'THAT'S PRECISELY WHY!'_

"You know what the Sekirei Plan is, don't you?" A nod was the only answer he received. "Is there anything you could tell me about it? I don't like jumping into this blind."

"Ara, I'm not certain I feel I can trust you with that information just yet."

"Hey, that hurts! We've known each other for a year!"

"And I've known Takehito for far longer."

Naruto sighed, it was swiftly becoming clear that Miya wasn't willing to discuss the truth of the Sekirei Plan with him. And least, not yet in full detail.

"Can I go to bed then?" he asked, yawnining loudly to himself. "Its been a long day, and I'm about to drop dead." His mind was filled to the brim, ready to overload. Miya. This was Miya he was thinking about! She was on a completely different level than Akitsu, Uzume, or even Karasuba. Miya! She was one of the few true friends he'd had when this whole mess had started-Uzume didn't count now that she was winged-the one who'd nursed him back to health when he'd stumbled in here half dead from flinging himself across space and time. The idea that she was a Sekirei-the first Sekirei-was a little more than he could handle right now. Next he'd be told that Kagari was a secret protector of all the unwinged Sekirei or something! Actually, the idea wasn't all that farfetched. And he had sense a strange energy from the man since the moment they'd met_-aargh!_

It seemed Maison Izumo was home to nothing but Sekirei! He and Minato were the sole exceptions! That settled it. He needed sleep. Now. Perhaps he'd find sanity in the morning. And if not...ah well, he'd never reallly been all that good at keeping a level head anyway.

"Oh, of course." Miya's smile was radiant as she rose with him. "But one last thing."

"Hmm?"

Naruto blinked and turned, baffled as a pair of lips graced his cheek.

"I...you...what?"

"Thank you," she smiled lightly. "For coming back to me safely."

They both realized what she said in the same instant. Miya's face turned and uncharacteristic red. Naruto's brow shot up into his hair.

"I...should probably go to sleep now."

"Y-Yes! I should...ah...prepare breakfast."

"Erm, right!"

They went their separate ways with muttered goodbyes, both wondering just what had come over them. Neither questioned the fact that it was two O' clock in the morning, nor the fact that preparing a meal was quite pointless when all the tenants had gone to sleep.

_'The hell was that?'_

"Yo."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Sure enough, Karasuba was waiting for Naruto the moment he stepped out of the room, smiling like she'd just ate a canary. Thankfully she'd found some clothes since he'd seen her last-having procurred for herself one of Miya's old outfits while they were discussing her impending stay at the inn. He was almost certain Miya was going to take that out of her hide. Not that it was his problem. Whatever old bitterness existed between the two women he could only hope that they'd find closure someday. If they didn't, he'd have to keep breaking up their fights...

"Inspiring speech." The Black Sekirei said as she nearly fell into step with him, ascending the stairs almost effortlessly in spite of her injuries. "Though I hope you don't intend to wing her just yet." At his bafffled glance, she chose to elucidate him. "The game would be so very _boring _if she came out to play. You don't intend to, do you?"

"Not unless she jumps me." He actually let himself consider it for a moment now that he was away from the lavenderette and not at risk of ravaging her. "Although that might be fun...

"Yes, its much more fun when the prey squirms and struggles before it dies." Karasuba agreed, licking her lips lasciviously.

Naruto sweatdropped. Whoa _there..._

"You and I...have very different definitions of the word fun."

She laughed at that.

"Perhaps. But we both know how to kill don't we?"

On that much they certainly agreed. The only good enemy was a dead one. War had taught him that much. He and Sasuke had personally seen to it that Orochimaru could never _ever _come back before they'd gone and enacted their little sealing maneuver; it was rather difficult to return from the after-life when your body was obliterated by the Senjutsu and the Six Paths and your soul destroyed by the Rinnegan. Ah, just this memory of the sanin's death was almost enough to make him smile. What would Sasuke think of the Sekirei Plan, he wondered? What had he done with his life after killing Madara? He tried not to think of his old friend-as much as he would've liked, because when he did that, he began to realize that there was no way the last Uchiha could've possibly bested Madara on his own-

_Calm down._ Ashura was suddenly there, a warm prescence in the back of his mind, erasing all worry. _If he were here with us in this timeline I would've sensed it..._

_'Yeah, because that makes me feel SO much better...!'_

"I don't think your Sekirei like me very much."

Naruto blinked as Karasub's words tugged him back to the present, forcing him to recall Uzume's glower, Akitsu's quiet disposition. No, they probably weren't too thrilled with his newest Sekirei.

"Well, you did stab me."

"And you healed." she pointed out, nuzzling his neck like an overly affectionate puppy. "I would never inflict any _lasting _damage on my precious Ashikabi. Even if he wanted to spar with me...

There was a silence.

"This is "spar" thing...its going to become a habit with you, isn't it?"

Hazel eyes twinkled merrily.

"Maybe...

By then they'd reached the door to his room, without thinking Naruto grasped the handle and wrenched it open. He was almost dissapointed to find that Uzume and Akitsu were nowhere to be found-all that awaited him was an empty bed. They were probably in Uzume's room he reasoned, sulking over the newest addition to his flock. And on any other night, he would've tried to convince them that they had nothing to worry about. But as it were he was tired. So very tired, but not so weary enough that he didn't send a clone in that direction.

Karasuba arched an eyebrow, surprised and intrigued at once.

"You can duplicate yourself?"

"I can do a lot of things. Most of which you haven't seen yet." Naruto fired back, slightly miffed that the girls wouldn't be sharing his bed tonight. Perhaps that was for the best, after all. God, he was sore. It had been a long time since he'd fought two powerful opponents back to back...he'd need to train his body up again in order to accomodate his newly increased chakra.

He had the feeling he might need it.

"So this is your room, hmm?" Karasuba entered after him, he could feel her eyes tracing his form as he peeled off his battered clothes, willingly exposing his upper torso to those prying eyes. "Its rather simple." Naruto snorted, ignoring the slight insult as he stripped down to his boxers. Geh, he really did stink! Ah, but there would always be time for a bath in the morning. Right now, he just wanted to crash, consequences be damned for it-ah. That thought trailed off as she slipped up behind him, supple fingertips dancing over the hardened plane of his chest, stirring up old feelings of lust and desire.

"Hmm." the single digit purred huskily, tracing her palms over his scarred skin. "If I wasn't satisfied before, I certainly am now." she nipped at his ear, teasingly, tempting him with her scent. Naruto groaned.

"And if I weren't so damned tired, I'd fuck your brains out right this instant." With great regret he disentangled himself from his Sekirei, holding her back at arms length. "As things stand, you'll just have to be patient."

Karasuba's mouth turned down in a frown. "My, that's dissapointing_-mmph!"_

Her prostest died as his mouth slammed over hers, summoning her wings once more in a flurry of motion. Pure power flooded her bones but there was more to it than that. Warmth. An incredible ecstasy overtaking her from head to toe, swarming her with such force that her knees nearly knocked together out of sheer strain. A hand swept around her waist and held her steady, drawing her more firmly into their lustful liplock. The kiss was as savage as it was swift however, leaving Karasuba short of both breath and brains when it abruptly ended. In the end it was _she_ who was left blinking, gasping for air as Naruto turned away.

He was smiling.

"You were saying...?"

"You...incredible bastard."

A smoldering look. "You'll be _screaming_ the very same thing tomorrow if you're patient."

"Is that so?" her eyes brightened, a smile dancing at the corner of her mouth. "You don't say?"

"Yes, but only if you're a good girl tonight." Weary as he was, he was enjoying their banter. She grinned then, a gorgeous streak of white overtaking her mouth. For a second, he thought she was going to just jump him right then and there, Miya's rules be damned. Miraculously, she didn't. Eventually she composed herself enough to reply.

"Oh, you're _good."_

"I prefer the term _bad_, thank you very much." Naruto finished changing into his sleepwear-an orange pair of pajama bottoms and black shirt. Whomever said those colors were out of style?! Orange was the color of the gods for crying out loud!

"I look forward to it, partner." She smiled as he laid down beside him.

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"G'night...

Mercifully, he was alseep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

_Wind._

_Naruto saw it, felt it, heard it, when he opened his eyes. He could see it, swirling through his hairs, co-mingled with the falling petals of a Sakure tree. He could feel it surrounding him, tickling back the nape of his neck, promising untold pleasures. He heard it as though he were trapped in a deep ravine and someone were shouting down at him from a great height. A flash of dark, ebony hair caught his eye. A hand stretched out to him from black night, soft fingertips trailing across his face from behind as her body pressed against him._

_A soft voice like satin sheets whispered-purred-into his ear._

_"Do you want me...?"_

_When he turned to face her, all he saw..._

_...was the wind._

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open with a groan.

"Ah, fuck me...

_Another vision? _Ashura asked.

_'Unfortunately, yes.' _Thankfully there was no migraine to accompany it. This time. He didn't want to think about the implications of what these dreams/visions might be doing to his brain. Last time he'd woken up with a pounding headache and bloody nose. This time there no such thing, nothing but the lingering sensations of the dream, coupld by a trace of arousal. What did it all mean? So many questions. Too many. Far too many for his liking, and not enough answers. He knew only the bare minimum about the Sekirei Plan-enough to know that he would eventually have to fight other Ashikabi and their Sekirei if he wanted to keep his girls. The idea that he was growing attached to them-even Karasuba-was still not an unpleasant one.

Of course, he did have an unfair advantage against most...

_So I've been doing some thinking._

_'That's a first.'_

_Oh, hush._ the son of the sage snapped back. _We had a dream about Karasuba yesterday, no?_

_'Yeah?'_

_And now she's your Sekirei._

_'We going somewhere with this?'_

Exasperation flashed in his mind._ Think, Naruto. I know you don't like using your brain-_

_'-hey!-'_

_-but these visions are obviously related to reacting Sekirei. I'd suggest learning more about this Sekirei Plan before making your next move. _Impossibly, he felt the ancient entity smile. _After all, it seems you're going to have another little bird under your wing soon._

_'Balls!' _Something clicked in Naruto's mind. Everything made sense now! Whomever he just saw in his dream was reacting to him. Of course! Still, he almost hoped this didn't continue overlong. His little flock seemed to grow by the day; he didn't exactly relish the idea of entertaining more than twelve women in bed at any one time. What?! Twelve was a perfectly reasonable number!

_Good. Then you might want to tend to another issue..._

_...I've been ambushed again, haven't I?'_

_Indeed you have._

Sometime during the night Uzume and Akitsu had stealthily snuck into his room, each claiming one of his arms for her own. He sifted through the memories from his clone, the latter having dispelled during the night. It seemed like they'd forgiven him after all. Still, it didn't change the fact that Karasuba would take some getting used to on their part. That aside,

He was beginning to realize this would become something of a regular occurrence. That much was to be expected. But it was his _third_ Sekirei that drew an arched eyebrow from the blond. He'd learnt last night that she could be _very _possessive when she wanted to be. Even so, he'd thought himself to have the measure of just how far she would go without risking Miya's wrath. Clearly he had understimated just how far she was willing to take things. Severely so. Because...

_Karasuba liked to sleep in the nude._

Naruto hadn't had the chance to truly appreciate her bare body during the battle, he'd been too consumed by bloodlust to care for anything more than their fight. Neither had he done so last night, weary as he was. But now that he'd beaten back those urges he found himself consumed with new ones. Her breasts pushed up against his chest. Breathe on his neck. His eyes traced every line of her supple skin, pale and pefect and he felt his mouth water. Had it been just the two of them he would've woken her up right then and there an' screwed her silly. But he didn't want to take advantage of Uzume and Akitsu. He'd wonded them enough by taking a hellion like her into the fold; they'd need some time to recover, forgiveness or no.

That was when he noticed something else.

Oddly enough, the silverette had decided to drape herself atop him, her head nuzzled into his neck. That didn't bother him. What _bothered him _was the tight grip she had on said throat-her arms wrapped having around it in a pseudo-stranglehold.

"Hmmm," she purred in her sleep. "Tighter...

Naruto didn't want to dwell on that. Damn, it was a real boner-killer, too. He'd swapped himself with a clone almost before he could even finish thinking, squirming away and to his feet. Looking down on Uzume and the others made his heart skip a beat, a lone tear leaping to his eye. He wasn't alone anymore. These were his girls. They'd never leave him alone, ever again. No harm would come to them, come hell or high water. Hinata and Hoshi would always hold a small place in his heart, and he would always remember them fondly, but here and now...

He could move on.

Reflecting upon that, he bent and delivered a swift peck to Uzume's cheek. Then Akitsu's. And last but not least, Karasuba. Not enough to make them stir from their slumber-just enough to earn a series of sleepy smiles from each of his girls. Anything further and he really _did_ risk waking them up; he was pretty sure they'd rather have their hands on him than a doppleganger.

_Aw, you really do care for them._ Ashura beamed.

_'Of course I do! I'm a very loving person-_

_-except when you're killing-_

_-except then! Alright, enough with the sappy stuff. I should probably get myself cleaned up..._

That was when he felt it. A prescence. He raised his head, frowning as a quiet laugh traced his ears. There was someone else in the room. Someone who shouldn't be. He didn't sense any killing intent, just intrigue. But why the heck was it coming from the ceiling? There was no way somebody could be up there. Unless they were a shinobi. But the energy he sened clearly belonged to something else. Not a human, which meant...?

Naruto almost facepalmed. Of course. It was so obvious, he was amazed that he'd failed to notice it before.

"Aha," he muttered a little too loudly to himself, feigning a stretch. "I think I'll take a bath."

A flicker of _Hiraishin_ was all it took to bring him to the bathouse. He really should consider laying seals out across the city; it would make transportation _sooooo _much easier. Perhaps he would. He still needed to send a few kage bunshin out anway to gauge the after-effects off last night's battle anyway. There were questions that needed answering, and if his suspicions were correct, he was about to have all those answers and more if he just played his cards carefully.

He immediately began to scrub himself down; it would've been child's play to use a _Water Style _jutsu and cleanse himself, but there was a certain satisfaction in doing it himself. All the blood and grime from last night were washed away in swift order with swift, practiced movements, allowing for a nice soak in the bath. He did just that, heating the water with a quick application of _Fire Style _and jumping right in. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift away waiting for his "guest" to finally arrive. The trap was baited, he had only to wait or the prey to come.

_Clink._

Naruto didn't have to wait long before his carefully crafted trap was sprung; his eyes were only shut for approximately thirty seconds when he felt her prescence in the distance. Still, he made no move to rise from the bath, his back carefully positioned so it would appear that he was unaware of her prescence. For all intensive purposes, it appeared as though he were asleep; to the untrained eyes he just might be. But he was aware, counting the seconds as she drew nearer. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck now but still he remained immobile. It was only when a warm pair of breasts pressed against his back that the blonde reacted, with all the speed and grace of a shinobi.

_Gotcha!_

Faster than greased lightning Naruto spun around, grabbing them by the arm and bodily throwing them over his shoulder. They tried to resist but he was too quick for them, slamming his assailant against the bath with enough force to snap a human's spine, pinning them with a hand to their throat, squeezing firmly. Of course, he didn't have to worry about that here. His opponent was clearly not human.

_"Ah."_ this close, he recgonized her chakra signature at once, having sensed it many a time before. "We meet face to face at last." He'd sensed it again briefly last night when he'd torn Miya and Karasuba apart, but he'd been too preoccupied to pursue. Not this time he decided, his eyes roaming over the stranger who'd tried to accost him. A Redhead, eh? He should've known. It was always redheads with him, for some reason. Her hair wasn't quite the lucious scarlet shade of his mother's_-god that was an awkward thought_-but it looked surprisingly well placed on her. She did cut a stunning figure in that towel, though.

"Who might you be?"

"S-Sekirei No 02. Matsu." she gasped out, baffled by the sudden reversal. That didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest, though her number did raise an eyebrow. Second only to Miya, hmm? Interesting. Perhaps she had the answers he sought.

"I see. The name's-

"Uzumaki Naruto, twenty-fived years old." she cut him off abruptly beaming, her voice slightly breathy. "An acclaimed novelist, author of the Icha Icha Series. Recently acquitted of murder charges, under MBI. No data exists on you or your life until a year ago. You're what we would call a man with psycopathic tendencies. Ruthless, yet efficient." she cocked her head aside. "You are...a great deal more aggressive than I thought you'd be in person." An eerie gleam flashed in those bright eyes. "As expected of my Ashikabi."

"I'm not your Ashikabi." he replied coolly.

Matsu didn't appear to be listening.

"Uhuhuhu...Please cool down my hot body with your DNA, Naruto-tan!"

"So you want me to_-bleargh."_ Naruto swallowed his tongue to stop himself from voicing that thought any further than he already had. He bristled slightly, a quiet dread overtaking him as looked at this Matsu character. The way she was looking at him...making those motions with her fingers. She reminded him of something. _Someone._ He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. That perverted gleam in her eyes, the way she seemed to drool ever so slightly as she stared up at him, the slight trickle of blood from her nose it was just like-AHA! Now he knew what he was looking at!

_Jiraiya!_

Naruto was looking at a female Jiraiya...and she definitely didn't want a kiss! Forget answers, he needed to keep _far _away from this woman and her perversions! His chastity was at stake! Wait, hadn't he lost that when he'd gotten Hinata pregnant? Shit. Whatever the cost, he could not afford to let her-

The door to the bathouse chose that very moment to slide open. Naruto froze, finding himself face to face with a naked, heavenly body. There was a long silence. And then.

And _then._

"Ah." Akitsu blinked, pointing. "Found you."

"Hehehe!" Uzume's voice greeted his ears, followed by his eyes as her head popped up over Akitsu's shoulders. "There you are! See, I _told you _he was using a clone-EH?! Matsu?!" her amusement dissolved the moment she laid eyes upon the redhead trapped in Naruto's grasp. "W-What're you doing out of your room?! And what're you doing with my Ashikabi?!"

_"Our_ Ashikabi." Karasauba inerjected, stepping around the baffled brunette. She was smiling unlike the others, uncaring for her nakedness. "Well well, if it isn't Ma-chan" she smiled upon seeing Matsu, delighting in the terrified shiver that shot through the poor girl. "I didn't know you lived here." Impossibly, her grin grew. "Whatever are you doing with him, hmm?"

Naruto gulped.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Not all." He had no idea where she'd found Kubikirbocho-he was sure he'd sealed it away-but the massive cleaver was suddenly in her hand, leveled menacingly. "Just step aside so I can kill that thing."

Naruto glanced aside, frowning.

"Well-

"Its now or never, Naruto-tan! _GIVE ME YOUR DNA!"_ that was all the distraction Matsu needed; she writhed up out of his grasp in an impossible motion, sweeping his legs out from under him despite lacking the needed stopping power to keep him down for more than a moment. Indeed, Naruto was stronger than her but he was so shocked by the glorious vision presented before him that he completely forgot to guard himself. _Fool!_ He had been a fool to loosen his grip! Even as he was falling she grabbed him in a flying tackle, knocking him back into the bath in an explosion of water.

_Are you kidding me?!_

Mouth met mouth and wings flared. Jagged and incongrous, nothing natural to them, crisper, sharper, hard lines and angles that could not be produced by anything organic. They were beautiful in their own right, yet at the same time, he couldn't really bring himself to admire them, such was his shock. Then, rising over that...

Anger.

_Please don't be angry, Naruto-kun._ her voice was suddenly in his head, all around him, enfolding him in gentle embrace._ I didn't kiss you to save myself. I really do want to be your Sekirei, and you, my Ashikabi. You're the only one for me. I've been watching you all this time. Observing you. Admiring you. Watching you from afar. This is the first time I've done something like this. Felt this way. So please...please, don't push me away, even if its only for a little while! _There was a seriousness to her tone-a solemn severity to her words that had been sorely lacking a minute ago. _I'm yours. Completely...utterly...yours!_

Information flooded his mind in a haze.

"HEY!" Uzume exclaimed as the redhead continued to smooch their Ashikabi. "Matsu! That's not fair!" Had she any cloth to manipulate, the redhead would've been hanging by her heels! As it were, she could only watch and smolder silently. Teashing that Minato boy was one thing, but it was an entirely different matter when _her _destined one was involved!

"Ah." Akitsu cocked her head aside, staring intensely at the wings still enfolding the room. "Me too."

"Oi! Aki!" Naruto grunted as the icy Sekirei climbed into the bath and promptly took up residence on his other arm and tried to kiss him as well. "Now is _not_ the time! Uzume!" He sqwuaked as the brunette gave up and decided to join the merriment as well, glomming him from behind. "Not you too?!"

"Sorry, bro! You're not getting rid of me that easily! No matter how many wings you get!"

"That's...not...the point!"

Karasuba barely paide attention the spetacle unfolding before the unlikely quearter; her fingers knotting angrily around the Head Cleaver's hilt as she realized what Matsu had just done. The clever bitch! By getting her wings from Naruto, she'd effectively sealed her fate. As ruthless as Naruto was, he wouldn't terminate one of his own Sekirei. Any attempt to do so on her part would likely be met with extereme prejudice and a hearty beating from her partner. And as much as she might relish the challenge, her body still needed to recover from last night's battle. She wouldn't be cutting apart bridges again anytime soon...much less this sly little lass who'd managed to worm her way into their flock

_Tch!_

"Hahaha!" Matsu crowed triumphantly as she finally tore her lips from Naruto's, clinging tightly to him. "You can't kill me now, Kara-tan! Naruto-tan would never allow it! Now Naruto-tan, lets begin the experimentation with the four of us, right awa-GEH?!"

Her words dissolved into a strangled gurgle as the blond suddenly forced her head under the water. Oho? It seemed he _did_ want to drown her. Or at the very least scare the poor girl. Karasuba smiled pleasantly at such a thought. It seemed her Ashikabki wasn't willing to let Matsu's little game go entirely unpunished after all.

"Ma-tsu." he growled as he pulled her out of th water, red eyes glowering dangerously.

"H-Hai?"

"I don't recall giving you permission to touch there."

"Touch where?" her eyes followed his gaze. "Oh! There!" her grin grew when she realized he was still hard. "Don't worry, I'll experiment on you gently...

"Oh crap." Uzume covered her face and whimpered. "He's going to bring that _thing_ out again!" Akitsu said nothing, she simply huddled behind her fellow Sekirei. Karasuba actually turned _aside_, pointedly not looking at the eerie aura stemming from their Ashikabi. Not that one could blame her. Even she feared that damn thing! Remarkably, howver, the Ten-Tails did not emerge over his shoulder. Matsu almost wished it had; because what came next was a great deal more painful.

"Akitsu? Uzume? Karasuba?" his voice was surprisingly soft, not menacing at all.

"Hai?"

"Would you kindly, close your eyes?" Naruto's grin was positively beatific as they complied that very order; his own gaze had yet to leave Matsu, and to be perfectly honest, that look was making the redhead more than a touch uncomfortable. "It seems our dear Matsu has been a baaaaad girl."

"I have?" she gulped.

"Do you know what happens to bad girls?" Naruto asked.

"N-No?"

Naruto stood, slowly, almost gently pulling her out of the bath with him. His left eye was twitching she realized, a violent tick mark pulsating just an inch above his brow. Too late she realized what was about to happen but even then, she barely saw his sight narrow when her hand inadvertantly squeezed something it was _**not** _meant to squeeze. Righteous outrage trickled through their bond and bonded or not, she felt her knees knock together in fearful anticipation of what was to come. She never saw the clone whisper into existence behind her.

"They get punished." his smile served only to hasten the dread she felt in the pit of her stomach.

**"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"**

* * *

Miya blinked as a faint tremor shook the inn. Smiling she cupped her cheek and shook her head.

"I was wondering why the bath had gotten so noisy..."

* * *

"I'm really really _really _sorry about causing so much trouble earlier, everyone" Matsu said, rubbing her head sheepishly before the assembled eyes of the now-gathered tenants at breakfast. "Please allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Sekirei number zero two, Matsu. Pleased to meet you all." The redhead bowed humbly, cringing only slightly as her gaze alighed upon a smiling Naruto. She just finished learning one of life's hardest lessons-one did _not_ grope the blond unless he asked for it. Though since they were all sitting around the table all she could do was bow her head again in stoic silence.

Naruto's Sekirei had since closed ranks on the poor girl, Uzume having claimed the spot on his right, and Akitsu his left, much to the redhead's consternations. If Karasuba looked at all put out by not having a place at his side then she did little to show it. Matsu herself knew better than to try an perverted antics after that violent...technique...if it could even be called such. Naruto-tan could be _very _scary when he was provoked. She daren't tell him that little trick had actually turned her on a little, either...

"So long as you've learned your lesson? Naruto asked smug in his satisfaction.

"H-Hai!" Matsu quailed at the thought of being hit with such explosive force or a second time. "Matsu's a good girl, Nauto-tan! She won't do it again!"

"Ah." Akitsu blinked. "Naughty."

"Yes, Akitsu." Naruto agreed wholeheartedly. "She certainly is."

"Ara," Miya smiled. "It seems Naruto-kun was able to resist his beastly urges this time...

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of resisting! She tried to _rape me _in case you failed to notice!"

"But Naru-tan! I thought you liked that sort of thing?!"

"Not without my permission, Matsu!"

"Oh, so you _do_ like it?" Uzume grinned, her breasts pressing up against his arm enticingly. "Damn bro, I never thought you swung that way...

Naruto's face flared, he was suddenly reminded of that scorching morning he'd spent with her.

"Says the girl who likes bondage!"

The slow coloring of the brunette's visage-at least in his mind-was absolutely adorable. "M-My ability has nothing to do with my tastes!" Too late she realized the monumental admission she'd just made, with everyone around to hear her no less. As if on cue, Miya's hanya whispered into existence over her shoulder. She could project that damn thing?! "That's not it at all, Miya! I swear!"

"Minato-san, what's bondage?" Musubi asked. Her ashikabi looked as though all the blood in his body had gone to his second head.

"Ano...well...its...

"Well wel, my little Mu-chan's growing up." Karasuba jumped right into the chaos with a smile, delighting in the chance to make Minato even more uncomfortable. "You see, bondage is-

"Ara, I don't believe I gave _Scum-san_ permission to speak of such things in my house." Just like that, the hanya was back, leering angrily at Karasuba. In a flash blades were drawn and sparks flew; it looked as though the pair were ready for round two.

"Ah." Akitsu cocked her head aside. "Naruto-sama, they're doing it again."

"Miya! Kara! Cut it out! You're gonna wreck the inn!

"Uhuhuhu...its a soap opera!" Matsu cackled, relieved that she was no longer the center of attention. "Now, Naruto-tan, while they're distracted-

When she turned, the Jyuubi was staring her right in the face.

**"You never learn, do you?! I guess I should've ctonrolled you with fear after all!"**

_"Geh!"_

"Another one...he's got another one...

Minato looked as though he might drop dead right about now; the boy's pallid complexion certainly didn't do him any favors in that matter, fearful as he was. He only had one Musubi-chan, and as a Sekirei and Naruto had three, four with the addition of Matsu, and who knew what she could so. If the blonde chose to make good on his earlier threats and attack, he wouldn't stand a chance. It was nearly enough to crush his spirit into fine powder after what he'd seen last night. Naruto was better than him. Stronger. Smarter. Faster. He himself might have no intention of playing this game, but he knew the moment he angered Naruto, it was all over. Normal people didn't come home covered in blood and bruises...

_'What am I going to do...?'_

Thankfully the remainder of the morning and afternoon passed by without further incident. Karasuba actually ended up sparring against Musubi instead of Miya, and although their scuffle ended in swift, decisive victory for the former, Musubi didn't seem to be hampered by her defeat all the same. She even went so far as to challenge Naruto himself to a fight despite the loss. That Minato's Sekirei was still so adamant about imrpoving upon herself even after losing to someone like Karasa baffled Naruto. Honestly if she'd been his Sekirei he didn't think he'd have the patience or the energy to keep up with her...

The blonde staunchly refused of course-if he were to spar against someone like Musubi the chance of him accidentally breaking her ran too high. There were so many openings in her attacks that he simply couldn't trust himself not to take advantage of one and end her solely out of sheer habit. For all intensive purposes she was an enemy, though she wasn't aware of the fact yet. It was only her blissfully naive attitude that kept Naruto from viewing her as a threat. He was still tempted, though. It would be so easy to strike a fatal area. Too easy.

Best to leave _her_ training to Miya.

That didn't mean he couldn't spar with _his_ Sekirei, however. Mercifully, the bond kept him from bringing his true power to bear on his girls, which made them perfect sparring partners. And they did just that-reveling in each and every instant of it, despite Akitsu's own fears of harming him. She was the only one who didn't know what he was truly capapble of and the jinchuuriki was certain he could convince her he couldn't be harmed unless she got _very_ luck or he outright allowed her. It would be a novel thing, to engage in physical activity again, to push himself to his limits and then surpass them.

Marvelous.

He stood before the three of them, clad in his casual outift once more; a simple orange hoodie and a pair of black slacks. To the untrained eye he looked like a simple civilian. His Sekirei knew better. This civilian could easily overwhelm the three of them in an instant; he simply chose not to. The reward was simple. Whomever managed to pin him for more than three seconds would havehim for the rest of the day. If the looks on the trio's faces were of any indication, it was the right motivation. Matsu of course, was forbidden from this thanks to her earlier groping. Besides, now that he knew for certain she was a Brain Type, he was certain most of their time would be spent discussing the Sekirei plan and the opposition he faced. Who would've thought she was such a wonderful hacker...

"C'mon, lets get started!" Uzume practically whined, jarring him away from thoughts of the busty redhead. "We're buring daylight here!" They were assembled before him, each rearing and ready to go, despite the fact that the day was already progressing well into the afternoon.

"Burning?" Akitsu blinked, tilting her head from side to side. "I don't...see a fire."

The brunette facepalmed. "Its a euphimism, Akitsu-chan."

"Ah."

"Lets go already." Karasuba growled, hoisting her weapon high. "I've got plans for you, Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure Matsu can't participate?" the redhead whined from her place on the sidelines.

"NO!" Everyone shouted, overulling her.

"And...go!"

Naruto had to give his girls credit where it was due, they were quick. Scarce had he spoken than his world was suddenly a whirlwind of cloth, ice and steel. But they lacked teammwork. Coordination. Each was trying to surpass the other to get at him and in doing so, they failed spectacularly. If they'd gone right at him with full strength from the beginning they might've been able to grab him. As things stood their attacks carromed off one another's, weakening the opening salvo considerably.

"You need to work together!" Naruto admonished, ducking as a spear of ice whistled over his head. "Otherwise you'll never catch...

...me?"

Even as he spoke the last word she lashed out with her nearly a dozen tethers of cloth, binding him down and tightly-leaving his limbs splayed haphazardly in a human parody of the letter X. Against any other opponent that would've spelled victory. Naruto simply smiled, his visage splitting in a wide grin. He couldn't fault her reflexes. She'd gone all out against him from the very beginning and had he been standing there, she would've won the day. But against a shinobi...

She grinned. "Gotcha."

"Very good." he responded. "However-

_Poof!_

Uzume whirled, too late, as Naruto's hands rose from the dirt and locked around her ankles.

"You must always expected the unexpected."

"Wah!" she cried out as those arms yanked down, dragging her body into the suddenly malleable soil. Naruto was suddenly standing over her, patting at her head. That was the only part of her he'd deigned to leave out of the dirt, the rest of body wedged firmly beneath the unyielding layers of earth.

"Damn." she swore. "You got me, bro."

"Nice try." he fired back, grinning. "You gave it your all, but you should really watch out for_-oops!"_

Naruto was already gone as Akitsu's ice penetrated the space he'd just occupied, an effortless backflip carrying him over her cloth and high into the air. He twirled in midleap, flinging a trio of kunai back her, knives that he found just as easily deflected by a wall of permafrost and flung back at him. He batted them aside with ease, uncaring as one slipped through his guard and opened a thin rent in his cheek. His jump was still carrying him up as he prepared for his next attack-

Karasuba was suddenly there to greet him. God Impulse reflexes had enabled her to sneak up on the blond -one of the few who could claim to have done so- Samehada screaming down at his head with something very close to killing intent. Despite the very real possibility of an injury, Naruto, couldn't help but smile. He'd lent her the chakra-stealing blade just to handicap himself further, and because without a blade the woman really wasn't all that deadly. Even then it only took the most minimal off efforts for him to raise his boot and block; the old blade bitting deep into chakra-hardened leather instead of supple flesh.

The blond felt a sliver of his strength slip away as it shaved through his strength, but he had plenty to spare. They hung like that for a long moment, defying gravity, playing god to the very laws of nature itself. Try as she might, the silverette couldn't seem to find the strength to push past her Ashikabi's block.

"You're still recovering." Naruto admonished. "Don't strain yourself."

"Astute as ever." the silverette licked her lips. "But you forgot something."

"Wha-?"

Before he could finish that sentence pushed herself up over the blade, her lips caging his. The kiss was brief and surprisingly chaste considering; but even that light peck was more than enough to send her wings flaring in all their silver glory. More than enough to hold her aloft for a few precious seconds as he began to fall.

Naruto frowned, then blanched as his Black Sekirei began to speak.

"This is the pledge of my blade," she smiled benignly as the edge of Samehada seemed to glow an eerie black. "Exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Glowing power-his power-the silver deity smiled.

"I would."

Uh-oh.

_"Long blade of the Underworld: Eternal Rage!"_

"Ah christ-

That was all had time for before the dead edge of Samehada slammed into him nearly a thousand times over, its rough edge scraping across his skin like the scales of a shark. _Ground._ Pain flared through his body cold and stark, momentarily distracting him as he cratered the yard of Maison Izumo. But only for a moment. He was up again in an instant, the small tears in his flesh rapidly repairing themselves even as their master took leave of the ground and clamored to his feet. He was still smiling, his whiskered cheeks dimpling in amusement. Leave to his strongest Sekirei to be the one to injure him.

"My turn."

Naruto clapped his hands, activating the seals laced into his gloves. Orochimaru's _Kusanagi_ appeared within his palms in a plume of smoke, the longsword flashing brilliantly in the light of the afternoon sun. He had the sweet satisfaction of watching her eyes widen and then he was moving again, launching himself up off the earth towards her in an impossible movement, monstruous in his speed. Samehada was sent flying out from of her grasp, swatted from her hand by the smaller blade. He'd become something of a pragmatist back during the closing days of the war, it had only made sense to steal the Sanin's blade when they'd ended him, and so he had.

It was a decision that he did not regret.

"Give." Karasuba relented with a gasp, drifting to the ground, immediately sinking to one knee. She could feel her muscles burning, see the sweat beading down her visage. Using a Norito was always exhausting; she'd expended what little strength she'd restored in that attack. It had been worth it though, to see the gobsmacked expression on her partner's face. She would need at least a day to recover after an attack of that Naruto lowered his blade and nodded, satisfied with her efforts as he sealed the _Kusanagi_ away. That just left-

_Aha!_

Akitsu, who'd been reluctantly readying a spike of ice to strike at her Ashikabi's unprotected back, suddenly found herself trapped beneath the blonde's body. Her control slipped, the ice shattering into harmless shards as she looked on.

"Hello, beautiful." Naruto grinned.

She flushed.

"I give up, Naruto-sama."

"Just like that?!" He almost sounded dissapointed; what she felt through the bond was anything but.

If he had been happy before, now Naruto was positively ecstatic. Never had he thought to find someone in this day and age who could actually compete with him besides Miya; he was simply a tier above mankind. Not indestructible per se, but pretty damn durable. You could blast him point blank with an anti-tank rifle and just he'd get right back up, dust himself off, and procceed to beat you to death with it. For him to be injured in such swift succession by his girls...it almost made him proud.

"Well, it looks like I win this round-

_"Got you!"_

Naruto blinked, both surprised and pleased in the same instant as Uzume's cloth wrapped around him. The real him. Apparently she'd had enough time to dig herself out. Under normal circumstances he would've been incsensed at being caught so easily, even with only a fourth of his power active. Now?

Naruto just laughed.

For perhaps longest time, no one save Miya had been able to keep up with him. No one could touch him. Now he had three bar Matsu -who wasn't a combat type- Sekirei who could actually make him work for a victory while holding back most of his power. Facing all three of them at once without their Norito hadactually proved to be a somewhat decent challenge. _With_ their incantations active he had actually broke a sweat. Although, he was farily certain Uzume enjoyed tying him up just a _little_ too much just now...

Her smile certainly said as much.

"Damnit." Karasuba spit, her scowl dissolving moments later as she walked away. "Ah well, I suppose I'll go see if Mu-chan want to play..." Naruto almost felt sorry for poor Musubi in that instant; it looked like his Black Sekirei intended to try and her work her frustration out through combat again. Ah well. At least she wasn't picking a fight with Miya. That was one conflict he had no desire to involve himself in at the moment.

"Not fair." Akitsu pouted, lingering.

"Sorry." Uzume snickered, patting the smaller girl's head. "First come, first serve. You can have him tomorrow."

...promise?"

"Pinky promise." she raised her little finger. The pair promptly swore on it.

Just like that. they were alone.

"Well now," she purred as she sashayed up to him, her hips swaying with every moment. "Just how do you intend to repay little 'ol me for winning?"

"Dango." Naruto replied, straight-faced.

"Done!" He expected her to realease him them and then.

Uzume did not.

"And sex." she continued, grinning. "Lots and _lots_ of sex."

...Miya'll tear strips out of my hide if we do it here."

"Then you'll take me somewhere nice." the brunnette replied primly.

"Dinner and a show?"

"Oh know you don't." she shot back. "I'm not give you the chance to wriggle your way out of this. Dango and sex. _That's. It."_ Something in that gaze told him there would be no escaping this; especially after he'd been the one to drive her wild earlier yersterday morning. Uzume wanted retribution and she was determined to have it. One way or another.

Naruto paused, considering.

"I...have no problem with that."

* * *

As it turned out, Naruto was every bit as good as his word. Dango had come first, naturally...

...then the sex.

With his contact it had been relatively easily to procure a nice hotel room for the two of them; after all, why should he care if he was spending MBI's money? He had plenty of his own cash stashed away-millions in fact-from his wildly successful Icha Icha Series. If he wanted to spend the enemy's money then that was his bussiness. Perhaps that wasn't the right train of thought, but then again, he did have a beautiful-and very naked-brunette currently riding him like there was no tomorrow. It made thinking very...

...difficult.

"Oh dear sweet kami, YES!" Uzume bucked as she crashed over the edge, groaning as he filled her with his seed once more. "Godamnit, you're _goood!_" Naruto felt a subtle thrill shoot up and down his spine with those words as she looked down at him their bond threatening to scorch his very soul to ash as she poured out her feelings for him. _Three hours._ That was how long they'd been at this-tearing at one another apart until their bodies could take no more. It had taken eight minutes to find a store that sold Uzume's favorite treat, and another ten to prcoure a room in the first hotel they could find. Clothing lay askew across the room, garments hastily discarded in their eagerness to get at one another.

And now there was only passion.

Another tremor rocked him as the Sekirei finally gave out, collapsing against him with a soundless scream of pleasure. He was still inside her, but the poor woman was to exhausted to pull out. Ironically, he recalled the words of a certain sage. Once again, he hadn't even thought of using a condom. Although he seriously doubted Uzume would get pregnant. Could Sekirei even bear children? He didn't know. It was something to think of in the future perhaps, but now...

"Mmm..." Uzume purred contentedly as she nuzzled deeper into him, planting a weak kiss on his chin. "You...really know how to show a girl a good time, Naruto-kun. I might have to keep you." They both knew she was teasing him of course.

Naruto snorted.

"Very funny...?"

He blinked as the clone he'd left back at Maison Izumo suddenly decided to dispel, flooding him with memories. Information. It was everywhere, nearly crushing his skull, an veritable vice on his head that threatened to obliterate him altogether. And then, just like that, the pressure abated.

_Wow._ Ashura whistled as he poured over the data. _It seems that clone of yours was very busy with Matsu..._

Naruto ignored him. Something about the memories had alarmed him.

Minato had departed earlier for his newly acquired construction job at some point during this _strenuous_ exercise and with Kagari having vanished as part of his Sekirei Guardian duties -Naruto was no slouch when he determined to learn the truth of something- as well, the last Uzumaki found himself the lone male amongst a household of women once more. Much to his charign. Still he delighted in the brief moment of peace this afforded him; this was likely to be one of few moments he would remember before Minaka pulled another stunt to disrupt his daily routine. All was peaceful.

Until the evening had come.

Just before the sunset, a certain gamemaster decided to drop a bomb on the idyllic little life Naruto was carefully carving out for himself. It came in the form of a text message, innocuosly enough. He didn't even realize it was Minaka until the clone had flicked it open and read the contents within. What he saw there sent a snake of cold dread slithering into his gut. It wasn't so much a summons, as it was a challenge. There was even a damned smiley-faced emotcion in there somehow, just to irk him.

_"There is a Sekirei in the arboretum! First one there wins! It could be you who makes the Green Girl emerge!"_

_~Minaka._

That was where the memory ended.

It was a testament to his self control that he only hissed, instead of bolting upright and running out. He felt Uzume stir against him, but he barely noticed, instead trying to puzzle out whatever the madman was plotting with this widespread text. The Arboretum wasn't far from here. Did this bastard know that? Just thinking about it made him feel as if he'd been punched in the stomach. So Minaka was playing his little game then? Well, he would play his part as well.

"Neh, Uzume-chan?"

"Hmm?" the brunette stirred, lifting her head from his chest, a stick of dango wedged firm in her mouth. Ah, right. He'd left the box somewhere by the bed. For a mere moment she almost reminded him of Anko-sensei somehow-although the Special Jonin's tits were nowhere near that large-what with her erstwhile expression and favorite treat in hand.

"Wanna go out for a bit?"

* * *

And now the focal point of this damned conflict. He was trying to decide whether or not he was going to help Minato wing that little girl trapped in the arboretum or not. Since she was reacting to the boy, he could only assume she was meant to be his Sekirei. Was it possible for a Sekirei to react to more than one person? He wondered about that. Whatever the case, he'd responded to the mail so here he was; too late for him to turn around and go home. Not that it mattered. He could sense Minato in that tangle of trees; at the very least he could try and run interference if he decided not to wing this Green Girl.

Besides he wasn't exactly alone in this venture, either. Uzume was with him, for better or worse.

She was wearing the same veil outift that she'd worn when he'd winged her. It felt like so long ago, but in reality it had only been little more than a day. Barely even a complete day, and he already had four Sekirei. He shuddered to think what might happen by the time the game was through. Even knowing this, he couldn't help himself but to stare at his second Sekirei in her attire, those wicked white strips of cloth accentueating her every curve, clinging to places that shouldn't be clung. She looked fierce and ready for battle, that cheery expression he knew and loved was nowhere to be seen, as they flitted across the rooftops towards their goal. It was a fine expression he thought, that of a warrior Goddess about to unleash helld on her adversaries.

"Did I mention how incredible you look right now?" he shouted to make himself heard over the rising winds.

"Flatterer." but her cheeks brightened nevertheless. "Damn, I'm sore...

"Dissapointed?" Naruto snickered.

"Never said that." she shot back, smiling. That smile vanished as a fireball brightened the horizon. "Ah, there they are-HEY!" she blanched as the blonde suddenly made a seal, creating a copy of himself out of thin air, both blonde's skidding to a halt shortly thereafter. "What are you doi-

The clone's left foot slid back so as to give it better traction. His right foot bent and his torso began to twist as he liberally grabbed the orginal by his arm and lifted him off his feet. Unable to do anything in time, Uzume pnot only found herself gawping but watching helplessly as Naruto's clone, began spinning in a dizzying circle, round and around and around like some kind of out of control carousel.

_"Orah!"_

Exactly five full rotations and a loud shout later, the clone let go of Naruto's arm. With a triumphant cry of success the original was sent flying high into the air, hurtiling forwards with all the speed of a meteor. With the amount of strength he had put into her swing, the apex of the shinobi's ascent was far above even some of the taller buildings that towered above the ground. Needless to say he reached the gardens with ease, landing neatly amongst one of the man trees sprouting across the arboteum. With a singular wave, he was gone ino the growth.

"So..." Uzume sighed, glancing at the clone he'd left behind. "I guess I'm sticking with you."

The doppleganger's only response was to nod and leap off the building.

"Oi! Wait for me!"

Naruto wasn't listening, he was already flinging himself down into the fray below,

Karasuba had asked if he'd wanted her to come along, had almost insisted in fact, but Naruto had said no and ultimately put his foot down on it. While he would need her help for some of the latter aspects of Minaka's wretched little game, he wanted to let the woman recover. She wouldn't be back to full strength for a day or two, and he needed her to be at her best for what he had planned for MBI. Akitsu had been left behind just to make certain she didn't try and pick a fight with Miya, in her foul mood, he wouldn't put it past her.

_It could be he wanted to do everything he could by himself._

* * *

Homura had never fought so hard in all his life. Fire fled from his fingertips in a continuous blaze, the only thing that kept his opponent at bay. He could feel the burns spreading across his own body, his unstable power reacting violently to be called out in such force. But what other choice did he have? To lessen the flames for even an instant, spelled almost certain doom. It certainly didn't help that he was fitting a man who was many times stronger than him, effortlessly evading the spreading fires as though they were no mare than embers.

_Mutsu._

Of all the Sekirei Mikogami had winged, this man was arguably the most dangerous. Why did it have to be a member of the original Discipline Squad? It was almost impossible to stack up to this kind of power! Certainly it didn't help that Mikogami himself had chosen to attend; if the boy chose to empower Mutsu with a Norito, what little advantage he retained would vanish altogether. As things stood he wasn't certain he would be able to hold out much longer...

The earth fractured with every swing of his sword-every strike of his sheathe creating small quakes that forced the fire-user back and back _and back _until there was nowhere to retreat to. This really wasn't his day. First that chaos at the inn, and now this? To make matters worse Yomi had managed to get past him, and was probably hunting down 108 even as he fought for his life. This thought was not...pleasant. Damnit, he had to do something-

_BA-KRAM!_

All parties startled violently as an orange and black blur slammed into the concrete feet first, spraying dust and debris in every conceivable direction. Homura frowned at the sight, his face nearly expressionless behind the mask. He knew of only one man who wore orange and black with yellow hair. But surely he wouldn't be fool enough to leap into a fight like this without taking some precautions-

"LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

Kagari/Homura facepalmed as music briefly began to play._ Right. This is Naruto. He doesn't do subtlety...but did he _have_ to say that?_

"Yo." Uzume waved cheerily, alighting effortlessly beside him. "Need a hand?"

Homura had never been so happy to see these two troublemakers in all his life! As he looked on the music cut out and Naruto stepped out of the small crater...completely unharmed. He didn't even look dirty, as though the dust itself seemed afraid of sullying his form. He strode up and out of the darkness, a shit-eating grin marring his whiskered cheeks. Something in that gaze made the flame-wielder step back, half a pace. Whenever Naruto go involved in anything, he always left bodies behind. A lot of bodies. That he'd arrived was opportune, but he had the feeling there would be a lot of cleaning up to do once the jinchuuriki was finished.

"Why are you here?!" he demaned.

"We're here to bail you out." Naruto fired back. "Some gratitude would be appreciated."

"Forget about me! Number 108-

"Will be fine." Naruto smiled merrily, utterly unfazed. "I'm just a clone; the _original's_ going after her even as we speak." Just like that, his gaze hardened. "Lets get down to business then, shall we? I have something to say to you, boy." With that said, he turned toward the perpetrator in question. Something about that smile made Homura shiver, a cold, steely dread overtaking him as the blond began to speak.

"Hayato Mikogami of the South, I presume? Matsu did a bit of digging on you. I wasn't impressed. You take Sekirei and wing them forcibly, denying them the chance to find their Ashikabi. I'm surprised you can live with yourself." He casually dropped the Sekirei's name to see if he'd get a reaction; that clone back at the inn had not been idle. It had grilled the redhead for as much information on MBi as she could possibly provide. Three hours had been more than enough to learn the identity of the foe he was to face.

This assault didn't match Higa's style, and Sanada of the West was more of a roamer than the sort to actively take part in such a debacle as this. Really, Mikogami was the only one who had the balls -or lack thereof- to stage a frontal assault like this.

Mutsu frowned at the mention of his old comrade. "You winged her?"

"My dear Mutsu, I've winged many Sekirei. All willingly of course." Naruto shot back, schooling his face into an impassive mask. "Including one of your senpai. She was very skilled with the sword...

If dread could be personified, it was the fifth Sekirei in that instant.

"That woman...is she here with you?"

"Of course not." Naruto entertained the possibility of lying, then shook his head. "Uzume and I are more than enough of a match for you and that little shit you call a master. Oh, and Akitsu sends her warmest regards, by the way." That last one was a definitive lie, but it was worth it to see the look on the boy's face. Perhaps Karasuba had been right; sometimes he did enjoy watching his opponents squirm.

Mikogami could take the insults no more, he bristled furiously, large eyes widening. "AHA! I knew it! Its you! You're the one that stole that scrapped number out from under me! Well I won't let you get this prize, not this time!" Had he known the blonde, he would've realized he'd just signed his own death warrant. They had never met before in this life or the last, but, in that instant, he decided this little shit deserved nothing less than the worst day of his misbegotten little life.

"Oh shit." Uzume squeaked as an eerie aura floated around her Ashikabi. "Nice knowing ya, kiddo...

Homura was inclinded to agree

"Scrap...?" A muscle jumped in Naruto's jaw, his visible eye twitching violently at the issued slight. Akitsu was not scrap. She was beautiful and brave and gorgeous. Not broken. Not a tool. And certainly not some prize to be won in this misbegotten game! White-hot fury boiled through his blood, his eyes snapping into sinister scarlet. No one insulted his Sekirei. No one insulted Akitsu. To do so, was the same as slandering him, and if he'd thought about letting this boy live, that had just gone out the window.

"Ohhh, I am look**ing** **forward to having a long…talk, with you,"** Naruto said in a cold, dead voice. Mikogami couldn't help but shiver at the darkness hidden in the depths of Naruto's words. There was a rule against killing a Ashikabi, but somehow, he didn't expect this man to obey those rules. Those eyes, there was no light to be seen in them. Not the tiniest scrap of humanity. They weren't the eyes of a man. They were the eyes of a monster! Killed! He was going to be killed! This...this thing was going to chop him up into tiny, bite-size pieces!

"Mutsu!"

His sekirei was swift to respond, smashing his scabbard into the ground.

"Smashing point!"

"Sacred Veil!"

The wall of earth met resistance in the form of a barricade of cloth, the twin attacks negating one another harmlessly.

"Geh," Uzume hissed, "I would end up fighting a single number...back me up, alright, Homura?"

The flame-wielder shook his head.

"I don't think Naruto needs any backup...

The shinobi smiled then, the light offsetting his visage eerily.

**"Now then, Mikogami-kun...**

Impossibly, his grin grew. So much for keeping himself under control.

**_...shall we play a game?"_**

* * *

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! This Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is a great deal darker than most. This chapter was a little lighter than the others in the violence category, as some things were explained. Yes, Orochimaru is dead and gone thanks to Naruto and Sasuke's valiant efforts in the past. He will NOT show up in this fic. But the fact remains that, thanks to Minaka, there are two heavy hitters waiting in the wings that our hero isn't aware of. Nor will Naruto be manipulated beyond what you've just seen; Minaka wanted to get rid of Karasuba; his and Naruto's goals just so happened to briefly coincide there.**

**Now, onto the NarutoxMiya portiona that probably had your jaws hitting the floor. _Yes,_ it will happen. But not so soon. Naruto's already got a LOT of power under his wing with Uzume, Akitsu and Karasuba on his side, and now Matsu. He's only going to get more as the story progresses. Yashima will be one of those of course. But, Tsukiumi? I'm really not sure about her. Sometimes I really love her personality, but the whole "wife" bit of hers rankles me a little bit. So who knows! That aside, I'm sure you noticed Naruto's vision...that's right!**

**Kazehana's going to be making an appearance soon! And on another note...can Sekirei get pregnant? One can only wonder...**

**Next chapter we get right down to the Green Girl being winged! Will she go to Minato or Naruto?! Who knows?! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**Anywho, I**** worked extremely hard on this one, so I hope to hear what you think! Pairing is up in the air! YOU DECIDE! As said before, I have a _vauge_ idea who will be a part of Naruto's flock in this, but the rest its entirely up to ya'll! ****And on a final note, thank you to everyone offering emotional support in regard to my health woes. Its greatly appreciated! An awful lot is going to change in this story soon! Look forward to an epic prank next chapter...provided my health holds out.**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Do try not to laugh too hard...!**

**_(Preivew)_**

_Naruto grinned unnervingly as he twirled away from his opponent, another rent opening up in his flesh. Fascinating! He'd never expected to encounter someone who could wield the Futon style so masterfully; simply by flinging it forth from their scythe, she was able to create large blades of wings capable of cutting him to bloody ribbons in his normal state. Ah, but her temper prevented her from ending this. Those strikes, whilst very powerful, lacked the aim nor precision to hit him nine times out ten unless he allowed it._

_"You've got some spunk, girl." he chuckled. "I think I just might keep you."_

_"K-Keep me?!" Yomi spluttered, her face awash in crimson. "What are you talking about?! I belong to Mikogami-sama, you fool-eeep!"_

_Her words trailed off into a frightened squeak as the shinobi materialized before her. He was no longer smiling._

_"BELONG?" Naruto sneered. "To that little twerp who steals you and your sisters like you're some sort of prize to be won in a game?! Please. I'd be more than willing to bet he winged you forcibly like the others-the only reason you serve him is because of this holier-than-thou bond of yours. That's not a bond. Its a chain, shackling you with emotions that aren't yours! Why can't you see that?!" His words froze her, rooted her where she stood. What was this feeling? Perhaps he spoke the-LIES! He spoke nothing but lies! Mikogami-sama was her Ashikabi! He'd winged her himself! Just because she hadn't been reacting at the time..._

_"SH-SHUT UP!" She shrieked, slashing at him. "You'll never make me betray Mikogami-sama!"_

_Just like that he was gone again, vanishing in a whisper as she tried to slice him open._

_"We'll just see about that, my dear..._

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R! =D**


	5. The Charred Earth

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to find a JOB to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...ALMOST FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS ALREADY?!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter was rather gruelling for me to write. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest. And lets address something, Naruto's nervousness around Miya? Its an ACT. He's stronger, better, and faster than she is, he merely defers to her out of laziness, the fact that he doesn't want to lose his home, and that he's desperately trying to stay true to his roots. But its difficult when you've got the bloodlust of nine biju locked up inside you. **

**On another note, there will be somes changes here in regards to some Sekirei and their Ashikabi! Hope ya enjoy it! Now prepare yourself for this chapter! Finally, I have made my decision as to the fate of Kusano, and I stand firm by it! So...**

**Hope ya've brought your popcorn! =D**

_"There, there, little one. No one's going to hurt you..."_

_~?_

**The Charred Earth**

Uzumaki Naruto considered himself a patient man.

He had tolerated much in his twenty-five years of life, from beatings to brutaliztion. Survived having his heart broken, not once, but twice. He'd lost friends and family, watched his village be reduced to little more than a crater in the ground, be rebuilt, only to be pulverized again by an insane Uchiha. He had loved and he had lost but since those bloody days he liked to think that he'd developed at least a modicum of control when his personage was threatening. Used to be he'd obliterate someone for so much as looking at him the wrong way. Nowadays only one thing could rile him to truly apocalyptic fury.

Indeed, if there was one thing that this sage had _no tolerance for_ something that he could not-would not-accept, it was a slight against his new family. Akitsu. Uzume. Karasuba. Matsu. Despite barely knowing these four women he knew them intimately. Their emotions were his. Their feelings, his. The reverse could also be said of them. He was bound to them, any insult upon them was an insult against him. And through that bond, he felt just a touch of fear from Uzume, the veiled Sekirei qualing slightly as Naruto's chakra became positively frigid.

His chakra felt vast, limitless in its depth, and darker and fouler than anything the Sekirei beside him had sensed in her lifetime. It was terrifying. She'd only ever seen him angry once in his life, and even that ire was a pale ghost compared to the ice in his eyes now. Those black orbs spoke of only one thing. _Murder. _Mikogami Hayato had just made the mistake of a lifetime. He looked mildly unnerved from here, but given the blonde's penchant for violence, she swiftly expected that nervous expression to dissolve into one of pure terror. Why, you ask?

Because he'd upset her Ashikabi.

Yes. Uzumaki Naruto, the last Uzumaki, a living legend and Sage, indestructible powerhouse and spiteful god amongst all, was not happy. Quite the contrary. He was angry. _Furious._ He could feel the blood boiling in his veins, his body heated to a feverish pitch. He'd been in perfect control of himself until Mikogami had insuled Akitsu. Then he'd lost it. He decided right then and there that, contrary to his typical modus operandi, he had no reason to kill Mikogami, or Mutsu. Oh no, that would be far too merciful. If they were dead, then they wouldn't learn to regret their reactions. No, they would come in time. But first, first...

_They were going to suffer._

* * *

Dread_._

Mutsu had felt this sentiment only twice before in his lifetime. The first had been when he realized how incomparably strong Miya was when compared to the rest of him and his; the knowledge that she was a veritable Goddess in her own right. The second had been when Karasuba picked her first fight with him and nearly ended his life. He'd swiftly learned never to fight the Black Sekirei again. This, was the third, and hopefully, the last time he'd ever experience such terrific fear.

_Because this easily exceeded the others._

Uzumaki Naruto, the young man standing before him, radiated malevolence on an almost primal scale that made Miya and Karasuba, look like _harmless little schoolgirls._ It was like staring into the dpeths of a black hole by comparison. Nothing but complete emptiness -utter destruction- awaited him on the other end of that gaze. There was nothing he could do to stop it, no way to defend against; his only option was to distance himself from it as much as he possibly could, his only recourse to take Mikogami and run. If that were even an option.

No, something in the blonde's eyes told him running was the worst thing to do in this instant; he'd just strike their exposed backs and end them.

The apparition did not respond, motionless and silent, standing prone, as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Ice ran up Mutsu's spine and into the base of his skull, trailing promises of death in is wake. And still, nothing happened. Their standoff continued, the moments passing like decades, until he could no longer stomach the torture any longer. And then it spoke.

_**"Shall we play a game?"**_

* * *

Uzume wanted to _bolt._

The moment she heard those words she wanted to run and hide, even though she herself wasn't the focus of them. It was as though her Ashikabi had donned a mask; the man who'd made love to her hours before was nothing more than a mere memory in this instant. But, it was more than that; she'd never before experienced such anger in all her life. Such hate. Only the knowledge that he was her destined one, prevented her from running away outright, such was the oppressive aura. Yes, though it galled her to admit it...

_She was afraid. _

Because Naruto was fire and fury, righteous anger and lethal vengeance all wrapped up in one package. He was going to come out swinging she realized, and there nothing she, or Homura could do to stop it. And to be perfectly honest...that frigthened her.

"Uzume-chan?" As if sensing that very fear Naruto smiled at her and for a moment-just a moment-he was her Ashikabi again. "I never had a chance to ask Matsu, but...what happens when you kill an _Ashikabi?"_ Uzume felt all the color drain from her visage at those words, her heart skipping a beat as she met the cold stare of her precious person. Surely he wasn't considering doing that? She knew Naruto had his moments of violence, but...if he killed Mikogami here and now, all of the Sekirei he'd winged would cease to function. She didn't know exactly how many this little prick had, but she could only assume it was a relatively high number...and if Naruto ended him, all those Sekirei would...would...

As if sharing this very thought, Homura bristled.

"Uzume?" Naruto was still staring at her, awaiting an answer. She was powerless but to answer.

"Well, if that happens, all the Sekirei under them are deactivated...

Naruto frowned.

"Like death, right?"

She flinched aside. "K-Kinda."

"Oh." He seemed to consider that one, those azure eyes narrowing, intensely. "Guess I can't kill him then." His words caused her shoulders to sage in relief, but only momentarily. Just like that he was cold again, ice to the touch, his eyes frigid and glaical. "Doesn't mean I can't break his _arms and legs_ for insulting Akitsu-chan." Something in Uzume stirred at those words; realizing what had drove her destined one to such anger made her feel better, somehow. He was angry because Mikogami had insulted Akitsu-chan. It all made sense now.

"Come here." he held out his hand and accepting it-she complied. He drew her close his breath warm on her face, blue eyes smoldering into brown with such warmth she was certain she'd melt on the spot. "Can I count on you to back me up?" She could feel his hand stroking the small of her back, the callouses of his palms gently rubbing against her skin through her threadbare outfit. Once more Uzume was reminded of just how hard she had fallen for this man; a hardened killer he might be, a terror to all his foes, but Naruto-kun's love was still the most tender thing in the world.

"Always." she whispered, smiling, meaning every word. "I'm yours."

"Good." He drew her closer then, a small smile lighting his lips. Oh god, he was going to kiss her, wasn't he? She didn't think she'd be able to control herself after last time...

"Kagari," Naruto snarled aloud, his voice the lowest of growls as their mouths neared. "When I give the signal, I want you to throw down a cone of fire in that direction." The Flame Sekirei had no doubt as to what _that direction _was to signify and under most circumstances he would've helped him gladly. But something in those bright blue eyes gave him pause. Naruto was ruthless. He'd always known this. But to actually consider an attack on an Ashikabi, no matter how briefly...perhaps he'd underestimated him. And it was this very mistake that made him pause.

"Why should I-

_"Just do it, godamnit!"_

That was all he had time for before Uzume captured his lips with hers.

"Ah! No fair!" Mikogami whined. "Mutsu, they're using a Norito! Let's-

Naruto made a sharp motion with his hand.

_"Fire Wall!"_

This time, Homura didn't hesitate; orange flared from his fingertips, blasting a hole between Mutsu and his Ashikabi, physically forcing them apart lest both be burned by the intense flames. Kagari suddenly understood Naruto's motivations; if Mutsu broke out a Norito here with this much terrain to manipulate they were going to be in the fight of their lives. He'd never seen it firsthand, but he doubted that the incantation of an original member of the Discipline Squad would be anything short of massive. Speaking of Norito...

Behind him Uzume was speaking, her words rising with each passing moment:

_"By the veil of my contract,"_ She chanted, her cloth glowing a blinding, ghostly while. _"My Ashikabi's nightmare will be dispelled!" _The power that flooded her in that instant was nothing short of bone-jarring; it felt as if her very body were shaking apart at the seams. All around her the tethers that were her cloth seemed to grow; mulitplying by the dozens then hundreds, then thousands, an inescabpable shroud of clothing falling upon them from above, each razor sharp and promising an eternity of pain for those responsible. Heaven itself seemed to frown down at Mutsu and Mikogami, promising pain for daring to sully something so sacred as a bond between Sekirei and their Ashikabi. Uzume growled.

_"Kami no Ooi!" **(God's Shroud)**_

Mikogami yelped as a single strand tore into his arm and opened it like so much butter, staining his white jacket red. Mutsu was suddenly between him, batting the steel-hard tether aside with his blade, but the damage had been already done. Just by stepping forward that forced his Ashikabi _back_, playing right into Uzume's hand. And Naruto's. No sooner had he stepped backward than the blond lashed out a _Futon_ jutsu flying from his palm to shove the hapless youth away, furthering the distance between him and Mutsu even more. The man noticed.

"Mikogami!"

Naruto grinned, exposing pearly white teeth.

"Uzume! Now!"

There was suddenly a wall of impenetrable cloth separating the pair-effectively barring them from one another alongside the roaring fires. If there was even a light hope of those clothes being burned away by the blaze, they were dashed as Homura extinguished the inferno with a snap of his fingers.

"Amazing." The flame-Sekirei murmurred as his flames sputtered and died, realizing what'd just happened. That had been flawless teamwork between Naruto and Uzume, they'd both known what the other was going to do before they'd even done it. Truly marvelous. What a strange man...

"What, you want a kiss too?" Naruto teased, spotting the man's flush at the brilliance of their combined technique. "Well, I usually don't swing that way but_-oh!"_ He nimbly ducked the fireball that followed those words.

"NO!"

"Ah, chill! I was just kidding!"

"This might be...troublesome." Mutsu blanched, realizing all avenues of escape had been barred to him. With Mikogami on the outside of those tearing shrouds he couldn't even use his norito. Clever girl. She'd managed to separate him from his partner and trap him all in one fell swoop. And with that unusual Ashikabi cacking

"As expected of number Ten...

"Sorry, Mutsu," Uzume smiled blithely, "But would you do me a favor and die?"

Despite himself, her senpai chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't be that accomadating-

Uzume said nothing more to that old reply, she simply raised her hand and pointed at him, directing a lone finger downward. And all hell broke loose. His world was suddenly filled with white, a veritable storm of cloth unfolding around him. Even as he drew his blade he felt the first of many lacerations open on his body, minor wounds yes, but given time they would add up and completely cripple him. For the sake of himself and his Ashikabi, he would make certain that didn't happen. This wench might have him bound, but there was a fatal flaw in her strategy. He needn't attack the steel-hard veil shredding him; he need only terminate its owner and tapping his sheathed sword against the earth, he did just that.

_"Lance of Gaia!"_

True to form, Uzume lost control of her Norito, favoring defense intsead of offense as the ground erupted at her feet in a deadly spear. It wasn't enough. The massive spear ripped right through her hardened veil within an instant, drilling toward her jugular. There was no time to dodge, she could already feel it prickling at her throat, ready to skewer her-

_"Ōkashō!" **(Cherry Blossom Impact)**_

Her Ashikabi was suddenly there, violently disturbing the jagged earth with a devastating blow. The ensuing explosion proved nothing short of massive as he slammed his palm into the earth. In sacrificing his hand, the soil itself seemd to split for miles in either direction, disrupting the fragile control he had over the earthen lines he had just created and spreading it harmlessly across the terrain. Mutsu grimaced, a rare knot of genuine worry beginning to twine in his gut. Anticipated again!

"You-!"

"Maaan, I really oughta thank Sakura-chan for teaching me that one." Naruto laughed as he raised his mangled hand, fingers stitching themselves back together as the Sekirei looked on. "And you! Attacking her, is the same as attacking me. You should know better! Ashikabi and Sekirei fight together!" Just like that he donned a new mask; his expression was nothing short of menacing. "I see now, you're going to be a problem...looks like I'll have to deal with you before I do anything else. Such a pi_**ty. The strong ones are always so foolish."**_

There it was again, that hellish _creature_ rising up over his shoulders! The Fifth Sekirei cringed asides at the sight of it; that wriggling, writhing mass, its lone eye locking upon him with terrifying intent. No. Terror wasn't the right word for it-nothing could give name to this horrid abomination rising over their heads. It opened its mouth and hissed, the sibilant sound serving only to further unnerve the stoic Sekirei. Naruto growled, a soft and throaty snarl snaking between the pair. Ironically, it wasn't addressed to Mutsu.

_**"Are you alright, Uzume?"**_

"Y-Yeah?" the cloth wielder gulped, reluctantly turning toward him and allowing him the killing intent to wash over her. She knew this was merely a clone of Naruto, a doppleganger that could be dispelled in as easily as one hit, but the anger in his eyes was exactly that of the original's. And yet...so different! When Akitsu had been insulted earlier her Ashikabi's wrath had been cold and quiet, almost glacial. This...this was like a roaring inferno, angry and immediate. It didn't take much to put two and two together. Because she had been harmed; because he had nearly lost her. _Because he cared._

_**"Good."**_ A terrible heat swarmed through her body at that word, threatening to knock Uzume to her knees. **_"Leave him to me now, you've done your part_**_**." **_If anything the burn deepened. It was like reacting over and over again but in a good way; she could feel his love washing over her, wrapping her in a coccoon of safety and warmth.

Naruto spun then, his foot stomping down with enough force to punch another crater into the earth.

_**"Any last words before I turn you inside out?"**_

"As a matter of fact-

As it turned out Mutsu didn't have time for any; because the blond was suddenly upon him, taking hold of his face and hoisting him into the air._ Ground._ He had the vaguest sensation of being lifted before his body was violently slammed into the soil, creating a Sekirei-sized imprint in the street. An impact like that would've killed a human being. It barely even fazed the man. But the torment wasn't yet over; even as the earth-wielder pushed himself back up to he found his visage captured again; seized as Naruto took off in a jarring run across the park, hauling him facefirst all the way.

"Oh, that looks _painful."_ Homura winced as he watched them tear up the park.

The suffering Sekirei was inclined to agree!

Yelling incoherently, the enraged Uzumaki dragged Mutsu's face across the ground and onto his rising knee, before grabbing him two-handed by the arm and tossing him a ways overhead into the arboterum. The man's mind was left wild and whirling, as was his field of vision; all the world was a mottled blur of green plants and trees, one he could no longer make sense of. Somehow he managed to grab a hold of a nearby branch-only for it to break off in his hand, severed by his own momentum. Finally-finally-his back greeted the trunk of an unusually thick tree, stopping his downward spiral into the forest in a blinding flash of agony. A moment had passed since his impromptu flight, barely the blink of an eye, and yet it felt like an eternity.

Trembling he struggled to stand, but his legs refused to obey at first. His limbs moved woodenly, stiffly, every breath felt like a thousand needles in his lungs.

_'What—is—happening?!'_

"You're losing." the blonde's voice called back at him from somewhere within the treestops, devoid of its uncharacteristic edge. "Painful, isn't it?" his voiced seemed to be everywhere at once, speaking from every tree, every plant, every root. "I wonder just how many Sekirei have felt the fear you're feeling this very moment, my dear Mutsu-kun? Ten? Twenty? How many bonds have you and Mikogami severed in the name of this so-called game of yours? I may not be able to kill him without ending those little birds but you, you my dear Mutsu are another story In the words of a dear old friend of mine...you are going to know _Pain!"_

"What we're doing...probably isn't any different than what you've already done." Mutsu coughed into a hand, wincing when he saw the blood there, but readying himself for the next assault regardless. "In any war, the side with the most numbers inevitably wins the day. How many Sekirei have you winged that didn't react to you, for the sake of bolstering your numbers?"

There was a silence...

...none."

_"What?"_

_**"Each of my Sekirei chose me."** _the edge was back in his word again, and it was intensely sharp. _**"Their lives are precious to me. **_**They**_** are precious to me. And I won't have you or your shit of an Ashikabi insulting them any longer! There's a little girl crying somewhere in here, and I've run out of patience with you!"**_

"Tch!"

Naruto was suddenly beside him yet again; flippantly flicking his fingers, those taut digits callously carving a canyon into his chest. The wound wasn't immediately lethal, but it was more than enough to send the Sekirei stumbling to the right-into his leading hand. Clenched knuckles crunched against cartilege, his hardened first ploughing into the jaw of his unsuspecting opponent, hurling him down to the ground like a rag doll. His brief stay in the Green Girl's enclosure was short lived, Mutsu's was, as that very punch catapaulted him through the trees and back to Mikogami once more.

"M-Mutsu?!" the young man gawped, squirming helplessly against the cloth that bound him, crying out as he realized his Sekirei had lost his dominant arm at some point during his unplanned flight. "But how...?"

"You overestimated your pawn." came the reply.

Again, Homura flushed, awed by what he was seeing. Naruto grinned as he alighed beside him, the dreadful anger dissipating for an instant.

"So about that kiss-

"Godamnit Uzumaki, stop teasing me!"

"Jeez, so touchy!" he laughed, delighting in the man's flustered state. It was a damn good thing he didn't like guys, and that Homura didn't seem to be reacting, or he might've been tempted. Fire was a handy power to have, and Homura's control over his element was nothing short of masterful despite his unstable state. He'd make such a marvelous ally if only he wasn't male-

"Smashing Point!"

Naruto turned, suddenly aware that _he_ was now the target of the Sekirei's next attack and that said Sekirei was still functioning despite the loss of a limb. _Durable little motherfuck!_ His mouth turned down in a frown, a spark of anger etching itself into his eyes. _Really, Mutsu? I decide to spare your precious little life and _this_ is how you repay me? Can't have that._ Blue snapped into violent violet.

"For shame, Mutsu!" He barked out a pair of words that stopped the attack cold:

**_"Shinra Tensei."_**

To Homura's eyes, Naruto simply raised a hand and the earth stopped, shrinking away before his outstretched palm. He blinked, bafflled. It was as if an invisible shield had rising around him, viollently rejecting all that dared to harm him. There was a pregnant silence as he held the attack back unflinching-his eyes rippling an eerie, otherwordly black violet. Abruptly he inhaled, drinking deep of the air, drawing in a copious amount of oxygen to his lungs, his chest swelling with breath. And then.

_And then:_

**"Goka Mekkakyu!"**

The blaze that followed made Homura's earlier inferno look positvely _tame_ by comparison. It burst from the blonde's lips in a roiling sea of fire, sweeping across the rising earth in a swelling curtain of destruction, white hot to the touch, sparing nothing and none for its wrath. There was no time to counter, no way to dodge, and even less to defend. It was all he could do to snatch Mikogami out of those cloths and retreat-even then the blaze still caught up to him, tongues of angry orange spreading up his legs in an instant, searing through the soles of his shoes even as he fought to protect his Ashikabi.

_"Nrgh!"_

Mutsu dropped his sword and jerked and slapped at his pants with his remaining arm, snuffing the fires out before they could take hold and ravage him even further than his tormentor already had tonight. It shouldn't have been possible; that blaze had barely brushed him and yet he could already feel the burns spreading. Already! Thankfully, Hayato had already passed out from a combination of blood-loss and the acrid fumes; his survival wasnt in question yet, but it would be if he wasn't taken to a hospital and soon. And with one of his own arms already gone, he doubted he'd be able to sustain combat for very long...

No.

No more. He needed to get Mikogami away from this madman before he decided to kill the poor boy. He wasn't fond of the idea of being deactivated. Yomi would have to find her own way back. Assuming this "Naruto of the North" decided not to terminate her. Somehow, he doubted they'd be seeing number forty-three again. Anyone who tangled with this Ashikabi had a deathwish, and he for one, had no intention of dying here in any case! Snatching his sword up nevertheless, he held his ground. He wouldn't turn his back, knowing he'd just as easily be slain before he could flee.

Surprisingly, mercy came from an unlikely source.

"You have until the count of three to leave." Naruto smiled suddenly, his words rising over the still raging blaze. "Spread the word. The North is not to be trifled with. I'll know if you don't. And if we ever see you...well," he made a cutting motion across his throat. "I'm sure you can imagine what will happen. And on that note._..One."_ Mutsu did not need any further provocation; he was gone before Naruto could even say "two", even in his injured state he still moved with startling swiftness, leaping away into the air in a surprising burst of speed

"So...I guess we won?" Uzume cocked her head aside, baffled as she watched the one-time member of the Discipline Squad retreat. She was having a bit of difficulty wrapping her mind around what had just happened here; Naruto had let Mutsu go solely to increase his reputation? That wasn't like him at all. He was the sort to slay his enemies, not let them live to fight another day. Had he let Mutsu go simply to inspire fear in future opponents? Or was some larger plan at work here, one she herself was not aware of.

"It would appear so." Homura replied, snuffing out the fireball he'd been cradling. "You did good work, Na-

When he turned to face him, the clone was sweating profusely, nearly pale in complexion. Were one to look within, they would realize that the ocean of chakra once packed inside it had now been reduced to little more than the tiniest trickle by its efforts against Mutsu.

"My work here...is done." It gasped. "Homura, watch over Uzume for the boss until he comes back."

"But-

With a final grunt the kage bunshin dispelled itself, the last sliver of its chakra and memories racing back to the original...

* * *

_"Well I'll be damned."_

Naruto -the genuine article- almost stumbled over a root as the clone's memories hit him; he narrowly caught himself and continued ever onwards. His first emotion was relief that Uzume was unharmed. The second was confusion; bafflement that Mutsu and Mikogami were alive and well, albeit missing a few limbs. On a ceritain level it made sense; his clone could've pursued despite its low reserves but instead it chose to inspire utter terror in the two and dispel itself afterward. God, these things really did have a mind of their own sometimes! In any case, he doubted Mutsus would prove a threat to him now and with Mikogami in the hospital, this created a fascinating opportunity for him to try-

That was when he heard it.

"NO!" Her voice was just like any little girl's. She sounded young, with just a warble of terror that set his teeth on edge. "You're not Onii-chan! Ku doesn't want to go with you!" A cold chill of dread shot through him; in that instant he was utterly powerless to do anything more than listen. An old memory, long since forgotten stirred in the back of his mind:

_"No!" Hoshi cried, her pale eyes filled with tears as she stared up at the terror that had felled her father. "I don't want to go with you! You can't take me away from papa!"_

_Uchiha Madara said nothing to that. He simply raised a hand-_

_"Gah!" _Naruto wrenched himself out of the scene with a strangled gasp of a snarl, his body slicked with sweat. He'd sworn never to revisit that god-awful memory of his daughter's demise. And yet he just had. He could feel the fear-not his-filling every fiber of his being, a terrible and all consuming dread that obliterated all rational thought and hastened him onward. He wasn't sure what had brought the old memory to the surface, only that it had and that was suddenly filled with an ageless dread.

"You little brat," another voice chimed in then, almost petulant in tone. "I went out of my way to get you and this is how you act?! You're starting to make me angry...

_Aaaaand that's your cue, kid! _Ashura snapped, jarring the eternal shinobi into action once more.

Pouring on an extra burst of speed, Naruto burst through the tangled undergrowth and into the canopy to find his target. Or perhaps targets was the better word. He spotted the Green Girl almost easily enough, a little waif of a thing in a white dress with long blond hair and deep, verdant green eyes, stained with tears as she struggled in the grasp of...

_...her._

Above her stood an older Sekirei -really, how could you not notice?- with light auburn-colored hair dressed in a white dress with a black corset and bow. In one hand she cradled an enormous death scythe that would've put Hidan to shame, its black handle ramrod straight, its gleaming blade stretching nearly three and half feet in entire length. And in the other she was clutching Kusano's arm. Struggling to drag the stubborn girl off of a large root, she looked on the verge of comitting bloody murder on the poor child.

Really, only one technique came to mind, still in motion as he was.

"DYNAMIC! ENTRY!"

Kusano's aggressor never saw the flying kick. The attack came out of nowhere, carroming upside her head with all the force of a small supernova. Sadly, her head didn't explode. Gai's signature move merely staggered the scythe girl and sent her stumbling, stars-whole planets-detonating before his vision in a kaleidoscope of pure agony. Naruto frowned. These Sekirei really were durable. Anyone else would've been little more than a pulpy mass after kick like that. She recovered swiftly, too; actually managing to sever a few strands of molten gold from his head before he vaulted away.

She balked as a black and orange blur interposed itself between Kusano and the scythe.

"Who're you?!" Yomi demanded.

"I?! Who am I?! Why, I'm so very glad you asked!" The blond found himself grinning merrily, giving an exagerate bow. "I...am Uzumaki Naruto! At your service!"

There was a silence. Yomi blinked.

"That was...anticlimatic."

"Yeah, not really one for poses, sorry." he shrugged. "Never really understood why Ero-senin had to dance around like that when he introduced himself-

He froze when a hand took hold of his pang leg.

"Y-You're not Onii-Chan...

One word came to the mind of Uzumaki Naruto in that instant as he laid eyes upon her pitiful expression

_Balls._

* * *

"SAVE ME, AKI-TAN!"

At the sound of Matsu's familiar voice Akitsu looked up from her tea, cocking her head aside as the higher number darted down the stairs, the sound of an explosion hot on her heels. The poor redhead looked absolutely distraught, her large eyes wide and frightened behind her glasses; her pace could've put an Olympic runner to shame. Before the brunette could think to ask what had unnerved their brain-type so a mighty crash shook Maison Izumo to its very foundations, sending the unfortunate _Neet_ flying headfirst into the icy-woman's lap with a girlish squeal.

"Ah." Akitsu blinked, a pretty pink flush adjourning her pale face. "That's for Naruto-sama."

"I don't care about that! _Hide! Me!" _Matsu swiftly scrambled behind her back and held on for dear life, as though seeking shelter against the coming storm. A rare frown adjourned the Yuki-Ona's visage.

"What...did you do?"

"I didn't know she was going to use it for that! I swear!" The poor woman was blubbering incoherently, clearly fearful for her life. "Please, you have to do something! She'll kill me-

Scarce had she spoken than the shockwave hit, the ensuing explosion of air sending both Sekirei tumbling head over heels, down the hall, and out onto the veranda. The sinister clang of steel meeting steel greeted their ears seconds later-the sounds of battle punctuated by Karasuba's mad laughter and Miya's angry shout. They should've expected this; without Naruto around to enforce the status quo and his clone gone off to parts unknown, she and Miya had started another war in their backyward. One could only guess at what slight had started it this time...

"KA-RA-SU-BA!" Miya roared, snapping past them in a blur of white and...yellow? Akitsu frowned. She didn't recall the landlady wearing anything so bright...

"That's the look!" Karasuba cackled, dancing away seconds thereafter, shielding herself behind the larger bulk of the Head Cleaver. "And to think, all I had to do was dye your hair that pretty yellow!" The pair vanished in another swirl of swinging swords, reappearing on the already battered rooftop.

"Only Naruto-kun is allowed to prank me!"

"Oho? Got a soft spot for him, do you? Maybe I should tell him-"

"Not if I kill you first!"

The two women were like poetry in motion; if poetry was capable of wielding blades and obliterating entire city blocks with a single swing of the sword. Only the fact that they were still within the grounds of Izumo Inn prevented Miya from outright obliterating her opponent in one fell swoop. To step between these two would be suicide; even Naruto had hesitated before separating them. So there she sat, contant to watch as the duo raged back and forth across the lawn, trying their utmost to murder one another-

That was when Aktisu saw her.

"Ah." the ice-wielder blinked, pointing. "Sekirei."

Everyone stopped.

"Oh?" Karasuba grinned, shouldering her blade. "What do we have here? A stray?"

Perhaps she was right.

The poor thing looked as though she'd been through hell and back; her body was battered, her clothing tattered, and her peach-colored hair looked as though it hadn't seen a shower in at least a few days. Her weapon, on the other hand, was a far more grisly sight. The giant hammer was all but caked in dried blood, its surface chipped and worn, suggesting she'd been in her fair share of fights before finally stumbling her way here. A fierce gleam shone in those eyes yet when faced with so many powerful women, she looked torn between fight and flight.

"P-Pardon me," the girl gasped out, leaning on the massive shaft of her hammer. "But...is this Maison Izumo?"

Everyone tilted their heads; their conflict forgotten in the wake of this new arrival.

"Hai?"

"It is indeed," Miya smiled, effortlessly shifting into her more demure persona once more. "Are you looking for somewhere to stay?"

A nervous gulp.

"That...depends. Would Uzumaki Naruto be here, by any chance?"

Miya's expression turned frosty. "Ara, as it just so happens, he does live here, but he's out at the moment...

"REALLY?!" The hammer-wielding Sekirei straightened so abruptly that Akitsu nearly attacked her on the spot. "He's really here?!"

"Aki-tan, don't!" Matsu hissed.

"Ah," the ice using Sekirei said. "Sorry." She didn't appear to understand quite why she was being scolded, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Yes," Miya continued undaunted, "But as I said before, he's out with Uzume-san for the day. And who might you be?

"Sekirei No. 84, Yashima!" Yashima was practically bouncing on balls of her feet now. "Would you mind if I stayed here until he returned?"

...I don't see why not, but may I ask why?"

Yashima flushed.

"I-I'd like to ask him to be my Ashikabi." Whomever this Yashia might be, she certainly had a spine to say that. Why did her eyes flick to Karasuba just now, she wondered? If anything, Miya's already frosty expression turned downright glacia at those words. Everyone blanched, Karasuba included. Even _she _knew better than to mess with Miya when she was like this.

...would you, now?"

"This is bad." Matsu gibbered softly to herself, seeking solace behind Akitsu once more. "Very bad. Bad. Bad. Bad Baaaaaad...

_At long last, Yashima had arrived._

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Naruto sniffed, rubbing at his nose. Odd? Was someone talking about him, somewhere? Ah, well. He'd deal with it later. Frowning, he turned regarding the little girl looking up at hi with keen eyes. She'd asked him a question, after all:

"Unfortunately," He sighed softly, suddenly realizing he was quite alone with these two Sekirei, with no sign of Minato, or Seo to be seen. He could sense them in the distance, but they appeared to be tied up in a battle of their own; they wouldn't be arriving anytime soon. Kami, she was just a child! Was this little one really a Sekirei? He peered down at her, wondering what he ought to do. If Minato had been telling the truth of it, and she really was reacting to him then he would be remiss to take her for himself. The idea of looking after any kid no matter how adorable after what had happened to Hoshi was almost too much to bear. That would be a mistake he thought; he was probably the worst role model after all the violence he'd committed. And yet...

"Neh, Oji-san, is Onii-chan coming soon?" Ku asked forlornly, tugging at his sleeve with a tiny hand. Naruto felt his heart lurch. Why did she remind him so much of her? Sighing, he crouched down, bringing himself eye-to-eye with the wee lass, schooling his face into a warm smile he didn't quite feel.

"I don't know." he admitted, gently mussing her hair beneath a gloved hand, cringing slightly when she turned her head into his palm. "That baka's probably just running late or something. Don't worry, though. Papa won't let anything happen to you." _Papa? The hell?!_ Naruto was cursing himself even as he said it. Where had that come from?! This girl wasn't reacting to him. He wasn't her Ashikabi. He felt no bond with her. There was nothing tying him down to Kusano. And yet...why? Why was he suddenly so hellbent on making certain no harm came to her? It didn't make any sense! Nothing was influencing him, short of his own emotions; of that much he was certain. He'd simply said the first thing that came to his mind. Because she reminded him of someone. Someone very special.

_Hoshi._

The longer he looked at her, the more certain he became. They looked completely different but there an innocence about

"Pa...pa...?" Green eyes shone up at him in awe and wonderment, her head cocked aside in confusion. "Are you Ku-chan's daddy?"

"I...

Was he damning this girl by taking her away from Minato? Was he damning himself? Was he trying to justify his own actions by taking Kusano away from her destined one? He knew that boy had no place in the Sekirei plan; he was likely to be eliminated long before Minaka's twisted little game reached its climax. And if he let him wing Kusano later she would just become another victim. Another young life swallowed up by this stupid, pointless conflict. Just like his Hoshi. Godamnit! He'd seen too much death already in his lifetime; was he really idea going to throw this little girl into the fire simply because her prescence made him uncomfortable? He already knew his answer. Perhaps he'd always known.

...yes."

Little Kusano's reaction was immediate, she all but sprang into his chest, clinging to him for dear life.

"Daddy!"

_Kami, take my misbegotten soul!_ Naruto bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood in his mouth. He could see how the Green Girl might've believed him; they shared enough of a physical resemblance for some relation to be assumed. That didn't make him feel any better about abusing her trust, though. He wasn't cut out to take care of a kid. In that sense he was woefully broken. Just thinking of raising one sent sharp shards of pain shooting through his memories. Hoshi. Hinata. What if he screwed up again? _What if he failed?_

Having a harem of powerful women who'd willingly chosen to be with him was one thing; raising a child was something else entirely. Difficult didn't even begin to define

_'Oh, dear.'_ Ashura seemed to be of a similair mind. '_Now you've gone and done it..._

In the end Naruto didn't have time to wonder how or _why_ he'd said it; because apparently Yomi had grown tired of waiting. She hated being ignored! Even as she struck his off-hand rose smoothly behind his back, intercepting that scythe even as it screamed down at his head from behind in a decapitating stroke. Not a grab, but a subtle deflection; a simple misdirection that sent the wicked weapon off course, the buildup of momentum causing the woman's swing to crash harmlessly to the ground in a spray of dirt and debris. Yomi failed to notice the difference however. She assumed he had been able to dodge at the last instant.

A most grievous error on her part.

"Stay out of my way, you powerless monkey!" she hissed, brandishing her bladed weapon menacingly. "That girl belongs to Mikogami-sama!"

"No, she doesn't." Naruto extended his free hand, a miniature rasenshuriken spinning at the tip of his finger. "She never did." Even as she brought her scythe around to cleave him in two he flicked it forward, launching at her with breakneck speed. Yomi blinked, warily raising her weapon as the sphere streaked towards her.

"What is thaaaaaa_aaaaaaaat?!"_

_Bang._

Her words trailed off into a furious _shriek_ as everything but her panties disintegrated against the rapidly expanding sphere. It all happened so fast; one moment she'd been prepared to defend herself, the next shredded that hope to cinders alongside the rags that had once been her clothing. When faced with the ravaging winds of Naruto's favorite technique she couldn't even scream-the soundless cry drowned out by the gale as it took hold of her fragile body and hurled her across the clearing, dragging her across the ground and through the grove until she was completely out of sight.

"Wow!" Ku enthused! "Papa's strong!"

"Of course!" The willful warrior forced a smile, nearly cringing at the look in her eyes. "What did you expect?"

_Nothing less of you, ya old softie._ Ashura beamed. _I knew you wouldn't dissapoint. But now what? You can't leave her alone out here..._

On that much they agreed.

_'This...is going to take some getting used to.'_ Naruto sweatdropped. The idea of having a little one to look after still didn't entirely sit well with him, but the knowledge that she would perish unless he took her under his wing served to mollify him somewhat. If not him, then who else? Surely not Minato. And there was no way in _hell _that was willing to trust her to Seo. From what he'd knew of the man already that simply wasn't an idea he wanted ro tun with, especially know that he knew freeloader was already an Ashikabi. If he really wanted to he could always end her here and now_-no that was off the table_. As tainted as he might've become during his tenure as a sage, he couldn't stomach the idea of ending an innocent.

No, there was only one option here that didn't end with Kusano's death. That didn't mean he had to like it, though. "Er...Kuu-chan?"

"Hai?"

Naruto sighed, pinching the brow of his nose in an attempt to stem off the impending headache that was _certain _to arise from his actions here today.

"Close your eyes."

The ease with which she complied was utterly heartbreaking. She trusted him implicity, and it hurt to deceive one so young. Not to mention the very idea of kissing a nine-year old was...entirely less than pleasant. _I'm only doing this once!_ Naruto resolved, dipping his head down to meet hers and, before he could regret it, delivered the lightest peck upon the girl's lips. Great green wings burst from her tiny back, enclosing the two of them for the briefest instant. He felt the tiny seed of her bond spring to life inside him and take root; growing into a tree, strong and proud. Warm feelings of respect and admiration welling up inside

_Papa._

It was a completely different bond than the others, in that the love Kusano felt for him was _different._ It was the love that a daughter felt for her father. She didn't care if he was her real father or not; in that instant she considered his words to be the one and only truth. Naruto had said he was papa-so that made him papa. Nothing could sway that logic. That unnerved him a little. As much as he'd said it on a whim, Naruto wasn't quite certain he was ready to have a daughter again. God, how was he going to explain this to the others...

"Well," He coughed, standing, "Ahem. I suppose we should-

_**"HOW DARE YOU?!"**_

Kusano whimpered and darted behind his legs.

"Scary!"

Naruto needn't even look to know Yomi had returned; her howl of rage proved more than enough of a herald. And when he _did _look it took everything he had not to laugh at her outright. She looked a sorry sight indeed with all those scrapes and bruises and nothing more than her scythe in hand-its long shaft leveled protectively just over her groin to ward off any prying eyes, the other arm tightly cradling her cleavage for fear of being seen. The burning flush on her cheeks simply made her even more adorable and only added to whiskered warrior's mirth. It was all he could do not to laugh outright!

_Damn,_ he whistled to himself, _it seems everytime I fight a Sekirei these days, they end up naked!_ She didn't look too bad with her hair down in any case. Too bad she was winged. Before Hinata he'd always had a thing for girls with weapons. Tenten could certainly attest to that.

"Something I can help you with, miss exhibitionist?" Naruto asked politely. Behind him, Kusano blinked and tugged at his pant leg.

"Papa, what's an exha...exhi...

"Exhibitionist, sweetie." He answered for Ku, slipping into the fatherly role with a disturbing familiarity. "It means a very a naughty person."

"SILENCE!"

Naruto darted backwards, Kusano in his arms in the instant that Yomi swung, an invisible slash devouring the space they'd just occupied and opening the earth with its unseen powers. Oh? It seemed this girl still had a few tricks up her non-existent sleeves. If he wasn't mistaken, that was a blade of-

"I was going to bring her back to Mikogami-sama!" Yomi's screech ended that thought before it could finish. And now you...you...YOU!"

Naruto cocked his head aside.

"Me?"

"You ruined everything! Now I'll never be able to bring her to him!"

"You wouldn't have been able to anyway." the reply caught her flat-footed. "If by some miracle you had managed to take Kusano, you wouldn't have been able to reach Mikogami. He's already gone."

"I...you...what?" she whispered.

"He left you to die." Naruto continued, silently delighting in the terrified expression that crossed her visage. "Just ask him. Once it became apparent that you couldn't win, they abandoned you. Try and sense him and or Mutsu, I can guarantee that you won't be able to find them. Such a poor Ashikabi." A half-truth certainly; one that she wouldn't be able to see through before she realized exactly what kind of twisted little game he was playing regardless. In the time it took her to realize Mikogami and Mutsu and been _forced_ away, it would already prove too late.

Anger twisted that angelic visage.

"Quiet, you powerless worm!"

"I'm sorry, what was that bit about me being powerless?" Naruto almost sneered, then he remembered the little girl at his back. "Close your eyes and cover your ears, Ku-chan. Daddy's going to punish this bad lady for hurting you." His temper was nearly frayed beyond recognition; the last thing he needed to do was scar the green girl any further than he already had. That didn't mean he couldn't make an example of Yomi. He hadn't tried to kill her, but if she was going to force the issue...then so be it. He'd have to scare her a little.

Creating two clones to watch over her-who knew what else mght be lurking out here-Uzumaki Naruto started forward.

"I'm going to give you one chance to walk away." He growled. "After that I won't be responsible for what happens to you. After that..._you're mine._"

Yami scoffed as he raised a palm toward the heavens. "What can a monkey like you do-

_"I Summon Lightning."_

A crackle of thunder greeted his words, stormclouds gathering over their heads with an ominous-sounding rumble. "I really do watch too much anime," the blond mused, those steely blue eyes staring defiantly up into the sky. "Guess I have a flair for the dramatic," he continued, smiling as the air became heavy with pressure. "But that's the benefit of having these powers I suppose...because I can do _this."_

"W-What?"

_"Come!"_

A lone bolt of unholy green burst through the trees, streaking toward his outstretched arm. He caught it effortlessly, twirling it towards her with peerless grace.

_"Lanza del Relampago."_

Naruto held out his right hand and the wrath of heaven was born anew within his palms, a jagged bolt hissing and crackling into his grasp. He bent it to his will, giving the element shape and form, honing it into a work of art before her very eyes, creating an unholy weapon of Light and Radiance. Yomi eyed him warily as he made a swinging motion with the ethereal blade, a seemingly harmless swipe that had no hop of breaching the distance between the two of them at that range-then he threw it.

It was on her in an instant.

"What? What?! WHAT?!"

Naruto's lance ploughed straight through Yomi's scythe, and found the point of her shoulder; the business end of the deadly spear snapping its shaft and smashing into the unprepared Sekirei head-on. She cried out in agony as she felt her skin be scorched under the burning vortex of power, her body tossed about like like a glass glider in a hurricane. All the world was a glowing blur, she couldn't make head or tail of her surroundings in the storm summoned by the sudden explosion.

When the lightshow had finally settled down, Naruto lowered his steaming hand and walked casually over to her sprawled form. By some miracle she'd managed to hold onto what was left of her weapon. Not that it had muce use to her anymore. The wound in her arm was surprisingly precise, though her body was scraped and scarred by the implosion of power, the Lance had simply chewed through her right shoulder, cauterizing both the wound and preventing her from bleeding out. She'g gotten lucky. Very lucky.

"Damn." he whistled. "You really are durable. I was trying to kill you there, ya know? Hopefully that didn't scare Kuu-chan too much..." A swift glance back to Kusano confirmed that both clones were still standing guard over her in silent vigil, her eyes still very much closed.

"I...you..."Yomi struggled to her feet, backing fearfully away. She stood there, blinking-baffled-by what had just happened. Every fiber of her being ached with untold pain. Hazel eyes fluttered weakly, drifting open and shut with all slowness of a sloth's crawl. Bleeding. She was bleeding. Beaten. And he was

"...w-what have you done to me...?"

"Why, I just gave you a taste of what I can do, my dear girl." Naruto replied, summoning up another lance to his palm minus the fireworks, hefting the eerie weapon up and over his shoulder. "And there's more, where that's come from." He towered over her like a silent god, viscious and angry, as he impatiently waited for her but it wasn't those eyes that terrified young Yomi._ It _was the weapon. It seemed to change shape and form with each second she gazed upon its nameless facets. Before her very gaze, the devil itself seemed to spring into existence over his shoulders. "Prepare yourself-

"NO!" Yomi's terrified wail cut him off, before the blond's very eyes she degenerated into a sobbing mess, leaving him very much flabbergasted. "Monster! Freak! Pervert! Y-You stay away from me! Get away! GET! AWAY!" His only warning was the faintest stirring of the breeze, that was all he needed before the world erupted into a howling gale of slashing blades. Yomi's effort was nothing more than a flash in the pan; easily evaded when he realized what was happening. Or so he thought.

_Wind._

It was suddenly everywhere and _everything;_ lashing out at him as she swung what scythe, tearing into his chest, opening him like an envelope. He recovered instantly, his ungodly regeneration closing the wounds even as he launched himself away, but a seed of intrigue had been planted in his mind.

Interesting.

Naruto grinned unnervingly as he twirled away from his opponent, another rent opening up in his flesh. Fascinating! He'd never expected to encounter someone who could wield the Futon style so masterfully; simply by flinging it forth from their scythe, she was able to create large, laceriting blades of wind, more thn capable of cutting him to bloody ribbons in his normal state if he wasn't careful. Ah, but her temper prevented her from ending this, her. Those strikes, whilst very powerful, lacked the aim nor precision to hit him nine times out ten unless he allowed it. And yet...

"You've got some spunk, girl." he chuckled. "I've changed my mind. I think I'll keep you instead of kill you."

"S-Save me?!" Yomi spluttered, her face awash in crimson. "What are you talking about?! I belong to Mikogami-sama, you fool_-eeep!"_

Her words trailed off into a frightened squeak as the shinobi materialized before her, his hand locking around her scythe in a vice. He was no longer smiling.

"BELONG?" Naruto scowled, his fingers squeezing sinisterly against her wrist, eliciting a cringe from the young woman, "To that little twerp who steals you and your siblings like you're some sort of prize to be won in a game?! Please. I'd be more than willing to bet he winged you forcibly like the others-the only reason you serve him is because of this holier-than-thou bond of yours. That's not a bond. Its a chain, shackling you with emotions that aren't yours! Why can't you see that?!" His words froze her, rooted her where she stood. What was this feeling? Perhaps he spoke the-LIES! He spoke nothing but lies! Mikogami-sama was her Ashikabi! He'd winged her himself! He'd never abandon her! Just because she hadn't been reacting at the time...

"SH-SHUT UP!" She shrieked, slashing at him. "You'll never make me betray Mikogami-sama!"

"Those aren't even your true feelings." Just like that he was gone again, vanishing in a whisper as she tried to slice him open. "But it doesn't matter; you'll understand once I've removed you from that little leach."

_"You'll see..._

Try as she might she couldn't bring herself to hit him; every swipe of her scythe went askew, her own fear blinding her to the steadily encroaching blond. With every swing he drew closer, a ghastly wraith unbroken and unbowed, his red eyes regarding her with that unsettling emotion that made her heart hammer. What was happening to her?! Why couldn't she hit him?! It was as if he were rejecting space and time _itself_ pushing aside everything she threw him, ignoring reality as she knew it. What was going on?! Why were his eyes purple?! Why were they glowing?!

"Don't worry." his voice rose over the rising gale, soft and gentle. "It'll only hurt for a moment."

"No! No! No! No!" She tried to clamor away from him because he was suddenly there; crossing the distance between them and taking hold of her scythe. A flick of his wrist shattered it like so much glass, depriving her of her weapon completely. Yomi started to cry. This was it! He was going to kill her! He was going to carve her into little tiny pieces and eat her! Or worse!

"Oh, calm down." Naruto chastised, tucking her arm helplessly behind her back and drawing her close when she tried to box him with her good limb. "I am _not_ going to eat you. Well," an impish grin stole over his face, "Not unless you want me to."

Unfortunately, Yomi didn't get the joke.

"Stay away stay away stay _AWAY!"_ The poor girl was practically hysteric by now, writhing in his grasp in spite of her injuries. "Don't touch me! _Please! _I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I_-!"_ All the words died away as she tasted his lips on hers, all thought obliterated in an instant. Hazel eyes flew wide open. Who? What? When? Where? Why? He was kissing her. That didn't make any sense, she was already winged, anyway, what could he possibly hope to gain from this by-

_Oh!_

Yomi gasped into his mouth as the eternal shinobi's palm took up could residence upon the back of her neck, his calloused palm searing against the crest in a tide of crimson energies. For a split second she thought he was going to deactivate her, end her right then and there. But even as she thought it she realized she was powerless. Rigid. Unable to move. Then...it happened. Warmth. It flooded her being, saturating her every cell with the energies of the Nine, scalding her from head to toe. As it were she could feel herself at a crossroads, trapped somewhere between that uncomfortable itch and a pleasant euphoria.

_I should've killed him._ his voice was suddenly within her mind, a low growl that resonated in the very depths of her soul. _That Mikogami's really got his claws into you. This might be...troublesome. Damn crest is trying to push me out -_

_'Please, do something.'_ the thought came out of nowhere, and shockingly, voice was her own. _'I want my freedom back!'_ Images of a life long since forgotten flooded her mind, Yomi saw herself happy and free, smiling instead of scowling, old emotions bubbling up fro the void. Gentle. Kind. She'd never raise a hand against someone unless provoked. Why oh why had she tried to harm that little girl? That poor child, she must've been so scared, so terrified...

_...I'm afraid I can't give you that life again._ when Naruto spoke again, he actually sounded contrite. _The only way this works is with you dead, or bound to me._

When Yomi thought on that, the hatred and fear she felt toward this man was nowhere to be found. It was as though those recchid emotions had ceased to exist-or had that ever been her at all? Everything seemed out of order, she was certain that this man was her enemy, yet she could bring herself to muster up the anger. It simply wasn't there. But...something else was. Pain. Her soul hung in limbo, trapped between _life and death_ lingering in such agony that she wanted to scream.

_'I don't care! Just make it stop hurting!'_

_Very well._

In the darkest corner of her mind where her own sanity hid weeping, Yomi saw a light. _Naruto._ She latched onto it with all her might. Events spiralled quickly out of control, then, she felt something begin to fray; their bond that had been forced upon her by Mikogami Hayato slowly twisting and bending-warping-as the demonic chakra forced itself upon it, attacking the blight that had taken over her very body while at the same time supplanting it with one of their own. The bond wasn't severed-it wasn't sliced apart by the energies invading her body, nor was it torn asunder. Far from it. Instead...

It was reborn.

Awash in a sea of scarlet energies, Yomi felt the insane devotion she'd held towards the Ashikabi of the South wither and die. Her inane feelings for a childish brat who saw Sekirei as little more than prizes to be won in this war turned to anger, and anger into hatred. How DARE he forcibly wing her! How dare he take her freedom away?! Whereas new feelings for her saviour flourished, the intensity of her own emotions frightening her somewhat; she was suddenly dedicated to a man she bare knew, a man she'd been trying to kill only moments before. It was strange. Wonderful. Glorious. It was...

_Perfect._

* * *

Deep within the confines of M.B.I. headquarters klaxxons were blaring. Jaws hung agpe, and several workers were running around like chicks with their heads chopped off. In any other environment it would've been an amusing scene, but not to Takami. Fresh out of the hospital, these alarms were giving her a splitting headache; moreso than the panic that had already set in. Nearly every reserarcher was desperately trying to discern what had just happened, and in doing, absolutely nothing was being learned. It was chaos in its purest form.

She was certain that somehow, somewhere, Minaka was enjoying it. He seemed to enjoy anything Naruto did nowadays, first from stealing Karasuba away from them...

...now this.

"ENOUGH!" A single shout sent everyone scurrying back to their positions with all the urgentness of army ants. "I want a full report on the situation! Yesterday!"

A weak chorus of yes Ma'am greeted her words. Someone finally shut those infernal alarms off as well.

Better.

Now if someone could just explain to her what the hell happened!

Sahashi Takami could barely believe what she was looking at, almost unable to decipher the readings pouring out before her. She _wouldn't_ have believed it if she hadn't seen it happen with her own eye, and though the other remained wrapped in bandages thanks to her injury, it was no doubt just as wide as the other beneath the wrappings. How the hell had this kid unwinged a Sekirei and made her his own?! Uzumaki Naruto-he was not someone to

She'd _seen _Yomi with Mikogami, hell, that bitch had been the one to nearly take her eye! But now the readings clearely showed that she belonged to the whiskered warrior. And that worried her. If he could just un-wing one Sekirei, who was to say he couldn't do the same to more?Uzumaki Naruto. Despite Minaka's obscene interest in him she'd have to make certain he couldn't do something like this again.

...for better or worse.

* * *

...finished."

Yomi was left panting, gasping for breath as Naruto finally ripped his mouth away from hers, shivering and shaking. She was alive. Living. Breathing. Whole. It took her less than an instant to realize that all her wounds had been banished as well. Somehow, someway, he'd healed her. Although she was still naked. Somehow, the idea of him seeing her without clothes was oddly enticing.

_What?_

"I you...what did you do?" Her thoughts were painfully clear-crystalline-that terrible anger she'd felt was gone. She turned, quietly alarmed to find six _scarlet_ wings emerging from her back, not tethers of shadow, but a gentle shade of the auburn, swaying in the breeze. Those weren't the color of her wings; she distinctly remembered them being transparent like cold steel when she'd been winged by Mikogami, not crimson in color like they were now. She blinked at that, realizing she considered the Ashikabi of the South as just that now, not hers, not anyone. Just a person.

Not the one who'd given her these new wings; not the one who'd freed her from her gilded cage and let her experience relief once more...That thought was gone almost before she could think to try blink, smothered by the jacket _he_ tugged over her head in a deft movement.

"Something very risky; something I pray I'll never have to do again." she could hear his voice, but couldn't see him with this damnable orange _thing_ in the way! Yomi frowned, wriggling her arms into the sleeves almost without thinking. The hoodie barely came down to her thighs and cover her rear, but it would do for now. When she finally popped her head out, she found herself greeted with a sad, weary smile. "So?" he asked her, a slight sigh escaping his lips as he looked down at his newest Sekirei. "Still wish I'd killed you?"

...no."

Yomi flushed and took her lower lip between her teeth. Now that she wasn't trying to kill him she had to admit Naruto-sama was incredibly handsome_-oh dear._ There it was again! Emotion welled up within her breast as one, a hot flash spreading pleasantly between her legs. This would take some getting used to, she decided. _A lot _of getting used to. If you'd told her yesterday that she'd have different Ashikabi by morning she would've laughed in your face. But now...now...NOW!

"Papa?"

Naruto blinked as Kusano finally made herself known again, the Green Girl having wandered over to him at some point during his re-winging of Yomi. She was now looking up at him with those bright, little eyes of hers, essentially demanding his attention. He was more than happy to give it to her, pleased to see that both clones still stood with her, in silent stoicisim. An errant thought dismissed them, earning a baffled blink from Yomi as he did so. She'd soon learn that was but the least of his abilities.

"Did you beat the bad lady?" Kuu asked.

"Yes." he replied, his gaze sliding to the now-abashed Yomi. "Yes, I did. She's one of the good guys now, okay?"

"Hai, I'm very sorry." Yomi bowed under his level star. "Sumimasen!"

"Kay," Kusano warbled nervously, her cheeks flushing beneath his gaze. "Ano...

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sleepy...

"GRAAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SO! CUTE!"

Both Naruto and Kusano jumped in genuine surprise at the scream; the latter even moreso as a delighted Yomi swept the poor girl up off her feet, into her arms, cradling the young blond against her bosom and cooing softly. In Kuu's mind she was hopelessly confused-she found it intensely difficult to reconcile the smiling woman with the same scythe-wielding witch that had tried to hurt her before. Were they really the same person, at all? Was she sorry for what she'd done? Had papa punished her? In her innocence, Kusano simply couldn't possibly bring herself to understand.

"How did I not notice this before?!" The scythe-wielder squealed, nuzzling her cheek. "You're adorable! I could just eat you up!" At the girl's terrified expression, she swiftly ammended those words. "Ah, its just a way of saying that's how cute you are-

A rustle in the brush aborted that sentence.

Naruto turned to face the noise, casually summoning Samehada from a sealed wrist and into his hand. It didn't even occur to him to use Sage Mode, weary as he was from wrenching Yomi out of Mikogami's grasp. That mattered not. In any case, whomever stepped through that brush was about to find themselves in for quite the surprise-

"Ah!" Poor Musubi, ever eager, nearly lost her head when she came flying out of the undergrowth. "Naruto-san!" She was but the first of many to arrive, looking slightly charred but no worse for the wear. Minato wasn't far behind, his own singed state suggesting that he'd been involved in the battle as well.

"Naruto?"

"Hey." he raised a hand wearily. "You're late, kid. _Very late._ Party's already over-

_"Well well, look who it is!"_

Naruto bit back a sigh as a familair face interposed itself between the undergrowth. He should've known _that man _would be involved in this somehow. At least now, he knew who Musubi had been fighting. She probably wanted to test herself against the thunder twins in any case...

"Seo." He nodded crisply, his smile slipping slightly when he saw Hibiki and Hikari.

"Yo." the loafer raised his hand in a lazy greeting. "Thought I sensed you and your Sekirei in here_-hmmm?"_ His easygoing expression dissolving the moment he laid eyes on Yomi, still clad in nothing more than Naruto's orange hoodie, the thin garment _still _not doing her body any justice. "Oho! Look at those looooong legs..."

Naruto cringed as a bolt of lightning split the air.

"S-E-O!"

One zapped Ashikabi later, and he reconsidered that point of view.

"Hikari-chan, I was just looking...

"Kuu-chan!"

Minato brightened, ignoring his former opponent/comrade when he realized that the Green Girl was safe, and uharmed. It didn't last. Kusano saw him and burried her head deeper into Yomi's arms, actively avoiding his gaze. The poor ronin cringed. For a brief instant Naruto actually felt sorry for him. But only an instant.

"I don't understand...

"No, I don't think you do." He let a touch of annoyance creep into his words, suffusing his tone in recompense for the boy's earlier temerity. "You weren't here to protect Kusano. I was. If I hadn't been _here-"_ he let that thought go unfinished. Perhaps he was being a touch too hard on the boy. "Well, you won't have to worry about her now. I will be looking after her." Poor kid, he looked like someone just killed his puppy. In another life he might have made a good Onii-chan for Kuu..but not this one.

"No way...

"Don't worry, Minato-san!" Musubi enthused, holding tight to his hands. "I'll protect you! I'm the only you need!"

"Musubi-chan...

Yomi couldn't take it anymore! She wanted some of _that _attention from _her _Ashikabi!

"Naruto-sama!"

_"Waargh!"_

The battered blond grunted as Yomi dropped Kusanoo and _tackled_ him, wrapping her arms around his neck with a delighted squeal, all her own. Still in his state of shock, it took Naruto a moment to react and place his own arms around the gentle waist of his Sekirei. And then his body took over. He buried his face in her neck, enjoying the warmth of her pale skin on his cheeks and the smell of her hair in his nostrils. He felt her arms tighten around him and her breathing quickened, her breasts heaving up and down against his chest.

After almost a full minute, they pulled away from one another, his light blue eyes looking deeply into hers. She wore a subtle expression of amusement on her face as she returned his gaze, her grin turning triumphant and devious as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Red wings burst from her back once more, showering the clearing in their radiance.

"Muuuuu~!" Ku growled childishly. "No fair! Ku want's papa's kisses, too!" She promptly attemped to do just that.

_"This is so wrong on so many levels!"_

"Whoa, there." Seo placed a hand over Minato's eyes. "This is probably a little too stimulating for ya, kid."

"Found you~!"

Naruto spun just in time to find himself glommed by Uzume from behind; apparently she too, had grown tired of waiting as well.

"So this is where you were, bro!" she grinned, nuzzling up against him with all the affection of a purring kitten. "I was starting to get lonely! Say...we've still got a couple a' hours before midnight, why don't we-ah?" brown eyes blinked as she finally beheld Kusano and Yomi. Uzume frowned. "You didn't!" At the blonde's silence, her jaw dropped. "You did! You totally did! You winged them, didn't you?!"

"No! No! Do not look at me that way! This is not my fault!" Naruto countered. "I was entirely justified in my actions!"

"You just added two more Sekirei!" she jabbed a finger into his chest. "In a day! Are you trying to set a record or something?! Miya's gonna have a cow when she hears about this!"

"I could say the same to you, miss sex and dango!"

"Th-That's not fair! I can't help it if I have cravings...

Yomi felt her hopes plummeting like a sinking stone as she watched the duo quarrel-though not without a grain of salt. It had never occurred to her that Naruto might have other Sekirei. She'd been more than willing to accept Kusano due to exenuating circumstances but now Uzume made three...and it seemed she already had a head start on her!

"Naruto-sama...j-just how many Sekirei do you have?"

"Hmm?" he glanced at her. "Let's see., Akitsu, Uzume, Karasuba, Matsu, Kusano..I'd say your the sixth." As it to emphasize this, Kusano latched firmly onto his leg, refusing to let go. Naruto smiled. That much he knew how to deal with. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all...

...s-sixth?" Meanwhile, Yomi stuggled to keep her composure. "A-And you've been an Ashikabi for how long now?"

"Just a few days. Maybe a week. Why?"

"...oh...no reason...

"You'll learn to accept it, eventually." Uzume sighed with a smile, taking up residence on his other arm. "We all did. Face it, this idiot attracts get more of us every day! He's going to end up having his own harem at this rate. But I saw him first!"

"All is fair in love and war, then!" Yomi promptly claimed his other limb.

Naruto laughed at that.

"I swear, you girls are going to be the death of me...

"Well," Seo sighed, "Looks like we're done here. Mind if we stop by Izumo on the way back? We're completely out of food!"

"Because you spent all our money!" Hibiki groused.

"I invite you to try, freeloader." Naruto smiled benignly. "You'll find we have a few more...tenants than before."

"Ha? It can't be that bad...I was there a week ago!"

"A lot can change in a week." Uzume shivered, earning an odd glance from Yomi and Kusano.

"Ha?"

Naruto covered his mouth with a bare hand and started to laugh.

"Ufufufufu...

"Oi." Seo blinked, then started to sweat. "OI! Stop that! Why're you laughing, man?! Is it really that bad?! I'm getting scared here!"

Minato sighed as the walked on ahead of the group with trailed Musubi. More and more, he was beginning to feel like he just wasn't cut out for this Sekirei Plan. It wasn't that Naruto had more Sekirei than him-although that was certainly a factor-it simply seemed that the old blond was beating him at every turn. What was he going to do? How could he possibly survive this?

Naruto paid no attention to any of that. He was far too focused on the horrors that would be visited on one Seo Kaoru.-

"It seems you have quite the handful there, Naruto-kun." a voice floated over to him suddenly, carried upon a sudden wind. "At any rate, you certainly showed me what I wanted to see...

He slowed, searching for the voice. Where was it? Why did it sound so familiar?

_...thank you."_

"Who is-?" Naruto blinked, and turned toward the nearest bough, eyes asquinting against the briefly battering breeze. A moment later the wind finally died down, and he fully opened his eyes to see a woman in a tight, lavender outfit whose curves would've made even the most well endowed of models look almost average. Long, dark hair, perfect hips, and breasts that were approaching too big. To top it off she had an air of maturity about her that he had yet to see before. Yet there was an air of sorrow in those thinly veiled eyes, one that knew the pain of loss and rejection all too well.

It was the woman from his vision. She was almost enough to make him forget what he was doing. As he looked on, she smiled and blew him a kiss. When he dared to blink she was gone, vanishing in a swirl of flowery wind even as his eyes opened again. He had the distinct feeling they'd meet again before the Sekirei Plan was over.

"Naruto?" Uzume called. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, coming!" Shaking his head, he started after his three Sekirei. And yet still the image of that woman persisted.

_Just who was she?_

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! This Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is a great deal darker than most. This chapter was a little lighter than the others in the violence category, as some things were explained. Yes, Naruto ended up winging Kusano after all. It wasn't easy for him at all; indeed, it'll prove to be a source of internal conflict for him a ways down the road considering how she was winged. Remember folks, our Naruto holds BONDS in very high esteem, even if their now his own. He doesn't take kindly to anyone interfering with them, hence his initial hesitation with Kusano and intense dislike of Mikogami for trying to force those bonds on others.**

**The idea of just butting in like that rankles him greatly and I feel that he really came full circle this chapter. It had a little bit of everything!**

**And again with the Naruto x Miya! _Yes,_ it will happen. But not so soon. Naruto's getting got a LOT of power under his wing with heavy hitters Uzume, Akitsu and Karasuba, and now the freed Yomi as an ally. Then you have support types like Matsu and Kusano and eventually a certain mist user. He's only going to get more as the story progresses. Yashima, will be one of those of course. But, Tsukiumi? I'm really not sure about her. Sometimes I really love her personality, but the whole "wife" bit of hers rankles me a little bit. So who knows! That aside, I'm sure you noticed Naruto's vision...that's right!**

**Next chapter something VERY interesting happens, but I won't say what! That'd be telling?! Who knows?! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**Anywho, I**** worked extremely hard on this one, so I hope to hear what you think! Pairing is up in the air! YOU DECIDE! As said before, I have a _vague_ idea who will be a part of Naruto's flock in this, but the rest its entirely up to ya'll! ****And on a final note, thank you to everyone offering emotional support in regard to my health woes. Its greatly appreciated! An awful lot is going to change in this story soon! Look forward to an epic prank next chapter...provided my health holds out.**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! It's a big one! The plot thickens!**

**_(Preivew)_**

_The setting rays of the evening sun slashed down on a pair of lone figures._

_"The Terror of the North, I presume?"_

_Naruto bit back a sigh as he turned to face the man. Sometimes he almost regretted letting Mikogami go, if only because Mutsu had honored his word. True to what had been said, he was now known and feared as the Terror of the North, striking fear into the hearts of Ashikabi everywhere, and attracting more than a few Sekirei to Maison Izumo. Gods though, that title really got under his skin. What had his clone been thinking back then? Surely it could've come up with a better name than that! _

_Schooling his face into an impassive mask, he forced himself to smile._

_"Whatever do you want now, scum-san?" Ah, Miya would be proud to hear that. "I believe I told your master I wasn't interested in an alliance."_

_"S-Scum?!" Kakizaki bristled. "Why I never-_

_"Oh, stop your bitching." the blond waved him off, still unflinching in his position as he leaned against the wall. He was beginning to wonder if he should've brought more than just Karasuba to this meeting, everything the man was saying/doing reeked of falsehood. Right down to the way he held himself. "Just tell me before I decide to open your throat."_

_A trickle of amusement could be felt from a nearby rooftop. Poor girl. She was just _aching_ for a chance to kill this little shit._

_As if sensing that very intention, the poor secretrary blanched._

_"I...ah..._

_"Well, out with it!"_

_"I have been asked to give you this." he presented him with a small envelope._

_"What's this, a love letter?" the shinobi snorted as he accepted it._

_"Y-You...!"_

_Naruto ignored him, and fought back the urge to laugh at the fool's flustered face. Supposedly this fellow was an envoy of Higa of the East. The man had been hounding him ever since the events of the arboteum where he'd winged Ku and stolen Yomi away from Mikogami. Although he doubted anyone knew of that ability. Whatever the case, this 'Higa' had been particularly persistent in trying to arrange a face to face. Matsu had done her homework on him; he was a pompous heir to some pharmecutical company with a grudge against MBI and a host of Ashikabi under his command. He wanted nothing to do with him. Even his subourdinate reeked of self-assured arrogance. His boss was probably worse..._

_Blue eyes widened as he broke the seal. Inside was little more than a photograph; a picture of someon long since dead. A muscle jumped in the blonde's jaw-his gaze turning narrow with rage. No. This wasn't...couldn't be happening! It had to be a lie! But his eyes did not lie, the figure in this photograph was clearly-_

_"When was this taken?" the words were barely a hiss._

_"Yesterday." Kakizaki replied, adjusting his spectacles. "We were forced to sacrifice our source within MBI to obtain this information, but that photo is merely the beginning. __Higa-sama promises to make it well worth your while should you agree to meet him this eveing."_

_"No." Naruto shot back, scowling. "You'd best walk away, friend. I'm not in a good mood right now."_

_Kakizaki blinked; doubtless he'd thought the picture would be enough to draw him in. He was wrong._

_"I'm afraid I must insist-_

**_"Karasuba."_**

_He'd barely finished speaking her name before the man's throat opened, a fine mist stemming from the now open wound. Black eyes bulged, a soundless croak leaping from his lips as he struggled to staunch the blood flowing from his injury. So focused was he on this, terrified by the black spectre looming over him, that he never noticed the kunai sliding into his chest. It was a quick death-and an end to his sole Sekirei-one that such a wretched man did not deserve, but an end nonetheless. Naruto smiled._

_"Efficient as always."_

_"That's a fine expression you've got there." the silverette dropped down behind him, her blade still red with blood, yet she only had eyes fior the photo in his grasp. "Someone you know?"_

_"Someone I never thought to see again." Naruto replied, his eyes drifting shut as he pocketed the evidence. "I'll have Matsu take a look at it when we get back. But until then," when they flew open, those cross-shaped irises set her blood ablaze. "W__hat would you say to starting a war?"_

_The woman barely bit back a grin._

_"I'd say you really know how to show a girl a good time."_

_"Good." Naruto replied, his gaze alighting upon a nearby alleyway, the pair of prescences he felt within. "Now, shall we take care of his backup?"_

_"First one to kill them wins?" she snickered._

_"You're on."_

_That evening, the streets ran red with Sekirei blood._

**Who was in that photo?! Are they friend or foe?! Hope you enjoyed! R&R! =D**


	6. Restless Waves

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to find a JOB to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...ALMOST FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS ALREADY?!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter was rather gruelling for me to write. With good reason! We've got some major character interaction this chapter, as well as the induction of some new Sekirei and a much anticipated lemon alongside a battle. I suppose I should mention that I've made my choice for Tsukiumi after sifting through the many reviews and PM's I've received, throughout the story since its outset. I won't say anything more to spoil it! That aside, with the 17k+ words,**** I'm rather satisfied with how its turned out. With just the right balance of comedy, genuine romance, and action, so I look forward to seeing what you think!**

**Once again, there will be somes changes here in regards to some Sekirei and their Ashikabi! Hope ya enjoy it! Now prepare yourself for this chapter, dear reader! So...**

**Hope ya've brought your popcorn! =D**

_"Do not chase after your past. Instead, chase after your dreams..._

_~?_

**Restless Waves**

Naruto was looking at a warzone.

Maison Izumo stood in ruins. Vast chunks of soil were ripped out of their yard, massive craters had been all but pounded into the dirt. The fence stood shattered, looking as though someone had taken a giant sword and smashed the damn thing into a million pieces, scattering planks and boards in every conceivable direction. Even the roof had not escaped the carnage that'd been wrought-it lay ratted and tettered, the path leading into the inn likewise hoplessly tattered. As if that weren't enough, he could smell the acrid stench of smoke on the wind, suggesting a fire had recently been raging somewhere on the premises. In short it resembled the aftermaths of one of his great pranks, gone horribly awry. There was just one problem.

_He hadn't done any pranking today._

"Oi oi oi," Seo gawped, stepping up behind him, eyeing the slash marks, marring the gate and, well...most of the property itself. "What the hell happened here? It looks like someone got a little sword happy."

Uzume gulped and Yomi shrank back behind Naruto, whimpering. Even Kusano clutched tightly to him. Naruto facepalmed as everything clicked in his mind. Of course!

_"Miya."_

"Miya?" the man blinked, baffled. "No way." he immediately dismissed that claim. "That's ridiculous! She'd never destroy her own inn."

"Don't be so sure." Homura sighed, his mouth steepling into a frown behind the mask. "I'd wager Karasuba had something to do with this. She's the only one other than Naruto who could rile Miya up like this."

"Agreed." Naruto sighed, glancing at the flame-wielder. "And to think, she promised to be good...

"Tch! Would you stop it already?" Surprisingly, Kagari averted his gaze the moment he laid eyes on him, fingers touching his chest. Naruto frowned. Recently, whenever he looked at him, the man seemed to scratch his chest...and then there was that whole debacle when he had been teasing him. The man had been most vehement in his protest. Even now, he could see the lightest of pink beneath that mask. How...odd. Could Homura actually be rea-

"Heh?" Seo frowned aloud, drawing him back to the present. "What would the Black one be doing here?"

"She's my Sekirei, of course." Naruto replied trollishly, forgetting all about the flustered male behind him. "You didn't know? I could've sworn I'd said something about that...

"EH?!"

Seo wasn't alone in that proclamation; the twins were quick to voice their dismay as well.

"You get used to it after awhile..." The still-dejected Minato muttered morosely.

"Hai!" Musubi chirruped happily. "Naruto-san has a lot of strong Sekirei!"

"Ufufufufu," the whiskered warrior snickered behind a sleeve, silently reveling in Seo's rapidly paling complexions. "Right you are, Musubi-chan!"

"W-W-W-Wait a second." Yomi gulped. Her already large eyes growing even wider still, she clutched at his arm. "You mean you weren't kidding? She's really here?"

"I said she is, so she is." Naruto's deadpan was barely concealed. "Did you think I was lying or something?"

"O-Of course not, Ashikabi-sama...

"Relax. Its not like she can do anything to me-

"Bro, don't talk like that!" Uzume hissed. "A scary Hannya will get you!"

"Hanya?!" Yomi whimpered.

"Mumumumumu," Kusano made little noises of her own, whimpering from where she still clung to his back like a limpet. It certainly didn't help that Uzume and Yomi had each laid claim to either of his arms, neither having any intention of letting him go. For all his exhaustion, Naruto just didn't have the heart to tear himself away. Not that he would've been able to, the way the scythe girl was clinging to him now. This arm was going to hurt like _hell_ when the circulation finally came back. And that wasn't even counting Kuu-chan.

Poor thing had to be frightened right out of little her mind. Had it been a mistake to wing her, after all? It was something he'd been thinking about for some time now; was he, really fit to raise this kid? The thought had clung to him ever since he had chosen to forcibly wing her. It galled him to admit it, but he his broken promise was broken. Despite all his respect for bonds-he had ripped her away from Minato without a second glance after convincing himself it was for her own good. That, was something that didn't sit well with him. Yomi had been an exception; he'd be the one to free her from Mikogami's clutches and she was more than happy to be his. But Kusano...

Miya was going to maim him-let her try!-for doing this to the little girl.

They walked through the battered front gate, and despite the outward appearance of Izume House, Naruto dared to think that they'd actually make it to the front door and today's crazy little journey would have a quiet conclusion. He should have known better. The door may as well have _exploded_ the way it was thrown open. Naruto braced himself for the worst:

"Oh f-" He tried to shout, but it was a projectile _Matsu_ that collided with him and firmly attached herself to his waist, not an enraged Miya. Well, at the very least, he didn't think she was trying to grope him..._for now_. If there was a twitch in his eye though, it was because she probably came pretty close to doing so, and not so much because he was overcome with joy to see her again. "O-Ow..."

"NARUTO-TAN!" she bawled, face burrowing deeper and deeper into his shirt which was slowly becoming soaked with her tears. "Never do that again!" With a little effort he extricated his arm from Yomi, he knew better than to try and make Uzume let go, and put his hand on Matsu's head. Well, he had missed her a _little_.

"C'mon now, I'm just fine..."

"Its not that!" Matsu stopped and stared up at him. Her eyes were huge, glistening with tears. "You've got to stop them! They're running amok! Even Akitsu-tan wasn't able to stop them!" As if to answer that unspoken inquiry, another tremor rocked the inn. The eternal shinobi blinked, smiling down at his fourth Sekirei.

"What are you-

That smile tapered off into a frown as a shadow fell over him, blotting out the moonlight. Sighing, he wriggled free of Matsu and started to count down the seconds until impact. Three...two...

"NARUTO!"

One.

_Kusanagi_ was suddenly in his hand, the long blade effortlessly batting the Head Cleaver aside even as it screamed down at his head. The ground buckled beneath his feet but he held firm, calmly staring up into the eyes of his adversary. Karasuba grinned down at him in unadulterated delight, feet planted firmly against the broad blade and arm fully extend, knees tucked into her chest as she strained against his superior strength. They stared at each other for a moment, Shinobi and Sekirei, neither willing to budge. At long last, the latter yielded, backflipping away from him and alighting effortlessly a few feet away.

"Missed you too, love." Naruto smiled benignly, lowering his weapon. "I see you...entert**ained** **yourself while I was away." **Once more the Juubi rose up over his shoulders. _That _got a slight grimace from his Sekirei, her gaze darting aside as his killing intent threatened to smother her. He was slightly displeased to find that the swordswoman had somehow reacquired her old discipline uniform from MBI in his abscence, but that was to be expected. Miya probably wasn't willing to lend her archenemy anymore of her old outfits after their last scuffle.

"I was bored." she said at last, bolting his own blade to her back. "It was so _annoying _here without you. Miya just doesn't have the edge that she used to, ya know? Nevermind that icy one. But you," Her hand reached out and began trailing across his chin in a surprisingly graceful gesture for one so accustomed to violence? "How about it, partner? Are you going to keep your promise and show me that sword of yours?"

"Sword?" Kusano blinked, baffled. "Why does she want to see Papa's sword?"

Matsu snickered, her own fears suddenly forgotten. "Uhuhuhu...so bold!"

Uzume and Yomi each colored at the implications, but neither dared to voice their objections. One had already gotten more than her alotted Naruto-Time today, and the other was simply to frightened to speak up in the prescence of such fearsome bloodlust. Or was it just lust? She didn't know and she didn't care, only that this creature had her terrified out of her mind!

"She's really here?!" Hikari and Hibiki seemed to shrink inward at the sight of the Black Sekirei.

"Oi oi," Their Ashikabi gulped, breaking out in a slight sweat of his own. "That's not fair at all...

"Hmm?" Karasuba blinked, finally noticing Seo and his girls. "I remember you three. And what's this?" Her gaze narrowed upon Kusano, bafflement etching itself across her pale face. "You winged a brat this once? Well, that's no concern of mine." she ignored Kuu's childlike growl, her gaze locking firmly upon Uzume. "I hope you've had your fun, then." she said, not deigning to use the latter's name. "Because your day is up-" Then she saw Yomi, and a rare smile flitted across her lips. "Oho? You look familiar. Didn't you belong to that Mikogami brat? What're you doing with my Ashikabi?"

Her hand reached back for the Head Cleaver's hilt.

The scythe-wielder gulped deeply, glancing at her destined one for solace and finding nothing. She didn't understand. Why hadn't Naruto-sama said anything? Why wasn't he defending her? In the end she was forced to speak for herself, will her body not to wilt under that bloodthirsty stare. "H-He's my Ashikabi now, too...

Impossibly, the silverette's grin grew even wider.

"Really? Interesting. I wonder if-

_"That is enough, Karasuba."_

If Naruto's intent had been smothering before, then now it was strangling. Any attempt on her part to speak would've resulted in little more that garble. A lesser creature would've fainted dead away; but not Karasuba, after being exposed to that killing intent once already, she simply grinned.

"That's it!" she looked as though she'd just been on the receiving end of an orgasn. "That's the look! You really know how to get me w-

"Ara, you're back." A genteel voice cut in, denying her the words she wanted to say.

"Yo, Miya!" Seo grinned, waving as the landlady finally made herself known, stepping unobtrusively around the corner. "Gimme...food?" his words trailed off into a silent gawp.

"Why, if it isn't another scum-san." Miya smiled at Seo, evoking a slight shiver in the man. "Are you here to mooch off of a poor old widow like me again?" Little did Miya know, Seo hadn't shivered because of her voice, oh no, he'd shivered for another reason entirely.

"Ah...Miya?"

"Hai?"

"Have you...looked in a mirror lately?"

...I beg your pardon?"

The silence lasted all of an instant, everyone left gawping at the landlady's _yellow _hair, those still stained tresses having not lost their luster since the fateful dye had been applied. They all wondered who would've done such a horrendous thing and escaped with their life intact. It didn't take long for that same silence to shatter; because a certain Ashikabi burst out laughing.

_Naruto._

"Oh, Karasuba!" The woman's wolfish grin was all too telling. "You didn't! You DID! Why didn't I think of that?!" Seriously! Of all the pranks he'd wrought on Miya during their year together, it had simply never occurred to him to dye her hair yellow. Or better yet, orange! Orange was the color of the gods! And ramen was their food, no matter what anyone said!

"What can I say?" the silverette smiled savagely. "You're an inspiration, partner."

"Really now," the landlady huffed, giving Naruto a stern look. "There's no need to say such things. You'll inspire this piece of trash." Naruto waved his hand, brushing away her concerns as though they were naught but flies, and turned his attention back to the doorway instead. He'd sensed her for some time now...and someone else. Well, whomever this stranger was it wasn't his business. He was far too focused on the brunette that had been hiding from him for the last five minutes

"You can come out now," he called. "Akitsu."

And come out she did. Naruto had just enough time to frown at her scuffed appearance-apparently she really had tried to stop the two of them after all-before he realized something was wrong. Terribly, horribly wrong and yet so very right in his perverted mind. Even then, he almost choked when he saw what she was wearing. White kimono. Chains. Way too much cleavage exposed. It seemed Karasuba wasn't the only one who had gone and acquired a new outfit in his abscence. She seemed entirely unaware of the way it clung to her curves, off the way certain things...bounced with each step.

"Urk!" Homura choked, clutching at his chest.

"God, that's good." Uzume muttered.

Yomi made a squelching sound of her own-causing Miya to swiftly push a hand into Kusano's eyes and take the confusled girl off of Naruto's back. Poor Minato keeled over from blood loss via nosebleed. Of them all only Musubi remained unaffected when faced with a sight of such sensual sexuality, and even then, she was slightly baffled as to why Minato had dropped like a stone.

"Minato-san?"

"Oho!" Matsu grinned, glasses gleaming. "There it is! Akitsu-tan's new dress!"

It was certainly something to behold; not many things had been able to render Naruto speechless since he'd learned of the Sekirei. But this...this took the _cake._

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama." her first words were those of an apology. "I...couldn't stop them." She took hold of his arm-the very same one that Uzume had unwittingly released earlier, her breasts pushing into his arm as she pouted slightly. "Please, punish me for my transgression."

That was all it took for the floodgates to break loose.

_"BY ALL THAT IS HOLY AND RAMEN!" _Naruto exclaimed aloud, reigning himself in a moment later. "A-Akitsu! Where did you get that thing?!

"Ah." the ice blinked, before continuing. "Matsu-san took me shopping after you left."

"Where?! At a sex store?!" Minato croaked, momentarily revived by those words.

...yes."

_"Guh!"_ Another geyser of blood burst from his nose, putting him down for the count. That settled it! He was done for! Even Musubi-chan couldn't hope to compete with such sexiness!

"Ah! Minato-san!"

"I don't see the point, really." Karasuba frowned at Matsu, ignoring Musubi and the now-unconcsious kid. "She only bought that because No. 02 decided to drag her with...

"Did she now?" Naruto finally felt his motor skills return, the first thing he did was twitch towards the offending redhead in question. "Funny...I was under the distinct impression, that Matsu-chan wasn't all**owed out of the inn."** At her cringe he continued, a familiar aura seeping out of very soul once more. **"Matsu...I hope for your sake you haven't sulled my precious Akitsu-chan with your wicked ways...else, I might be forced to punish you instead..."**

"Ehehehe...would you feel better if Matsu apologized?"

**"No."**

"Ah!" Akitsu piped up. "Don't hurt Matsu, master. I...like these."

Once more all heads turned, this time in the direction of Akitsu.

"Lucky bastard." Seo grumbled. He'd soon regret those words.

_ZAP!_

"Seo!"

"I...wasn't even looking this time...

"Does Naruto-sama really like that sort of thing?" Yomi whispered to Akitsu.

"Ah." The icy woman seemed to consider the newcomer-and potential rival-for a moment, before she remembered something. "Mine. Tomorrow."

Yomi blinked, baffled. "What?"

"Ha?!" Karasuba's reaction was a great deal more vocal...and vehement. "I don't recall that being part of the deal!"

"Uzume. Promised." the yuki-onna refused to relent, if anything she squeezed him tighter. It was only natural, in her mind. He'd wingered her first and Uzume had already gotten her turn. Was it so wrong that she had her time with him now? She didn't think so. And no threat of violence on Karasuba's part was going to make her budge. "Right...Uzume?" Akitsu fixed a pointed look at Naruto's second Sekirei; staring cold, icy daggers at her fellow sister as she awaited an answer.

Naruto swore.

"Hehe," the brunette chuckled, recalling her promise before they'd invaded the arboretum. "Guess I did _kinda_ say that...

Karasuba frowned.

"How about I "kinda" chop of your head?!"

"W-What about me, Naruto-sama?" Yomi asked, swiftly snatching up his other arm before the silverette could lay claim to him. "Don't I get a day with you?"

"Not a chance, newbie." Karasuba dismissed the scythe girl with a sly smile, her chin claiming his shoulder instead. "You've got to earn your keep around here before you get something like that."

"But that's not fair! It doesn't matter what order he winged us in, I still deserve some of his time-

"Kuu, too!" the Green Girl interrupted, writhing out of Miya's arms to claim his leg.

"Soap opera!" Matsu giggled fiendishly, reveling in every moment of the delightful drama. "It's a soap opera!"

_Funny thing is,_ Ashura shrugged,_ I think she's right._

Naruto groaned.

"Ladies, please! Down! There's more than enough of me to go around! And Kuu! _Stop biting!"_ He frowned down at the little one until she finally relented, contenting herself to keep to his knee with a quiet muttering of "Papa no Baka" when she thought wasn't listening. Now, Naruto had never considered himself to be an especially strict parent by any means, but being chewed on by a nine-year-old lass, was one of the few things he wouldn't tolerate. He did soften his scowl, however. "Tell you what, I'll take you out tomorrow, too. How does that sound? But only if you're a good girl!"

"Kay!" Just like that, she brightened again.

"If you're all done arguing, perhaps we should wait until everyone has?" Miya's tone brooked no arguement, the slight twitch of her eye told much. "Uzume-san, Yomi-san, Musubi-san? You smell. I'll draw a bath for you and Kusano-chan. Kagari and Sahashi-san...can take one later. But you can bathe _outside right now,_ Scum-san." her smiling gaze fixed upon Karasuba as the group reluctantly shuffled inside. "It would be so uncouth of me to allow one as _filthy_ as you into Maison Izumo without bathing first."

"But-

_"Unless you disagree?" _that smile dared her to say something; to give her another excuse to attack.

Eventually the Black sekirei folded.

"Tch, fine...but!" her gaze snapped to Naruto. "When we're done here partner, you're _mine."_

"Promise." Naruto patted her heard, earning a silent shiver from the woman. He always kept his word...or at least, he'd used to until Kusano. Damnit! Why was he still thinking about that?!

Matsu giggled at the sight and adjusted her glasses, entirely unaware of her Ashikabi's anguish. "Uhuhuhu, finally! While they're away, I can have Naruto-tan all to myself...

"Matsu, you as well." Miya added.

"But I'm not dirty, Miya-tan!"

_"Ma-tsu..._

"Geh! Did I say I wasn't dirty? No! Not at all! Matsu is filfthy! She'll go take a bath right now!" Before Miya could terrify her further, the redhead dashed inside to join the others. Naruto almost snickered at the sight of her fear. Miya truly was a master at her craft.

"Akitsu-san?"

The ice-user stiffened slightly as she fell under the landlady's gaze, clinging tight to Naruto's arm. He almsot felt sorry for her. No doubt she remembered the dreaded hanya Miya could summon. It was only when Miya spoke again that the silent woman relaxed, albeit marginally.

"Please watch over Naruto-kun and see to it that he reigns in his beastly urges."

"Hai...

"Erm...are we allowed in?" Seo asked weakly-and almost instantly regretting those words. It felt as though he'd been completely forgotten in the chaos of Naruto and his Sekirei. Scarce had he spoken than both Naruto and Miya fixed him with a boiling glare. "Ahahaha...if that's alright, with you?" He'd always known Naruto and Miya could be quite scary when provoked but this...this was on an entirley different plateau. "Damn, its like they're twins or something." foolishly, he chose to continue that sentence. "Neh Miya, why don't you just marry him-_urk!"_

_BOINK!_

Kaoru toppled backwards in an ungratiated heap as a three sacks of rice and flour sailed out of the door and unerringly struck him the forehead. Hibiki and Hikari nimbly caught the others, faltering only slightly beneath the sekirei and shinobi's wicked intent.

"We're so sorry he always does this!" they apologized!

"Ara, it can't be helped that you have such a scummy Ashikabi." Miya giggled behind a sleeve.

"Indeed," Naruto offered a feral smile. "I feel sorry for such a failure of a human...

"Ah." Akitsu pointed at Seo. "Scum. Failure. "

Thus chastised by the despicable duo, Seo Kaoru decided to recoup his losses and call it a night. One Hanya was bad enough even under the best of times, but two? That was two too many! Miya was scary, but Naruto-that man could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be! Their frienship notwithstanding he was certain the bedeviled blond was thinking about cutting him into tiny pieces after that last comment. And was that a knife in his hand? Oh crap, it was! Exit stage left!

"I-I'll just come back later," he muttered half-heartedly. "Lets get out of here, girls!"

"Have a safe trip, Scum-san." Miya called at his rapidly retreating back.

"See you tomorrow."

Together, they slammed the door.

"Alrighty, then." Naruto demurred with a small sigh, pinching the brow of his nose in a futile attempt to stave off his rapidly worsening headaches. "Now that we've settled _that_, I think I'll grab myself a bit to eat. Would you care to join me, Akitsu?"

"Ah." a faint joy dawned in those eyes as the yuki-onna realized she had him to herself until Karasuba and the others emerged from the bath. "Yes." Impossibly, the vice on his arm became a strangehold Yup. Definitely pins and needles there, folks.

"Just a moment, Naruto-kun." Miya's voice rooted him, and the blond braced himself for the worst. "Before you do anything else-

_'Oh boy. Here it comes..._

"Get this out of my hair." he half-turned at those words, baffled at first, but swiftly understanding. Oh! Miya's hair was still yellow. An impish smile flitted to his lips at the sight.

"I think it suits you, actually."

A light flush colored her cheeks.

_What?_

"Naruto!" If looks could kill, the sage would be a smoldering pile of ashes. "Now! Or no dinner for you!"

"Hai, hai," he sighed brusquely, brushing his fingertips through her lavender tresses. "You're such a party pooper sometimes, ya know that? Not my fault for saying you look good as a blonde." A subtle application of chakra was all it took for the disreputable dye to leak away and disappear, the molten gold color dripping harmlessly out of her hair to pool in a palm the liquid easily controlled and drained away into one of the many bottles he kept on his personage as he continued his work. On must always be prepared to prank, after all.

He was completely _unprepared_ however, when the lavenderette decided to turn her head and _nuzzle her cheek_ into his palm. He jerked away. Violently. Behind them Akitsu's hooded eyes widened; not much, but just enough to be perceptible by Sekirei standards.

"There." Narauto nodded, feigning indifference. "Anything else you need, your highness? Shall I massage your feet while I'm at it?"

Miya gave him a strange look, then, as though she were actually considering taking him up on that offer. "No," she said at last, touching a hand to her mouth. "That won't be neccessary, Naruto-kun. Just clean yourself up for dinner. You as well, Akitsu."

"Whatever you say, boss lady." Waving her words away, he started up the steps, Akitsu in tow, hoping for soe silence. It was not to be. She tugged him closer as they walked, her body warm against his.

"Naruto-sama?" she started slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you...like the landlady?"

"Urk!" The poor shinobi nearly swallowed his _tongue._

"Ahahaha...that's rather complicated, Akitsu-chan..." desperate for a distraction, he glanced at his watch.

Despite all that had occurred it still was remarkably early in the evening yet-only a quarter past nine, but after the debacle with Kusano, he felt as though the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. His flock seemed to grow by the day, and there was nothing he could do for it. Sometimes, it felt as though couldn't so much as turn his head before he found another Sekirei wanting to be with him. And for the love of Ramen, he just didn't have the heart to turn them away. Curse his bleeding heart!

And then there was the matter of Miya. He didn't want to think about it, but the way she'd touched her lips...

Naruto blinked, sighing. What was he going to do about that? He didn't have long to ponder the unconscious actions of her lips however; because a moment later someone plowed into him from above, ending his short lived ascension up the steps in an abrupt and brutal fashion, sending him tumbling back to the foot of the stairway. This was followed by a _thud_ when said person stumbled forward and landed atop him. Something soft squished against his chest.

"Ah." Akitsu's voice sounded from somewhere above him. "You again."

"I-I'm so terribly sorry!" The person's voice was rather high-pitched. Naruto looked down and confirmed what his ears had told him-it was a girl. She wore a white thigh length, tight gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. Her eyes were the most marvelous shade of silver and her hair a light shade of orange. Orange! That was all it took to get his attention. Drench her in ramen and she would've been perfection...damn him and _damn _that odd fantasy for cropping up again!

"Erm...hello." he blinked up at this strange, nameless beauty.

"H-Hello." the peachette spoke softly, her eyes never leaving his. Surely she must've realized she was stradling him. And yet she didn't move. He could feel his knee rubbing up against her, was suddenly aware of those gloved hands fisting against the lappels of his jacket. "Um...excuse me...but are you...?" The look in her eyes could only be described as pleading.

"Am I?

"AreyouUzumakiNaruto?!" she blurted out, the word sticking together frantically.

Another blink. "Yes, actually. And you are?"

Her cheeks burst into pink.

"Yashima...

"Yo." Despite his awkward position, he still managed to raise a hand in salutation. "Are you another resident?"

"A-Actually-

"Ara, there she is." Miya was suddenly there, ruthlessly butting in as only a landlady could. "Yashima-san will be staying with us for awhile. And she _knows_ illicit activities are forbidden here...

"Oh, right. My bad."

Yashima's knees were shaking as Naruto hauled himself upright, depositing her neatly upon the floor. He was pushing her away. No, she wanted to stay close to him! She _burned_ for him. Just holding herself against him for those few seconds had made her body hot and weak. She'd finally met him, finally laid eyes on her destined one, and she was being denined him-although he stood within arms reach. Was her anguishing in limbo to continue? She didn't think she could bear the idea of living in the same inn as him and continue to live like this...

_NO! Don't push me away! Please!_

Naruto grunted in surprise as she forced him back down to the floor, her anguished cries still ringing painfully into his mind. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miya start forward with a frown, only to be blockaded by a wall of ice, courtesy of Akitsu. No help there. Yashima held him tight-strong little thing-staring at him intently. Suddenly she leaned close to him, her face inching towards his. He didn't stop her, in fact he found himself leaning closer to her as well...their lips touched. Wait. What the hell was he doing?! Too late, emotion roared through him and there were no words; desperation, relief...eclipsed by a joy so powerful it nearly brought a tear to his eye, a need more intense than anything else he'd ever experienced.

Shit...

Her wings sprouted, bright, azure skies hanging majestically above her sekirei crest. Yashima pulled away, triumphant and smiling.

"My ashikabi-sama," she whispered.

Seventh. He'd just winged his seventh Sekirei.

_"Oh, fuck me."_

"W-Wh-what? B-but you just, s-so soon?" she panicked, face red. That did it. Romantic moment officially over, stabbed in the heart, and dumped into a ditch.

* * *

"Bahahahaha!"

Minaka cackled madly from his perch atop the tower, throwing his head back to the skies and laughing in God's face. Yes! Everything was proceeding according to plan! Well...almost everything. In his hand he clutched a lone datapad, detailing every Sekirei and their operational status, manifesting in a series of lights, red and green. From terminated to active-winged and unwinged. And as he looked on, yet another light winked on, a familair visage popping up beside her icon.

_Naruto._

"That's seven now!" He grinned. "See! Exactly as I predicted, Takami-kun!"

"This is no time to be laughing idiot!" The elder Sahashi looked as though she was about to beat him to death with her clipboard. "If you had seen what I saw earlier this evening-

"Bah, what does the re-winging of a little bird matter! He gave us another fine show tonight, did he not?" Minaka gloated. "Kukukuku...the more I see of this man, the more he fascinates me!"

"He could wing anyone he wanted!" came the reply. "How does that not worry you?

"Doesn't that make Kaoru-kun more dangerous with his ability?"

_"That_ man?" she sniffed, disgusted by the thought of that indifferent slacker. "Well, it doesn't matter. I've already taken precautions just in either case-

"I will not hear of this, Takami-kun!" a gloved hand thrust intself into her face, eliciting a startled blink from the woman. "Actually, I forbid it! You will take no action against Uzumaki-kun or Kaoru-kun! I anticipate that the game will come involve one of those two come the climax, and I'll expect a grand show from both! Something that won't happen if you have your way!"

"Minaka...you...

"A game needs to have its surprises, Takami-kun!" the whitehead insisted with a grin. "After all, it would be so _boring _without a little shakeup every now and again! Improvised moves are what make it truly exciting for the audiance!" Still smiling, he turned his glassed-gaze back out to Shinto Teito arms spread wide as if to envelop the capital itself. "Now, who will it be, then?! North? South East? West? Its anyone's game!" He nimbly ducked as her fist sailed over his head.

"Are you insane?!"

The gamemaster cackled and gave an exaggerate bow. "Heh heh heh...I assure you I am in full possession of all my faculties my dear Takami-kun. I'm just staggered by your astounding skill at leaping to conclusions," he grinned anew and adjusted his glasses, "Especially when I have yet to unveil a few pieces of my own." When he refused to elaborate, she beaned him with the clipboard.

"Takami-kun! That hurts!"

"Its supposed to, you ignorant ass! You can't release _them_ yet! They haven't been tested! I need more time with them!"

"Want, not need!" Minaka wagged a finger woefully. "Think of the six of them as insurance! _They _will be more than enough to curtail Uzumaki-kun should he get...ideas." That look in his eye; he was completely serious about this. Those Sekirei weren't part of the original one-hundred and eight. Takami blanched. If Minaka released those monsters into Shinto Teito, there wouldn't be a capital left! Granted, they had the seventh under their control at the moment thanks to Natsuo, but if that abomination ever clashed with Naruto...

_Shinto Teito would be a crater._

"You're looking pale, Takami-kun!" Minaka chortled. "But fear not. I've no intention of letting those little birds free just yet unless I feel it's strictly neccessary. Which reminds me! Have you made any new progress with Uzumaki-kun's blood that I haven't been made aware of?"

Sahashi cringed at the mention of that monstrous fiasco. They _weren't_ making any breakthroughs with the blonde's blood. None at all. Not even the slightest of progress. The cells seemed to actively _devour_ themselves everytime they were taken out of stasis and the one time they'd tried to transfuse them into a Sekirei; well, at least the poor girl hadn't suffered for very long. There had been _eight_ of those monsters before. Now there were only seven. They certainly wouldn't be trying that again...

"No." she replied at last. "None."

"Drat!" Just like that he was back to his old self again, that brief moment of serious sobriety all but lost in his childlike grin. "No matter! With or without it, we shall still usher in new age of the Gods!"

Minaka might never admit it aloud but to her, it was beginning to look like they'd given Karasuba to Naruto for nothing. Even with the new additions to the Discipline Squad, the Black Sekirei was still a foe to be feared, an enemy to be avoided at all costs. No matter how much Minaka touted the prowess of his new toys...he didn't realize how much of a threat Uzumaki Naruto was. She'd seen the footage, beheld the madness in those rimmed eyes firsthand. If they provoked him without an appropriate countermeasure in place...everything would end. It was almost enough to make her shake her head when Minaka started laughing again:

"I look forward to your next move, Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Ara, something the matter?"

All Miya received was an angry growl from the blond as he scrubbed at his nose with the back of a hand. That was her only warning. Then he _blurred._

Naruto's fist slammed down on the table with enough force to splinter the wood and send the timber splitting into separate halves. But he didn't stop there, instead taking hold of one of those halves and hurtling it out into the yard, launching it into the distance like it was a discus and he an Olympic thrower. Had anyone else been present with him, they would've jumped clear out of their skin. Thankfully everyone was busy cleaning themselves up still, and Akitsu, as though sensing his increasingly foul mood, had since taken it upon herself to show Yashima to the bath as well. Even from here, he could hear the sounds of merriment as his Sekirei bathed, and under normal circumstances that would've been enough to make him smile.

But not now. Not tonight.

Once again he'd found himself alone with Miya-strange just how uncomfortable that made him nowadays-and together they'd set about preparing dinner. But then some numbnut new station had decided to start telling the world of the destruction that had taken place in the aboterum-an edited version of course-something had just...snapped.

"I do hope you intend to replace that." she frowned, though her expression was telling. Even now he could hear the unspoken question:

_What's the matter?_

Naruto looked at Miya for another second longer, trying to push her voice out of his head. When he tilted his head back down to look at ruined remains of the table, a ragged sigh heaved from his lips, those long bangs covering his forehead, casting the upper half of his face in darkness.

"I broke my promise." He swore silently as he grit his teeth, molars gnashing in a rare sign of aggravation. "Kusano wasn't reacting to me when we met; but instead of waiting for Minato I made up a convenient excuse, swooped in, and made her mine because I thought it would be best for her." His voice began to rise, calm facade evaporating beneath her gentle gaze. "After all this, after everything I'd have preached about bonds and valuing them, I broke it for my own convenience. I'm a bloody hypocrite!"

Miya felt her heart skip a beat. She'd been prepared to take Naruto to task for taking advantage of Kusano like that, and for ruining a perfectly good table but this-she hadn't expected it. Another reminder that Izumo's infamous pranksters really wasn't a hapless bufoon, she told herself. Just looking at him now she could see that the blond keenly felt the consequences of his actions. It was...touching.

"You really do care about us, don't you?"

"Hrmph." he snorted bitterly. "I wouldn't be giving myself such grief if I didn't." Taking his chin in hand, he allowed himself a moment to seethe before releasing his anger entirely. What's done was done. Nothing he could about it now but learn from his mistakes and move onward. He'd never wing another non-reacting Sekirei again, unless exenuating circumstances were involved; and it would have to be something _massive, _to make him to what he'd done to Kusano. He wouldn't steal anyone else away from their destined ones unless they'd been taken against their will. Yomi was such an example, the smile she'd given him was enough for him to remember he'd done _some _good this night. But surely there had to be another way of unwinging a Sekirei that didn't involve bonding them to him. If only...

"You've got that look again." Miya giggled. Wait. _Giggled?_ "What're you thinking about?"

"My life, I guess." Naruto sighed. "This plan. The last week." He turned to look at her then, and he looked so lost. So alone, despite having seven little birds just down the hall. "Am I doing the right thing, Miya?" Those words stabbed her right in the heart, slaying her smile on the spot. "I keep telling myself that I'm doing this for their sake but...they've got their claws in me, ya know? I don't know when it happened, but somehow all of them managed to worm their way into my heart. Its been like that since the moment I laid eyes on Akitsu. I-I _care _about them. And it frightens me."

"It's not a sin to be in love, Naruto-kun."

"But with seven girls?! One of whom is still a child, need I remind you!" she weathered his outburst quietly, waiting for him to continue. And eventually, he did. "Sometimes I wonder if I should just kill Minaka and end this farce of his." he muttered.

"You know that wouldn't be enough to stop the plan." they both knew it. Minaka had safeguards in place; nothing short of leveling the capital would put an end to the Sekirei Plan.

"Then I should destroy MBI!" His eyes flashed an angry red as the chakra within him fought to emerge once more. "I may not have the connections I used to, but I could always level the damn tower-

"While I've no you could do that, wouldn't you be on the run again after a stunt like that?" Yet again, she was the voice of reason.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply...

...and snapped it shut.

"Shit. I hate it when you talk sense."

She didn't seem surprised by that. Instead she just looked resigned. With a small sigh, she glanced to the side. "I see. But does it not bother you, does it Naruto-kun?" She gave him a searching glance. "You speak so easily of assassination, of ending everything. And yet you don't. When we spar, you actively hold yourself back. You could seriously injure me with a single blow, and yet you don't. You invite an enemy into your room without so much as a second thought. You've called yourself a killer and not a lover so many times, but in the last week you've saved so many of my little ones...

As it to emphasize that point, Uzume and the other's laughter could be heard from the bathouse. Naruto flushed.

...from a fate worse than death." Miya's voice was like a balm to his anger, soothing his raging spirit. "I suppose that's what I love about you." she finished with a breath, her words the most naked of whispers. "You're always putting the well-being of others before yourself; no matter how many masks you have to wear to get the job done." She took a seat beside him then, gingerly laying her head on his shoulder. He didn't have the strength to force her away. God he was tired. So many emotions were tearing through him, making it almost impossible to think. Surely she wouldn't mind if he closed his eyes just for a little...

Then he realized what had been said. He opened his eyes and snorted, thinking she was toying with him again.

"If that's a roundabout way of saying I love you, then yeah, I love you-

_-too?"_

Naruto froze, the words dying in his throat as he looked at Miya. _Really looked at her._ He could see it in her eyes; the faintest glimmer of desire. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing harsh, almost heavy. Suddenly he felt her hand cupping his cheek, those spry, supple fingers tracing his whiskered face in slow, deliberate movements as she forced him away from the table. She pushed him back until his back greeted the wall and still closer she came. Her face was incredibly close to his, her breath warming his face, those dull, red orbs absorbing all of his vision, encompassing his everything and more.

"So tell me," she purred, "How many more layers do I have to take off..."

...until I can see the real you?"

All those words dried up in his throat. All logic and reason ceased to be, withering and dying as she cupped his visage in her hands. If this was a reaction then it was one _hell _of a strong one; many times that what he'd experienced yesterday. This close he could feel the heat of her body as she crawled into his lap _warm_ through her hakama. Oh. Shit. Shit shit shit! This wasn't happening! Couldn't be happening! Seven Sekierei already had him at his wits end; he didn't think he'd be able to handle someone like Miya!

"W-Whats...what's gotten into you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" eyes glazed, the landlady scooted closer fingers trailing across the hardened plane of his chest, holding him fast. "There's nothing wrong...with me. Isn't this what you want?" He was stronger than her physically but with the shock weakening him, it was a very close thing to resist those ministrations. It was...just impossible.

"You're not acting like yourself!"

"I'm perfectly myself, Naruto-kun." she draped herself over him, her breathing heavy, mouth mere millimeters from his own. "Is it so wrong for me to want you all to myself?" _Yes!_ Naruto wanted to scream at her. Very wrong! Horribly wrong! He'd always seen Miya as a big sister of sorts; granted one who was unable to reign him in, but someone he could talk to nonetheless. He understood the pain she felt at losing Takehito, and like wise she knew the anguish he suffered from losing his family. They were kindred spirits the two of them, and they'd spent an entire year cementing that friendship. Oh, they could've easily had at each other, but Naruto held Miya in too much esteem to even considering make a move on her; similarly she daren't trespass for the fear of evoking memories of wife and chilt.

Yet in the last week, the dynamic of their relationship-the one thing that he'd always considered to be a constant-had been violently upheaved thanks to the Sekirei Plan. The idea of this sexy creature stradling him was almost too much for Naruto to bear.

"Miya...

"Hush." she cooed softly, her nose brushing his. "The others will be here soon. I want to enjoy this while I can."

_Then she kissed him._

* * *

Tsukiumi frowned as she stared down at the capital from her rooftop perch.

There it was again, that annoyingly pleasant tingle in her bosom; it felt as though invisible fingers were tickling at her ribs, butterflies fluttering inside of her stomach. It was warm, pleasant, and she loathed every little second of it. warm, and she absolutely hated it. She knew in her heart what this was, and she was determined to ignore it, resist it at all costs. The very notion that she was reactiong to some monkey out there was an unforgiveable prospect. She would sooner die than be violated like that!

She knew his face.

Knowing thy enemy was the first step of any proper battle; she would recognize that blond hair, those blue eyes, his infuriating smile anywhere. She, Tsukiumi, would not stand for it!

"Where are you, fool...?!"

* * *

"MUWAH!"

Naruto jerked upright in an explosion of sound and motions, nearly knocking Miya's head off his shoulder as he woke. His mind whirled for all of an instant as it soaked in the surroundings, absorbing the shattered table and slumbering landlady nestled against him before it came back to itself._ A dream._ It had all been a dream. Ridculously real-but a dream nevertheless. He'd actually fallen asleep when he'd closed his eyes for a second there. A glance at the clock confirmed it had been a brief nap-nothing more than fifteen minutes-

Unbidden, a hand rose to touch his lips. It had been so...real. He didn't know what to make of it.

_I think we both know what that was._ Asura added primly; for an instant Naruto could've sworn he saw a miniature represt._ If that wasn't a reaction dream, then I'll eat my shoe!_

_'You don't even have one of those. Disembodied spirit, remember?_

_Damnit. I hate it when you talk logic. So?_

_'So, what?' _Naruto refused to look his partner in the eye. Metaphorically speaking of course.

He could feel the ancient's glare. _Don't tell me you're going to ignore this._

_'As long as I can.'_ Naruto shot back, feeling his face burn at the memory. _'I...I just can't do something like that...to her.'_ Uzume was one thing; they'd screwed with one another on an almost daily basis; there had been feelings involved before he'd winged her on that fateful night. He'd been able to give her wings with precious little guilt on his part when she'd all but begged him for them. But Miya was on a completely plateau-no, she was in drastically different _dimension._ If he'd been close with the brunette, then he'd been even closer with the lavenderette. And then there was the matter of Takehito. Having spent a year with her he knew that those feelings for her deceased husband ran deep indeed. Just the mention of the man was enough to send her into a complete funk. after a year, she still didn't seem to be

He himself had managed to overcome the guilt placed on him by Hinata and Hoshi's deaths thanks to his Sekirei, but when he looked at Miya...he remembered. She reminded him of Hinata in a sense as well. Forced his addled mind to recall just how fierce Hinata had become in the later years of their relationship. She hadn't quite been on Miya's level in terms of indimation, but once she gave bith to Hoshi...that woman was a _terror_ to anyone who threatened her family. Madara had learned that the hard way; she'd taken an arm and a leg from him after Hoshi's death before succumbing to her own wounds.

Miya was much the same with her Inn, the place she and Takehito had live in. It was her baby. All she had left to remember the man she'd lost. And so long as she still held those feelings near and dear, Naruto couldn't-wouldn't-allow himself to lay hands on her. No matter how tempting it might be. It just...didn't feel right. No, unless she gave him that express permission, which in his mind, was unlikely, he wasn't planning on taking advantage of her-

"Hmm...?"

Speak of the devil!

Naruto's gaze snapped to left as he felt Miya began to stir against him, a line of unintelligible gibberish trailing from her lips as she returned to the land of the waking. Her eyes fluttered open with a small sigh, instantly awake despite having only just stirred. She turned to look at him, those dull red eyes widening a fraction of an inch as they realized what-who-they were looking at.

"Oh, my." She blinked, frowning. "It seems we fell asleep."

"Yeah...its been a long day." Naruto conceded the fact. "We should probably finish getting dinner ready...

Miya didn't move.

"You broke my table." she frowned, still put out by the fact that he'd destroyed her property.

Naruto sighed and pointed a finger at the savaged half. A subtle push sent it flying out to join its brother somewhere three city blocks down. But before Miya could protest at the _total _loss of her table, the blonde spoke a word that the world hadn't heard for several centuries.

_"Mokuton."_ he uttered, a thin strand of wood leaping from his outstretched palm. Another benefit of his new powers, one he rarely had an excuse to use these days. Shinto Teito already had one forest too many thanks to Kusano's out of control powers. He supposed he could at least train her to harness her ability. Frowning, he embedded his will upon the wood, effortlessly crafting an even larger table in place of the one he had taken to pieces, able to seat more than its fair share of tenants It was, after all, the least he could do.

Miya blinked, peering at the new table he'd just given birth to. "I wasn't aware you could do that."

"I like to keep my secrets." Naruto couldn't quite contain his grin. It was always worth unveiling a new trick-if only to see the flabbergasted expression of the one who bore witness. Unfortunately, Miya had her own way of getting even.

"Don't we all?" she smiled then, leaning forward. Something warm pressed up just above his eyes.

His forehead. This time she'd kissed his forehead. Naruto couldn't help it. He choked.

"But...I...you...we...Miya!"

"I...I'm sorry." she backed away, flushing, the hurt in her eyes a touch too real for his liking. "I don't know what came over me. I...I need to finish dinner. Yes, that's what I need to do." she muttered to herself, turning back towards the kitchen. "Its been such a long day... I simply lost my head for a moment. Think nothing of it."

Naruto rose after her, frowningn as he followed her into the kitchen. As loathe as he was to admit it, Ashura was right. He couldn't dismiss this. "Miya...

She shrugged away when he tried to grab her shoulder.

"It was an accicent," she whispered softly, refusing to face him.

Accident? No, an accident was when you did something once without intending to do it. This was twice now. The first time he could've dismissed it as just that; a mistake on her part. But this, being kissed by Miya not a once but twice? Even he couldn't ignore something like that. If Miya was reacting to him, if something was eliciting this overly strange behavior then he needed to know. When he finally cornered her against the counter it seemed he would at long last have his answers.

"That's one hell of a slip." Naruto frowned. "What's going on?"

"Naruto-kun, I...

Unfortunately, a familiar voice cut in before the landlady could properly let him know her feelings on the matter.

"Hehehehehe! Yo! Naruto!" Uzume's head suddenly poked around the corner with a mad giggle, startling them both. She seemed awfuly excited about something, if her grin was anything to go by. "Check this out! Oi!" she called, her voicing ringing through the hallway and into the upper floors. "I found him! Come on down, everybody!" She turned back to grin at the baffled blonde, obviously anticipating whatever was about to take place, staring at him with baited breath. The sound of slow steps resounded from upstairs...

...then they arrived.

"Ta-da!"

_Wow._ Ashura balked. _That's...that's definitley new._

Naruto's jaw dropped, his earlier fears all but forgotten. Miya's eye twitched.

"Ara, I believe such outfits aren't allowed in_-mmph!"_

Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth and vehemently shook his head, pleading with his eyes until the landlady relented. Good thing, too. He wanted to watch this. And indeed he wasn't disappointed. Maids! So many maids! It boggled the mind! Each of his seven Sekirei-Kusano included-had been dressed in a maid _fuku_ since he'd seen them last, entering now in the order that he'd winged them.

"Ah." came a soft-sounding voice. "I like this."

Naruto sweatdropped, already knowing who was about to make her entrance. "Of course you do...

Akitsu came first, her attire the lightest of sky blues with matching stockings though she'd opted to keep the chains and choker, much to her partner's consternation. Uzume's was white as the rustling cloths which she wielded, and rather tame save for the fact that it exposed just a touch too much cleavage than he was accustomed to. After that things started to get downright weird. Karasuba had chosen one as black as night itself with her hair cascading down her back in a sea of silver tresses. She looked rather put out at being squeezed into something so undignified; which explained why her skirt was shorn so dangerously close to her thighs, no doubt by the Head Cleaver upon which she'd all but draped herself.

God, did that woman _sleep_ with the damned thing?!

"Don't make that face." She frowned at him and his befuddled state. "This crap wasn't my idea. But if you like this sort of thing..."

He had to give her God Impulse reflexes credit; she was almost too quick for him to see. Almost, but not quite. Even as the others emerged she crossed the room, not-so-subtly elbowing Uzume aside to claim a place in his lap whilst she wasn't looking.

...I guess I could wear it more often." she finished with contented purr, slinging an arm around his neck. Drawing closer with that lone limb, her voice dropped into a lowerd whisper, "I hope you haven't forgotten about your promise tonight...

As if he'd forget!

"Ughh, I can't stand this ugly thing any longer!" Karasuba said suddenly, standing. "I'm changing back into my uniform." Naruto was very nearly treated to a strip tease then and there as the Black Sekirei discarded her maid fuku in favor of her old disciplin uniform. Damn. He'd liked the maid outfit, too...or was she just doing this to rile Miya? He didn't know. Didn't care. Damn that was a nice ass...

"Ah! That's cheating, Kara-tan!"

"First come first serve, Matsu." The silverette craned her neck in dismissal as she tugged on the rest of her clothes. Naruto followed her gaze; just in time for the redhead to make her entrance.

Likese Matsu had suffered through Uzume's machinations as well, she stood in a stark _scarlet_ piece with white frills, her hair also having been let down out of its customary braid, bright eyes shining with naked pleasure at his unadulterated awe. Wow. She looked good without the glasses. And they were just the first four! As his gaze continued its trek down the lines, Naruto nearly swallowed his tongue. Kusano was much too young to be wearing a maid outfit-he'd expected her to wear something like a wagtail outfit-but no, the Green Girl stood proud with the rest of them, wearing a verdant green uniform; albeit this one was much more decent in comparison to the attire worn by her elder siblings.

"Look, papa!" she preened before what she assumed to be a prideful gaze. Naruto very nearly cringed as she thrust out her nonexistent chest. Wrong. On soooooo many levels.

"That's...ah...very nice, Kuu-chan...

"Honestly, all of you!" Yomi's voice drew his attention to her own uniform, her fuku was the lightest of grey-an almost metallic color. "You're wasting your time! I think its obvious whom he favours."

"Y-You can't be certain about that...

Ah, last but not least, Yashima. His newest Sekirei had discarded her old white outfit for the time being and donned a maid outfit as well-having exchanged her attire for a surprisingly traditional black and white uniform with all the frills and stockings and trappings. Even as he gaze found hers, her cheeks turned brighter than her hair. Naruto groaned.

It was far too late in the evening to be surrounded by such a fair sight! He could feel the blood rushing from his head to, well...somewhere else.

"He-heh!" Uzume crowed proudly, reveling in his reaction to the unusual outfits she and the rest of his Sekirei were wearing. "Nice, right?" she asked, grinning proudly. "They're from my personal collection!" Naruto was about to open his mouth to admonish her but the busty brunette beat him to the punch. "So? So? So?" She grinned, eyeing him. "Who do you like more? Its me, right?" the rustling Sekirei struck up a saucy pose as she spoke, eliciting a frantic scramble as nearly everyone in the room insisted that it was _they _whom their Ashikabi truly loved.

_Shit._

Naruto wanted to cruse as all eyes in the room turned towards him. Each seeking his attention. His admiration. His praise. In that instant he was once more reminded just how deep he'd plunged into the Sekirei Plan-he had never stood a chance. The moment these littlle birds had started to heal his heart, he'd been doomed. They completed him in ways he hadn't thought possible; Akitsu served to remind him that no one was a tool so long as they had free will, Uzume gave him that carefree feeling he hadn't felt since he was a boy, Karasuba satisfied that violent side of him that he tried so hard to supress. Matsu saitiated his inner pervert-even if she was a tad too touchy-whilst Kusano served as a staunch reminder of the life he'd once had in his daughter. Yomi had showed him that bonds were not something to be taken lightly and Yashima...

...that love knew no distance nor bounds.

It had been a tumultuous week all things considered he decided -this peaceful interlude- a calm before the coming storm. He intended to enjoy it as long as possible. One never knew when this peace would end. With a madman like Minaka at the helm, it wouldn't be long. Whatever came his way-be it more Sekirei-or enemies both, he would be prepared. Speaking of which:

"I believe I have a solution to this." he replied at last, taking his hand away from Miya's mouth to cross his fingers. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

The room was suddenly filled with a plume of smoke; when it cleared, six smiling clones stood before them. He'd poured a prodigous amount of chakra into each; these guys could take at least five solid hits before they dispersed. Of course, it was well worth it to see their baffled expressions. His first four knew what he could do, but Kusano and his other Sekirei gawped. They'd never seen such a sight in all their lives! Bemused by the shock his flock displayed, the original merely smiled and made a waving gesture.

"Have at them."

They promptly took him up on that.

"So...many!" Yomi guffawed, giggling as she claimed the limb of the closest clone to her. Yashima was quick to do the same.

"Ah," Akitsu blinked, promptly claiming a doppleganger for herself. "Warm."

"Mwahahaha!" Matsu was equally quick to pounce. "My own personal Naruto-tan! Now I can experiment all I want!"

"Ma-tsu?"

"I-I-I-I meant _cuddle_, Miya-tan!" the redhead cowered in fear as a familiar hanya interposed itself between her and her prize. "Yes! Cuddle! No experiments here!"

"Mah, no worries." Naruto called from his place at the table. "I've set up a few Hiraishin seals across the city if you're really interested-

"Naruto-tan is a god!"

"Ah, but my clones can't use it." he was quick to reply. That was one of the few flaws with his Hiraishin; he could wield it just fine, but everytime a doppleganger tried to initialize one of the seals he had placed it would always end up dispering upon arrival, sometimes halfway through. Not a feasible idea for transporting armies, then. And judging by the way Matsu was looking at him, he'd just taken the wind right out of her sails in a single swoop.

"Can Naruto-tan do that now?" the lusty redhead looked as though she were about to get down on her hands and knees and _beg. _Naruto smirked as she inadvertantly sealed her fate. After having grabbed his junk this morning, he fully intended to ake her squirm a bit.

"Dunno...are you sorry for groping me this morning?"

"YES!" she practically drooled. "Matsu-tan is very sorry!"

"Alright then...I suppose I can put you down for the day after tomorrow."

"EH?! You're going to make me wait!? That's rude! Why not tonight?!"

"Then...not tomorrow?!"

"Because I've already promised tomorrow to Akitsu and Kuu-chan."

"Yay." The ice user made a rare sound of pleasure from across the room where she was busying herself with his other clone. Oddly enough, she was making the poor thing lay its head in her lap, contenting herself to stroking its hair.

"Take it or leave it."

Surprisingly, Miya didn't bring the wrath of her Hanya down on them after that one. Instead she quietly fetched the pot of curry she'd been making and laid out dinner for them. Stranger still, she retired without taking so much as a single bite of the foot. Naruto resolved to talk to her later, but first there was something he wanted to address. He took _that_ opportunity to get ahold of Uzume-reaching up and past Karasuba to snare the cloth-Sekirei by the arm and drag her to his side before she could sneak away.

"Alright, since _when_ do you have a collection of maid outfits?" He deadpanned, trying not to let his own desires show at the sight of such busty beauties in equally skimpy attire. This didnt make any sense! In the lone year that he'd known Uzume, he had _never_ once seen such a thing. Which meant that Uzume had been keeping it secret from him...or, this was an aquistion of the more recent sort. He strongly suspected the latter, if her guilty expression was anything to go by.

"W-Well," the brunette flushed, "Remember that Comicon we went to last month? The one with Kaichou Wa Maid-sama?" Naruto cocked his head aside. He did recall such an event-it had been shortly before this Sekirei Plan had started, and one of the few moments of normality that he still cherished. Uzume had always been a hardcore anime buff long before they'd even met, and she'd dragged him along with her that one time. He'd discovered a fascinating manga known as Bleach there, too and she _had _expressed some interest in a few outfits but this...

"You didn't!"

_"Maaaaaaaaaaybe..._

"Papa no baka!" Kuu was suddenly standing there opposite him at his side, frowning up at him. "Kuu want's the real one!"

"Well, I'm right here." Naruto felt a small smile tug at his lips when she began to pout. Hoshi had been the same way. She'd never been one for doppleganger's; always preferring to have the genuine article by her side rather than that of a clone. They were alike in that, he supposed. The difference being when he wasn't quick enough to comply, the little imp pounced upon him and began to nibble at his leg. Ouch! Definitely not Hoshi! Not Hoshi at all! Nartuo was just about to admonish her for the slip when an arm shot out, doing it for him.

"None of that, chibi." Karasuba chastised, poking the little imp in the forehead with a pair of chopsticks from she still lay draped in his lap. "I'm the only one allowed to bite him." To her credit the Green Girl knew when she was beaten and retracted those painfully sharp teeth, but not before giving a defiant sound of:

"Muuuuuu~!"

Thankfully one of his unoccupied clones chose that moment to swoop in and make off with the petulant girl.

"C'mon, Kuu-chan!" the clone cooed. "You've had a long day and its time to get some sleep."

"But Kuu isn't tired!"

"Oh? But I thought you wanted to go out with Papa and Aki-chan tomorrow? You need a good night's sleep then, don't you?"

Her protests promptly withered away.

"Hai...

There was a moment of silence as Naruto watched his doppleganger disappear witht he exhausted lass. Then he snickered.

"Seriously?" He cocked his head aside, snickering as his doppleganger disappeared around the corner and up the stairs. _"You're_ the only one whose allowed to bite me?"

Karasuba scowled.

"I am!"

"Ohhhh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Uzume budged back in, smirking in her triumph. "We got real loud earlier and he really showed me a good time," she elaborated, giving Naruto a wicked glance aside. "By the time he was finished I could barely even move! As I recall, there was more than a bit of biting involved_-ittai!"_ she yelped as she received a similair treatment courtesy of those same choptsticks. "What the hell was that for, Karasuba?!"

"Trying to rile me will get you nothing but a swift death." The Black Sekirei smiled benignly. "Surely you don't want that? I'd just _hate_ to lose such a dear friend..."

_"Geh! _Nope! Nevermind!"

Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or be downright disturbed as Uzume scampered off with one of his clones. It seemed Karasuba had become an unwilling den mother of sorts to the other Sekirei. Well, he supposed it made sense on a certain level. She was, after all, the strongest of his flock, with Akitsu pulling a very close second thanks to her formerly scrapped status. Alright, that settled it. He was going to laugh. The very idea of their resident Black Sekirei looking after anyone sounded so _disastrous_ that any sane person would've been genuinely worried. But Naruto wasn't sane. He took crazy risks all the time. He always had.

And he knew in his heart that _this_ Kara, despite all her bloodlust would sooner see her own hand lopped off then see him come to harm. The same applied to her siblings.

No, definitley not your typical yandere.

He could only pray that she wouldn't instill any bad habits in Kusano...

"Speaking of bad habits," As though sensing that very thought, he felt her teeth at his ear. "I think now would be a perfect time for one, don't you think?" For a moment, Karasuba thought he wasn't going to answer. A far away and distant look had entered into his eyes, as though he were staring at something miles away. She was just thinking of getting his attention when he looked at her. Really looked at her. That predatory gleam in his eye sent a subtle shiver shooting through the Black Sekirei, tingles of anticipation coursing up and body.

The beast inside him was beginning to rear its head again, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hmm." the look he gave her made Karasuba want to melt, his words were like soft velvet; carressing her in all the right places. "I _did_ promise you, didn't I?"

"You did."

Naruto stood then, taking her by the hand leading her away from the others; each all too wrapped up in their own activities with the clones to notice his abscence or her departure. She followed, content to obey him for the moment, so long as to reach their destination. It was only as they rounded the corner that she became aware of her world shifting, of the kunai in his hand, of his lips moving, uttering a single world.

_"Hiraishin."_

There was no momentum to be felt in that yellow flash. Only speed. One moment they were in Miya's Inn and the next they weren't. Vertigo seized hold of her and threatened to empty her stomach; it was only through Karasuba's own rigid will that she didn't immediately vomit. But that wasn't the problem. She felt blind and helpless, as fragile as a newborn. Whatever his jutsu had done, it had left her unable to see her surroundings, all the world was a flashing blur of whites and yellow. It was...unpleasant, to say the least.

"Godamnit," she muttered. "I can't see!"

"Give it a bit." Naruto's voice resounded from somwhere in front of her, bemused. "The first time is always...difficult. Should've told you to closed your eyes." Sure enough her vision had begun to return, enough for her make out black corners and a high ceiling, devoid and spartan, free of ornamentation. What was this, a safehouse or something? Where-

"Someplace private." Karasuba felt a hand on her cheek, rough callouses tracing her face. She could make out a devilishly whiskered face, see his smile as he gazed into her eyes. "There we go. Nice and easy." There it was again. His voice held rough edge to it, like a hunger barely kept in check; the same tone he'd used when they'd fought back on the bridge. She recognized it. Adored it. Wanted it. Him. Here. Now. It didn't matter if her vision hadn't recovered. The idea of holding herself back for one more minute-one second-was too much for her to bear.

"I think that's long enough." True to form, he seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Or do you need more time to recover?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." she growled, grabbing at him.

_"With pleasure."_

Karasuba had barely blinked the last of the spots away from her vision when Naruto's mouth slammed down on her own-his body pushing her toward the bed and his hands roaming across every inch of her form. A tiny gasp fled from her lips as he took hold of her rear through the uniform, brain forced to reboot as a mind-numbing wave of crippling pleasure threatened to force her to the floor. Oh god. This made yesterday's kiss look _tame_ by comparison!

Once more she felt those silver, skeletal wings bloom and take flight, enfolding the room in their ghoslty pallor. But this time there were no words. No preamble. No witty banter. She couldn't even think to ask where he had taken her; because they obviously weren't in Maison Izumo anymore. The walls were too dark to be that cheery place, there was little ambient light to speak of, the air was thick with a smell, she couldn't trace. But she didn't care. There was only him and her. Her Ashikabi. She reveled in his harsh touches, his hands ravaging her body as he stripped away the frilly

They took of each other savagely, as fierce and furious as they'd been in battle.

His hips lowered against hers and she found herself slowly grinding against the touch. Her hand reached down and grabbed his ass, pushing him into her deliberate movements. His hand trailed downward from her neck and onto her breasts, pulling the zipper from her collar as he went. She reached up with her free hand and returned the favor, her fingers finding the small zipper that started at his throat. She pulled it down slowly, her eyes widening as his lean body was revealed to her wanting eyes. She slid his jacket over his shoulders and gasped slightly.

_Scars._

Naruto's body was _littered_ with them. She thought she'd seen one or two on his back last night and had assumed as much, but this...she couldn't even begin to _count._ There were simply too many, from the deep gouge just above where his left lung should've been down to the hairline slashes on his neck. She could even see the wound she'd given him there on his right shoulder, the point where her blade had pierced his arm and took a chunk out of him. It was little more than a faded pink line now, even as her fingers reached up to trace it. All those scars, those old wounds, they were the mark of a warrior. He'd probably seen more battles than she could hope to imagine.

"Legacy of a misspent youth." he chuckled at her intense gaze. "I'm not proud of them, but some of these bring back good memories."

The Black Sekirei's respect for him climbed up three notches in that instant and Uzumaki Naruto forgot about scars completely as Karasuba grabbed hold of him underneath his jeans. Her smile certainly did not dissuade him either.

"Lets make a few more." she purred.

Karasuba flung the rest of his jacket away with a delighted growl and swiftly dragged him the rest of the way, pulling his pants off as she went. They'd barely made it to the bed before she lost even that semblance of control; throwing him down on the mattrress, her hands running over his muscular torso. His hands were equally as explorative as they struggled to remove the rest of their clothes. The two warriors were soon naked, pausing only a moment to admire one another in the dim light, pale stradling tan in the dark, her nails digging into his back hard enough to carve bloody furrows into his shoulders.

"Like what you see?" there was something to be said about his eyes just then, the moment she drew blood, his eyes snapped slitted, sapphire staining into scarlet. She'd always liked the color, had a morbid fascination for the crimson puddles that she left her victims in. But there was something different about those bloody orbs staring up at her, that gaze that held no fear. Only fascination. Those eyes openly defied her, dared her to do her worst; knowing he'd outlast even her best.

Something more than base lust swelled up in Karasuba as she stared down at Naruto, something more. Much more. Emotion. Yes, she wanted to kill this man someday. Yes, she saw him as someone to surpass and _yes_ she'd be damned before she let him leave here. But there underneath it all, laid naked here in the dark alongside her body there was something else. An emotion so powerful it roared through her like a dark tempest. A feeling she'd never known before. Never dared to feel. lone tear trailed down her eye out of realization.

_She loved this idiot._

The very notion should've rankled Karasuba immensely; the idea that she loved, or even _allowed_ herself to be thought of in such a manner, should've shaken the Black Sekirei her to her very core. The idea that Musubi and by definition Yume-was meant to gall her to no end. But it didn't. Instead she lowered her head and took a bloody thumb between her teeth, watching in fascination as the wounds she'd inflicted upon him healed in the blink of an eye. Naruto offered no reply to her sudden indecisiveness, the whiskered warrior only stared up at her silent, twitching only slightly as his injuries closed. Finally, he sighed.

"You're crying."

"I suppose I am." she said soft, scrubbing at her face with the back of a bloodied hand. Had it been anyone else-any other human-she would've slain them on the spot for pointing out such weakness. And they wouldn't have been able to stop her, would've been powerless to resist. No one else was worthy of her. But Naruto wasn't human now, was he? He was the antithesis to the human race and the Sekirei as a whole-a monster that could obliterate the capital if he was so inclined. He was more than just her partner, or her rival. He was her _mate._

_Hers._

"Love you too." the reply to her unspoken feelings caught her flatfooted. Karasuba blinked, turned her head into his hand almost without thinking about it, allowing herself to take momentary comfort in the callouses of that palm. She kissed his neck gently, slowly working her way up to his face. Bringing her mouth up to his ear she whispered softly and seductively.

"If you tell anybody about this, I'll kill you."

Naruto gave an appreciative snort.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good."

Then she took him in her hands and slowly lowered herself into him.

_Bliss._ That was the only word Karasuba could think of as he filled her, as he began to move. She thought she'd found euphoria in battle but this...THIS! It was as though she'd been looking at life through a veil and only now had that shroud torn away. She was left grinding on him, her torso lowering itself so she could kiss him, ravage his mouth with hers. Their lips pulled away and she leaned in and began nibbling his earlobe hungrily as he thrust upwards, her moans coming in soft whispers as he pushed deeper into her. She didn't realize what he was up to until he'd taken hold of her hips and-

_Rolled._

Suddenly, she was writhing in pleasure as _he_ thrust inside of her, using his superior strength to drive her mad. Before she had been able to control the pace. Now, she was left clawing helplessly at his back while her legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned loudly as she quickly came under his expert touch. He stopped briefly to look at her; she was panting heavily after her orgasm, her cheeks red and flushed, but she thrust her hips upwards into his, her eyes begging for more.

He silently obliged as he continued pumping into her, her pleasured cries being the only sound to fill the empty room. He came silently; she could feel him thrust one last time as his body shuddered in pleasure. She came all quickly once more, her body tightening as she moaned. Naruto continued, Karasuba's orgasm extending with his swift hip-movements. He soon followed suit and she collapsed onto his chest as they both lay panting for air. They could've gone at it for at least another hour, drawn out their love-making, but as exhausted as they already were from the days events, it simply wasn't an option. So they were content. Satiated.

Whole.

"Please tell me this is going to become a habit." she gasped through her uneven breathing.

"Depends." Naruto mused, turning his head into her neck. "Are you going to keep your hair down?"

Karasuba paused for a long moment, staring at Naruto with a blank expression on her face, before the laughter suddenly erupted from her chest. It was, ridiculous, Naruto's words weren't even particularly funny, but it all came spilling out in that moment in an uncontrolled set of spasms arising from her throat. The tension, the relief, the overwhelming sense of freedom-it overcame her and she had tears running down her cheeks and a stitch in her side after only a few hysterical minutes.

"Promise me you'll never change, partner."

Naruto answered with a lopsided smile, his eyes already starting to close. "Promise."

* * *

_This time Naruto dreamnt not of wind, but of water._

_He could feel it in the air, thick condesation beading down his neck. But there was something different about this dream. He could feel it. He was in pain but it was a pleasant sort; the familiar ache he felt when exerting his power. Something-someone-must've forced him to fight. In his hand he clutched at the hilt Kusanagi, the longsword dripping not in blood, but water. A great dragon of the brightest blue encircled him, batted asides as though it were made of no more than paper, dissolving harmlessly before the longsword's passing._

_...you."_

_Opposite him was a woman. She was tall and proud looking, her back turned and highlighted from behind, leaving her a silhouette that somehow managed to retain its features and colors despite the backlighting. Her arms were crossed, and her feet were planted shoulder width apart, her back straight and her posture full of pride. Long blond hair-ah, very nice-whipped about her, caught in a breeze and thrown about carelessly by it. Her clothes were similarly flailing about her, wafting in that unseen wind. She wore a brief white tunic beneath a long black coat with wide sleeves. Her dark boots were long, coming up to mid thigh on her and high heeled on the bottom._

_"You have some skill, for a monkey," she said, her voice nearly indistinct in the gale that tossed her garments and hair about. "But!" She shifted, and then turned suddenly, pointing a finger at him in angry accusation, revealing a heart-shaped visage and bright blue eyes that bored into his memory. "Tell me, what kind of game are you playing?! Do you honestly expect to defeat me with that level of skill?!"_

_"I told you," Naruto sighed, he'd long since accepted that this was yet another vision come to haunt him, but the words came without him willing them, of their own volition. "This, is a warmup. Do you honestly expect me to fight seriously against someone as weak as you?_

_"You bastard!" she declared, her voice enraged, cheeks flushed with fury. Or was it embarssment? "I'll kill you!"_

_His lips curled in a wry grin._

_"I invite you to try!"_

* * *

Blue eyes glided open to the slashing rays of the morning sun, accompanied by a slight frown and another headache.

"Huh." Naruto blinked, sitting up. "That's a new one. Water, huh?

Also new, was the fact that he could move. He'd half-expected to find himself smothered by Yashima and the others upon wakking. Instead he felt the weight of only one body upon him and a pair of slim limbs wrapped tightly around his waist. Present, but not enough to weigh him down or make him significantly uncomfortable beneath the covers. That was certainly a novel experience...

"What's new?" A sleepy voice greeted him, jarring the shinobi out of his thoughts.

Naruto turned his head, blearily regarding his bedmate and the silver shroud that was her hair, his hand absently stroking the small of her bare back. She purred softly at his touch and nestled deeper into him. "Nothing really, just another Sekirei reacting to me probably."

"Another one?" In an instant_ Karasuba _had disentangle herself from him and sat up, dark eyes regarding him in a scathing stare. "Is she strong?" Typical Kara. She didn't seem to just care how many girls he winged, so long as they were worthy of him-WHOA!"

_By all the Ramen on the Earth!_

The blonde's mind came to a grinding and screeching halt as the events of last night came crashing down around his ears. Sex. Karasuba. Safehouse. Naruto immediately facepalmed. Not for bedding The Black Sekirei-no regrets there by any means-but for essentially ignoring the rest of his flock. Clones or no, they had to be wondering where he'd gotten to by now. He could feel the anxiety rippling through their bonds even this late in the morning, meaning the dopplegangers had either already dispelled, or the rest of his girls were simply getting lonely.

Because they'd fallen asleep in the safehouse and he'd promised Akitsu and Kuu-chan that he would spend the day with them. He could've _kicked _himself for forgetting. It had felt so good to let loose again last night; a fond memory that he'd hold close to him for the rest of his days. But he couldn't honestly just choose Kara and forsake the others, not when it meant neglecting the many for whom he also cared. And as if echoing that very thought, his cellphone began to ring. A swift glance at it confirmed his suspicions. Matsu? How in the hell had she gotten his number?

Karasuba sighed.

"Seems our time is up, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so."

Naruto allowed his eye to trail over her beautiful body, remembering their night together, one last time, then he reached for the phone. Karasuba grabbed his arm and dragged him into another soul-searing kiss before his fingers could so much as twitch against the cool plastic.

"Sorry," she grinned, a gorgeous streak of white overtaking her face. "Couldn't resist stealing another second." There was a spring in her step as she rose to dress herself, one that hadn't been there yesterday, a grace to her gait that bespoke of something...well, more. She simply strode around the room, bending over to retrieve articles of clothing as she discovered them, slowly gathering her uniform piece by piece, uncaring for his wandering gaze. _She's got nothing to be shy about anyway, _Naruto mused as she bent over to pick up the black underwear he was already so fond of.

She shot a look at him as he watched her, a small smirk as she put her clothes on. When she was fully dressed, she came over to him and kissed him.

"You're really incorrigible, you know that?" he chastisted her, ignoring the still-ringing phone.

"Would youy have it any other way?" she smiled back.

"I guess not."

Finally, knowing he could put if off no longer, Naruto picked up the phone. Then he made the mistake of putting it to his ear.

_"NARUTO-TAN!"_

"Matsu. Loud." he muttered, cringing as her voice tore his eardrums to shreds. "What's wrong?" They healed almost instantly of course, but still...

_"I should be asking you that! Why are you in the East?! Akitsu was about to go out and look for you!"_

Naruto sighed, an already prepared answer leaving his lips. "Well that's we're my backup building is-wait. How do you know where I am?! Are you tracking my cellphone?! Did Miya put you up to this?!"

_"Geh!"_ He could imagine her cringing on the other end of the line. _"Matsu has been discovered!"_

"Ohhhhh, I am so having words with her when I get back!"

"Yes, words indeed." Karasuba didn't look to happy about that bit, either.

"Anyway, we'll be back shortly." It was only then that he realized just how shortly that could be; a simple flicker of Hirashin and they would be home. But did he really want to go home just yet? It was freeing to be out in the open again, to not have to worry about the responsibilites of Maison Izumo. That, and he didn't think he could face Miya yet. For all his earlier word,s he couldn't seem to get that torn expression of hers out of his head. It was still there, haunting him, tempting him with the possibility...no. Naruto shook his head, jarring the thought from his mind. For now.

"So...teleport or walk?" he asked of Karasuba. She turned to him, smirking.

Her face said it all.

_"Walk."_

* * *

"I didn't realize you were this fast!"

Karasuba's call echoed in his ears, rising over the howling winds and his laughter as he leapt, long and high. When he'd said walk he hadn't meant this; hurtling through the skyline of Shinto Teito as though it were just any other day, uncaring for the countless civilians below. She seemed to delight in chasing him; their bodies little more than blurs of black and orange-leaping across the rooftops, flitting between skyscrapers like a pair of shadows in broad daylight, meeting for only the most fleeting of instants in their stange little game of tag.

"You don't know a lot!" Naruto cackled, handspringing off a nearby water tank and launching himself even further into the sky. Oh hell, yes. This was definitely worth getting his ear chewed off by Miya and Matsu. He'd been feeling so damnably restless since having that dream-playing with his Black Sekirei was just t the thing he needed to take the edge off. Perhaps it was because Karasuba knew what it was like to have power, hold such strength bottled up inside, and never be able to use it to its fullest extent on an opponent. Perhaps she too knew the burden of being strong, a merciless killer who delighted in death and destruction, yet forced to restrain that persona an almost daily basis. Perhaps he simply enjoyed cutting loose around her.

Whatever the case, Uzumaki Naruto delighted in his time with the strongest member of his flock, brief as it was. Now if he could just get that blasted water-wielder out of his head then everything would be dandy-

_You impudent monkey!_

"Urk!"His heart chose that very moment to scream in his chest, flooding him with pain as her image flashed across his visage. Barely managing to catch himself in time, the eternal shinobi alighted upon a nearby girder before he tumbled to the streets below. He could feel the sweat beading against his brow, his mind racing as images of the watery woman flooded his subconcsious. This close he fould _feel_ her emotion-a roiling wave of angry anticipation that threatened to make him vomit.

"What's gotten into you?" Karasuba was suddenly beside him, look of very real concern on her face. Naruto would've laughed if he wasn't having a fit. It felt as if every cell of his body was being drowned, soaked by the overwhelming presence of the approaching Sekirei; one who was resisting with all her might.

_She's close, isn't she?_ Ashura asked.

_'What was your first clue? The crippling pain?'_

This was new. He'd never felt this way before. But where was she? She was close, of that much he was certain.

Naruto closed his eyes, allowing the power of nature to flow through him as he stood upon the sidewalk. Karasuba frowned slightly as she watched the edges of his eyes brighten, his lids dusting with orange. Well, here was a trick she hadn't seen before. Such a strange technique. Her Ashikabi was certainly full of surprises, it seemed. She could physically feel his senses expaniding through the bond, moving outward to encompass this building and then beyond, spreading outward for miles in either direction.

_Senin Mode._

He cast his significant senses across the city, searching...

_There!_

She was only a few miles out, making all speed in their direction. But there was another squad of signatures close to their postion. Dangerously so. Lovely.

"Hope you've brought your blade." Naruto muttered, straightening. "We're about to have company."

"Never leave home without it." the great weapon was suddenly in her hand, hefted and ready. He didn't even deign to wonder where it had been, or how she was hiding it. The Head Cleaver as simply there, ready and waiting to spill the blood of their enemies. One question did come to mind, though.

"Do you sleep with that thing?"

"Only when you're not around."

...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Shaking his head, he returned his senses to the Sekirei who was giving him a fit.

Granted, she _was _still in the East, but she seemed to be making up for lost time to reach his position. So long as that other party didn't get any ideas and intervene-ah, godamnit.

His only warning was the flash of sunlight on steel. That was all he needed. Even as he fled to the earth he was hardening his skin, reaching out to bat the flying projectile aside, his fingers making short work of the odd discus even as it . Karasuba alighted effortlessly beside his crouched form her hand tight on the hilt of the Head Cleaver.

The waning rays of the setting sun slashed down on a pair of lone figures. One wore a cloak of all things, her slim body concealed by the dark garment. The other looked as though he belonged in an office, not skulking around in some dark alleway.

"The Terror of the North, I presume?" the uncloaked of the pair inquired genially as he adjusted his spectacle. "I'm terribly sorry for attacking you. You see, we mistook you for someone else." Naruto was suddenly and intensely reminded of Kabuto. Great. Not the best way to start the day. He barely even knew this man and already he wanted to kill him. But where was the water Sekirei? He couldn't sense her anymore. Did she know how to hide her prescence somehow? If so,this was going to be difficult.

"That is you, is it not?" the man interrupted his practiced thought once again, this time with a derisive sniff. "My dear Kochou is seldom wrong when it comes to gathering this manner of information. And besides," his gaze darted towards Karasuba, disgust etching itself into his bespectacled gaze. "You have _that one_ with you. If you still wish to to feign your ignorance then so be it, but at the very least allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kakizaki. I serve the Ashikabi of the East, Higa-sama." When dropping his master's name failed to garner any reaction, he simply adjusted his glasses again. "Regardless, this meeting is most fortuitous. We were hunting a Sekirei in the area, but my master is very interested in meeting with you."

Naruto bit back a sigh as he turned to face the man, his hand still-stinging from where he'd deflected the chakram. He already almost regretted letting Mikogami live, if only because Mutsu appeared to have honored his word. True to what had been said, he seemed to now be known -and feared- as the Terror of the North, striking fear into the hearts of Ashikabi everywhere and attracting more than a few Sekirei to Maison Izumo. Gods above though, that title wasn't even a day old and already it really got under his skin. What had his clone been thinking back then? Surely it could've come up with a better name than that!

Schooling his face into an impassive mask, he forced himself to smile.

"Ara, whatever do you want, scum-san?" Ah, Miya would be proud to hear that. "I don't believe I've ever been acquainted with someone so frail."

"S-Scum?!" Kakizaki bristled. "Why I never-

"Oh, stop your bitching." the blond waved him off, still unflinching in his position as he leaned against the wall. He was beginning to wonder if he should've just sent Karasuba on ahead; he obviously didn't need her to face someone so feeble. Everything the man was saying/doing reeked of falsehood. Right down to the way he held himself. "Just tell me what you want before you start losing limbs. I'm in a bit of a hurry, you see. I'll hear what you have to say, but after that I'm afraid I must be going. Urgent appointments to keep and what not."

"Yes...and you're holding us up." A trickle of amusement could be felt from his elbow. Poor Kara. She was just aching for a chance to kill this little shit.

As if sensing that very intention, the poor secretrary blanched.

"I...ah...

"Well, out with it!"

"My master has also asked that I give you this, should we ever meet." he presented him with a small envelope. "Please, take it."

"What's this, a love letter?" the shinobi snorted as he accepted the item in question.

"Y-You...!"

Naruto ignored him, and fought back the urge to laugh at the fool's flustered face. So, this fellow was an envoy of Higa of the East? It seemed he already had potential allies trying to recruit his assistance Whatever the case, this 'Higa-sama' immediately struck him as the sour sort. Matsu had done her homework on him and the other prominent figures in the Sekirei plan; he was a pompous heir to some pharmecutical company with a grudge against MBI and a host of Ashikabi under his command. Naruto hated him already and wanted nothing to do with him. Even his subourdinate reeked of self-assured arrogance. His boss was probably worse...

Blue eyes widened as he broke the seal. Inside was little more than a photograph; a picture of someon long since dead. A muscle jumped in the blonde's jaw-his gaze turning narrow with rage. No. This wasn't...couldn't be happening! It had to be a lie! But his eyes did not lie, the figure in this photograph was clearly-

"When was this taken?" the words were barely a hiss.

"Yesterday." Kakizaki replied, adjusting his spectacles. "We were forced to sacrifice our source within MBI to obtain this information, but that photo is merely the beginning. There are others of whom we are aware but I am afraid we used nearly all our resources obtaining that photo. Higa-sama promises to make it well worth your while should you agree to meet him this eveing."

A muscle jumped in a jaw.

"No." Naruto shot back, scowling. "You'd best walk away, friend. I'm not in a good mood right now. That means I'm not merciful; and _that means_ you're liable to lose something important."

Kakizaki blinked; doubtless he'd thought the picture would be enough to draw him in. He was wrong.

"I'm afraid I must insist-

**"Karasuba."**

Naruto had barely finished uttering her name before the man's arm dissappeared in a swathing slash of silver, a fine mist stemming from the now-severed stump of his right arm, ended just below the elbow. Black eyes bulged, a soundless croak leaping from Kakizaki's lips as he gawped at the loss of his appendage, his remaining limb swinging around to staunch the blood already flowing from his injury. So focused was he on this, into such shock had he fallen, that he never noticed the kunai sliding into his left _leg_ until it was too late. By the time Kakizaki realized the deadly knife had sank its teeth into his femoral artery he already toppling backward in a heap, screaming.

Because his knee was gone.

Higa's best friend gapwed, first at the squirting stump that had once been his limb, then at the black spectre looming over him.

_"Ohhh,_ that looks like a bleeder." Naruto mused, his mirth murderous. "You might want to get that looked at. I'd reckon you only have a couple of minutes." Truth be told he had considered killing him outright, but where was the fun in that? Perhaps he wasn't think rationally, having seen the face in that picture, but he didn't care. This little shit and his two-bit master though they could use him? Make him a pawn? Well, what better message to send than the carved up body of his most loyal servant.

"You can take him now," Naruto addressed the cloaked girl. "Unless you'd like to play with my girl, here?"

Karasuba sneered.

With a quiet _eeep_ of fear, Oriha did just that, plucking the groaning Kakizaki off the street and leaping away.

Naruto frowned.

"I thought you'd kill him."

"Nah." Karasuba smirked. "Its more fun to watch him squirm."

"On that we agree."

"That's a fine expression you've got there." the silverette dropped her head over his shoulder, her blade still red with blood. Yet she only had eyes fior the photo in his grasp. "Someone you know?"

His fist clenched around the photo.

"Someone I never thought to see again." Naruto replied, his eyes drifting shut as he pocketed the evidence. "I'll have Matsu take a look at it when we get back. But until then," when they flew open, those cross-shaped irises set her blood ablaze. "What would you say to starting a war?" Higa wanted to mess with him? Wanted to control him? Well, he'd soon learn the error of this ways. And it was so _kind _of him to leave two Sekirei for him to carve up. Kakizaki might've left, but his reinforcements clearly hadn't. He could sense those signatures nearby; they stank of power and experience, yet also a touch of fear. They were either paralyzed by what'd been done here, or they were incredibly stupid.

_Regardless, they were going to die._

Karasuba could sense it as well; he could see her barely biting back a grin.

"I'd say you really know how to show a girl a good time, Naruto-kun."

"Good." Naruto replied, his gaze alighting upon a nearby alleyway, the pair of prescences he felt within. "Now, shall we take care of his backup?"

"First one to kill them wins?" she snickered.

"You're on."

Before either could make a ove however, he felt it.

"You there, wait!"

The air grew suddenly thick, heavy against their skin, clogging their ears. A defiant shout split the day as the sky itself screamed, and then the wrath of the heavens, nearly unseen, struck down at the earth. Struck them. Naruto narrowly dodged aside as a geyser of water flooded where he'd been standing. Even then he felt his every synapse fire, his nerves roiling beneath the sudden jolt of power that crawled through his skin. He didn't even deign to turn as a black and blond blur descended from the rooftops, her long hair rustling in the breeze of her descent. He didn't need to. His heart was already hammering in his chest.

"That's not very nice," he drawled, pushing a hand through his now-soaked hair. "Attacking before you introduce yourself is hardly befitting of a proper warrior." He turned as he spoke, her reply already ringing in his ears, the very same voice from his dream. "Won't you introduce yourself?" In his peripheals he could feel the other Sekirei fleeing, realizing they had no chance of stacking up against the newly arrived Sekirei. Ahh, it was such a shame. He wasn't satisfied yet! He needed more!

"Coward!" she rebuked him, drawing him. "Attacking an Ashikabi and violating the rules is...is...is...

"Is?" Naruto turned, presenting her with his profile.

She turned white as a sheet when she saw his face, her haughty words falling to the wayside.

"You...

"Well," Karasuba murmurred at his elbow. "If it isn't Tsukiumi-chan."

Ah. At last he had a name for the blond beauty standing before. One who seemed to be contemplating murder, at that.

The newly named woman blanched at the sight of the Black Sekirei, but only for a moment.

"Y-Y-You!" she spluttered, thrusting an idignant finger at his face. "Thou art that Ashikabi from my dream! Before thoust can violate me with thy perverted hands, thou shalt die!" Streamers of water had been gathering around her as she spoke, now they surged forward as one. Not one for banter, this girl.

_"Suiryu!"_

"Well, this'll be fun." Naruto sighed, raising a palm against the onrushing dragon of water even as it reappeared. A subtle push of chakra sent the great beast flying in twine, its severed halves crashing harmlessy to the street below. He held that position for a long moment, his hand still moistfrom. Another swing of the limb was all it took to deflect the follow up, the solid wall of water dispersing before the summoned edge of Kusanagi as though it were no more than paper before the blade.

"Temper, temper, miss panty-flasher." he chided, lowering the blade. "Who said anything about violating? I just want to talk-

"THOU SAWST THEM?!"

Behind him Karasuba frowned.

Uh-oh.

"Wait, _she's _the one whose reacting to you?"

Naruto actually blanched at her killing intent.

"Sheesh, you say that but-

"SILENCE!" Incensed beyond belief, Tsukiumi dug deep into her power, further than she'd ever dared to go before. "NOT ANOTHER WORD! I'LL KILL THEE BEFORE THOUST EMBARASS ME FURTHER! BEGONE!"

Another wall of water, this one far more massive than the last, roared up to greet him. Naruto swore. That...was problematic.

"Oh, sonuvabitch...

"WATER FESTIVAL!"

Her wall of water was suddenly bifurcated, obliterated in a single swing of a savage sword. Naruto blinked, baffled by the sudden occurence. He hadn't done anything. It was only when the water cleared that he realized Karasuba had finally decided to intervene on his part. She did not look happy. Her face was hidden in the shadow of her silver tresses, a slight twitch could be seen tugging at her full lips. A soft snarl snaked itself out of the back of her throat, leaping into the air between them.

"I swear...everywhere I look...more and more of you...keep trying to take him for yourselves...

_Yandere mode on!_

"The Black Sekirei?!" Tsukiumi growled, baffled by the interefence. "What are thou doing?! Stand aside so I can kill that monkey!"

"Ara, but that _monkey _just happens to be my Ashikabi." she purred, licking at her bloodied blade. "I can't just stand by while you insult him."

"Ashikabi?!"

"That's right." Karasuba smiled. It was not a pleasant thing, that smile. Even Naruto took a small step backwards at the look in her eye.

"I'm afraid its time for you to bleed, miss panty flasher..."

* * *

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! This Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is a great deal darker than most. This chapter was a little lighter than the others in the violence category, as some things were explained. Yes, Naruto ended up winging Kusano after all. It wasn't easy for him at all; indeed, it'll prove to be a source of internal conflict for him a ways down the road considering how she was winged. Remember folks, our Naruto holds BONDS in very high esteem, even if their now his own. He doesn't take kindly to anyone interfering with them, hence his initial hesitation with Kusano and intense dislike of Mikogami for trying to force those bonds on others.**

**The idea of just butting in like that rankles him greatly and I feel that he really came full circle this chapter. It had a little bit of everything! Karasuba's finally gone Yandere!**

**And again with the Naruto x Miya! _Yes,_ it will happen. But not so soon. Naruto's getting got a LOT of power under his wing with heavy hitters Akitsu, Uzume, and Karasuba not to mention Yomi and Yashima in addition to support types like Matsu, and Kusano. And now Tsukiumi! She's the eigth! I just find that incredibly funny for some reason. If you think she's going to pull the whole wife bit with Naruto around, nope! Not gonna happen! As you can see, he's one to mete out punishment when his girls get out of hand. Tsukiumi will be no exception!**

**Next chapter something VERY interesting happens, but I won't say what! That'd be telling?! Who knows?! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**Anywho, I**** worked extremely hard on this one, so I hope to hear what you think! Pairing is up in the air! YOU DECIDE! As said before, I have a _vague_ idea who will be a part of Naruto's flock in this, but the rest its entirely up to ya'll! ****And on a final note, thank you to everyone offering emotional support in regard to my health woes. Its greatly appreciated! An awful lot is going to change in this story soon! Look forward to an epic prank next chapter...provided my health holds out.**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! It's a big one! The plot thickens!**

**_(Preivew)_**

_"So...you still want to escape the capital?"_

_"Y-Yes!" came the reply, the boy faltering slightly under his glare. "You've got a lot of powerful Sekirei backing you up, and you spared us earlier when we fought, so..._

_"So you thought it would be a go**od idea to ask me for help?"** Naruto let a touch of killer intent suffuse his worse. The pair cowered._

_ "You're going to try again, regardless." It was not a question. "Even if I say no."_

_...yeah, if we stay like this, Kuno won't stand a chance..._

_Naruto frowned, the creases of his eyes deepening ever so slightly as he stared down at the boy who so blatantly defied his decison. He was torn somewhere between bafflement and outright disgust. Bemused, that this Shigi Haruka would be so bold as to try and seek out the "Terror of the North" and escape from the capital, all just to save his girl. That alone had intrigued him. What _disgusted_ him however was that Minato seemed to want to escape as well, in spite of his Sekirei's protests. The boy wanted to take her and flee of his own volition, escape from a plan he felt he had no part in._

_"I refuse to abide by such cowardice!" Tsukiumi had been furious at the idea. "Husband, surely you're nothing thinking of aiding them?!"_

_He almost agreed with her on principle, really._

_No, it wasn't his place to make that judgement. Minato just wasn't the sort to bear up well under pressure-that was all. It was his upbringing, really. Having met Yukari and now Takami firsthand, he could see why that poor boy was so browbeaten.._

_That aside, Naruto felt he could sympathize with this Haruka boy. He had no strength to speak of but more than anything else, the kid wanted to protect Kuno. Now to that, he could relate. He'd fought so hard to keep Hinata safe in the war, and it had all come to naught. No one had been there to help him. This boy was in the same position to help his own beloeved-only this time Naruto had a chance to make a grand impact for the greater good by aiding him. Was he really going to turn this kid down purely out of worry? What he'd seen in that photo had held him back; but was it enough to make him turn down a soul in need/?_

_ He already knew his answer._

_"Ah, what the hell." he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I'll make a few calls, have Matsu set something up." _

_Haruka started, violently._

_"Seriously?!"_

_Naruto sniffed. __"I already sad yes, boy. Don't make me regret it!" __It was time to make his move. Shake things up a little, ya know?_

_"Let's cause some chaos!"_

_Little did he know of the disaster that was to come..._

** Hope you enjoyed! R&R! =D**


	7. Sky is Over

**A/N: Alrighty there my dear ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to find a JOB to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...ALMOST FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS ALREADY?!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter was rather gruelling for me to write. With good reason! We've got some major character interaction this chapter, as well as the induction of some new Sekirei and a much anticipated lemon alongside a battle. I suppose I should mention that I've made my choice for Tsukiumi after sifting through the many reviews and PM's I've received, throughout the story since its outset. I won't say anything more to spoil it! That aside, with the 10k+ words,**** I'm rather satisfied with how its turned out. With just the right balance of comedy, genuine romance, and action, so I look forward to seeing what you think!**

**Once again, there will be somes changes here in regards to some Sekirei and their Ashikabi! Hope ya enjoy it! Now prepare yourself for this chapter, dear reader! So...**

**Hope ya've brought your popcorn! =D**

_"Burn it down. Burn it all down..._

_~?_

**Sky is Over**

Tsukiumi considered herself a strong woman.

It wasn't that she was arrogant per se; she simply knew what she liked and what she did not She was a single digit, after all. It was to be expected of her. Naturally, she respected strength. Bravery. Pride. The notion of chivalry was something she valued and cherished. The abscence of those traits-weakness, sloth and deceit-incensed her to no end. That several of said attributes stood personified in this young man standing across from her, irked the proud Sekirei beyond belief.

This was the man who had appeared in her dreams. The one who had mocked her incessantly. And he wanted her...to become his Sekirei?! Preposterous!

The very idea of someone breaking the rules set out for this game infuriated her; she had no love for any Ashikabi, but Naruto's brutalization of Kakizaki had struck a chord. This was not a kind man. He was cruel to his enemies, a terror to her foes. And he was asking her to be his?! By the Nine Pillars, she could not-would not-be bound to this monkey!

Never!

But as things stood, it looked as though she might not have a choice in the matter soon.

Indeed, she was being absolutely dominated by her opponent, this blade-bearing adversary. The moment Karasuba had stepped between her and her fellow blonde and cut that wall of water appart her fate appeared to have been all but sealed. The walloping waves of water that were her weapon serving water serving little more than to wet her senpai's blade. Forget her being a master swordswoman. Take away the fact that she was an ex-member of the original Discipline Squad and an absolute master of her craft. Ignore her ,ighty God Impulse Reflexes endowed her with an unholy level of speed and skill. Even without all those unfair abilities, the fact remained that she, Tsukiumi, was outclassed in every way. She...

Just.

Didn't.

Have.

It.

Each second stretched on like hours as she fought a losing battle, making her plight harder and harder to deny. With each wave of pain came the chilling cancer of fear, thrumming in the back of her mind. Worst of all, her mind was working overtime: calculating, analyzing, trying to somehow make sense of it all. That's when the horrible realization came.

_Karasuba was better. _

Faster. Stronger. Smarter. She moved with a brief and transient grace, not a single movement was wasted within the arc of her blade. She was nothing short of a goddess with the sword, every opening exploited. The knowledge rankled Tsukiumi to no end. The most _she_ had managed to do was open a thin rent in her opponent's cheek at the outset of the batttle; since then the Black Sekirei had been slowly but steadily increasingly her speed. Now the proud Sekirei was on the defensive; it was all she could do to ward that blade away from her vital areas. Even then her body remained riddled with these tiny slashes, her outfit bore the marks of a battle fought in retreat, not offense. It made her want to scream! She was the strongest! She should _not_ be beaten back like an impertinent child!

All the while Naruto watched. She could see him now, perched upon a stack of crates, absently twidling his thumbs even as he watched them wage war in the streets. Wait...was he writing?! Indeeds, the Uzumaki held an orange book in his hand; every so often he would glance down and scribble notes into its confines. Infuriating! What kind of sick, twisted pleasures did he garner from watching their battle?! No! She would not allow this miscreant to become her Ashikabi! She'd sooner die by her own hand than allow such a thing! But in the meantime-

"Eyes on me, dear."

"Aargh!" Tsukiumi snarled as another rent opened in her flesh and leapt away, but not before noticing a tiny cut in her arm running less than a centimeter deep. She was losing this battle through atrition and she knew it. It had become glaringly clear that her adversary could finish her off at any time, but all that own bloodlust and battle mania in addition to her own skills prevented the swordswoman from truly ending this conflict. In a way, she supposed she ought to be proud for lasting this long against one of the original discipline squad. That didn't make it any less frustrating, however!

"You!" The water-wielder hissed as she landed a few yards away, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of her thumb in a futile attempt to vent her aggressions on the lone digit. "You annoying strumpet! Stand aside so I can kill him!"

_"Ahh,_ you're so mean." Karasuba grinned, licking the blood off her blade with her tongue. "What's the matter, miss panty flasher? Do you actually think you can hurtmy Ashikabi?" the smile was the furthest thing from pleasant, hatred made manifest in the simple quirk of her lips. "If by some miracle you made it past me, if you actually _hurt_ him...I just might have to kill you."

_Fear._

She had never felt a knot in the pit of her stomach like this one. The malice he was sensing, it wasn't just something she could detect. She could feel it traveling all the way down her spine, causing her toes to quiver. It was horrifying. If this was death than she was staring it straight in the face; glaring down at the Reaper itself, come to end her life. Tsukiumi could no longer bringer herself to move anymore, it took a supreme effort to even _breathe_ in the prescence of such malevolence. As if all her world had been drowned in her element, so too did she feel like she was drowning, the life leeched out her by this bloodthirsty creature-

Karasuba pounced.

_Tweet!_

A piercing whistle blew between them, stopping her cold. Both women turned towards the sound. Both of them gawped.

"That's enough, Karasuba." Naruto had pushed himself off the crate upon which he'd been sitting, his features set in a stern frown as he put his book away. "Anymore and you're going to end up killling her. I can't have that and you know it. I'll be taking it from here."

"C'mon now, just a few more seconds-

"I'm sorry, wh_**at was that?"**_

An angry mantle of killer intent settled over them, suffocating whatever else she might've said. The Ashikabi had a strange glint in his eyes Tsukiumi realized, those once bemused sapphire orbs now less akin to crossed scarlet than oceans of wet blood, a world of malice brimming behind those cruel crimson orbs. Tsukiumi blinked and it was gone, replaced by an all-too-familiar smile. Had she just imagined it? Was it all in her head? He was just a human, there was no way he could command such power...!

"Move," he continued beningly, the words directed solely at Karasuba, "Or I'm moving you."

Amazingly, the Black Sekirei didn't protest after that statement. She actually _backed down._ Her angry gaze lingered on Tsukiumi only a moment longer; then she capitulated. Inclining her head the sword-wielding death stepped aside, the slightest of grumbles conveying her reluctance to meet his demands.

The blond frowned for half an instant, but quickly reforged his grin. "Hmph. You do care."

"Darn." came the sigh as she bolted the Head Cleaver to her back. "I was so close to killing her, too. You never let me have any fun."

"Don't be like that." Naruto's fingers reached up and trailed across her cheek in passing. "I'll always have a special place in my heart for you."

Before Tsukiumi's very eyes, Karasuba actually _purred._ Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor!

What manner of man could tame such a beast?

"Now then," the blond began, taking a hand from his pocket. "Lets get started. My name is-

"You...monkey...are you _insane?"_ Tsukiumi interrupted, scowling at the impertinent man as he moved to stand across from her; ready for any action on his part. From what little she'd seen of his skills she knew he was fast when it came to a knife but nothing more. Surely he didn't think he'd be able to stand against her with such paltry tricks! It was pointless to the point of absurdity. "Sure thou dost not intend to do battle with me?" The very notion of it was absurd!

"Maybe." he shrugged nonchalantly, cracking his neck with a satisfying pop. "Miya's called me worse, I suppose. 'Sides, I never really thought of myself," another stretch as he rolled his shoulders easily, almost jovially producing another jarring click in his bones, "As much of the mental sort anyways."

Tsukiumi didn't take kindly to that affability.

"Do you find your own death so amusing?!"

"About that...ya see, ever since I was a little boy...I've always been a bit broken." He laughed at that. "Distorted, if you will." This chuckle unnerved her, those bright blue orbs seemed to stab into her very soul as he approached. "Not quite right in the head, they said. Maybe they were right. Funny thing is, I didn't really understand what they meant by it until I wound up here. You call me a monkey, and perhaps I am one in your eyes. But you seem to be forg_**etting something about this monkey my dear, dear Tsukiumi."** _As she looked on sapphire snapped into crossed scarlet, his features darkening in apocalyptic anger.

"A-And what is that?!" Tsukiumi could feel her heart hammering beneath her breast as his words steepled into that sibilant hiss, the once quiet fear now clamoring into an incessant din beneath that bewitching gaze. A snake of dread coiled in her stomach, a snake of losing everything she'd ever known. This wrath...it made the Black Sekirei look tame in comparison!

"What are you...?" Unbidden, the question escaped her lips.

_**"I am the Balance of Nature,"**_ His pale red eyes gazed at the her with a chilling hunger, untapped power roaring to the fore. _**"I am Fire. I am Might. I AM GOD. But beyond that...**_

Arms flung outward, he roared:

_**"I AM A SHINOBI!" **_

His shout shattered what little control she had left over her element, sending the streamers of water splashing to the foor. There it was again! That look! Her heart quailed to look into those deep ruesset red orbs. Even to gaze at him made her weak in the knees! What was this feeling in her heart?! All the fight she'd possesed drained right out of her as she gazed upon him, cloak still rippling in the breeze summoned by his snarl, fury made flesh in those brilliant, sexy orbs_-gah! No! I must remain strong! I do not need an Ashikabi! I do not _want _an Ashikabi! I can become the strongest without one!_

_**"It is customary to give one's name before doing battle, is it not? In that case, allow me to reintroduce myself."**_ A hand swept out through the air, effortlessly summoning forth the winds with an exaggerate and grace-filled bow to the streets. _**"Uzumaki Naruto. At your service. I'll be your opponent for the duration, Tsukiumi-san. Please take good care of me."**_ Unbidden her body took a single step backwards in retreat, moving away from the black beast still rising out of the dark behind him.

_'W-What is that?!'_

_**"Now then,"**_ Naruto said, a grin appearing in the corners of his mouth as he settled into a crouch. _**"I feel I should apologize for what I'm about to do; pulling a page from my wife's old playbook and alls. It might hurt a little, so I'd suggest you grit your teeth. Durable as your kind might be, you won't be able to stand up to this."**_

"Y-You...!" Tsukiumi gulped audibly. But she was nothing if not prideful, and the perceived slight to her ego could not go unchallenged. Grimacing, she raised a hand and concentrated her powers, thin streams of water coursing at her fingertips once more, summoned forth by the weight of her will. She was the strongest! The absolute strongest! She would not be felled by some mad monkey! SHE WOULD NOT!

"Water Celebration!"

Naruto braced his feet as the small tsunami roared across the street towards him but this time, he did not falter. Not in the slightest. Drawing one hand back, his eyes seemed to flash, those rimmed orbs vanishing before her gaze, becoming pale, almost translucent in appearance. He smiled then, and even as the wall of water consumed him. Then he slammed it forward and released all the energy he'd gathered into his palm. Water erupted before that sudden surge of unseeable chakra, a wall of concussive force now roaring towards her unimpeded before her very eyes.

Behind it all, the last Uzumaki smirked. The overwhelming prescence was suddenly lifted from Tsukiumi's shoulders, replaced by a soft veneer of peace.

And then he smirked.

_"Hakke Kūshō._ **(Eight Trigrams Vaccum Palm)**

_Pain._

That was all Tsukiumi could comprehend-could understand-as the attack struck her full on. Breathe erupted from of her lungs, whooshing forth even as she rocketed up and out of alleyway, before being violently tossed into the nearest building. Momentum was not kind to the water wielder after that, her body ruthlessly skidded out of the nearby apartment in a shower of glass and stone, carromed off a lamppost and slammed down to a car before finally greeting a mercifully concrete wall that acually held against her unwanted retreat.

Hardened cement cracked against her sudden intrusion and for a moment it seemed content to hold. Then Naruto was on her again. Blue eyes bulged as appeared before in a fllash of yellow light, fist cocked backwards, the limb already swollen to three times its size and ready to crush her to a pulp. She was forced to stand there, helpless when it closed around her and held her, instead of squashing her body to a gory stain on the wall he simply held her captive, refuting any and all attempts to move so much an inch.

"I...you...how did you do that?!"

"Its all a matter of perspective, really." he chimed cheerily. "One that you lack. You see, its quite simple." his words riveted her. "I was willing to learn everything my friends had to teach me while they yet lived. I never considered myself to be the strongest; because I never was. It was only with their help that I became as strong as I am. They're gone now but their techniques still live on in me. Even a few of their bloodlines, although I've never had a chance to use them. Maybe that's part of the reason why I'm so damn powerful. Not because of my strength, but the strength of others. I think you understand that, somehow." Smiling he retracted his limb, allowing her freedom of movement once more. "You're my Sekirei, after all."

The proud Sekirei blinked, baffled as she realized what had just happened. He'd let her go. Why? Why hadn't he finished it? Her? Why wasn't he making a move to claim her? Instead of doing any of those things Naruto simply stood over her, his eyes intense. Bright. Emphatic, even. Would it really be so bad for him to become her Ashi_-gah! Not again!_

"And _as_ my Sekirei," he continued, his countenance darkening slightly as though he were experience a very unpleasant memory, "You should know why I maim and/or kill my enemies. Think of it like this, if you will. A dead foe will never get back to fight you again, yes?" At her nod, he pressed on. "And a _terrified _adversary will not only lose all their will to fight against you, but if you spare them, they'll warn others of your coming. I don't kill anyone lightly, Tsukiumi. Nor do I hurt innocents on a whim. Make no mistake, I will _end_ those who threaten my family. But only because its absolutely necessary. Do you understand? Now, unlike my friend, I would rather not see you come to harm so if its alright with you, lets just call it a draw."

"Huh?" Karasuba frowned. "You mean after all the trouble we went through, you're not going to wing her?"

"Not if she doesn't want to." came the reply.

"Well, that's a buzzkill." she muttered, looking at Tsukiumi. "If you weren't going to wing her, you should've let me finish the job."

"Relax, I'll treat you when we get home."

The Black Sekirei squealed.

"I really am your favorite!"

"One of many, dear, one of many...

Tsukiumi could barely hear Naruto chuckling as she struggled to lift her head. Her eyelids were fluttering weakly as she watched the Ashikabi retreat, his bright form the only thing she could make out through the blurry film of fatigue that covered her eyeballs. A thorn of emotion pricked her, ushering her forward. With newfound strength, she managed to open her eyes and speak.

"W-Wait!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his once fallen opponent. A look of confused irritation crossed his single eye as it regarded the recovering Sekirei behind him.

"Something you wanted?"

She lay there, his words soaking in. Did he speak the truth? Was this man, whom she'd first assumed to be nothing more than a mad murderer, really as righteous as he claimed? No. Impossible. Right? Surely it wasn't true. It couldn't be. Stilll... Two stood out amidst the others. He'd said them. Twice. He could've killed her any number of times, in many different ways, but he hadn't. Yes, he'd blown her through a building, and _ruined_ her outfit,

"Thou...calledest me "my Sekirei." just now." she whispered, rising, unable to look him in the eye. "Didst thou truly mean that?" Naruto stared at her for a long moment, wondering at the sudden change. The anger and aggression that'd very nearly crippled him earlier were nowhere to be seen or felt within their connection; only a strange, familiar anxiety. _Funny but had Tsukiumi always been this beautiful?_ Beaten and bruised though might have been and though her outfit stood in tatters, there was something intrinsically adorable about her just now. The way she was looking at him, eyes wide, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly...

"Every word." he whispered.

"Aw, hell." Karasuba muttered. "Here we go again!"

...then th-thou must take the responsibility." Ignoring the fuming Black, she dared to raise her gaze and look him in the eye, all the while quietly cursing her damned monkey for being so tall in the first place. Wait. Her monkey? When had she begun to think of him as such? When indeed? She couldn't feel the slightest touch of malice from him. His eyes were as calm as the sea, gentle and rippling. Naruto was silent for a long moment as she stared at him, his eyes narrowing, whiskered face pinching into a rare smile. At last, he sighed. What he said next was completely unexpected.

"Damnit, she's a _tsundere."_ came his muttered oath, mingled with bitter laughter. "Why didn't I see this before? I've got a bloody tsundere on my hands here!"

"Tsundere? Whatever is that?" Tsukiumi frowned, her eyes narrow. "Are you insulting me?"

"Erm...nope. No, not at all." _Thank god for Sekirei naivete of the world!_ Naruto sighed, pinching the brow of his nose in a vain attempt to stave off the impending headache this was sure to create. "But back to your first question, let me ask on of my own. Did you honestly think I wouldn't accept responsibility for you?"

Tsukiumi colored. She'd honestly thought she'd end up _killing _this Ashikabi, not being battered and bruised by his own hand. It was...quite the turnaround.

"For a monkey, thou art a man of mettle an-and...considerable strength. Strange...my heart, which once clamored so loudly in protests, is surprisingly calm now. What is thy name again?" She felt that very heart skip a beat as he turned towards her fully, his blue eyes boring relentlessly into her own at his approach. She barely even felt it when he claimed her hand within his, helping her to her feet

"Uzumaki." he took her palm and kissed it, his lips alighting upon her fingertips, the delicate ridge of her knuckles. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"V-Very well!" she sputtered back at him, quietly cursing herself for the stutter.. "I, the Sekirei Tsukiumi, accept thy marriage proposal with good grace!"

_"Proposal?"_ Naruto's mind was inexplicably flooded with brilliant-and painful-images of Tsukiumi in a wedding dress. Of _Hinata in that wedding dress. _It took all he had not to cringe, not to flinch away from those words and the stark, jagged memories they brought on. Damnit but thinking of her like that hurt. They'd never had the chance to get married, not with a war going on, and here Tsukiumi was unwittingly bringing up the very thing he had been trying to ignore for the last month! Ordinarily that wouldnt have bothered him, but after seeing Kakizaki's picture, he was riled. No, scratch that. He was beyond riled. He was ready to break into MBI, _tear down their fucking tower and shove it up Minaka's ass._ That's how angry he was.

_Oh dear,_ Ashura gulped. _This...cannot end well._

Indeed, Naruto was angry.

And she wasn't helping!

"You might want to rephrase that._** Now."**_ the words came out angry. Harsh. _Biting._ Tsukiumi flinched.

"Ohhhhh," Karasuba purred from her perch atop a nearby dumpster. "I love it when he's hot and angry...

Tsukiumi didn't agree! One glance at Naruto was more than enough to tell her she'd upset him somehow; the anger, the pain, the hurt, it stabbed at her through those crystalline orbs in silent accusation. It wasn't fair, not at all! Why?! was he pushing her away when she was finally accepting him?! She didn't know what she'd done! Unbidden, her eyes began to tear up, hot, malleable moisture stinging at her baby blue irises. A stray sniffle escaped her lips, a tiny, mouse-like sob pushing out of her mouth as she averted her gaze.

"Th-Thou said I wast thy Sekirei, didst thou not?"

Naruto glowered a moment longer before realizing what he'd done. Abruptly, his expressioned softened. Reaching down, he tipped her chin upward with his hand, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Yes. Yes I did." Remarkably, the blond didn't elaborate. Nor did he falter under her tearful gaze. Inwardly however, his mind was reacing. How the hell was he going to explain this without giving her his life story? Miya and Uzume already knew the gist of it, but the idea of blabbing to a perfect stranger-was just too much for him in this instant. He had to get home, had to get that damn photo anaylzed by Matsu, _needed, _to know if his worst fears had been brought to light by the dellusional mind of a madman.

"Its complicated. But could you please not mention the "M" word around me? I...had a bad experience." he ammended, glancing aside at her baffled expresision. Not a lie, but neither was it the truth she sought. Really, he shouldn't be affected by something like this, but-_yipe!_ The breath left his lungs abruptly, as she shrugged out of his grasp and took a hold of him, grabbed the baffled blonde by the lappels of her jacket, small hands fisting into his shirt with enough strength to tear at the fabric.

"Then, from now on, the only one allowed to be thy _fiance _is me, Tsukiumi."

Naruto frowned. It was a step in the right direction, but... "Oi, that's not much be-mmph."

When Tsukiumi kissed him it was bliss. And watching her wings bloom? Lovely. Pure. Like being drenched in an ocean of love, drowning in a torrent of passion. His arms instinctively tightened around her waist, drawing her deeper into the liplock. There was no resistance; she melted into his arms with nary a sigh, her lips parting quietly as his tongue probed at her lips. There were no words to offer the means to this meaning, to these feelings coursing through her body the longer he held her.

This transformation was not a mere shift in her power, a temporary powerup born of careful technique. This new energy was a complete replacement of her earlier power, a fundamental shift in her very being. It felt as though everything prior had taken place underwater, holding her breath, and she was only now reaching the surface and breathing freely for the first time.

_'Wh-What is this?' _she wondered, thoughts echoing in his head._ 'The feeling welling up from my heart...something warm and strong...so this is...emergence..._

Tsukiumi took a deep breath and pulled away from her Ashikabi, legs trembling slightly as buried her head into his chest, quivering with these glorious powers that'd been bestowed upon her. This new energy, felt like life itself, flowing around and through her injuries and perfecting her defenses. Her pain was gone, the soreness and ache washed away by the resonance of power. She had never imagined that emerging, being kissed, would feel so _good._ Why had she waited so long, hesitated so foolishly? Her new strength zipped through her veins at incredible speed, faster and cleaner than ever before. She loved it.

Loved him.

"M-Many years to come." she whispered, emotion welling up deep within her as she moved in for another kiss-

"Alright, that is _enough!_ You two are making me horny, godamnit!"

Tsukiumi blinked as Karasuba bodily interposed herself between them, no longer willing to tolerate so much as another second of their intimacy. Almost before she knew what was happening her rival snatched Naruto in a flash, wrangling the blond out of her arms and immediately claiming him for herself. With her lips. Far from being taken aback by her sudden affections Naruto returned them. Tsukiumi could _feel _the steam building as she watched them go at it, hear it pouring out of her ears. Was it so wrong that she wanted some of that for herself?

"You," Kara sighed breathlessly between kisses, "Owe me," Kiss. "Big time," Kiss. "For this." Kiss. "I can't believe you went and winged another one...

"What can I say," he sighed, tugging her back to arms length. "I've a way with the ladies."

_Another one?_

Tsukiumi froze, her mind physically rebooting. Having Karasuba as a fellow wife was bad enough, seeing as she couldn't refute the other's superiority or her claim to him, but...were there more? The way Naruto and Karasuba had clearly spoken with the plural tense worried her. Could there be more? And if so, how many? Were there other single digits? So many questions! Not enough answers! She _needed _to know if there were anymore rivals to worry about in her quest to claim her husband's heart!

"Naruto...

"Hmm?" he turned away from Karasuba, fixing her with that heart-melting stare. _Eeep!_

"J-J-J-Just how many Sekirei," she continued, finding himself suddenly and intensely curious as Naruto's own grin continued to grow, "d-dost thou have?" Unable to take the awkward silence any longer the Black Sekirei burst out laughing behind them, rolling racuously on the street in a vain attempt to contian her laughter.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh, nothing." Naruto chortled softly. "Lets see here, including you?"

"..."

"Eight!" he said

The silence was deafening.

Eight? _Eight!_ Eight?!

_**"EIGHT?!"**_

"Is that a problem?" Naruto's eyes flashed in warning when her element began to flare around her, as that _thing _peeked around his shoulder, lone eye wriggling madly.

"N-No! Not at all!" Any thoughts Tsukiumi had about commanding her Ashikabi otherwise were swiftly vanquished in that instant. Naruto was clearly the Alpha in this relationship, and he had the strength to back up his decisions. Strength that made her look like a helpless little girl. Perhaps that wasn't so bad. Having a strong Ashikabi, that is. Someone to fight for, to become strong for, to praise her for her victories...attempts on her part to succeed, anything at all, really.

"I said, is that a problem?" He was still staring at her she realized, those dangerous eyes quietly daring her to object. Tsukiumi daren't say a word in offense.

"Ahahahaha, not at all...

"Good." Just like that the nameless terror shrouding his shoulders vanished into thin air, as though it had never been. "Well, we should be getting back then."

"You know there's going to be hell to pay when we get back." Karasuba pointed out, taking up residence on his elbow. "You _did _ditch on their date."

"You what?!" Not one to be outdone, Tsukiumi swiftly took hold of the other, though her scowl conveyed her own displeasure.

Naruto grinned impishly and patted his arm.

"Relax. I've got that covered...

* * *

_(Meanwhile, back at Maison Izumo...)_

Miya sighed, touching one hand to her cheek as she finished laying out the last of the laundry. "That Naruto...he's so late...it'll be lunchtime soon...

"The perfect time for sake!" A second voice chimed merrily, puncuated by the popping of a cork. "Itadakimasu~!"

"Kazehana-san, alchohol is forbidden in Maison Izumo."

"Gah!"

...damnit."

Homura himself paused, frozen in lifting a saucer to his lips, weighing the consequences of taking another sip, or risking the landlady's wrath. His eyes strayed to the busty beauty responsinble for providing the alchohol in question. Number 03, Kazeahana. She'd swept in out of nowhere only hours before ago, making herself at home as she once had in years past and thoroughly riling several of Naruto's sekirei by asking if the Ashikabi in question resided here. Yomi and Yashima were _still _cowering in fear after Miya broke up that squabble...

"Miyaaaaaaa!" the wind-wielder whined, her voice taking in a planitive tone as their eyes turned back to her, "I finally come back to Maizon Izumo after all these years and this is how you treat me? I won't get drunk, I swear! But..." A sly look entered the ebon-haired woman's eyes just then. "Perhaps I could even convince Naruto-kun to share a friendly drink with me...?"

To all eyes watching, the lavenderette actually colored.

"Naruto-kun would never do such a thing!"

"When you're like that, you sound like his mother, Miya." Homura chuckled from his perch on the veranda. With Uzumaki gone he feld oddly at ease. That strange sensation that had been plaguing him was all but gone-a bad memory, nothing more, nothing less. He'd noticed it ever since last week, a niggling, scratching sensation that wouldn't leave him alone. But now that the blond seemed to have departed for the day there was no need to worry about anything. No, now that that bothersome man was gone and he wasn't reacting, he had nothing at all to worry abou_-urk!_

"Did you say_**...mother?"**_

The Flame Sekirei yelped when in less than a second, his/her elder counterpart was right in front of him with what might normally be a beatific smile on her face, if not for the aura of malice that wouldn't have been out of place on Naruto gathering above that is. Cowering in fear seemed like a very good idea to the Sekirei Guardian right then.

"Erm...did I say mother? I meant wife! Yes! Wife!" his voice broke a little in his distress. "You sound like his wife!"

The lavenderette turned aside at that desperate remark, a distant look entering those dull, red eyes. What else he saw there was nearly enough to jolt him out his self-inflcited fear. Was that a blush on her cheeks? No, that just wasn't possible. Surely he must be imagining things. Hallucinating! Yes! That was it! He was hallucinating out of fear. If Miya was falling for Naruto, if she was reacting to him...dear god. He didn't even want to _think _of the consequences if Number 01 got winged. Needless to say, her next words rocked his world.

"I suppose I am, in a way."

...ha?" Kazehana perked up. "What's this? Did you get married when I wasn't looking?!"

"In a sense. I've had my eye on him ever since we met," she continued softly, her gaze drifting towards the clouds once more. "We're alike, in a way. We know what its like to lose someone precious I suppose. He was still grieving when we first saw one another." Guilt flickered across her visage. "But Takehito-san...it just feels...I don't know, disrespectful for me to move on so soon after his death. And to his wife as well. Naruto-kun is finally happy now with his little birds...even if that _thing _is one of them. I enjoy seeing him like this. Why would I want to ruin it for my own selfish reasons?"

"Miya," Feeling it had to be said, Homura found himself pointing out the irrevocable truth, "Its been years since the accident.."

"And it still feels like yesterday."

"So you're not going to do anything." Incredulous, the flame-wielder rose to his feet. He/she might have been resigned to never being winged, but here was an unbelievable chance for Miya to find happiness again and she was going to let it pass her by solely out of guilt and regret. "Listen to yourself! If you let yourself be winged, if you became a part of this plan, you could-

-please." the pain in her voice stopped him in his tracks. "Let us speak of something else."

_"Miya-_

"Love! Its love, isn't it?!" Kazehana shouted suddenly, causing both her siblings to start. An enamored looked filled her eyes as she swayed from side to side, squealing like a smitten schoolgirl. "Forbidden passion, pure and unrequitted love! I never knew you had it in you to feel something for someone else!"

"Yes, and it would be such a _shame_ if a pair of loose lips were to tell him that." Her gaze and tone left no doubt as to whom those "loose lips" belonged to. "I just might have to cut them off...

"Loose lips?" Her old comrade feigned innocence. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about...

"Yo!" A familiar voice called, saving Kazehana from certain doom at the edge of Miya's blade. "We're home! And we brought company!"

"Ara, they're back." Just like that Miya was gone and into the hall, her laundry forgotten.

Homura chuckled.

"Hey, maybe now's _your_ chance-

When Homura turned, Kazehana was gone, all that remained was the empty bottle from which she'd been drinking, still swirling in the forgotten breeze. It almost brought a smile to his face. For all her talk of "love" the windy woman was really quite skittish when it came to confronting the blond. He very much doubted Naruto even knew she existed, let alone had thoughts of making her his Sekirei. Or maybe he did. Who knew what'd been burning behind that man's heinous mind. Minaka might be mad, but Naruto took insanity to another _plateau _with his antics. If he ever got serious with those pranks of his, he could do some serious damage to the city, perhaps even the continent itself...

"Well, she'll learn eventually." Picking himself up, he reisgned himself to his fate and stepped inside once more. Voices greeted him almost immediately, one of which instantly set him on edge. _No..._

"Now see here, you strumpet!" That eerily familair commanding tone created a slight stutter in his step as he rounded the corner. "Putting the Black one aside,_ I_ am the legal wife, and as his w-

"-fiance-"

"Erm, that!" they continued haltingly. "You are nothing more than the concubine!"

"Oh?" Uzume's spunky voice crowed proudly. "Then why have I already had my wedding night, hmm?"

"Yeah," Karasuba added primly. "You'd be third then, miss panty flasher. I was second."

"WHAT?!"

Homura nearly choked on his own spit when he saw the enraged blond. He'd suspected Naruto might've winged another Sekirei while he was out, but the last person he'd expected to find was his self-proclaimed "rival" standing there in the foyer, her hair swaying menacingly with her emotions. Her voice had already been a dead giveaway, but he hadn't been able to believe it until now. Uzume must've come downstairs at some point; because the Veiled Sekirei was clearly enjoying Naruto's company, as was Karasuba. It was the fourth member of their little party that rattled him so.

_Tsukiumi?!_

Indeed, the watery woman was clinging fast to one of Naruto's arms, sparks shooting from her eyes as she tried to simultaneously glare at both Uzume and Karasuba. Matsu could be seen lurking at the foot of the stair well, chuckling perversely to herself as he neared, lurking just out of sight.

"Ufufufufu," she chuckled perversely. "Soap opera! Its a soap opera world!"

"Why am I not surprised." Homura muttered.

"Oh! Homura-tan!" the glasses-wearing Sekirei started as she saw him. "Aren't you going to get involved?"

"No, why?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, you are reacting to him, aren't you?"

"That," Homura staunchly reprimanced her, "Is none of your business. Do you want me to burn you?"

The perveted hacker seemed to shrink in on herself at those words, but her curiosity prevailed regardless.

"So...are you going to kiss him?" she pressed.

"Wha_-no!"_ The Sekirai Guardain hissed, instinctively scratching at his still-budidng chest. "I already told you, I've no intention of being winged! Now, shush!" Grumbling, he returned his gaze to the unfolding kerfuffle in their peripheals, and the landlady's part in it.

Miya remained eerily still ahead of him, fingers white-knuckled around a broom. She didn't even blink. For a terrifying moment the flame-wielder truly feared the worst; when Naruto was involved, one never knew what might happen. Add Karasuba into that mix and you had a volatile situation just waiting to implode.

"And who is this?"

Tsukiumi started, as hough only just becoming aware of the landlady. Immediately, she frowned.

"Naruto! Is she one of your...

"No/No!" Naruto and Miya answered simultaenously, faces aflush at the implications. "She's/he's not my Sekirei/Ashikabi!"

When her eyes snapped back to find him studying her, and a flash of guilt sparkled in them, he knew that she hadn't been proud of the state she had found herself in.

"And you are?" she asked.

"I'm his wi-

**_Staaaaaaaaare._**

The water Sekirei was left huffing with fear, and she nearly lost her balance as well when Naruto summoned the Jyuubi back into the world again.

"Erm, I mean, his fiance."Tsukiumi muttered, looking despondent at having been curtailed by her Ashikabi once more. "Yes, that's entirely what I meant!"

"Sekirei, you mean." Miya corrected.

"I...you...how did you-

Thankfully, there were ways to get around that brief bout of awkwardness.

"Papa!"

Naruto almost laughed at the small, scary, angry-looking, can-do-damage-with-her-jaws Kusano snapping turtle, also known as the eigth wonder of the world, came tearing down the stairs and latched onto his leg from out of nowhere. Honestly, those molars hurt! Thankfully she seemed not to have chosen to exerices those fearsome teeth just yet. Before she could get any ideas in that category he plucked her off the floor and into his arms with a mirthful cackle.

"Hi there, chibi!" he grinned, reaching down to muss her hair affectionately. "Did ya miss me? Nevermind that!" Before she could properly express her own indignation, he waved a hand into the air, slapping it against a seal upon his wrist. With a plume of smoke a small, plush animal appeared in his hand. "Look at what I got you!"

"Woof-Woof!" Delighted, she snatched the stuffed animal from his hands and clutched it to her chest. "Yay!"

"All better?"

The little sprite nodded emphatically and hopped down out his arms, all transgressions forgotten. "Mmm!"

"See I told-

Naruto was still speaking explanation when he was interrupted by a loud banging noise. Despite himself the ancient ninja actually jumped, whirling around towards the loud noise while wondering what on earth could've caused such a racket. That was when he discovered that the source of the noise was none other than Yashima. The orange-haired girl was standing timidly in the doorway, with one hand planted against the doorjamb a bit, from where she had slammed open the door. Dangling from each of her elbows were large shopping bags bulging at the seams with their content.

"I-I...I win!" the hammer-wielding Sekirei crowed happily, almost as though she were unable to believe it herself. Not a heartbeat later she toppled forwards with a yelp as Yomi plowed into her from behind. The scythe-bearing Sekirei was huffing with exhaustion, and she nearly lost her balance as well when she ran into her rival.

"No...fair!" she gasped, looking rather despondent at having been beaten in her first shp. "How...How did you get so fast?!"

Preening, the peachette turned to regard her sister. "I simply used my powers to decrease the weight of-

Bright eyes bulged as she laid eyes on the blond standing only a few feet away.

"Ashikabi-sama! You're back!"

Naruto grunted as Yashima bodily tackled him out of the blue, forgoing her shopping bags for the arms of her beloved Ashikabi.

"I missed you!" she cried!

"Get off him this instant you...YOU?!"" Tsukiumi began, her hair starting to whip around her as was the norm before she was silenced with a strangled squawk as Yashima grabbed both sides of his head with her hands, and dragged him up to give him an impassioned kiss, right on the lips. It was sensual in every way, shape, and form, a firm pressing of the mouth followed by an equal sigh as her winds bloomed in the small lobby. An infinite silence followed the sudden liplock; even Narutochoked in surprise, stunnded by its unexpectedness.

"Naruto-sama..."

Much to his surprise Akitsu was also part of the race, she could be seen standing right outside the door-a silent sentinel that someone could almost mistake for a statue in her stillness. The woman was so damn deathly quiet, it looked like she wasn't even breathing. She seemed to be sulking, both at her own loss and the kiss Yashima had stolen. So fixated was he on his icy mistress that he barely even noticed it when Homura finally came around the corner. Unfortunately, both shinobi and sekirei failed to notice the glint in Matsu's eye just then. And then things got weird.

"Oops." she giggled sneakily, thrusting out a leg. Naruto never noticed. Homura certainly didn't.

"Hmm, hey Naruto-gah!"

The moment he laid eyes on the smiling man, his body sputtered and died. Spectacularly. Whatever had been maligning him before seemed to have increased tenfold; this infernal, crippling fraility that he'd been trying to ignore for the last week. And in his weakness, Homura did something he never would have done at peak capacity. He stumbled. And as Matsu_-sly little witch!-_just so happened to place a foot in his path, then he had no notice of it, weak as he suddenly was. Yes, in his weakness, Homura/Kagari did the unthinkable.

_He tripped._

Weary as he was from exerting so many of his 'gifts' in one day, Naruto made the mistake of turning his head toward the sound even as the changing Sekirei flew forward. An old memory popped into his mind, freezing him in place. He froze, aghast, mouth hanging open a bit, lips parting in a vain attempt to voice his own disbelief. That was his first and last mistake. Homura collided against him with enough force to send both of them sprawling up and out the still opening door, shooting the unlikely pair out into the front yard, leaving the silver-haired sekirei sprawled out atop the shinobi.

Mouths touched.

Wings flared, fanning the air with their gentle flames, encompassing them both in a coccoon of fire. One thought passed between the now-bonded pair, a single shared sentiment that defied both space and time itself; a universal expression that could summarily be explained in but a single word:

_Shit._

"Oh, my!" Miya gasped as she poked her head out the door, a rare look of genuine surprise overtaking her consternated visage. "However did that happen?"

"Uhuhuhuhu!" Matsu cackled. "Mission accomplished!"

There was a silence.

"Blech?!" Naruto and Homura both jerked upright and asides, spitting vehemently, arms flailing madly. Hands touched where hands where not meant to, waving palms accidentally laid themselves on the Sekirei's chest and realized just how soft that chest was. Softness that had no bussiness being anywhere on a man's body, let alone that area. A softness that belonged on a female-OH MY GOD?! His mind very nearly broke in that old saying, his pysche unable to wrap itself around what had just happened.

"The hell?!" Naruto sputtered, thrusting a trembling finger at his old friend. "Homura! Why do you have boobs, man?!"

"Why the hell did you kiss me?!" Homura cried back, power flaring warningly, voice piquing in distress. "You idiot! Baka! Naruto no baka!" A fireball was suddenly in his/her hand. Naruto ended it with a breath, snuffing the deadly flame out like a candle. His Sekirei or not, he wasn't about to be charbroiled for something that wasn't his fault.

"Baka?!" he growled. "How the hell am I stupid! You're the one that launched yourself at me!"

"That was...!"

"Was?" the jinchuuriki folded his arms, expectantly. "Please, I invite you to explain why you suddenly found the need to tac_**kle** **my personage. By all means. Enlighten me." **_The Jyuubi roiled into existence over his shoulders, wriggling madly as he spoke, demanding answerent. Flames flickered at the edge of his hands-stable. Homura blinked, baffled. His power, once so wild and untamed, was now perfectly under his control. He felt none of the crippling weakness that had been plaguing him for the last few days; instead there was only a lingering sense of calm. Peacefulness, even, at least where his powers were concerned.

"I...

_**"I?"**_

"I, give up." For a moment Homura just glanced around the yard, a slightly betrayed look on his face before he finally collapsed his head down onto his hands. That damned Matsu! As if his rapidly changing body wasn't bad enough, as if his reaction to the blond wasn't _enough._ Naruto teasing him. Matsu poking and prodding him. And now this. This! THIS! He'd just kissed a man! Technically it wouldn't matter in a few weeks should the change continue, but still! A! Man! Uzumaki Naruto no less!

"There, there," Naruto sighed, patting him on the back, dread aura vanishing as quickly as it had appeared back from whenc it fist came. "In all seriosness, whatever's wrong with you, feel free to tell me. We're friends, aren't we? Althougth I'm prettty certain you weren't a chick the last time I looked." he ammended with a nervous chuckle. "Seriously, what's up with that?"

"Naruto..."

Homura flushed. What did he/she have to lose now? The cat was out of the bag now, so to speak.

"Well, you see, my body is a bit unstable-

"HUSBAND!" Tsukiumi shrieked, flinging herself out into the yard, momentarily forgetting Naruto's intense dislike of the word. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Naruto recoiled. "It was an accident, I swear! And I _told_ you not to call me that!"

And let there be chaos!

Just like that the rest of his Sekirei spilled out onto the lawn.

"Damn bro," Uzume whistled. "You work fast!"

Tsukiumi looked very near to fainiting. "What, has h-he already been with all of you?!"

"Yup!" Uzume and Karasuba cheekily raised a hand, each.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yomi piped up. "I want my wedding night with Naruto-sama!"

"Don't forget Matsu!"

"I-I as well!" Yashima piped up.

"Kuu, too!"

"None of that, chibi!" the water-wielder snapped. "You're much too young!"

Seeing the opening, Yomi and Yashima pounced.

"What about Homura?"

As Tsukiumi squawked in outrage and began an argument with one of her many-rivals-in-love over who got to be with Naruto next Akitsu managed to pull herself away from the chaos just long enough to give the blond himself a gentle tug, reminding him of a previous obligation. Without thinking Naruto glanced down and gave her a measuring look. What he saw there nearly froze-ha!-him in place. Her expression was so pitiful that he thought she might burst into tears right then and there. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes and brought her voice to his ear.

"Promise?" she whispered quietly, her lips nibbling at the corner of his mouth boldly. Naruto felt his bones turn to jelly. How the hell did she know about that sweet spot_-ohhh._ Right. Their bond. He didn't know whether it had anything to do with her being a scrapped number, or but whatever the case, she was simply able to read him better than most.

"That...can be arranged." he answered, rubbing her chin comfortingly.

A small smile danced across her normally stoic visage.

"Yay."

Homura alone noticed the pair vanished in a subtle yellow flash, the bright light otherwise indistinguishable in the afternoon light.

He studied Matsu for a second as she began to emit evil cackling noises, and found himself fighting a smile back even as he sighed in righteous resignation. "Soap opera?" He asked her, already knowing just how much the redhead enjoyed the drama so typical in the day to day life of Izumo House. Even moreso now that he himself had been dragged into it.

"Soap opera!" Matsu confirmed, her tone cheerful as she continued giggling to herself. "Ah, wait a second, Homura-tan, why are you looking at me like tha-GYAH!"

Homura sniffed indignantly as she strode away from Matsu's still smoldering body.

"That wasn't very nice!" the hacker hwimpered.

That was all it took for the Sekirei Guardian to whirl around, flame in hand.

"Neither was tripping me!" she shrieked!

_"Guh!"_

* * *

So it was that Uzumaki Naruto found himself back inside his bunker in less than twelve hours.

Naruto's feet had barely touched the floor of his safehouse before Akitsu's lips were on his, her icy breath cool on his face as her hands tore at his clothes, veritably dragging him to the bed. He very nearly recoiled, not from her touch, but the knowledge that he had essentially kissed a male only moments before. That...that was something you didn't forget easily. That said man had _breasts _didn't make him feel any better, any, it was only all the more shocking to him.

_I kissed a man!_ Even now his mind rebelled against the very notion._ I kissed Homura!_ It would've been so much better if he was a woman, and what was with that softness he'd felt-

Oh.

That train of thought disintegrated as Akitsu tossed him down onto the mattress and crawled atop him, the chains of her outfit rustling softly with each subtle movement. All thoughts of Homura vanished in that instant as she reached down and took ahold of him through his jeans, slicing them away with a sharpened icicle. Despite the dizzziness she must've been feeling from the sudden teleportation her ovements were swift and sure as she all but _cut_ him out of the rest of his clothes, uncaring for his protests.

"Want." Frozen desire warmed over in her eyes as she guided his hands to her breasts. Oh, yes A swift tug her and pull there and her outfit fell away, exposing her porcelain pale skin to his eyes. Yes indeed. Akitsu was _very _good at making him forget. But it seemed she'd forgotten something of her own.

"Akitsu?"

"Yes?"

"Where are your panties?"

"Ah." A blink as she glanced down at her nether regions. "I...forgot."

Naruto chuckled, reaching up to smooth her hair. She smiled and nuzzled her palm against his cheek. He laughed again.

"Of course you did, love."

He tried to take ahold of her and roll but she wasn't having any of it; her legs locked around him, thighs clamping down with surprising strength. A blond brow was arched at her sudden display of dominance, but when she answered, her reply surprised even him as she took his mouth inside of hers.

"Want to be...on top."

With that lowered herself onto him with a pleased sigh, her cheeks flushing as she took the fullness of him fully inside her. He began to move slowly, but it wasn't long before she was begging him to increase the tempo-pushing past her previous pain to the pulse-pounding pleasure that waited just beyond. Every movement was ecstasty to her. Icy white wings flared casting the room in a gentle snowfall. Neither noticed, neither cared and neither stopped, so enraptured in

"Mmm...Naruto-sama...

"Yes...Akitsu?" he grunted between breaths.

"Love...you...

Naruto gawped, dumbstruck by the realization. She loved him. He loved _her._ The way she straddled him as he thrust into her, crying his name, breasts bouncing with each moment as she rode him unto oblivion and beyond. Of course he loved all his girls, but the knowledge of actually knowing it, feeling it, experiencing it...was otherwordly. He pused himself up to her, trailing a smoldering line of kisses between the valley of her breasts, eliciting tiny gasps from his icy lover in turn.

In turn Akitsu began nibbling his earlobe hungrily as he thrust upwards, her own moans coming in soft whispers as he pushed deeper and deeper into her core. Something seemed to snap in her in that instant-her quiet cries increasing in volume with each thrust. He was suddenluy and intensely thankful that the bunker had been soundproofed after he'd created it; because as much as he might enjoy hearing it himself the last thing he wanted was the rest of the neighborhood to hear:

"Naruto-sama..._Naruto-sama_...NARUTO-SAMA!"

Well, then. Definitely a screamer.

Akitsu came suddenly and quickly, her body tightening as she mewled in pleasure. Naruto continued, her own orgasm extending with his swift hip-movements. He soon followed suit, and she collapsed onto his chest as they both lay panting for air. She slid over and cuddled up against him, nestling her head into his chest.

"Stay," she murmurred.

When he pulled away, those deep, soulful blue eyes bored into her own icy hazel. She very nearly went weak in the knees. If this'd been a dream, she was certain she would've woken by now, that soul-searing pleasure the world over that filled her veins would've been indicate enough. But she wasn't satisfied. Not yet. Her body might be weary, but her need burned hotter than ever, threatening to melt even this thin layer of frost that now coated the room.

"Again?" she whispered?

Naruto laughed.

"Whatever you want."

It was one of the last peaceful moments they would have.

* * *

"So...you want to escape the capital?"

"Y-Yes!" came the reply, the boy faltering slightly under his glare. "You've got a lot of powerful Sekirei backing you up, and you spared us earlier when we fought, so...

Naruto very nearly tossed him out for that. He'd sparked this runt in a moment of weakness, taking pity on him and the horrible game into which had had been thrust. He'd fought so hard for his Sekirei despite being so hopelessly outmatched...unlike someone else. Less and less he'd seen of Minato as of late, but somehow, someway, the boy just reminded him of Sahashi. So he'd spared him. He hadn't learnt of the latter's plans to try and escape Shinto Teito until mere moments ago..

Now, his killer intent flooded the dining room.

"So you thought it would be a _go**od idea to ask me for help?"** _Naruto let a touch of killer intent suffuse his worse. The pair cowered.

"You're going to try again, regardless." It was not a question. "Even if I say no."

...yeah, if we stay like this, Kuno won't stand a chance...

Naruto frowned, the creases of his eyes deepening ever so slightly as he stared down at the boy who so blatantly defied his decison. He was torn somewhere between bafflement and outright disgust. Bemused, that this Shigi Haruka would be so bold as to try and seek out the "Terror of the North" and escape from the capital, all just to save his girl. That alone had intrigued him. What disgusted him however was that Minato seemed to want to escape as well, in spite of his Sekirei's protests. The boy wanted to take her and flee of his own volition, escape from a plan he felt he had no part in.

"I refuse to abide by such cowardice!" Tsukiumi was furious at the idea. "Husband, surely you're nothing thinking of aiding them?!"

He almost agreed with her on principle, really.

No, it wasn't his place to make that judgement. Minato just wasn't the sort to bear up well under pressure-that was all. It was his upbringing, really. Having met Yukari and now Takami firsthand, he could see why that poor boy was so browbeaten..

That aside, Naruto felt he could sympathize with this Haruka boy. He had no strength to speak of but more than anything else, the kid wanted to protect Kuno. Now to that, he could relate. He'd fought so hard to keep Hinata safe in the war, and it had all come to naught. No one had been there to help him. This boy was in the same position to help his own beloeved-only this time Naruto had a chance to make a grand impact for the greater good by aiding him. Was he really going to turn this kid down purely out of worry? What he'd seen in that photo had held him back; but was it enough to make him turn down a soul in need/?

He already knew his answer.

"Ah, what the hell." he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I'll make a few calls, have Matsu set something up."

"What?!" Tsukiumi choked, aghast. "No! I won't help these cowards escape!"

"That's your perrogative."

Haruka started, violently.

"Seriously?!"

Naruto sniffed. "I already sad yes, boy. Don't make me regret it!" It was time to make his move. Shake things up a little, ya know?" He made a point not to look at Minato. If the boy wanted to escape, then so be it. If he wanted to run away, so be it. He wouldn't try to stop him. Not anymore. And if he could hurt MBI, wound them, make them bleed for all that they'd done...then who was he to refuse?

"Let's cause some chaos!"

Little did he know of the disaster that was to come...

* * *

**A/N: Aaand there you have it! This Naruto is slightly different the norm that I write; primarily in the fact that this Naruto is a great deal darker than most. This chapter was a little lighter than the others in the violence category, as some things were explained. Yes, Naruto ended up winging Kusano after all. It wasn't easy for him at all; indeed, it'll prove to be a source of internal conflict for him a ways down the road considering how she was winged. Remember folks, our Naruto holds BONDS in very high esteem, even if their now his own. He doesn't take kindly to anyone interfering with them, hence his initial hesitation with Kusano and intense dislike of Mikogami for trying to force those bonds on others.**

**The idea of just butting in like that rankles him greatly and I feel that he really came full circle this chapter. Naruto has now winged both Tsukiumi AND Homura. Aleit accidentally for the latter, but still!**

**And again with the Naruto x Miya! _Yes,_ it will happen. But not so soon. Naruto's getting got a LOT of power under his wing with heavy hitters Akitsu, Uzume, and Karasuba not to mention Yomi and Yashima in addition to support types like Matsu, and Kusano. And now Tsukiumi! She's the eigth! I just find that incredibly funny for some reason. If you think she's going to pull the whole wife bit with Naruto around, nope! Not gonna happen! As you can see, he's one to mete out punishment when his girls get out of hand. Tsukiumi will be no exception!**

**Next chapter something VERY interesting happens, but I won't say what! That'd be telling?! Who knows?! It'll be out soon, providing my health holds, so look forward to it ya know!**

**Anywho, I**** worked extremely hard on this one, so I hope to hear what you think! Pairing is up in the air! YOU DECIDE! As said before, I have a _vague_ idea who will be a part of Naruto's flock in this, but the rest its entirely up to ya'll! ****And on a final note, thank you to everyone offering emotional support in regard to my health woes. Its greatly appreciated! An awful lot is going to change in this story soon! Look forward to an epic prank next chapter...provided my health holds out.**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! It's a big one! The plot thickens, and there's a major twist! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, the next chapter for Die Another Day _is _coming out soon-I've already got well more than Four thousand words and I just want to live up to your grand expectations, is all =D And this preview is a looooong one!**

**_(Preivew)_**

_Blond hair danced wildly with white in the air as the body spun, issuing smooth kicks to his adversary with practiced grace. Fighting her from every side, the combatant shot his arms out, impeccable poise and precision behind every strike. For a seemingly simple formit was amazingly complex, flowing from punch to kick and vice-versa with maximum force and no energy wasted. It was, in a word, incredible. He had complete and total mastery of this fighting form, the ancient art taught to him by the Toads of Mount Myoboku._

_And it wasn't enough._

_"Fuck!"_

_Naruto backpedaled with a hiss, clutching at the ruined remnants of his left arm. Once again his regeneration inexplicably failed him, though the demonic chakra coursed hot and thick through his veins it simply refused to heal the gaping tear in his limb. As if something were blocking it..._

_"Oh dear," A soft voice purred in his ear. "And here I thought you would be more of a challenge than your little birds, Naruto-kun. Such a pity." __He flared his chakra on instinct, pushing it up and outwards as Hinata had once taught him, an imperfect rotation that did little more than shove his adversary out of his blind spot._

_It was the only thing that saved him. _

_Even as another trench opened in his back he counted himself lucky; instead of getting a lung, she'd simply gouged out a massive piece of flesh. It hurt like hell, but he was alive. And so long as he yet lived, he still had a chance of freeing the few of his family from the illusion that yt entrapped them._

_"Ara, are you honestly thinking about that again?" Once more she mocked him, popping into existence at his elbow. "You know it won't matter unless you defeat-_

_-me?"_

_Her mocking lilt trailed off as the business end of Kubikirhoucho slammed into her hip, shattering bone and severing her arm. The impact send her sprawling across the bridge, her body tumbling head over heels._

_"Stupid...bitch." Karasuba growled, her chest rising and falling with breath, right arm still hanging uselessly at her waist, leg dragging at her side. "I don't...go down that easily!"_

**_"Is that so?"_**

_"Karasuba!"_

_Naruto swung Samehada down just in time, narrowly intercepting a blow that would've split the Black Sekirei in two. The shaving sword shattered at her touch, splintering into a thousand hapless scales and leaving him clutching at at its skulled hilt._

_"Stay out of this." he warned, interposing himself between her and the wicked woman. "She's in no shape to fight."_

_"Funny," came the purring reply. "As I recall, you said those same words to me once about your beloved Hyuuga. She was such a pretty thing, too...**before I killed her."**_

_"I...you...what?"_

_He was forced to watch, helpless as the pale woman's wounds knit themselves shut. Regeneration. It just HAD to be regeneration. Behind him Karasuba slumped to the ground, utterly exhausted, the last of her reserve spent. Naruto couldn't even bring himself to check her pulse. He stood there, riveted, eyes wide and angry._

_"I have no idea what you're taking about." he said at last. "Trying to rile me won't work."_

_"Rile you?"Oh, you silly boy. You don't remember, do you?" No, o__f course you don't." she purred pleasantly to herself. "Because I didn't want you to. But now." A waving motion was made with her hand._

**_"Remember."_**

_Agony flooded his skull, a series of violent images flooding his brain. No. No no no no..._

_"It's you..._

_"Naturally. This was all my doings, after all." her smile grew sickly sweet as the color leached out of his visage. "T'was I who first planted the thought in your head to use the seal. T'was I who claimed Madara's body as my own and T'was **I **who-_

_"-Okay, this is awkward as hell!-"_

_"Pardon me," the goddess deadpanned, "I was still speaking."_

_"Erm...right. Carry on, then..."_

_"Thank you." she sniffed petulantly. "Now where was I? Aha! Yes. T'was I who dispatched your dear Uchiha comrade. But holding sway over one world grows tedious after so long. Oh, why the long face, dear? You look so pale." A laugh like that would've been quite endearing on any other woman, but coming from her, it only made him blanch "My dear boy, did you think this the future? Of course not! You're in another realm entirely! And thanks to you, I will conquer this one just as I have so many others. I merely needed to send you through first, to make certain I wouldn't be torn apart by space and time..._

_Rage smoldered darkly in his chest._

_"You...You nasty little bitch...you used me! All this time!"_

_"Ohohoho! Flattery will get you everywhere, Naruto-kun!"_

_He remembered now! Memories stabbed at his mind, threatening to overwhelm him. He...he recognizd her. Knew her. Remembered her abilities and the terror that she truly was. This...this creature was responsible for the deaths of so many in his world, the one who had taken over Madara's body and...and...and..._

_The figure standing across him was probably the closest thing to a demon he'd ever seen. Her pale eyes regarded him blithely beyond her pale, horned head, her third eye opening and blinking at him hypnotically. Too many had fallen to that eerie gaze already; to stare into that eye for more than an instant meant utter loss of both body and mind. Several of his girls had learned that one the hard way, a single glance at her had nigh but rendered them insensate, trapping them in a blissful world from which there was only one escape. The caster had to be killed, or barring that, incapacitated._

_Unfortunately, said task was easier said than done. Naruto found himself fighting at full capactiy for the first time since coming to this world, and even then, he was still_

_"Why the hell are you working for MBI..._

_...Kaguya?!"_

_Impossibly, her smile only grew._

_"I suppose you could say that they interest me, at present." _

_"...well that's a shame. They're going to lose SUCH a valuable asset." Even as he spoke he reached deep into the well that was his power, taking the the nine demonic energies within him and pushing the to the surface, willing them to take hold of his body and empower him as never before. Sapphire snapped into siniscter scarlet, crossed pupils surveying her with a dread hatred that spanned entire dimensions._

_"Oh? And what makes you say that?_

_"Because your hurt my girls." a throaty rasp escaped his lips. "One of them is DEAD because of you! I'll never be able to hold her again! Never see her smile! Never hear her laugh! It's all your fucking fault, godamnit! I hate you! HATE!" His words eclipsed in a final, tearing sob. "And now...I'm gonna..._

_"And?"_

_Kaguya arched a delicate eyebrow as his body began to warp, bending and twisting under the weight of his chakra._

_'What is...this?'_

_"And...And...**.AND...**_

_Scarlet. Sapphire. Saffron. All these colors and more flooded his veins, all the chakra he'd accumulated until this very moment flooding his body, pushing him from this mortal coil an into something dangerously close to godhood, or the closest thing to tit. His eyes blazed black as pitch, all semblance of those eerie pupils fading away. His skin shattered and tore, revealing the beast lurking beneath, the animal that he'd kept hidden for so very long, tried to hold back, keep under wraps and for what? One of his girls was dead. Her body was gone. There would be no revival, not when there was nowhere to place her soul. No, the only verdict here, was one of vengeance. An eye for an eye, and blood for blood lost._

**_"AND NOW I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"_**

** Gasp! WHO DIED?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R! =D**


End file.
